Twisted Fate
by Kimmydonn
Summary: What if Carlisle never changed Edward? Who would be at Forks High School when Bella arrived? In my version of events, it is Jasper. This is his story. POLY! Carlisle, Bella, Jasper, Alice
1. Chapter 1

Characters and concept belong to Stephanie Meyer. That said, I have made one MAJOR change in her world and taken a look at the repercussions as I saw them. More on the scenario at the bottom. Suffice it to say, Carlisle's only son is Jasper. This is his story.

* * *

I stared blindly at the sandwich before me. I followed the holes created by the exhalations of yeast in the pristine white bread, trying to remember why I was here. Why had I agreed to this? My memories quickly dredged much worse hells that I had endured, and I blinked, bringing my current purgatory back into focus. At least I wasn't fighting for my life. At least I wasn't fighting myself. I was just actively ignoring the constant dull burn in my throat that meant it was a weekday - another day of High School.

I heard the conversations around me without really listening to any of them.

"Can I steal a chair?"

I looked up from my sandwich to the freshman in front of me. He flinched and started perspiring. Damn. My throat throbbed a little as his scent intensified. I felt the anxiety tearing at him.

"No, go ahead." I picked up the sandwich and brought it to my mouth, breaking eye contact. I also made an effort to be less scary, gave the guy a little confidence, just enough to get him out of my face. I dropped the sandwich again as soon as he was gone. That was my gift; I could scramble peoples emotions. I could also sense them, which I generally considered a curse.

Teenagers. I wondered that I hadn't developed a complex myself after being bombarded by self-doubt, anxiety, frustration, sexual frustration, depression and out-right fear for two years. Some days, I was sure my father was the only contented creature on the planet.

Speaking of sexual frustration, cue cute girl, enter stage right.

"Hey, Jasper? Do you have your notes on you from Calculus? I think I missed some of it."

I slowly turned my head, preparing for the increase in lust my eye contact was likely to cause. Jennifer Deering was one of the few unattached seniors who hadn't tried her luck in the last two years. Maybe she realized time was running out.

"Yeah." I pulled my bag into my lap and grabbed out the notebook that held my math doodles. She wouldn't even open it, I was sure. As I handed it over, I made a point of grazing her hand with mine.

I saw and felt the effect. Her forearm broke out in goosebumps and her pulse sped up. Adrenaline flooded her system in an instinctive fight-or-flight response.

She was no fool; she flew. "Thanks. I'll have this back to you before next period."

"No rush." I set my bag back on the floor.

My other curse, courtesy of a vampire named Maria, was the desire to eat the lovely girl who only wanted a date, as well as the strength to crush her head when I kissed her. Not exactly the most attractive or stimulating of relationship traits.

The overall timbre of the room changed, lust on the rise. I almost growled as I fought my body's natural response. What the hell had gotten everyone so horny and excited? There was a sense of anticipation and giddiness.

For the first time today, I listened to the conversations around me.

"... Chief's daughter. She moved back with him. Why would she want to live in Forks?"

"Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella. She's really shy."

"I'm telling you, I need to get a piece of that."

I groaned quietly - a new girl. No wonder the testosterone quotient had just tripled. I would have expected some catty jealousy from the female student body, but they didn't seem intimidated by the new arrival. Why?

My gaze slowly took in the entire room. I let my eye linger on the new girl half a second longer than anyone else. I looked back at my sandwich while I contemplated what I had seen. A pretty girl, somewhat plain, no doubt the reason the girls weren't having territorial responses. She wore little to no make-up. Her brown hair was loose and simply styled. She wore a plain cotton shirt with long sleeves. No diva here. So what were the guys hung up on?

I dared another glance and she was just rising. Ah. She had a body like any boy's wet dream. Even if she didn't dress it up, it was hard to hide the perfect curves she had been graced with. If she had wanted, Isabella Swan could give any of the girls in this school a run for their money. As it was she assumed the girl-next-door allure that was tempting almost every male in the room.

I sighed wondering how long it would take them to get over it.

"Thanks, Jasper." My notebook landed next to my sandwich with a thump.

"Anytime, Jenn." I tried smiling and sending her a little confidence as well; not enough to try again, just enough to not be scared to approach me. I liked being aloof, but I wasn't out to frighten people.

* * *

Isabella Swan didn't cross my mind again in the next twenty hours. I was on my way to Calculus when I heard a book clatter to the floor and a hushed, "Crap."

I sighed, feeling the familiar lust _cum _anxiety that inevitably came with an ogling girl. As I inhaled, though, the burn in my throat rose from a dull ember to flame. I spun toward the scent. My feet took an inhumanly fast step toward her. Then my brain caught up with my body, and I stopped. Carlisle had warned me this would happen. So many humans over so many years, I'd dulled my senses to their differences. All their blood was the same to me, all tainted by their final emotions, fear and remorse being most common. Now, after nearly six decades, I was sensitive to the particular aroma of Isabella Swan, as I now saw she was. I was not going to give in to the thirst. I'd made Carlisle move on enough times. However, I did hold the breath I had, not wanting to test my limits.

I saw her Spanish book under my toe and pulled my foot back, bending to retrieve it.

She stooped at the same time, and I took the opportunity to diffuse this situation as I had the previous day with Jennifer. I stretched my hand over the cover of the book to brush her fingertips with my own. I didn't meet her gaze, waiting.

After a second, I did lift my eyes to hers. Her emotions hadn't changed. She was feeling awkwardly embarrassed and mildly attracted.

Mildly? What the hell?

Then the lust rose and I felt bad about meeting her eyes. I pulled my hand back and continued on my way. She hadn't been afraid of me, hadn't felt endangered by my presence. That had never happened to me before.

Isabella Swan filled my thoughts for the next twenty hours, several of which I spent discussing her with Carlisle. Through the years, I'd heard tell of a number of flight responses from his patients. Everything from requesting another physician — no big deal — to jumping off tables and fleeing the room — not a great idea when your gown has no back. He didn't seem entirely surprised by her lack of response, though. "I have had that happen with a few patients. Usually when they are so completely overwhelmed by whatever situation brought them to me."

"She dropped her book. I don't think she was overwhelmed."

"True. No response at all?"

"Not until I looked her in the eye."

"And what happened then?" Carlisle had his doctor cap on. He wanted a symptom run down. It wasn't that complicated.

"She got turned on."

"Oh," was all he answered.

I rolled my eyes. He was so used to being an unnamed ER doctor that he probably didn't even notice the hearts he sent fluttering. I did whenever I was in the room. Damn that man could drop panties had he wanted to. Neither of us wanted to. Humans were just too fragile. Kate had been a nice handful when we'd stayed with the vampires in Denali, but I hadn't even considered taking any of these high school girls up on their offers. It hadn't been a problem; one ice cold touch and they ran for the hills.

I wondered what I was going to do about Bella Swan, as she preferred to be known. I decided, just before jumping in my Viper, that I wouldn't worry about it. She'd only been mildly attracted, possibly nothing would come of it. And why the hell was she only mildly attracted anyway? I was sex on legs for Christ's sake. Well, except maybe all the scars I sported, but she couldn't really make those out with her eyes anyway. I had been good looking before I was a vampire, I was goddamned gorgeous now. Who the hell was she?

I shook my head. Teenagers were giving me a complex. I zipped into the parking lot and took the spot next to a god-awful red Chevy pickup that looked like it should have been scavenged and scrapped decades ago. It made my car look even prettier next to it. I smiled a little at my fast and shiny car. It was completely inappropriate for Forks, but I didn't give a damn. My Dad was a doctor; I could claim money. Not like he had anything other than me to spend it on anyway.

Now that I was looking at my car, I looked at the truck again. I didn't remember it. I was pretty sure I would have noticed that hunk of junk. I looked over the box but didn't see the driver on the other side. Maybe this afternoon.

The day was dull, like so many were. I really couldn't wait to finish this high school crap and maybe do something useful with my days. I could never do anything like Carlisle, with actual blood, but I could definitely put that psychology degree from Colorado State to use. Hell, even just slapping together houses would be more productive than sitting here listening to Berty drone on about Romeo and Juliet. Did the man have a romantic bone in his body? He wasn't even particularly excited by the topic. At least Senora Goff got into what she taught. It didn't matter that I was already fluent, I enjoyed sitting in that class because she enjoyed teaching it. Amazing what you can endure as an empath.

I hurried to my car, but didn't jump in. I was really curious who had the self-confidence to drive that into the lot. And there she was, Bella Swan. I had already guessed but appreciated the confirmation. She was flanked by a couple of girls and trailed by a blonde boy. The girls seemed happy enough, strange in and of itself. Swan was down though. Homesick maybe? That would make sense. She said her goodbyes and hopped into the Chev. I'm pretty sure she didn't even see me. I could have sworn I heard people saying she was shy, and she certainly had an unassuming demeanour, but when she turned that engine over, I knew this girl had guts and didn't actually give a damn what other people thought of her. That thing roared like a tiger smoking Camels. I chuckled and finally got into my drive, pulling her quietly out of the lot behind the rumbling red beast.

* * *

Thanks to my Beta Sharebear.

Regarding the scenario. So, what if Elizabeth Masen never asked Carlisle to save Edward? Or if she asked and he chose not to. Would he still have changed Esme? I think not. So we have no Edward, no Esme, no Rose, no Emmett. Would Alice still see Carlisle? What about Jasper? In this scenario, Alice didn't meet Jasper at the Diner, Carlisle found him in Philadelphia a little later. Jasper was still able to take comfort in Carlisle's way of life and joined him in the years following. Alice is still a vampire. Jasper knows nothing about her, though. Don't be shocked when she shows up, please.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd taken to parking beside that beast of a truck whenever the space was available. Which is why, a little over a week later, I was there at the perfect time.

Miss Swan — I still hadn't been properly introduced to the lovely lady who had all the boys' nuts in a bunch and didn't know how to address her — hadn't crossed my path again. It seemed that I didn't have anything to worry about. My ego was still a little bruised by that. I saw her getting into, or out of, that monster of a truck some days, but never introduced myself, never took more than a casual glance in her direction. The benefits of not being remarked by her definitely outweighed the damage it did to my self esteem.

The constant rains had frozen overnight and the parking lot was covered in black ice. I didn't have any trouble with it personally, but I was expecting some of my classmates would. As a result, I didn't rush into class, keeping an eye on the parking lot in case I needed to diffuse tempers as fenders collided. I heard the growling of her red Chevy a full minute before it entered the lot and was pretending to look for something in my bag so no one would notice my fit of laughter. By the time it rolled in the lot, I was opening my door.

Bella parked two spaces away from mine, a tan colored sedan between us. She had no trouble with the ice, and I saw she had chained her tires last night as I had. Smart as well. I took one step toward the back of my car and noticed her grip the box of her truck as she slipped on the ice. I felt her rush of embarrassment. She was hardly the only one skating on this surface; she shouldn't be embarrassed. Then I got a wave of something I felt rarely around school. Lust, all the time, but love? That wasn't common in the teenagers I was surrounded with. And not _eros,_ this was definitely familial. It was that tender care that I felt when a mother looked on their child. It always made my heart clench. Carlisle's affection for me would never be that deep. I hadn't felt that way for someone since I was human.

I was still savoring the sensation of Bella's love — for her father, I guessed — when Tyler Crowley turned into the lot. He hadn't slowed enough from street and hit the ice. I knew someone would do this today. His van spun out of his control, and I saw where it was headed, straight for Bella Swan standing at the tailgate of her truck. I moved faster I should around witnesses and pulled her between her truck and the Corolla. I lost my footing on the ice for less than a second and pressed her too hard to the door of her truck. I heard her head thump on the glass .

"Ow," she muttered just before the crunch and crash of glass drew her attention from whatever pain she had. Her hand flew from the back of her neck to my chest as she instinctively braced against the sound.

Tyler's van twisted around the back of her truck in a grinding crunch from metal on metal. The side panel of the van lost to the truck's fender and wrapped around it before stopping.

"Are you all right?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah. Just hurts where I hit the handle." She reached behind her neck again, down to where I'd pressed her into the chrome.

I slipped my hand behind her and put it over the bruise. "That's all?" I checked while I tried to rub out any hurt I had caused.

"Oh my God, Bella. Are you all right?"

I stiffened at the sudden smell of blood. Tyler had cracked his head on his dashboard. I held my breath and ran. I wasn't Carlisle; I wasn't able to be around fresh blood and not feed. Stopping in the courtyard of the school, I heard sirens a moment later and was glad someone had called an ambulance for Tyler.

"Jasper?" I turned at my name. Bella had followed me.

"Hi. I don't handle blood well."

"Yeah, me neither." Now that I looked at her, she seemed a little paler than normal. It was a subtle difference on her ivory skin. "Are you all right?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be? I didn't get body slammed into a truck door," I said with a smile. Shit, I was flirting. I wiped the smile from my face.

That was when I noticed she hadn't been feeling attraction at all, only curiosity and trepidation. She wasn't really frightened, but definitely uneasy. I should use that.

"Good." She tucked her hair behind her ear and the wind blew her scent at me. I was still getting used to her particular brand of temptation. My jaw clenched, resisting the urge to taste her blood. "I was just wondering, how did you get to me so fast?"

"I was only a car away, Isabella."

"Bella," she corrected me immediately.

"Bella. When I saw the truck coming ..." I shrugged. "I guess instincts took over. I'm glad you're all right, Bella."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jasper." Now she was interested. Dammit. She put her hand on my forearm.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too, Bella."

At lunch that day I caught a familiar scent. I tried not to groan. I was going to have push this girl away, wasn't I? What would be the best way?

"Jasper? Do you mind if I join you?"

Direct, I liked that. I was surprised, though; I thought she was shy. "No. Have a seat." Attraction was second to curiosity now. I caught spurts of jealousy as she sat across from me. _Down, boys._

"You never eat your lunch," she pointed out.

I raised an eyebrow. Was she admitting to watching me? She blushed and her scent strengthened, tempting me further.

"I eat a big breakfast," I claimed. "You don't seem to have much for lunch yourself." I nodded toward her lemonade and apple.

"Not hungry. Why did you save me Jasper?" Her eyes found mine from under her lashes while she played with the stem of her apple. They were warm brown and seemed to have infinite depth. Wow. No wonder the guys were so into her.

I shrugged. I really couldn't afford to get involved with this girl, even if she did love her father enough for me to jealously want the same, even if she wasn't afraid of me. Hell, _because_ she wasn't afraid of me. I tried sending a sense of unease, something being off. "Because I could."

"Oh." She rolled her shoulders, so I knew I was having an affect. "Thank you." She reached across the table for my hand. I didn't pull away. Maybe this time I would have the normal effect on her.

Her hand was hot compared to my ice cold one. She covered the back of it, her fingers spreading toward my wrist. She squeezed gently and then started to slip her fingers under mine — definitely not the response I was expecting. I turned my hand over and curled my fingers into hers, pulling her arm a little further across the table, heightening the sense of anxiety and unease. I had to scare her off. I wasn't safe.

She shivered slightly but leaned across the table to me. This wasn't working at all. "You're welcome, Bella." Her eyes found mine again.

"Did you get contacts?"

"What?" I asked, uncurling my fingers and pulling my hand away.

"I could have sworn your eyes were black, or dark brown at least. Today they're lighter."

Oh crap. I hunted every weekend so my eyes tended to be lighter at the beginning of the week than the end, but didn't vary as much as Carlisle's. He hunted every two to three weeks so his eyes actually turned black. I didn't trust myself when I was that thirsty.

"Maybe it's the light," I suggested.

She didn't buy it. I didn't blame her. "They're an interesting color. I've never seen it before."

I really needed her to stop looking at my eyes. For one thing, I didn't want her paying attention to anything that so obviously pointed to my less than human nature. For another, it meant I was looking into her eyes, and that was making me entirely too curious about this girl who was not put off at all by my oddity.

"I should get going." I started to get out of my chair.

"Oh, well, it was nice to sit with you Jasper. I hope you won't mind if I do this again." She was looking at her hands on her apple but her eyes kept shooting up to look at me from under lashes. I read her temperament again. She was excited, a little anxious. She was hoping I wouldn't mind. This was not good, not good at all.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Bella."

I felt her disappointment. "I see."

I left before I could do something stupid like console her. That would be a great way to push her away. I needed to get a grip.

When he got home that night, I had a heart-to-heart with Carlisle. I told him about pulling Bella out of the way of Tyler's van. Carlisle had treated Tyler, who was going to be fine. I told him about our conversation at lunch, about how she noticed everything she shouldn't.

"You're interested in her."

"Yeah, I'm interested. She's the first non-vampire that's wanted to say more than two words to me. It's like she has no sense of self-preservation."

"You've got me interested in her," Carlisle smirked.

I glowered. "Don't start."

"Oh come now, Jasper. You haven't had an incident in over a decade. Surely you can stand to have a human acquaintance. Even one who smells better than average."

"It's not healthy," I growled.

"She _has_ got you in a twist. I can't wait to meet her."

"She can't uncover us. How do I get her off my tail?"

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure. If she's already noticed you, anything you do will probably just draw more attention to yourself."

I groaned and put my head on the table we were sitting at.

Carlisle laughed at me. "I really want to meet this girl. You should invite her over, make yourself seem more normal."

I lifted my head just enough to look at him. "You're not serious are you? Invite her here?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"There are no beds in the house, Carlisle. An icebox instead of a fridge. Only one couch. You don't think she might find those things a little odd?"

"We can fix that." Carlisle stood up and began looking around the room and house. "I've been thinking that we let this place be a little too... empty." Neither of us had much in the way of belongings. The biggest collection either of us had, by far, was Carlisle's library that filled a room on the second floor. We had paintings up on walls all over the house, sculptures and other artwork of personal significance, but furniture and appliances were distinctly lacking. If not for my high school email account we probably still wouldn't have a computer. We were a pair of Luddites sometimes.

I didn't really think he was serious until he moved to said computer and started ordering online. I sighed but hovered over his shoulder to help him make his choices and point out things he might have missed.

* * *

I recommend some of the ladies I write with. Hev99 has a story called Empty that I'm enjoying. Lilacs46 has Things are Finally Looking Up and BurdenedThunder has May It Be. All great stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella joined me for lunch the rest of that week. I choked down and regurgitated a few bites of lunch for her benefit. She ate more as the week went on, which made me happy. She wasn't a large girl, and I worried a little for her health.

The first lunch was very quiet. "So," she began. "Tyler looks pretty bad. Thanks again for pulling me out of the way."

I shrugged. "No big deal."

I waited for my silence to become awkward and her to move back to the table with her friends. I watched her fiddle with her hair, bite her lower lip, spin her granola bar on the table. I made a point of shifting my weight, toying with my can of soda.

Strangely, rather than awkward, the silence was golden. I was surprised how easy it was to just sit with Bella. She wasn't uneasy, she wasn't anxious, she wasn't expecting anything from me. It was the most relaxed I'd felt while in Forks. Her scent was the only thing marring the moment. I still wanted to taste her.

"You still here?" she asked, her chair creaking. I smelled her blush at my unwavering gaze. She wasn't embarrassed, rather, flattered. It made me smile.

"I'm still here."

"You haven't moved."

I closed my eyes. She had relaxed me far too much. I shrugged again. "Resting before class."

"Speaking of class..." She looked around at the clearing cafeteria. She stood, putting the cap back on her juice bottle. I rose and picked her bag up from the floor, holding it for her. "Thank you."

"Thank you," I whispered after she had left.

The next day, we talked more. She was down. I felt the sorrow weighing on her. "Something wrong?" I asked.

This time she shrugged. I didn't press her. I spent a long time chewing a single bite of my sandwich. It tasted like dirt, but even so, I didn't want to swallow it, so I kept chewing.

"I'm missing my mom," she finally said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She lives in Phoenix with Phil, my step-father, but she travels with him. He's a minor league ball player."

I nodded. "Quite the shock, coming here from Phoenix."

She nodded too. "You come from the South, right? Further East than New Mexico?"

I smiled. My Texan accent had waned over time, but I had never completely dropped it. "Yes, but we moved here from the midwest. I haven't been down there for a long time."

She continued to nod. "I miss the sun." She shifted in her seat. "Almost as much as I miss my Mom." She crossed her arms and rested her chin on them, her hair spilling over her shoulder onto the table.

I reached out to touch the brown waves. She closed her eyes. "Thanks for listening to me, Jasper. Do you miss your parents?"

She had heard the story of course. Carlisle was my uncle, my father's younger brother. I tried to remember my parents. Their faces and voices were fogged and fuzzy. "Very little." I couldn't tell her that what I missed wasn't the people, it was the love I had felt from her the day of the accident. "What about your Dad?"

"Charlie?" she asked, lifting her head. "He's great. He's quiet, like me. More like having a roommate than living at home."

I nodded. "Carlisle and I are like that."

"Carlisle?"

"My uncle. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I imagine your Dad's shifts are similar, very erratic?"

She nodded. "Do you get lonely?" she asked.

"I never used to," I said, a little too honestly.

She smiled and I felt her mood lift. I smiled too.

Friday, as she sat, she looked over her shoulder at her classmates. I felt a spike of jealousy and was horrified to identify it as my own.

"I know we're only juniors, but I'm sure they'd like for you to join us."

I looked over at the table. "I don't know. I don't mind eating alone," I lied. I wanted to sit with her.

She shrugged. "I'll join them next time. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Camping. I go hiking almost every weekend."

"I bet you see some spectacular things around here."

I desperately hoped she wouldn't try to invite herself along. I'd love to spend the weekend walking with Bella, but I couldn't hunt with her around. I'd wind up hunting her.

"Renee, my mom, went on a nature kick once." She told me all about her flighty mother and her penchant for bouncing from one fad to the next.

"You didn't find anything that interested you?"

"Not like that. I tended to stay home, be her base of operations."

"What did you do at home?"

She shrugged. "I read. I read a lot."

I nodded and our comfortable silence fell again.

"What do you do?"

"Hmm?" It had come after our long pause. I wasn't sure what she was asking.

"When you're at home."

I looked into her brown eyes and wondered what I should answer. "I read too. Study actually." I had just gotten a new text and course material before Bella had arrived in Forks.

"Maybe we could study together." She was tentative, a little uneasy.

This was not a good idea, I thought to myself again. Rather than answer, I smiled and let the silence stretch again.

Carlisle joined me on my hunt that weekend. We ranged far enough to chase up a bear and cougar. Carlisle was enjoying the outing and using the opportunity to vent a lot of his human frustrations. There was something about the house, even though we weren't keeping any pretense when we were in it, that prevented him from airing his complaints there.

"Do they ever see anything past the shell? I wonder if they'd even be concerned that I'm a blood-drinker. Wouldn't slow them down."

"Do you believe that?" I asked, interrupting his rant on the sexually obsessed females he worked with.

He stopped, regarding me. "No. That's why they are so easily scared off." He continued to look at me. "Why do you ask?" When I didn't say anything more he asked, "Bella?"

I huffed. "I don't think she would care. She doesn't seem at all disturbed by my changing eye color, my unnatural stillness. She wants to come study with me."

Carlisle's smile was broad. "And?"

I shook my head. "Don't get your hopes up."

He laughed. "But we've already bought the furniture and everything."

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to meet this girl, Jasper. Any girl that can get you this turned around has to be interesting."

I grumbled.

"Spar?" he suggested, settling into a crouch. Apparently he'd worked off a portion of his frustration. I sparred with him to release tension. He sought it when he had excitement to burn. I couldn't remember him suggesting it since the week we had moved here. He loved this area and was thrilled to have at least ten years of nearly constant cloud cover to be as human as he pleased. For all that he griped about humans, he adored mingling with them, helping them and absolutely loving them.

The only reason I could think of for him to ask now was that he was honestly excited to meet Bella. I crouched and waited for his attack. I needed to burn off some of my worry. I was sure bringing Bella to the house, getting closer to her at all, was a very bad idea. At the same time, I really wanted to do both.

Carlisle lunged for me and I spun from his line of attack. We circled, watching for openings and I lunged for him. Carlisle wasn't a fighter. He dodged quickly and often evaded when I went less than full out. He didn't often attack though. He really only sparred to indulge me, and to play. He had never been in a fight with one of our kind the way I had.

I had spent the first years of my new existence fighting for my right to continue to exist against others as new as myself. I quickly sized up Carlisle and saw three different openings I could easily exploit. I picked one and made another attack. Carlisle evaded again and rounded on me. I spun, not really expecting him to take a lunge. I was still able to toss him before he landed a bite.

He landed on his feet; he'd learned a few things after sparring with me. He laughed now. I smiled but couldn't laugh. I never really relaxed while sparring. It just freed part of me to think in different lines. I could think about Bella tactically instead of emotionally.

Emotions ran so much of my life. Being able to sense them, control them, I was constantly aware of all those around me, but sometimes mine were the least clear of all — always bombarded by others. Being alone with Carlisle made that easier. Being alone at home was even better. Right now I didn't need to be clouded by emotions though — mine or anyone else's. I needed to decide what was best — best for myself and best for Bella. She really wasn't afraid of me. She knew I wasn't normal and she didn't care. Did she have any idea how dangerous I was? Probably not. She would be a lot more afraid. Should I tell her? Probably. Could I? I didn't see how, not short of telling her who and what I was. Should I tell her? I dodged Carlisle again, flipping him into the air. He was still giddy. It was good. It kept me optimistic while I tried to wrestle with this dilemma. The sun was starting to rise. We would head back today. I needed to figure this out. I finally landed a blow on Carlisle, pinning him to the ground.

He smiled and waited for me to let him up. "I'm going to avoid her," I told him.

His mood immediately darkened. "Why?"

"We're not safe for her. I'm not anyway." Carlisle was perfectly safe for her to be around. He wasn't tempted to taste her at every turn. "If I avoid her, she'll find something new to interest her."

Carlisle was suddenly amused. He smirked at me and I let him up. "We'll see." He chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

So, if I was the empath, how was it Carlisle knew better than I did how Bella and I felt for each other? I went to school late on Monday — not late for class, but late enough that I wouldn't be tempted to park next to the red Chevy. Late enough that Bella Swan had already gone inside. I spent lunch in the library. I left class early. I did the same Tuesday and Wednesday.

"Jasper? Anything wrong?" I looked up to see Jennifer Deering. Calculus had just let out, but I hadn't gotten up yet.

"No, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem, distant. See you tomorrow." She turned to go. I followed her with my gaze. Was I slipping? I didn't often let my emotions affect those around me. I could, all the time, but I controlled it. Was I not controlling it? I stood up and headed for my car.

There was a piece of paper under my wiper blade.

I dropped my bag on the seat and unfolded the paper bearing my name.

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_I never do this, so don't embarrass me._

_Be my Valentine?_

_If yes, meet me in Port Angeles at the theatre at seven tonight._

_If no, you never read this._

_Bella_

Whoa. This was an interesting way to get asked out. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed straight to Port Angeles. I needed to get a gift if I was meeting a Valentine, didn't I?

I pushed the pedal a little closer to the floor as I hit the highway. I actually passed her Chevy. The beast looked like it was crawling. It probably was. I'd have to give her a lift next time. What would she like? I drove up and down the streets of Port Angeles until I found a used book store. She'd told me she liked to read. Personally, I preferred a well worn book to a new one. Probably because I came with a little wear and tear myself.

"Can I help you?" the grey haired man behind the counter asked.

"Maybe. I'm looking for a gift, a valentine, for an avid reader. Something that's been well loved would be good."

The man smiled at me, and I felt his pleasure at helping me. "A Valentine," he mused. "How about some Browning poems... Their poems to each other would make a great Valentine." He walked down the shelves and pulled a hard-covered book from one. "Yes. Hmm." He held that one and ran his finger along, pulling out another. "Yes, yes." He held the pair out to me. "Take a look at those. What else? He rubbed a finger along his stubbly jaw. He wandered away and I flipped open the first book of Robert Browning poems. There was actually an old love note written on the cover page from a previous owner. I liked that.

_Beth,_

_I know I never have the right words to say. Just hand this back when you need to hear them, all right?_

_Roger_

The second was letters from Elizabeth and Robert to each other. I flipped through a couple. This one didn't have a note inside the cover.

"I have a couple of the newer romances. I don't know if that's what your girl would prefer." He held the paperbacks out to me, but I shook my head.

"I think these will be perfect. Do you have any gift wrap?"

"Gift wrap," he murmured, looking over his spectacles at me. He disappeared behind the counter. "Gift wrap," he muttered again.

"It's fine, I can find something..."

He pulled out a damaged atlas and ran a knife down the spine. "Not able to sell it anyway," he complained, using the oversized page to wrap one of the books. I wrote in the second as he did and cut out another map for wrapping.

"Thank you," I said, handing over cash.

"They aren't that much," he complained, squinting at me again.

"Consider it payment for the gift wrap," I said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Thank you, sir. Thank you. I hope she enjoys them. Beth did."

I shook my head as I walked out the door. I walked from the store to the theatre stopping to pick up a single rose to go with my gift. If I was going to do away with avoidance, I might as well do it with a bang.

Bella shifted from one foot to another. A man whispered something to her and she gave him a look that sent him on his way. I laughed watching it. I wished I'd been close enough to hear. I swung wide, sneaking up on her even as she scanned the street for me.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She whirled and stumbled, nearly falling. I grabbed her arms and steadied her. Her surprise soon turned to glee. "You came," she smiled. Then she smacked my chest. "You scared me."

I laughed. "Forgive me?" I pulled my hands back, holding my gifts out to her.

"Jasper, you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't bring anything for you," she complained. I felt awkwardness and unease from her now. She really didn't like being given gifts.

I shrugged. "I wanted to. It's nothing much," I reminded her. "Just a couple of used books. I hope you like them."

She looked up at me skeptically and then handed the rose back to me so she could remove the maps. She was careful not to tear the pages, folding each and tucking them into the book. "Browning," she said with a smile. "I've read some, but I don't have any." She turned some pages, read Roger's message to Beth. She opened the second and read my message aloud.

"_Thank you for your letter, here are a few for you._ Thank you, Jasper, they're great." She stood on tip toe and kissed me. I blinked in surprise. No human had tried to do that before. She slipped back to her heels right away, but her warmth was still on my lips. My throat was still burning with her scent. I put a hand to my mouth, running my tongue over my lips before touching them. It wasn't her blood, but I could taste her. It didn't soothe my throat, but it filled my heart. I met her eyes, and she blushed. I reached to touch her cheek, moving slowly. I still didn't quite trust myself.

My thumb stroked while my fingers curled under her chin. She was so warm, and she wasn't pulling away; she leaned closer. She was inhaling me, her eyes fluttering shut. Her heart sped, her breathing deepened; she was falling under my lure. I didn't want that.

"Bella?"

She opened her eyes and the lust waned from her slightly, replaced with simpler attraction and care. I moved fast this time. I put my lips where they barely brushed hers. I was still afraid of hurting her, but I wanted to know her reaction wasn't the lure. Her emotions didn't change as she pursed her lips, forming a seal with mine.

After two seconds, I pulled back. "Do you already have a ticket?" I asked, gesturing to the cinema.

She smiled. "No." She slipped her hand in mine, squeezing it before lacing her fingers between mine. It was hot; I could feel her pulse in it. She really had no idea, none at all.

"Allow me." I started to pull out my wallet, but she swung her purse around and released my hand. I missed it already.

"No way. You got a gift, I get the tickets. The least I can do. What would you like to see?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you like."

She purchased our tickets and led me into the dark theatre. From this point she didn't let go of my hand again. I looked at them, joined, before we left the lighted corridor. She noticed. "Is this all right?"

I expected my hand to be red where she was warming it, but it was still paler than hers. "Yes. This... is all right." I lifted her hand kissing the back and she blushed again before entering the theatre.

I could see perfectly in the dark, so I noticed her looking at me rather than the movie. I saw her bite her lip before moving our hands to my lap. I saw her eyes flutter shut and I felt her content as she put her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you, Jasper. I know I just met you, but I missed you."

"I know." I kissed the top of her head. My throat ripped with heat again, but I could resist the thirst. I couldn't resist Bella. "I missed you too," I whispered into her curls.

She turned her head to bring her lips to mine again. I winced at the burn, but indulged in the sweetness of her kiss. I felt her hand squeezing mine as she moved her lips with mine, rolling my lip between hers. She put her free hand to my cheek. I leaned into it, loving the way it felt. The softness of her skin, the slight dampness, the heat, the affection she displayed, that we shared.

The other lustful couples in the room were probably having a detrimental effect on my resistance. I put a hand to her ribs and pulled her closer to me, into the armrest.

She moaned very softly and I broke the kiss. I was being foolish. I couldn't have this, not with a human. I was going to hurt her. She sighed and put her head to my shoulder again. I sat back to watch the rest of the movie. And to think.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled in beside Bella as she was hopping out of her truck. I met her at the tailgate; she was nervous. "Something wrong?" I didn't actively calm her, but took her hand.

"Everyone is watching us." She blushed, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

I dropped her hand and put my arm around her shoulders instead. "They are." I felt curiosity around us along with a lot of jealousy. I wondered how far I could push that. I put my lips to her hair, my throat igniting at her scent. It was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and let it cloud my mind.

I felt lust from her, well I thought it was her, and I pulled away. "I'll see you at lunch." I dropped my arm.

"Yeah, okay." She was still nervous.

I gave her a little confidence. "Relax. I can't make more of a scene than that truck of yours." I grinned.

She smiled back. "Right." She looked up at me, bobbing once on her toes. She bubbled with anticipation now that her nervousness was gone. I should know better than to nudge less than strong emotions. I held my breath and inclined my head to hers. She bobbed once more, bringing her lips to mine. "See you at lunch." She turned to enter the classroom.

I was at my usual table for lunch. Bella pecked my cheek before sitting across from me. "You're always so cold," she mused.

"Yeah." I couldn't explain how that was because I had no blood pumping.

"So," she began pulling out the few items she had packed for lunch. "I heard Mike Newton is planning a beach party for a couple weekends from now. Would you be interested in coming with me to First Beach?" She was nervous again. Probably anticipating a negative. Sadly, that was exactly what she was going to get. The treaty Carlisle had worked out with Ephraim Black prevented either of us from setting foot on the reservation. I needed to find a graceful way out, one that wouldn't stop her from inviting me in the future.

"I'm – I don't react well to sun." She cocked an eyebrow at me in disbelief. It was actually very true and the reason I was in Forks. Sunlight made my skin reflect like crystal. "I also don't swim." She seemed to accept this a little more readily.

"Oh, well I'm probably not going to swim either. It's too cold still."

I just nodded.

"What will you be doing instead?" she asked. "Do you already have plans for that weekend?"

"Um." I had the same plans I had every weekend, going and getting enough blood in my system to make another week here in purgatory, bearable. "Camping with Carlisle probably."

"Yeah? Where do you go?"

I was going to dig myself deep. This was why I didn't have human friends. I remembered now. "I don't think we have it nailed down yet. Mount Baker maybe?"

"You have a camper?"

"No, we tent, and backpack."

"All the way to Mount Baker?" her eyes widened. "Isn't that near the border?"

"We will park somewhere near a trail head." We wouldn't of course. Just like we didn't actually take backpacks. Why did I have the feeling she was about to invite herself along?

"So, is it just the two of you? Or do you go with other families?" She started doodling with her finger on the table. The sense that I was being set up intensified.

"Just the two of us usually. Why?"

"Well. If I didn't go to La Push. I thought maybe..."

"You want to go tenting?" I looked her up and down. She might mean it. She had done some hiking during her mother's nature fad. Still, she seemed a bit too urban for backpacking and tenting.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. I don't think I'd mind. I've never done it, actually. Charlie and I would go fishing when I was little but we never really camped." She fell silent and looked at me, hoping.

I held her gaze, not answering. I was not going to invite her to come with us. That would be a huge imposition on Carlisle, and it would mean an entire weekend without hunting for me. It wasn't that I hadn't gone two weeks without hunting before, but I didn't want to think about being so close to Bella when I was thirsty.

"Well, maybe I'll just go to the beach anyway. I haven't spent a lot of extracurricular hours with my other friends." Bella looked over her shoulder and I felt a spike of excitement from the table of juniors. Who was it? I noticed a blonde boy looking Bella's direction. I thought he was Mike Newton, the one planning the excursion. His eyes moved from Bella to me and I felt jealousy strike. I tried to ignore it.

"Is that Mike?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He keeps trying to ask me out, but my friend Jessica likes him. He just doesn't seem to take the hint. She's practically throwing herself at him. Kinda like me." She muttered the last line very quietly. She wouldn't think I'd heard her.

"Are you having more luck?" I asked, teasing her.

She giggled. "A little. You came to the movies with me." She reached across the table to grab my hand.

That wasn't the end of the questions about my plans for the weekends. "Jasper. I know you aren't coming to the beach, but I was wondering..." Her nervousness rose. Was she going to suggest coming camping with us again? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She flushed even before she spoke and I held my breath as she did. "Would you go to the girl's choice dance with me?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. I didn't ask you anything." She turned and sprinted down the hall we had been standing in. She fell flat at the end of it.

I walked quickly to her side and helped gather her things. "You want to go to the dance, Bella?"

"Yes? Well, no. I can't dance," she admitted honestly. "It just seemed like a good chance to be with you, outside school." She was blushing again and I had to ignore the flames scorching my throat. "But I shouldn't have. I can't dance, and I would be a terribly embarrassing date. I don't have anything to wear anyway. I mean what is semi-formal?" She was babbling. It was adorable.

"How would you like to come to my place instead? Meet Carlisle?"

"Really?" she asked, her excitement rising.

I chuckled. "Really. I could pick you up and meet your father the same night. That would be appropriate, don't you think?"

"Um, meet Charlie?" Anxiety rose in her. "O-okay."

"You think he won't like me?" I asked, stroking the back of her free hand while we straightened.

"I–I don't know."

"Well you have a bit of time to warm him up to me, right?" I smiled but tried not to use my gift to shore up her confidence.

"Yeah. Yeah, and he knows Carlisle. I don't know why I'm making a big deal out of this. Probably just because I've never had a boyfriend before."

"No?" I was surprised. Bella was beautiful, as the boys here had certainly noticed, why wouldn't she have had a boyfriend in Phoenix?

She shook her head and blushed, causing venom to pool in my mouth. "I never had the guts to ask anyone."

I felt like such an ingrate. I'd been making her do all the asking, all the chasing. "Would you like to come over tonight? Carlisle won't be home, but we could study together." I did a mental check that we had all the new appliances plugged in. There was nothing in the fridge, but we were a pair of men, I could probably play that.

Her smile was brilliant and her pleasure nearly knocked me over. "Tonight?"

"Unless you need to be at home tonight."

"I usually make Charlie dinner," she looked up at me and bit her lip. "Could I come over later?"

"I don't know if you'd find the place on your own, we're out of town. Could I pick you up? Say at seven? What time do you usually eat?" I was completely guessing.

"Six should be fine. I'll eat before he gets home." Her excitement was bubbling again and I could see the sparkle it made in her eyes. "Thank you, Jasper."

I shrugged, but smiled with her. "It's just a study date."

She giggled. "Right. I'll see you at six." She started to turn and flipped back, pulling a page from her notebook. "You'll need my address." She scribbled it on the paper. I bent a little to read as she wrote. That was on the edge of town, it would be right on the forest. I suddenly had awful thoughts about watching her at night from the treeline. I was not going to stalk the poor girl. I needed to get a grip. She took advantage of my bent head to kiss me again though. I felt the shift in her emotions just before her tongue touched my lip. I gasped and her scent burned my throat.

She went from lust to horror in a flash. She backed up and put her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry." She turned to run again, but I caught her elbow. We were near a row of lockers and I walked her into them.

"What are you sorry for?" I put my lips near hers. I wasn't about to steal a kiss, not when she'd been horrified a minute ago.

"You ... you looked angry." Her eyes looked questioningly into mine. It was probably the thirst. I breathed her deeply now, so close to me. My throat burned for her blood. I licked my lips instead, tasting her kiss again. The burn changed. I didn't want the blood, even if I thirsted for it. I wanted the kiss. Her eyes followed my tongue and I felt the lust rise in her again. She put her mouth back to mine.

This time I let my tongue touch her lips, so hot, so full of her flavour. She dropped her books and put both her hands to my neck, her fingers finding the hair on my collar. She pulled me closer, her tongue tracing my lips again. "Jasper," she murmured against them.

"Yes, Bella," I agreed, my free hand finding her hip and pulling the rest of her closer to me. Her warmth was divine where it pressed against me.

I was so caught up in our self-fuelling lust that I didn't notice the disappointment and anger until a throat cleared behind me. I smelled Bella's blush even as I pulled my lips far enough from hers to see it. I smiled at her and winked before turning to face whatever educational authority was about to chastise us.

"Mr. Greene. I'm very sorry. We got caught in the moment. It won't happen again," I assured him and encouraged him to trust me, to be forgiving.

"See that it doesn't, Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan." He nodded to her curtly before continuing on.

Her sudden relief caused her to laugh. I felt the bubble of tension burst as the happy sound issued from her lips. I chuckled a little, too. "I did mean it though. I'll see you tonight." I kissed her cheek quickly and headed on my way.

I heard her sigh, give another giggle and start to pick up her books.

"I don't believe it," I heard a pair of girls whisper. "What would Jasper Cullen see in her?"

"She must have something on him. Why else would he waste his time?"

I ignored the catty comments, though I did note the faces. One, I was sure, sat with Bella's friends at lunch. Surely she wasn't friends with one of these girls. I was suddenly concerned for her trip to La Push. If one, or worse both of these girls was along... I rid the thought from my mind. As bad as thinking about spying on her in her house. She was able to take care of herself.

I pulled in behind the police cruiser just before six o'clock. I was on my way to the door when she came out carrying a bag. "Let's go."

"But ..." I looked past her to the house, then over my shoulder to the cruiser.

"Another night," she complained. "Trust me, we don't want to do any introductions tonight. He's in a snit about some missing hiker. He hates when things like that happen. He can't be everywhere all the time, but he still blames himself when something happens on his watch." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I understand," she climbed into the car while I held her door. "I'm sort of the same. I hate letting people down. Especially Charlie." She looked toward the house and I felt her affection for her father. "Anyways. Next time, all right?"

I smiled at her and brushed her hair over her shoulder before turning the key. "All right."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella and I had a rough couple of days as I was absent from school at the beginning of the week. The sun had proven uncooperative for the first time in a long time. I had called Tuesday to tell her that Carlisle and I had opted to take advantage of the weather, but I would be in class the next day.

"I'm really glad you called, Jasper. I was starting to worry that something had happened to you. Charlie said something about bears."

I had to chuckle as that was exactly what I'd been hunting. "No, the bears didn't get me. I outran Carlisle," I joked.

She gasped and then laughed. "Don't tease me."

"I'll try. No promises. What are you doing tonight?"

"I was going to go to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, why?

"No reason. I was just finishing unpacking and wondered if you wanted to come over for a while."

"I'd love that! I'll just wait for Jessica to get here and let her know I'm bailing before coming over."

"No rush. I still need to get everything put away." I had nothing to unpack of course, we didn't take much with us hunting, but the sun hadn't quite set and I couldn't meet her until twilight; the clouds were still sparse.

"I'll be there soon," she promised.

"So how was your weekend?" I asked after a kiss in greeting.

"Great! It was sunny!" She sighed and I felt her satisfaction. "It seems so long since I've seen the sun. And the beach was great. Some of the Quileutes acted oddly when I mentioned you. I asked Jacob, a family friend, but he said it was just a bunch of old stories and rumours. Did you know?"

I stood on the step with her, not sure what to say. Instead, I opened the door to the house. I almost stepped on her, lost in my thoughts. She was frozen, staring at Carlisle.

I nearly groaned feeling the waves of excitement rolling off him. His smile was wide enough to look painful. Bella's emotions were not nearly as potent. I tried to pick them out. She was amused, a little intimidated, but mostly startled. Definitely no fear.

"Bella. May I introduce my uncle and adoptive father, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Bella."

"I am so glad to finally meet you," he nearly ran to take her hand. I shook my head. I thought my eyes or skin were going to give us away. No, it was going to be Carlisle. He was pumping her arm vigorously now. "Jasper can't stop talking about you." My mouth dropped open. It was true, but certainly not something I wanted him telling her. "You certainly have captured his interest."

I continued to gape at him. He finally met my eye and shrugged. I wondered if I could calm him down without affecting Bella.

"He's captured mine too," she murmured. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Carlisle and to be invited to your home."

"Yes, yes. Come in. Are you going to give her tour, Jasper, or shall I?"

I cringed. If Carlisle's enthusiasm didn't scare Bella off, nothing would. "I did that. Last week. When you were at work," I reminded him.

His face fell. "Right, well."

"Would you like to show me around, Carlisle? I'd love to hear you tell me about your paintings." She had been fascinated with the art hanging on the walls of Carlisle's study. She'd been interested in his collection of books as well.

"You like them?" he asked, taking her hand to lead her up the stairs. For some reason my jealousy sparked. I quickly brushed it aside. That was odd. I stood on her left side while Carlisle chattered from her right, telling her the history of his various pieces, about the artists, the time periods. I hoped she never guessed that he knew so much because he was present at the time. She leaned into Carlisle as he became more animated, putting her hand to his arm or hand occasionally. She took my hand at one point and squeezed.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I think I'll head with Jasper to his room now. Leave us something to talk about during my next visit."

He smiled broadly and kissed her cheek. "I look forward to it."

As Bella turned for the door, Carlisle whispered quietly enough that Bella wouldn't hear, "Keep her." Like I had any intention of doing otherwise.

"Sorry. He's not usually like that," I apologized as she flounced onto my bed.

"Really? I liked him. He was so happy."

"Definitely happy," I murmured. "And a little overenthusiastic?" I offered.

"No. At least, I didn't think so. Speaking of overenthusiastic, though." She slid herself closer to me, sitting on the edge of the bed she was flopped on. She crouched on her knees as she put her hands into my hair, pulling my mouth to hers. "Did I mention that I missed you?" She kissed me again. Enthusiasm was definitely not a problem. I put my hand to her back, it found the bottom of her shirt and traced along its hem. My finger slipped underneath and she shivered at my cold touch. She continued to kiss me.

I wished so badly I could relax and enjoy this, but I was constantly fighting my thirst, my strength, my speed. I could have her naked and on her back in less than a second. She could be dead a moment later when I lost all control. It was so frightening. As it was, I did have her on her back. I didn't even notice if she pulled or I pushed, but I was hovering over her now, my hands on her ribs, my thumbs finding the bottom of her breasts. She tasted so good. As I had so often, I wondered if her blood would be the same, only stronger, or different again.

"Jasper," she murmured, her hands on my now bare chest. She was good, I hadn't even noticed her unbuttoning me, but my shirt was completely open.

"Yes, Bella?"

She shook her head, "Don't stop." Then she tipped her head back exposing her throat. I took a second to steel myself, close my thirst in a box and try to shove it out of my mind. Then I put my lips to her neck, over that pulsing artery, pumping hot sweet heaven through this girl's body. I could smell it, I could feel it through my lips. I groaned at the temptation.

She moaned in pleasure. Her lust was paramount. She felt no fear, no reaction to the chill of my touch so close to her vital life-blood. I tested myself further. I put my tongue, wet with the venom nearly spilling from my mouth, against that flow and pressed it gently, feeling the throb press back against me. My mouth started to close on her neck and I quickly pulled tongue and teeth back to seal the kiss.

"That feels so good Jasper." Her fingernails were on my back now and I got a sense of how good I was making her feel as she tried to dig them into me. My mouth trailed down the collar of her shirt into the V of her neckline. Now I was right over that thumping heart. I put my nose into her cleavage and closed my eyes for two seconds, reveling in the sound, the life moving through her. I never wanted to take it from her. She was so beautiful and vibrant and _human_. I kissed the exposed slope tenderly and felt it heaving as she continued to gasp.

I slid back up to her head and kissed the tip of her nose. "Should we take a break?"

"That's probably a good idea." Her expression said she thought it was a terrible idea.

I smiled and started to chuckle, rolling to her side. "I missed you, Bella."

"Good. It wasn't just me then." She smirked, and I chuckled.

There was a knock on the door before Carlisle opened it. "Hope I'm not interrupting. I just made some popcorn and wondered if you wanted some?"

I held up my hands in question. Why was he doing this? It wasn't as though he ate the popcorn either.

"Actually, that would be great. I wolfed supper and probably should have eaten more." Bella jumped off the bed. I felt her relief. Maybe Carlisle's idea hadn't been a bad one. Maybe we were moving too fast for her. We were quickly reaching the end of what I knew I could do with her safely. Hell, we passed it. I almost bit her neck.

Regardless, I wasn't letting Carlisle get away with this. Once Bella was past him and on the stairs, I touched his arm to stop him. "What are you doing? Should I keep this outside?" If he had a problem with me and Bella, I needed to know. He wasn't upset, still happy and excited.

"I'm ... yeah, I'm jealous." He crossed his arms. He'd been masking it well, but he let his envy rise now. "She's a great girl, Jasper. I would love to be in your shoes. Maybe one day I will." He winked at me and I fought a growl. I really didn't want this to damage our family. I needed Carlisle's support if I was going to keep this lifestyle up.

"How are we going to play this?" I asked, still quiet enough that Bella wouldn't hear us.

He shrugged. "I'm not going to be overt. It's obvious she's interested in you. I really only interrupted because I was worried for her heart."

It had been beating wildly, and she had jumped up at his intrusion. I nodded. "Right, okay. Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. Sadly, you've given me ideas. You might have the right conclusions soon." With that he put himself at Bella's elbow, asking if she wanted butter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chief Swan," I said, putting a hand out to grasp that of Bella's father.

"Jasper. Nice to meet you. Bella said she was heading to your place tonight. Carlisle's going to be there?"

"Dad," Bella moaned. "This isn't an interrogation."

He grumped and I smiled. I liked Chief Sawn protecting his girl. He had good reason. "Yes, Carlisle will be there. No carousing, just board games."

"Board games?" Bella asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Scrabble, Monopoly, that sort of thing. You have any preferences?" I asked, drawing her out of the door by the hand.

"Scrabble," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"I hope you're good, Jasper. She'll kick your butt." Charlie smiled, and I felt amusement from him instead of a desire to protect. I'd made a small step.

"I'm sure she'll kick my butt. Carlisle will beat us both if we let him use medical jargon." I rolled my eyes and Bella laughed. She slipped an arm around my waist and pressed into my side. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie." He took my hand again, this time much more warmly and in a gentler clasp. "Have her back at a decent hour," he warned, but I could feel his humour. He was teasing Bella.

"Dad! It's a Saturday night! I'll be home when I'm home." She turned, turning me with her. I still caught Charlie's smile, and I nodded to him once more before opening my car door for Bella. He gave us a little salute as I pulled away.

"So what are we really doing?" she asked me.

I laughed loudly. "We're really playing Scrabble." I looked to her when I felt her disappointment. "You would rather do something else?"

"Well, I sorta hoped you would be stealing me away to some quiet corner..." She let her fingers play their way up my arm.

"That's not out of the realm of possibility, but I know Carlisle was looking forward to seeing you again."

She smiled and sat back. She was happier and I tried to ignore the jealousy that spurred. "I like Carlisle, and I love Scrabble."

* * *

"Okay, so that's LAX, Xi, At and Lo, with X on double letter... 47 points."

"Jasper, we've been sharked," Carlisle complained.

"You're telling me." I looked at the tiles on my tray. What was I going to do with three I's? Bella's glee was still making me smile even though I was hopelessly stuck. "LITE? I think that's legal, right?" Bella nodded and I put my tiles down under 'Notice'. Then I saw I had made 'Ni'. "Oh for the love of..." I swept the tiles back. Bella giggled at my frustration and I grumbled. Carlisle was smiling at her across the table.

"Do you want me to take a look?" she asked, holding a hand out to my tray.

"No," I grumbled, pulling it closer and hunching, pouting. I felt her foot caress my leg under the table and my eyes darted to her. She narrowed them and pursed her lips. "You aren't helping," I complained.

She laughed again.

"Screw it, I'm taking new tiles." I scooped them up and grabbed the bag from her.

"Well I have 'Quotes', since you didn't take that spot. And that is a double word score..." his eyes were all for Bella who was bouncing at his play. She really did like this game.

There was a knock on the door.

My eyes flew to Carlisle's. He shrugged very slightly. Bella was the first person besides ourselves to come to the house. "I'll get it," I murmured, pushing up from the table.

I opened the door and saw another of our kind. A man who's skin had been dark in life and now had a strange luminescence as the blood no longer added to the pigment. His eyes were a deep red. He wasn't thirsty, but he also hadn't recently fed. I really wished Bella wasn't here just now.

"You _are_ here," he said with a slight accent, one I didn't place - probably European. "We found your scent in the area, but were surprised to find you in a house." He stepped in the door and looked around the sitting room. "And it seems one you have lived in for a while. How do you manage that?"

"Who is it, Jasper?" Carlisle called from the dining room where he still sat with Bella.

"Some ... relatives. Why don't you take Bella home?"

"Well, well, someone else who plays with his food." This came from the blonde male who had his arm around another vampire, female, with bright red hair. His hair was tied back on his neck and he smiled at me. "She certainly smells tasty."

I growled reflexively and listened for Carlisle to take Bella out the back door. What was he waiting for? I moved to put myself in the doorway of the dining room and saw Laurent blocking the other exit.

I crouched. "I'd like you to leave now." I used my gift to make my request more of an order.

"No." The blonde took his arm from his companion and crouched opposite me. Determination rolled off him. "Victoria?"

"She's hardly enough to share," the woman complained in a high and soft voice. She was bored and a little jealous.

"Laurent?"

The darker one answered. "Definitely not enough to share. Why antagonize them, James? Does this really become you? We should leave them be, even if they are only two." He was annoyed.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Bella asked. "Who are they?" Her fear was rising. She had reason to be afraid now.

"Quietly, Bella." I could tell from the sound that Carlisle was at her side now, and the way her voice was muffled, he was probably standing between her and these monsters as well. He was also afraid.

"Why are you so possessive of a meal?" the blonde, James, wondered.

"Meal?" Bella squeaked.

"James, look at him," Laurent tried to reason with him. "He's not inexperienced. Are you sure you want to risk this? For what?" He was angry now.

James pulled back his lip, grimacing at me. "For what he desires, of course. If he wants her, then I want her too." It wasn't jealousy as I was used to it. It was want, possessive.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered.

That was when James lunged. I collided with him, throwing him back. I whirled to catch the female by the back of her shirt and throw her in another direction. I saw Carlisle had backed Bella into a corner and was crouched in front of her. I could feel her fear, sharp and spiky. Carlisle was steely determination. I continued to turn, meeting James as he came at me again. Forcing his jaw closed, I pushed him back again. I saw Laurent disappear out the door. One less to worry about. I shifted into the path of the redhead. My shirt tore as it caught on her belt. She was past me, though, and Carlisle's arm was in her mouth when I came behind her, my teeth bared. She ran, dropping Carlisle's arm on the floor, jumping onto the table.

In the meantime, James was making another rush for Bella and Carlisle was down an arm. I met his charge, and he knocked me flat, landing atop me. He tried to push away from me and continue his attack, but I latched onto his shoulder with my teeth and put my hands to his chest. His flesh came off in my mouth as I threw him into Victoria and the chandelier. Glass rained down and I ran after the pair who were now bolting for the door. I ran behind him, not intending on letting him get away. I spat the marble chunk into my hand and aimed for their legs, throwing.

"No Bella, don't pull-"

Victoria was tripped and fell, but I didn't chase. I froze in place and they were gone in seconds. The smell of Bella's blood hit me full force; I turned, snarling, and charged.

"Jasper, back off." Carlisle had a bloody hand on my chest. Both arms were in place now. "I'll stitch her up, but you have to get out of here."

Her arm was dripping red liquid and I felt her panic, her distaste, her fear. "Please, stop the blood Carlisle. The smell makes me..." She was pale, almost green. She collapsed and my eyes went wide.

I lunged again, but Carlisle snarled at me, shoving me back. "You need to go, Jasper." He lifted her in one arm and used the other to sweep shards of glass and wooden tiles from the table. He laid her out and lifted her arm up holding it over her chest. He shook out one of the napkins lying on the table and dabbed her wound. "Go," he ordered again.

I backed away, slowly, using all my strength to not succumb to that scent. Venom trickled from my mouth, Freesia and Lavender, hot and sweet, I wanted to taste her so badly. I had to taste her. How did Carlisle do it? I sensed nothing from him. He was utterly calm as he tied the cloth to her arm and tapped her cheeks. "Bella. Bella, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered. "Carlisle?"

"Stay with me Bella. I need you to put pressure on this while I get my kit, all right? Can you do that?"

She nodded, but I felt her pain, her fear. She wrapped her hand around the napkin, squeezing it. I smelled the blood soak through and took two steps toward her before Carlisle grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him. "Go. Get out of here. Hunt something. I'll get this cleaned up before you get back." He didn't release me until I was at the door. I was feeding on his calm, trying to unwind myself.

"Yes. Thank you, Carlisle. Take care of her."

I ran into the forest, at first on the trail of something to eat. Deer were nearby, that should give me the strength to resist and Carlisle the time to make Bella safe. I hadn't gone far on that trail when I found the scent of James and started tracking something else entirely. He would never touch Bella. I would see him burn.

* * *

Oooh! Exciting! Squee!


	8. Chapter 8

As I approached the house, I felt anxiety, concern and confusion coming from inside. It was quiet. I opened the door and took a deep breath. I could smell a little dried blood, but mostly soap. I could also smell Bella. She must still be here. It was late; Carlisle should have taken her home. I stepped slowly, listening for her heartbeat. How anxious was she? Not actively afraid. The steady thump was coming from the sitting room. She was lounging with her head on Carlisle's chest. His hand was in her hair, stroking.

He turned his head to me and smiled. He cocked it, indicating I should come in. Bella must have felt him shift because she looked up.

"Jasper." She ran to me now, stumbling once. "Are you all right?" She ran her hands over my arms and then my cheeks and neck as though looking for injuries. I smiled and almost chuckled. She was concerned for me, when she was the one who had been hurt. She stopped for the first time on the scars on my neck, her finger tracing a couple.

I wrapped a hand around hers. "I'm fine, Bella. How are you?" I asked, turning her hand over to see the bandage on her forearm.

She pulled her hand away and put her arm behind her back. "I'm fine. Just hit a vein." She looked down, anxious and awkward.

"I'm glad you're all right. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." I hung my head and moved around her to take a seat next to Carlisle on the sofa. "You explain everything?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She had some questions, understandably." He smiled at Bella, and she smiled back at him. I felt her confidence grow and she squeezed his hand before coming to take a seat next to me. She leaned her head into me now, sighing. I looked to Carlisle. He smirked and nodded.

"You aren't scared of us?" I didn't get it.

"You saved me. Why would I be scared of you?" she asked, backing up to look at me.

I looked back to Carlisle, hoping he'd help me out here but he just shook his head — no help whatsoever. "Because I could kill you?"

She shrugged. "You could, but you don't, you won't."

My brow furrowed and I felt confusion, my own.

"Carlisle told me you drink from animals because you don't want to hurt humans. You don't want to hurt me." She wrapped her arms around me again and put her head to my chest. "You don't have a heartbeat." I felt her cheek pull up as she smiled. "How could I not notice that before?"

I put my lips to her hair, feeling the familiar burn in my throat. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's right — truly exceptional. I have never seen a human react like this. Even my patients get anxious being that close for that long. How long were you gone, Jasper? Two hours? She never left my arms."

Jealousy twinged, but I drove it away. "Was that enough time?" I asked Bella, pulling her from me a little. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Um..." She looked into my eyes. "Carlisle said it's harder for you?"

"It is. I made a lot of mistakes when I first joined him." I looked back at him, unsure how she would take hearing this. "I had spent years feeding off humans. It took a lot of effort to change that. Animals don't taste the same, not at all. It's like trying to compare your truck to my car." She laughed out loud and I smiled too. "They'll both get you there in the end, but I think it's obvious which one you'd rather take."

"I don't know, my truck is pretty awesome." She grinned.

I laughed and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I'm so glad Carlisle stopped me."

"I am too." She kissed me then and my eyes went wide, my lips a little slack. It was so unexpected. She sensed my confusion and backed away. "Am I..." She wasn't sure how to finish her sentence.

"You really aren't worried about me ... biting you?" I asked. I didn't understand. How could she be willing to taste my venom, be so close to my teeth?

She laughed. "No, but if I'm making you uncomfortable." She stood up and started to walk away.

Carlisle nudged me. He looked toward her, then back at me. "Keep her," he whispered. He gave me another three seconds before he jumped up and stopped her leaving. "Bella. Do you want a ride home?"

"That would be good. After all, I don't know what's in the woods, do I?" She smirked.

How could she joke about it? Did she not see the danger she was in? Suddenly I realized just how much danger she was in. "He's going to come back for you."

She turned to me, a crease in her brow. "Who?"

"James, the blonde one. He wants what I want. He's going to hunt you, Bella." I sighed and hung my head. "I told myself from the start this was a bad idea."

"Ow." Bella shook her hand. Had she slapped me? "Carlisle?"

"Pleasure." He slapped me and my head reeled.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

He shrugged and amusement rolled off him. Irritation was spiking off Bella.

"Being with me was a bad idea? How dare you? You certainly weren't the one who did the chasing you ... you ... vampire!"

Carlisle laughed out loud. He put a hand over his mouth to muffle it but continued laughing.

Bella caught his eye and snickered too. Then she was laughing. They were both rubbing on me, and I didn't want to be amused right now.

"Yes, it was a bad idea. I should have tried harder to chase you off. I'm dangerous, Bella."

"No, you aren't," she argued.

"I am. Didn't I lunge for you? Wouldn't I have killed you if Carlisle hadn't stopped me? And those others learned about you because you were with me. This was a terrible idea."

She looked to Carlisle who guffawed again and slapped me for her. This wasn't fair. I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

Carlisle pushed me off. "Take it easy, Jasper."

"She needs to understand."

"I do understand, Jasper." She stalked toward me. "I understand that you are afraid for me. I understand that you might even be afraid _of _me. But guess what. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not going to be afraid of you." She was pressed up to me now, her finger poking my chest. "And I'm not going to stay away from you. So keep getting used to it." She tipped her head back so she was looking right up at me. "Couldn't you be just a little shorter?"

Carlisle laughed again, and this time it did get the better of me. I chuckled, dropping to my knees. "That better, little woman?"

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Much. Thank you." She bent her head and kissed me. I tried not to question it this time. I felt envy from Carlisle. Not quite jealousy. He would love to have Bella, but what he really wanted was what I had with Bella. "I could get used to this." She giggled and peppered my face with little kisses until I was smiling and laughing too.

"I should get you home," I said finally.

"Yeah, Charlie will start to worry."

Her father... "Is he going to wonder about this?" I kissed the inside of her elbow on her injured arm. The wound was closed tight now and tempted me only as much as the rest of her.

She laughed. "No. I'm a klutz. I'm constantly falling or dropping things. He won't notice."

I stood up. "Will you mind if I spend the night in your yard? I want to make sure they don't come back for you."

"I don't mind. You can stay closer, if you like." She blushed and her heart sped a little.

"That's probably not a good idea." I held her close.

"But you'll need to sleep."

I looked to Carlisle, but he had left. I couldn't blame him. "We don't sleep, Bella."

She stepped back. "You don't sleep?"

I shook my head. "I wonder what else you don't know yet." I put my hand into her hair.

"You don't eat. You don't have a heartbeat. You don't need to breathe. Sunlight exposes you ... Carlisle didn't explain that really well. Just that it would be impossible not to notice." She looked at me, hoping for more of an explanation, but I didn't give her one. "You're impossibly fast, impossibly strong. You can put yourself back together. That's creepy, just so you know."

I chuckled. She found _that_ creepy. Drink blood, whatever, but don't reassemble yourself, please.

"And you can see and hear very well. If you bite me and don't kill me, I will become a vampire. Oh, and now, you don't sleep. What did I miss?"

"Did he tell you about me? Me specifically?" I clarified.

Her brow crinkled. "No. What about you?"

"I – You know what it doesn't matter. Let's get you home."

She let me lead her to the car but didn't let me off the hook. "What about you?" she asked again from the car.

I sighed. "You're irritated with me."

"Yes because you are hiding something. After all I've just had dropped on me, I'd appreciate a little more honesty and trust from you." Her voice was hard.

"You weren't obvious, being irritated with me. I have a way of noticing these things. I feel what you're feeling." I tightened my grip on the wheel.

The irritation faded. I looked at her and she was staring at me. I looked away again. Then she was filled with love. "Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for telling me." She leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I pulled over. I'd felt her concern, I'd felt her attraction, I'd even felt her lust, but the only time I'd felt love like this from her was when she was looking at her chained tires, chained by her father.

She was confused. "Did I do something?"

I reflected her emotion back to her. The altruism, wanting what's best for someone else. Concern only for the other. Love at it's essence. Her eyes widened and I heard her pulse pick up. "Really? Is that really what you feel for me, Bella?"

She looked down, blushing. I pulled up her chin. "Don't be ashamed. You have no idea how long I've wanted that." I ran a hand through her hair. "I don't remember being human. I don't remember my parents' love for me, or mine for them. Carlisle and I care for one another, but not like that." I traced her cheekbone. "I would do anything for you, Bella. Know that, all right?"

"All right," she choked out. I saw tears glistening in her eyes. I wiped them away and kissed her again. "I love you, Jasper," she murmured against my lips.

"I love you, Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

So, yeah, Jasper didn't shred James, yet. YET!


	9. Chapter 9

I stood just inside the treeline outside the Swan residence. I'd dropped Bella off an hour ago. She'd been reluctant to leave, until I reminded her that I'd be back before she had finished showering. I was surprised when Carlisle joined me. He came out as I parked the car.

"You're headed back?"

"Yeah. The sooner the better. Why?"

"I thought I'd come."

The emotions between us were new and not pleasant. He'd had to defend Bella against a real threat. He'd never really fought anyone before. He'd also spent a lot of time with her tonight. He'd built an attachment to her, just as I had. Finally, he was jealous of what I had with her. He was guarded with me as he'd never been before. Even so I could feel his anxiety, his envy. My emotions were harder to decipher. I didn't feel pity, it wasn't that far, but I wanted him to have what I did. I wanted him to feel that he could protect Bella. I wanted him to feel that love she'd been so generous with.

"Let's go then." I ran back the way I'd come. Carlisle was only a pace behind. Now he stood beside me looking up at her window even as I did. I could hear Charlie watching the end of whatever news broadcast he had on the TV. Bella was out of the shower, but the light was still on in her room. I was sure she'd be exhausted after the night we'd put her through. Bella never did what I expected though.

She came to the window. Carlisle and I were in the shadows and she didn't see us at first. Then her eyes found our shapes and she waved.

Carlisle looked at me. I didn't move. He stepped forward and waved with a smile.

Bella opened her window with a creak. It took some shoving to open it all the way. "Hello, Carlisle. Is it just you?"

He chuckled. "No, Jasper's hiding still."

With that I stomped to his side. "I figured you didn't need to know we were lurking out here," I grumbled.

"But I knew you were out here. I'm going to be able to sleep _because_ I know you're out here. So that's just silly."

"I feel like some sort of Peeping Tom watching your window." I hunched for a moment before feeling the humour coming from both of them.

"I'm dressed already, Jasper. What are you peeping in on? My pyjamas? Oh god forbid."

Carlisle laughed. "And I thought I was a prude."

Now that I was thoroughly embarrassed, I turned and headed back to the trees.

"Oh, don't be upset, Jasper. Please?" I could hear the giggling in her tone.

"He's fine, Bella. He's not going far. You sure you're going to be able to sleep? I could probably get you something to help. You've had a lot dumped on you for one night; it can't be easy to relax."

"I could use some company," she suggested. The lust in her tone made my gift redundant. I obstinately stayed in place, facing the forest.

"Oh!" I heard from her and turned back. I growled, seeing Carlisle inside her window.

"I'll just sit here, all right?" He moved out of view from the window. "You should get some sleep though."

My jaw clenched and unclenched. I heard rustling of fabric and guessed it was Bella climbing into bed as the light had gone out. She hadn't closed her window. I jumped and caught the bottom sill, swinging through the opening.

"I was wondering how long you'd be," Carlisle whispered. Bella giggled.

I sat in the window. "You sure you're going to sleep with us here?" I could feel her awkwardness as she looked to me from the bed, lust, embarrassment, amusement. She was all over the board, but nowhere in there was sleepiness.

"Good point. I'll try. If I'm not asleep in an hour, I'll kick you out, deal?"

"Deal," Carlisle agreed readily, not moving from the rocking chair he had claimed.

"Deal," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Another hour of missed sleep wouldn't hurt her, and would prove my point.

"Goodnight, Carlisle. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Bella. Anytime."

I wasn't sure what they were referring to, probably their conversation.

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"I love you." She said it with a little yawn, but I felt it as well. It wasn't as potent as in the car, but a definite care, a joy in my nearness, my safety.

"I love you too, Bella." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella." Carlisle whispered over me. Oh yeah, this wasn't awkward at all.

We were all quiet for a while and I heard Bella's breathing slow, deepen. She even snored once or twice and I smiled over at Carlisle who was also grinning at the girl affectionately. I felt envy from him again, but I think this time it wasn't of me, it was of her. How long since either of us had slept?

Bella wasn't a peaceful sleeper either. She tossed often, wildly. We both had to bite back chuckles a few times when she got tangled in her blankets.

"Too green," she murmured and I snorted again. Carlisle just shook his head.

It wasn't the only time she spoke. She almost had a whole conversation at one point. Not with either of us. I think it was her mother, but it was hard to tell when she bounced from taking advice to giving it. Given what I knew of her mother, it probably was Renee. I wondered what her dream mother was telling her. Not something she wanted to hear apparently.

"I don't care, Mom. I love him and that's enough. I know it wasn't for you and Charlie, but it is for me."

"Do you think she's actually getting any rest?" I whispered to Carlisle.

He nodded. "The mind works through a lot of turmoil in dreams. She's not only resting, she's finding peace of mind."

That just made me envious of her as well. I could use some peace of mind. I heard a sound behind me and dropped from the window. Carlisle looked to me from it and I shook my head. What I'd heard wasn't several, it was one. I could handle it.

I moved to the edge of the trees and saw a large shadow passing. Then a native walked out accompanied by a smell that reminded me of wet dog, only even more musty. A muddy wet dog? A wet dog that rolled in manure? I gave up trying to describe it. "Cullen?" he asked tersely.

I nodded. "That's right. Not Carlisle though. His son, Jasper."

"I'm Sam. We caught a scent near the reserve and tracked it out here. You know anything?"

"I know three came into our home. Tried to kill our friend sleeping up there." I cocked my head toward the house. "If you happened to dispose of any of them, I'd be happy to hear it."

The Quileute smiled, his white teeth bright against his dark face. "I'd be happy to tell you that. But no. They came, they circled and they split. They give you any hassle?" He asked nodding to my neck.

"These aren't new." I fingered my collar.

"Your friend?" Sam asked looking to Bella's window.

"Classmate."

He met my eye, and I knew he didn't believe me. "Carlisle told you all of the treaty conditions, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have no intention of biting her." I hunched, remembering just how close I came to doing exactly that tonight.

"No intention, but accidents happen, right?" He was almost growling.

My lip curled back at his open aggression. This was not good. I should be diffusing not amplifying, but I was on edge before this puffed up teenager decided to get in my face. "I haven't had an 'accident' in a very long time." I pushed my confidence on him. I wasn't about to take any crap.

He snorted. Rather than responding in kind, he blew the whole thing off. I was left feeling like I was the teenager bragging about his skills. It was off-putting to say the least. "Didn't mean to egg you on, man. If you're with Cullen, I believe you. Just seems odd having a human girlfriend. That's all I'm saying."

"It's not ideal, I agree." Now that he had dropped the aggressive stance, I was feeling less sure of myself. He was right. Accidents could happen, like tonight. I looked back over my shoulder again. From this distance, I couldn't hear her. "If I give you my number, will you let me know if and where you catch a sniff of these guys. They've offended me, and I don't want them to make a play for my friend again." It was more honest than I'd planned to be.

Sam grinned. "You got it. Return the favour, all right? Let us know if we don't need to be tracking these particular leeches anymore."

Leeches, I thought, my lip curling again. Then I caught another whiff of Sam and supposed I wouldn't be able to resist making dog jokes at his expense. I could be the bigger man, this time. "Sure thing." We traded numbers. He wrote mine on his arm.

"Pockets aren't exactly convenient," he answered my unspoken question. It was only the second time I'd noticed he was naked. He turned from me and burst out of his own skin. The smell amplified with the black fur. I wrinkled my nose and returned to Carlisle and Bella.

She was splayed across her bed, hair in her mouth, while her eyes twitched. She looked so innocent, so beautiful. I'd come to learn she didn't acknowledge her beauty. Her dreams were happy.

I walked to the edge of the bed and sat on it, careful not to shift the mattress. I brushed the hair from her mouth. "Jasper," she whispered.

"I'm going to wait outside," Carlisle whispered. I hadn't noticed he was still in the rocker, but of course he would be. His envy was thick.

"Thank you," I whispered as he pulled himself out the window.

He shook his head, smiling at me.

Turning back to Bella, I put a hand to her cheek, hoping I wouldn't wake her. "Jasper," she murmured again. Apparently the dream had gotten better. I could hear her pulse pick up, I could feel the lust coming from her, and lastly I could smell her more strongly than before.

Venom welled, but I was fairly sure that wasn't blood I was smelling. My hand was still on her cheek, but now I slid it down her chin to throat, over her collarbone.

"Yes, Jasper," she moaned, turning slightly. My hand was on her back now. I smiled and stroked her back gently, expecting her dream would turn to something quieter now.

I was wrong. "Will it hurt?" she asked in her sleep. "I don't mind, not really."

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable being here. She didn't know what she was saying. She didn't intend for me to hear these things. It was like reading her diary. It was intrusive. I pulled my hand away and stood up. I could protect as well or better from outside.

"Jasper?" I didn't turn. "Don't go."

_That _made me turn. Her eyes were open. "Please. Stay with me?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I know. I'm barely awake at all."

"Are you sure you want me to stay? You talk in your sleep."

"Shit," she swore very quietly. "I forgot about that." I started to turn again when she grabbed my arm. "I don't care. Please stay?"

I nodded and sat back down.

She slid over and patted the pillow. She blushed and I chuckled. She covered her face now. "I can't believe I just did that."

I kicked off my boots and laid on my back. I held an arm open to her. I felt her glee just before she wrapped one arm around me, resting her head on my chest. "Thank you," she whispered again.

"Just promise me you'll sleep."

"No promises," she said with a sly smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle joined me the rest of the week, but I was the only one in Bella's room after that first night.

"I really didn't expect you to play coy," Carlisle told me on our way to her house in the evening. "I mean, it was pretty obvious what she wanted. I couldn't help but call you out." He chuckled.

"Are you sure you're all right with this? I mean, you're jealous. Why do you keep coming?"

He shook his head and continued to chuckle. "I would have thought my feelings toward Bella would be clear to you of all people."

"Well, I guess hers and mine get in the way," I snapped, still testy. I really hated knowing that James, Victoria and Laurent were out there somewhere. Sam had called me the night before just to tell me they hadn't caught a whiff. It was beyond the call of duty; I appreciated it. That just meant they were lying low somewhere. Biding their time.

"Then feel this," he snapped back. I felt the affection he had for me, love mingled with anxiety. I would compare it to the father holding on to the back of his daughter's two wheeler and letting go. He has to, but at the same time he's afraid for her.

"Yes?"

He rolled his eyes. "You really don't understand."

Bella's light was on although it wasn't really dark yet. I jumped up and hung from the eave, knocking on her window.

I heard her laugh as she came to open it. "You probably could come in the door, you know."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to leave again."

I followed her eyes and noticed my shirt had pulled up as I hung. She blushed, realizing she'd been caught. "Well come in if you're coming in." When I did she saw Carlisle at the trees. She waved to him. "I was just finishing up some homework. I assume you're already done?" She flopped on her bed on her stomach, picking up her pencil.

"Yeah, I think I'm done for the next month." I rolled my eyes.

"How many times have you graduated high school?" she asked.

I laughed. "Not that many actually. I've only been able to attend the last decade or two."

She coughed. "Just as long as I've been alive," she mumbled, eyes on her textbook.

I laughed again. "Yep, about that long, actually. Did you need any help with that?"

"No. It's actually going surprisingly well. Trig usually kicks my butt, but I think I've had a breakthrough or something." She typed a few numbers in her calculator before asking her next question. "Dare I ask how old you are?"

"I don't know, do you? Truth or Dare?" I teased.

"Oh, you don't want to play Truth or Dare with me, Jasper Cullen." There was a glint in her eye and anticipation surged in her. I was suddenly very curious what she would have planned for me in this _game_.

"Maybe you should finish your homework first."

She bit her lip. Then she shrugged. "Fine."

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs. He was bored, content.

She paled and sat up quickly, anxious. "Yes, Dad?" Her voice shook a little.

"I'm getting some ice cream. You want any?"

I smiled broadly at her. She calmed quickly. "No, I'm good. Thanks, Dad."

I laughed now. "You're sure you want to play Truth or Dare?" I asked. "I think your heart almost jumped out of your chest."

"Oh, it is on! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said knowing her question.

"How old are you?"

"I was born over one hundred and fifty years ago. I fought in the civil war."

I felt her disbelief. "Blue or grey?" she asked.

I shook my head. "My turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said with a grin.

"I dare you to go out there and tell Carlisle how you feel about him."

She cocked her eyebrow. "What kind of dare is that?" she scoffed. "Carlisle knows how I feel about him. So do you." She threw her pencil at me before getting up from her bed. "Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?" he called back.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you, too, Bella."

She turned back to me and laughed at my crinkled brow. She shook her head before walking over and kissing my gaping mouth. I had felt all that, but I didn't understand. It was the same gentle care she'd felt last night. And Carlisle... I put my hands over my eyes. That wasn't only how he felt about me. Damn, I was dense.

The amusement coming from her was contagious and soon I chuckled as well.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked me.

"Dare."

"You suck."

"You picked the game," I reminded her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Fine. I dare you to kiss me like you did before I knew."

Oh, I liked this game. I shoved her books out of the way and leaned over her. I put my lips to hers, not even bothering to hold my breath. I pulled her bottom lip between mine and ran my tongue over it. When she gasped I pressed further, feeling the inside of her lip, the edge of her tongue, remembering it, pink and glistening when she stuck it out a moment ago.

Venom filled my mouth. My mind continued to ignore her scent, but my body couldn't.

Her tongue slid along mine and she swallowed suddenly. I pulled back, startled. "It tastes so good," she murmured, putting a hand to her mouth.

"What?"

"I mean, I knew your kisses tasted extra good, but now I know why." She licked her lips with her eyes closed and I pressed in to kiss her again. She pushed me away. "Truth." She said, her arms out stretched to keep me from her, as though I couldn't push past. I could be behind her before she blinked, but she knew and trusted me.

I backed away. "Aren't you even a little bit afraid?"

She laughed. "Not even a little bit. Not of you. Of those others? I'm scared to death." She shivered and let me feel her fear. "But not of you or Carlisle."

I smiled mollified.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Fine, truth."

"Blue or grey?" she asked again, exasperated.

I laughed at her. "Grey, obviously. Really, Bella, do I sound like a Yank?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, duh. Can I have another then?"

I chuckled again. "Sure."

"How old were you? What was it like?"

I took a deep breath. This wasn't a story I'd planned to share so soon. "I was twenty years-old and had been promoted several times in the confederate army, the youngest Major in their ranks. I was escorting an evacuation when a trio of beautiful women caught my attention. Impossible not to notice them, they were the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I assumed they were stragglers, but knew I would remember if I'd been escorting them. When I approached, they appraised me. They deemed me worth keeping, and Maria, the oldest among them, drank my blood without killing me. They dragged me from the street, into an empty building, while I transformed.

"It isn't something I would wish on anyone, Bella. The pain, it's ... it's indescribable. You feel it so keenly because all the while your senses are improving, making it worse."

Her mouth hung slightly open. "That bad?"

"You've been thinking about it haven't you?"

She shrugged and tried to appear nonchalant, but I felt how disturbed she was. "It crossed my mind. After all, if Carlisle hadn't stopped you quick enough, it might be over already."

I nodded. "That's true, and now you would be still, marble, and thirsty. Very, very thirsty."

"What is that like?" she asked, looking up to me.

Could I explain? "Have you ever had tonsilitis?" She nodded. "About a hundred times worse than that. And blood is the only thing that soothes it. In the beginning it takes more blood, more often."

"Human blood."

I nodded. "Carlisle has never tasted human blood. He resisted until a herd of deer passed him, giving him the idea to feed on them, but animal blood doesn't soothe the burn as well. You are always left with the fire in your throat."

Her eyes widened and she reach out to touch my throat. I smiled at her. "I've gotten used to it."

"Being close is worse though, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It's worth it." I kissed her. Her heart sped and she pulled away.

"I don't want it to hurt."

I chuckled. "Well, as long as your heart is beating, it will, and I have no intentions of letting anything stop your heart any time soon."

"What if I wanted it? What if I asked you to?" Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Today?" I asked and she nodded. "I'd say no. You haven't had enough time to really think about it yet, Bella. This is eternity we're talking about. You can't make a decision with centuries worth of repurcussions overnight. Also, you'd have to leave your father. Surely you'd like to say some goodbyes first?"

She blushed, embarrassed of herself. "You're right, of course."

I stroked her cheek, loving how warm she was against my skin. "If you still want that, after you've really had time to think about it, I still can't do it. I wouldn't be able to stop short of draining all your blood, Bella. I have tried." I hung my head, feeling my own shame. She was sad, disappointed.

"You did?"

I nodded slowly. "Maria, she changed me to recruit me into a new army, her army. There was a time in the South, particularly in Mexico, when vampires built armies of freshly changed vampires. When we are new we are more thirsty, but we are also stronger, drawing on the remaining blood in our system. One ingenius and infamous vampire, by the name of Benito, had the idea first. His army decimated all of the covens holding central America, but soon, the others learned. They made armies of their own. The resulting conflicts were impossible for the surrounding human populations to ignore, and so it was impossible for others of our kind to allow. The Volturi - did Carlisle tell you about them?" I paused. That really was his story to tell. He had actually lived with them for a time.

"A little. A royal family of vampires?" She seemed a little confused.

"Close enough. They have a group of vampires gifted in a myriad of ways. They were able to destroy everyone involved in the debacle. And they did. Of course, that didn't stop others from picking up the pieces. Maria wanted a small army, one more tightly controlled, one that wouldn't draw attention. She used me for that."

"Oh, Jasper," she murmured. I felt her sympathy, her pity. I didn't deserve them.

"I calmed the raging newborns, I spurred them on when we went to fight. I also helped her choose new recruits. That's why I know I can't change you, Bella. When we found a young man who appeared gifted, Maria always changed him. When it was one who just looked like a fighter, I tried." I shook my head, remembering the minutes of fear, pleading and praying before I eventually drained the life from them. I put my hands to my head.

"It's all right, Jasper. I won't ask you." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "That's how you got these, isn't it?" she fingered my collar.

I took a deep breath and pulled off my shirt. Now that she knew what to look for, she could see all the scars. Hundreds, 312 last time I'd counted, using a mirror to see my back. And that was assuming I could actually make out all of the double bites, scar over scar. I was sure there were multiples that I couldn't discern. She started laying kisses on me. I chuckled and tipped her chin up. "It will take all night if you're going to kiss each one."

"That's all right." She pulled her head from my hand and continued making her way down my throat.

* * *

Truth or Dare? Just kidding. It wasn't until re-reading that I remembered my trig joke. Love triangle? Get it? I'm such a nerd. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

No sniff of James, Victoria or Laurent. It had been almost two weeks. I was starting to think I was wrong about James. Maybe he wasn't as fixated as I thought. I was parking my car at home when I heard a howl. I spun the Viper around, tearing back to Forks as fast as the engine would go. I leapt from the car, pulling the park brake at the first intersection. The vehicle spun off the asphalt, rolling. I ran to Bella. The wolf howled again. Twenty seconds - how much damage could they do in twenty seconds? The howl shifted to a whine, and I heard Bella's scream. In that moment, I saw her too. She was crouching, cowering behind a bundle of grey fur.

James jumped. I leapt, knocking him from his lunge at Bella. The grey ball was a giant wolf. James had reached him first. I landed in front of Bella. I heard another rustle on my left, but kept my eyes on James. Bella screamed again. The wolf was a man. His head was no longer round.

"Stay close," I told her.

She wept gently, but I felt her press against my back, her hands at my waist.

"That's it," I murmured, sending her calm. I backed toward the house. It wasn't as good as the corner Carlisle had been able to guard her from, but at least no one could get behind me.

"Get the phone from my pocket. Tell Carlisle."

I felt Bella's hand in my pants as I saw red flying from my left. I took half a step to meet Victoria mid-rush. The phone was no longer there.

"Carlisle, they're here," I heard as the echo from our collision faded.

Another howl came, and I saw a black blur from the corner of my eye. Victoria disengaged, backing off. I turned back to Bella and saw a black wolf with his teeth in Laurent. The grating sound of rending rang through the yard. We were going to attract notice. Even now, I saw a door open in another yard, though I didn't see anyone come out.

Carlisle appeared from the trees, still in his lab coat. He came to my side, in front of Bella. "I've got her, Jasper." I ran out to the wolf's side, tearing Laurent from the other side. His head came quickly from his shoulders. Sam, as I recognized the wolf now, had one of his legs. I left him to the remains, kicking the head away before rounding on James. A third wolf was just inside the trees, cutting off his easiest exit.

I rushed forward, onto James' back; he tossed me. I spun in the air to avoid hitting the wolf. "There's a female, watch for her."

The wolf huffed, but I ran for James again. He was charging for Carlisle. I was only as fast as he was. Carlisle didn't evade, didn't run, just waited, seeing me behind. Bella was crushed into the house and siding buckled. Carlisle lost his head, but I had James' neck as well. Bastard was slippery though, and I ended up with shoulder and arm instead of head. I kicked him away, just as Victoria made her move. The pair of wolves met in front of me, blocking my view of her briefly. Bella was slumped, unconscious, against the foundation of the house, but her heart and breathing seemed normal. I got Carlisle's head back in place as the wolves were ripped into Victoria. The one was flying into the house while the other had his teeth in her arm. James collided with the brown body, knocking him from Victoria without her losing it. She bolted past me and they were both gone.

I continued to crouch in defence, considering running after them. The sound of sirens made my decision for me. I turned and knelt at Carlisle's side. Bella was still unconscious, but Carlisle was unworried.

Sam was next to me a moment later. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, just knocked out when her head hit the wall." Carlisle answered. "She might have a concussion. It's quite the bump, but she should be fine."

Bella's eyes fluttered. "Are they gone?" she asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Bella. They ran, but we have another problem."

A second Quileute man tapped Sam's shoulder. "He's got pants; let's go." The man was a wolf again and running for the trees.

"I'm going to the res and coming back in my truck. Jared called me when he ran into trouble." He nodded to his fallen friend. "She going to be able to do this?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"We'll get her ready. Go." Sam tied his pants to his leg and phased to follow his friend.

Carlisle was already explaining to Bella. "They can't know about us, Bella. You're going to have to give them a story they will accept. If we are the reason our kind is exposed... Do you remember the Volturi?"

She nodded, understanding. "What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"As much of the truth as you can," I said, hearing the door of the cruiser close. I nodded to Carlisle and he ran. "You were attacked. Jared heard and came to help you. I came after and chased the guy off. Jared called his friends for help. All true, right?"

She nodded and Charlie came through the gate, firearm out. He was all concentration and focus, almost devoid of emotion, although anxiety and concern broke through once. Seeing Bella and I, he holstered the pistol. He was instantly relieved. Love and worry flooded from him. "Bella!" He ran to her. "Are you okay, Bells?" He wrapped her into a hug before quickly backing up and looking her over.

"Fine, Dad. Just got a bump on my head." She put her hand to the back of her head. She was calm now, without my help. That was good, she was going to need it.

"Thank God." He hugged her again. "What happened?"

"This ... guy ... he came out of the forest and attacked me. I thought he was going to kill me." The memory filled her with terror.

"Did he have a weapon?" Charlie was angry now.

"No, not that I saw." Bella stuck to truth. That would make this easier for her. "He was big though, over six feet, and he looked like he was going to rip me apart."

"He's not going to hurt you, Bells. You're safe now." I wanted to be the one to reassure her, but her father was doing a good job of it. The remembered fear was fading. "What happened next?"

"I screamed and ... Jared," she paused on the name. "He came to help me. He got in front of me, so he was hit. I was so scared, Dad." She hugged her father again. I felt her sorrow alongside her fear. Jared was obviously dead, dying to protect her. "After Jared fell, I screamed again. This time Jasper came." She stopped, looking at me.

"I didn't see a weapon either, Chief Swan. I took a swing at the guy, but he ran. I don't know what scared him off." I could lie much more easily and better than Bella.

"You both got a good look at him?"

"Yes." Bella nodded as I answered aloud.

A second siren was heard out front. This time emergency technicians came through the gate. They didn't spend much time examining Jared. "Blunt force, Chief. Take him in?"

"Let me get photos first. You going to be okay, Bells? I'm going to need you to come in to the station, okay?"

She nodded, eyes still glassy. Her emotions were a mess of remorse, relief, fear and love. Love? I shook it off. "Would it be all right if we walk there, Charlie? While you finish here? Might do us both some good."

He smiled and nodded at me. "That's a great idea, Jasper. Keep her close."

I stroked her hair. "Won't let her out of my sight," I promised him. I felt his affection for her and his gratitude for me. We walked away, the neighbours watching from the front steps.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

"Fine, Mrs. Peterson," she answered. I felt the woman's curiosity as well as her eyes on me. She had seen something she shouldn't have but didn't quite believe it herself.

"He's gone?" she checked.

"I think so, Mrs. Peterson. I saw him run."

"Run, yeah." The woman shook her head and went back in her house.

"Do you think she'll say anything?" Bella asked.

"No. If she believes what she saw, she knows no one else will believe her. Chances are she will assume she was hearing and seeing things."

Bella shook her head. "I feel bad for her."

"No, it would be worse if she knew. Think of how frightened _you_ are knowing James is out there."

Bella nodded slowly. "What are we going to tell Charlie? More of the same?"

"Yes, and a description of James. Your father is smart enough not approach someone who just killed a man, right?"

"Right," Bella answered immediately, anxious. "No, he is. He is." She tried to assure herself. I added some strength to it.

We beat Charlie to the station. His deputy, Mark, escorted us to his office. "He's just taking the body to the hospital. He'll be here soon."

I took the chair while Bella paced. "Don't worry, darlin'. Everything is going to be fine."

She stopped and turned to me. "Did you just call me 'darlin'?"

I snorted. "I guess I did."

She knelt astride me. "I like it." She pressed her hot lips to mine.

I steadied her hips, feeling her balance wobble. "We're in your father's office," I reminded her.

"I know." She tugged on my shirt.

"You just had a traumatic experience."

"I know." She put her tongue to my lips, demanding entrance. I met her tongue with my own, guiding her away from teeth. She had dared me to let her try this once, and I, being a fool, had accepted. I felt her hands on my belly, her hot fingers tracing the hair to my belt.

"Bella," I chided.

"I know." She sighed and hopped down.

I jumped up and pressed her to the desk, grinding my crotch into hers. I felt her excitement rise again. I slid my hands into the back of her jeans, cupping her and pulling her up onto the desk's edge. She perched, wrapping her legs behind my knees. "You know?" I teased, rubbing myself into her.

"I do now," she said with a smile.

I heard Charlie's boots come in the front door and pulled her off the desk into a hug, my hands now on her lower back. "He's here," I whispered before letting her go as Charlie opened the door.

"All right. Bella, I need you to tell me everything again, from the beginning. Jasper, will you wait outside?" He sighed as he hung up his jacket. He was tired and dreading this. I gave Bella's hand one more squeeze before leaving her with her father.

I called Carlisle while I waited outside. "Thanks."

"What else was I to do? How's it going?"

"She's talking to Charlie now. She's doing well." I remembered her antics in his office. "Up to her old tricks."

Carlisle laughed. "Getting any better at them?" he teased me.

"How are you?"

"Fine. We have the Quileutes here. Sam is telling Jared's family. Paul broke his leg and I had to reset it. Do you know how quickly they heal?"

"No, but you do."

He laughed again. "It's quite remarkable. I think if Jared hadn't died so quickly he might have recovered."

That gave me pause. I heard the door to the office open. "I have to go, Carlisle. Come tonight?" I wasn't leaving Bella's house unguarded for a moment, and the wolves deserved the night off. They had lost a commrade.

"Of course."

I wasn't happy having Bella out of the office for my conversation with Charlie. I had to content myself with hearing her pacing outside. I didn't add much to what I had told Charlie before. I'd taken a swing, it hadn't connected, and the guy ran. I gave a detailed description, apparently even more so than Bella had. "You'll be careful, right, Chief? I mean, I never saw a weapon. This guy must be fast."

Charlie just nodded. "We'll make sure we get him."

That was not what I wanted to hear. Charlie could not be trying to take James. Thinking fast, I tried to come up with another way to keep Charlie safe before he sent me away. "I think he might have been on something. Some sort of drug. He was really twitchy."

I felt Charlie's anxiety grow and knew I'd made a hit. "That's good to know. Thanks, Jasper."

"Do you mind if I walk Bella home?"

"No. Say ... do you know who drives a blue Viper with the plate 253 CRF?"

Shit, my car. "That's mine, sir. I ... I had a little trouble getting home today. That's why I was headed to your house. Get a ride from Bella?" Would he buy that?

"It was pretty wrecked. You seem to be fine. Are you sure you're all right?" He looked me over.

"Yeah. I was lucky. Seatbelt saved me." I pushed him to believe me.

"Yeah. Well, make sure you have your Dad take a look at you, okay? Bella's really attached to you, but you already knew that."

I smiled and looked down. "Yeah. I knew that. She really attached to you too. Be careful out there." I tried to add to his sense of anxiety.

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12

I sat with Bella and Charlie while they ate pizza, watched the Mariner's lose — Charlie didn't take that well — and finally kissed her goodnight under his watchful eye. My eyes followed Bella up the stairs while Charlie stood, hand on handle. He extended his right to me. I took it and felt affection a moment before his tight handshake pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"I might have lost her, Jasper, if not for you and Jared. I owe you. Keep an eye on her for me. I wish I could do a better job of it myself."

His scent was similar to Bella's, definitely more tempting than average. I swallowed venom and patted his back, sending reassurances that went beyond words. "No one can be her father but you, Charlie."

"Thank you, Jasper." He gave a quick sniff and backed up. "You'll take care of yourself, too," he added.

I smiled. "Of course, Charlie. Good night."

"Night." He closed and bolted the door.

I stepped out of the porch light and through the gate that was still unlatched. Carlisle leaned on a tree, eyes on Bella's window. His tie hung loose on either side of his chest. "How'd it go?" he asked, curious, concerned.

"Smoothly. Bella left all the lies to me and stuck to Swiss cheese truth."

Carlisle snorted. "Lots of holes. And Charlie?"

"He's been warned off James. With any luck, if he does see him, he'll shoot first and run when that doesn't work."

Carlisle nodded. "And Victoria?"

"She didn't come into our tale." I shared Carlisle's worry, but we couldn't guard both of them all day without being terribly suspicious. "They were gone before he arrived. I can't imagine they have any interest in him."

Carlisle nodded again. "I took care of Laurent, after Charlie left. I'm glad no one examined his pieces too closely."

I nodded this time. The wolves had broken him down very well. Only a hand or foot would have drawn notice. Speaking of the wolves... "Did Sam say anything when he came back?"

"No," Carlisle sighed. He looked tired. I'd suggest he hunt tonight. "He and Paul got here just as Charlie left. They watched me start the fire but only said they were expecting reinforcements now that Jared is gone."

"What does that mean?"

He cocked an eyebrow, obviously surprised I didn't see it. "New wolves. Two boys just grew overnight."

"That's some system they have," I mused.

Carlisle looked sheepish. "I took a sample from Jared."

I smiled at him. "Of course you did."

"They have an extra chromosome. My hypothesis is that the genes on that chromosome are activated in the presence of vampires."

"So, Sam, Jared and Paul became wolves because of us?" I asked.

"That's my theory. And the new wolves could be in response to the nomads staying in the area so long."

I nodded. "Why two?"

"Maybe there will be more." Carlisle shrugged.

Bella opened her window then. Her hair was dark and damp. "Oh good, Carlisle. I wanted to talk to you, too." She stepped back from the window, and I motioned for Carlisle to go first.

Once I was inside her room, Bella stopped pacing. Her legs glowed under her tiny boy shorts and I felt Carlisle appreciating them. My eyes were on the two ribs and curve of breast exposed by the hole in her shirt. This girl was tempting on so many levels.

"I have an idea," she said, bringing both our eyes to her face. She blushed slightly. Carlisle sent remorse my way. I returned assurance. She was worth taking time to look at, and she wasn't really mine, she was her own. "What if I became a vampire?"

I looked to Carlisle for his reaction. I should have seen this coming. If she was in danger, of course she would want to be made safe.

Carlisle's first response was horror. I wasn't really surprised. "Why would you want that?"

I lounged on Bella's bed, my boots hanging off the end. I wasn't about to argue Bella's case for her, and as I couldn't do the deed, she would have to convince Carlisle. I wished her luck. He wasn't going to take her life without a fight.

I rolled and hit play on her stereo. Thudding bass and drums filled the air, covering their conversation.

She looked at me, and I smirked. She rolled her eyes then, focusing on Carlisle. "If I were a vampire, James wouldn't want me."

"Or we could kill James instead of you," Carlisle argued, and I snorted. It was doubly amusing; how quickly Carlisle accepted killing James and how effectively he shot Bella down. He really did love her.

"And if he continues to get away? If he makes enough of a scene to bring the Volturi?" She crossed her arms, and I admired her breasts while ignoring the argument.

"It won't come to that."

"You don't know. Besides..." She looked at me now. I shook my head sadly. That argument was not likely to work on Carlisle. An eternity of jealousy instead of a mere human lifespan? "I would like to be a part of your family."

I ground my teeth. She had chosen the perfect words to soften Carlisle. Tanya, Irina and Kate were a family who fed as we did. They were all changed by the same mother. Eleazar and Carmen had nearly come with Carlisle and I when we met them after they chose this lifestyle. That would have made us a family instead of a pair, but they had chosen to stay with the ladies in the end. After those months, I understood Eleazar's decision. The women were looking for a father and mother. Carlisle wasn't. I'm sure they would have gotten along as brothers, but he and Carmen would be more tightly knit to the women than us. Would Bella be willing to be my sister? Was that what she was suggesting? Or something closer to my first assumption?

"Family?" Carlisle asked.

I was curious what resolution she had made. I called her on her choice. "Yes. What about Charlie and Renee?"

Her face fell, and I felt indecision. She wasn't resolved at all yet. Even if she convinced Carlisle, I'd make sure he waited. He was right about us taking out James. She shouldn't do this out of fear. "I'll miss them, of course, but I'm putting Charlie in danger being here. I thought..." She took a deep breath, and I felt her steel herself. "I thought when class was done, I would make plans to return to Phoenix and... disappear."

"Your father would kill me," I informed her, sitting up.

"He can't kill you," she mocked.

"He'd try. Damn hard, too. Probably expose me." I was smirking at her though. It was a good idea. If I was with Charlie to see her off, I wouldn't be implicated in her disappearance at all. A simple matter for her to kill a couple hours and get a ride home by taxi or with Carlisle.

It was too pat, but it did give us a couple months to change her mind and remove James and Victoria.

"I've never ... Bella, I've never tasted human blood," Carlisle explained, his self-doubt clear even to her. "I'm not sure I'd be more successful than Jasper."

"But you resist human blood all the time," she reminded him. "Surely that would help. If you only bit, didn't drink ..."

I took a breath and closed my eyes. Moment of truth. Carlisle was torn. He wanted Bella ... but enough to condemn her? I was sure he would deny her.

"You'll wait until summer?" he asked.

My eyes flew open. He was agreeing to this? Had I really spent half a century with this man and still didn't know him?

"And if James is removed, you promise to reconsider."

Bella was excited. I gaped at her now. She really wanted this? To be one of us? Why? She was such a wonderful human.

"Yes. I promise! Thank you, Carlisle." I felt his pain as he realized what he'd agreed to. His face was crestfallen even as he hugged Bella, inhaling her hair. He was slow letting her go. Bella squeezed him again, not upset in the slightest. Carlisle reluctantly stepped back from her.

"I ... I will wait outside." His voice was broken, too.

"Carlisle. Go hunt. I've got this."

He nodded. "Right. Good idea." He looked lost.

I stood up and hugged him myself. "It's not going to come to that, Dad. We're going to get them first," I told him in a whisper Bella wouldn't hear.

He smiled very slightly and nodded before jumping out the window.

"Was he really checking me out?" she asked.

I snickered. "Who wouldn't?"

She blushed again, crossing her legs. That just made me laugh again. I put my hand to the hole in the side of her shirt, slipping my fingers under her arm. She sucked in air through her teeth.

"Your hands are so cold."

I pulled them back. "Sorry."

She grabbed them between hers. "I didn't say to take them away." She pulled my hand to her thigh and ran her hands up my arms. I folded myself to meet her raised face, kissing her gently and massaging with my thumbs.

"I think we were interrupted this afternoon," she murmured.

I sighed and started to back up.

"No," she demanded, latching onto my elbows.

"Bella, you were nearly killed this afternoon. You don't think that might have had something to do with your actions?"

I watched the fire light in her eyes and prepared for a reaction similar to the night she had discovered my nature. Sure enough, fury fueled her, and she started poking me in the chest. "Jasper Cullen, if you think I'm only trying to get in your pants because I think I'm going to die, you are dead wrong."

She backed me into her rocker. I sat with a thump. She put her hand to my knee and ran it up my thigh. I gasped and clenched my teeth. If her lust hadn't been enough to get me hard, that was. She put her lips to my ear and whispered, "I want in your pants because I like what else is in there."

Oh, she wasn't getting away with that. She had put one knee between my legs and I put one hand between hers, lifting her and tossing her to the bed. She let out a squeak as she bounced. I put my hand back where I'd had it. "You are going to warm up my hand, Bella, and then you're going to warm up more of me. I hope you don't get too cold." I ran my tongue down her throat and listened to her moan. My hand continued to stroke her through her shorts. My pinky slipped around and I felt she hadn't donned panties after her shower. I gripped the fabric, letting my knuckles rub along her hot skin. It was damp and I knew that wasn't from the shower. She smelled amazing. I was tasting that later.

Her thighs closed on my fist so I pressed it into her, continuing to drag my hand against her hold. My lips were on her ear now.

"Oh my god, Jasper."

"I'm not your god, Bella," I teased.

"I don't know about that." She laughed.

I laughed, too. "Warm yet?" I asked, opening my hand so my fingers grazed her thigh.

She gasped again. "Warm enough," she panted.

"Good. Because I want to feel you, Bella. I want to feel you squeeze me. I want to feel you clenching on me." I let two fingers slide into her, and she arched, her ear leaving my lips.

"I think I could come just listening to you talk to me."

I chuckled. She could cum from less than that, but that would be a surprise for another day. I stroked her, my thumb brushing along her lips. My lips found hers and she pulled one into her mouth, biting me.

I laughed and she let go, cussing. "Didn't chip any teeth I hope?"

"No," she growled. "Stop teasing."

"Who's teasing?" I plunged in another finger and worked them together in her. "I'm waiting, Bella. I told you what I want to feel. You're the tease now."

"Goddamn," was all she managed to get out before her breathing faltered, and she was gasping continuously. I felt her insides shudder and squeeze, pulling me into her. I pulled against it, hoping to drag her pleasure out a little further. She rolled into me, gripping my shoulders as her body shuddered. "Jasper," she moaned, closing her eyes.

I kissed her cheek. "Relax, Bella. We have lots of time to play." I pulled my hand from her and put it to my lips. She tasted divine. If her blood was even half as sweet ... I stopped that thought in its tracks. I wondered if I could taste more. She watched me licking my fingers and growled. Then she yawned.

I laughed. "Sleep, Bell. I'll be here in the morning." I pulled her covers over her and kissed her forehead. We had all the time in the world. I wasn't letting anything happen to her.

Once she fell asleep, I slipped out the window. I could feel disapproval. It wasn't coming from Charlie who had been disgruntled, probably because Bella had left her music on, but was now dreaming as happily as Bella was. It was outside. I jumped down and smirked at Carlisle.

"You're going to give that girl a heart attack. Or an aneurysm." He shook his head. "I heard what you did to her heart the last time."

I licked my fingers again, and he cuffed me. I laughed and took a swing of my own.


	13. Chapter 13

After the close call with James, and being down a car, I didn't let Bella out of my sight before _or_ after class. I waited for her to be safely on the road and in the public domain of the school before making my own way there. I rode home with her in her truck. I tried not to worry about the days she worked at Newton Outfitters', a job she started toward the end of the school year, as this was also in a public place, but I was waiting at her house when she got there. Either accompanying her inside, or watching from the yard. I often had a foul smelling furry shadow. They weren't letting anyone sneak up on Bella when they could prevent it either.

One of the new wolves must have joined the pack as a grey spotted wolf joined me one night. He was a lighter grey than Jared had been, and was much scrawnier, bigger paws - definitely younger. He kept his distance, and I didn't press him. Sam informed me when one of the pair crossed the boundary. Victoria, it seemed, was testing their mettle. She escaped quickly after drawing attention to herself.

I didn't spend the next week in Bella's room. I had noticed a change in her scent at school the next day and guessed what it probably was. She worked that night so I didn't spend the evening with her, watching from outside instead. She was freshly showered and in the same shorts when I did come in her room for the night. My boots barely hit the floor before I dived right back out the window again, crouching and shaking. Her scent. I had guessed she was bleeding, but with only shorts on, I couldn't miss it. It wasn't the same as that night when she bled in our house. That was her blood, straight, and that was bad enough. This was both, her blood and her musk.

"Jasper! Are you all right, Jasper?" she asked, hanging out the window.

I took several deep breaths, looking for my furry companion to burn the scent from my nose. The wind turned, and I got that wet dog stench, straightening. "Yes, Bella. I'm all right. I'm going to stay outside tonight. You understand?" I turned back to her, sending my apologies and regret. My shame, I'm pretty sure, went along for the ride, and she blushed.

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry, Jasper."

I shook my head. "Not something that needs apologies. Just... it's too much for me, for now. I'm sorry." I hung my head. Then I smiled. "Perhaps I can make it better. Hang on." I turned to the woods, to my shadow. "Two minutes," I told him. I ran for the house and returned with my guitar. I didn't play much, but I'd learned how ages ago.

I seranaded Bella until Charlie appeared in her window. "Nice pipes, Jasper. Now go home."

"Yes, sir." I said with a smile for him. I blew a kiss to Bella and headed around the house, appearing to go home. Of course, I didn't actually go anywhere.

* * *

It was the end of the week when the sun broke through again. I hated leaving Bella alone, but James and Victoria would be as restricted as I was.

Or so I thought.

I was sitting, reading my new textbook, when I heard a barking in our yard. I jumped up and ran outside. The wolves didn't come on our land. The pup with spots ran as soon as I came out and I followed. We stayed to the trees until I heard the growling and grinding and crashing. I broke through the cover to see Victoria and James fending off two wolves. A third stood between two parked cars, guarding Bella who was covered on three sides by metal and one by fur. I burst out to pull James from Sam. The black wolf lay, whining, as I threw the vampire into his companion. Paul snarled and lunged after James. The wolf guarding Bella came forward. By his paws, he was new, too.

"No! Stay there." I chased after the vampires fleeing into the cover of forest. I was not about to let them get away.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled after me. I was too far to feel her terror, but it was plain in her voice. I snarled and fought the urge to return to her. Paul was at my side, the grey spotted wolf just a pace or two behind.

"Split" I told them, and I circled east, hoping they would go west and north. We should be able to close them in.

It worked. I heard a howl and sprinted in the direction it came from. The grey pup was on the ground, Victoria standing over him. I lunged and she spun, somehow anticipating my attack. Paul was waiting, though. He went after a leg at the knee, but Victoria was too fast for him too. She spun away, and jumped into the trees. She looked down at us for a fraction of a second before bursting away through the treetops. I longed to chase her.

"You going to be okay?" I asked the grey wolf.

Paul was the one who answered me. "He's pretty beat up. Think the doc will come look at him? He's got a busted leg for sure."

I nodded, pulling my phone from my pocket. That put us down two out of four wolves. I couldn't pursue. James or Victoria could easily circle back onto Bella.

"Jasper. Thank god. Are you all right?" Carlisle answered.

"Yeah, why? Where are you?"

"Newton Outfitters with Bella and Jacob Black."

"Who the hell is Jacob Black?" I asked

"New wolf," Paul answered me.

"He's the one guarding Bella," Carlisle said. "Sam's dead, Jasper. Venom is poisonous, apparently. It was too late by the time I got here. Where are you?"

"North. The other new one is hurt, wants you to take a look at him. I'm going to come there first, though, all right?" I nodded to Paul even as I asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, I'll watch for them," Paul replied.

"I'll wait for you," Carlisle answered. "But hurry."

That was unnecessary, of course I was going to hurry. I stopped at the edge of the trees beside Carlisle. I could see Bella hugging a bare-chested Quilteute in cutoff jeans. His thoughts were not completely pure given the lust rolling off him. It was tempered with grief. Meanwhile Bella was just filled with relief and shock. Sam still lay on the pavement. "Someone coming for him?" I asked Carlisle, looking to the corpse.

"Yeah, I called the coroner. I'm going to look after Embry." Apparently that was the name of the other pup. I stepped out just enough for Bella and the Quileute to see me. They came to me so I didn't have to leave the shadows.

Bella ran and tripped. The Quileute grabbed her around the waist and lifted her back to her feet. She laughed at herself. "Thanks, Jake. Jasper, this is Jacob. His dad and my dad have been friends forever."

I nodded to Jacob. "You get either of them?" Jacob asked. "Paul said you had the female."

"No," I growled. "She got away again. She's slippery, and without Embry I didn't want to go chasing."

"Why did they attack in the sunlight anyway? Isn't that begging for trouble?" Jacob asked.

"It is. The only reason I can think of is that they knew I wouldn't be watching her today. Maybe they didn't think you would either."

"Their mistake," he said with a wide grin. "We have her watched 24-7."

She shuddered a little, angry with that thought. I couldn't be anything but thankful they picked up my slack. "That's further than you needed to go."

He shrugged. "No sweat really. Two of us on two shifts. One watching her, one running the reservation. Course neither Embry or I have much hope of passing this term, but whatever." He shrugged, obviously glad to have something better to do with his day than sit in a classroom. "I just wish I got nights." He leered at Bella who slugged him and whimpered when she bruised her hand.

"Don't look at me. You can get Carlisle to do your slapping for you," I told her.

Jacob laughed. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you, Bells?" He picked up her hand and rubbed it.

She yanked it back. "No. Yes. Not really." She flushed with embarrassment. "It's not my fault you all are made of rock," she muttered.

Jacob laughed. "Nah, I'm solid muscle," he slapped a bicep. "He's a rock." He pointed at me.

I scowled, not liking the implication.

"Can I go home, Jasper?" she asked me.

"Sure, Bella. I can take you to your house. Are you sure your okay? Anyone inside going to worry about you?"

"I think Mr. Newton is still hiding in his office. He came out to see what all the noise was and ran back inside."

I sighed. More exposure. We were boned. "Anyone else notice anything?"

Jacob snorted. "Just everyone in a mile radius."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're outside of town," I growled. "How many in the store?"

They both gaped at me. "I can't go in there to find out, will one of you?"

"Right, of course," Bella shook her head. "I'll be right back."

"No, Bella," Jacob grabbed her arm as she turned. I clenched my teeth, my jealousy at his touch getting the better of me. "I'll do it. You stay here."

"Um, no shoes, no shirt, no service?" she suggested.

I tugged my tee off and stepped out of my boots. The boots weren't a bad fit on Jacob. I was glad I had another pair, I wasn't wearing them again now. The shirt was a little short, showing a line of abs, but would suffice. "Eww. All right, I'm in and out. This stuff reeks." He loped to the door of the store.

"Do you want to drive your truck home?" I asked Bella.

"Will you?"

I sighed, looking into the sky. I could probably manage without being too obvious. "Yeah, all right. We'll just wait for Jacob to come back. I'm going to push that beast, though, you know that, right?"

"Push?" Her brow creased in confusion.

"As fast as it will go," I clarified. "I can't be seen, Bella. The others have already made far too much of a scene.

Jacob was back and tore the shirt off, kicking the boots away. He took a deep breath. "Better. Just the man and two customers. They were all holed up in his office. I told them the cops were outside, but the creeps were gone." On cue the cruiser's siren rang through the air. Jacob and I heard it, but it was too faint for Bella yet.

"Thanks again, Jacob," I said, pulling her up into my arms. "Sorry for you loss." I nodded to Sam.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll call you later, Okay, Bella?"

Before she answered, I ran for the truck. "We need to get out of here before Charlie has more questions for us." I drove away from the oncoming sirens, planning to U back around once the sirens stopped.

"Why didn't you let me answer him?" she asked me, anger spiked around her.

"Just time, Bella. You should call him. He can protect you when I can't." I kept my eyes on the road as I slammed the brake to spin the truck on the gravel.

"Take it easy, Jazz. This truck is a senior citizen."

I laughed, first at her ludicrous nickname for me, and then for the comment about the truck. "What does that make me? A semicenturian?"

She laughed, too.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're truck is fine." I drove for her house and felt her staring at me.

"Now you understand?" I asked.

"Yeah. Impossible not to notice." I felt her hand on my bare chest. The brilliance dimmed in the shadow of her skin.

"Exactly. I think Carlisle and I might have to leave."

"What?" She was afraid and worried and hurt.

"It's not you, Bella," I assured her. "The Volturi don't allow what just happened. They are going to come looking for those responsible and we don't want to be here when they do."

"But you and Carlisle weren't seen by anyone. Well, except me and the wolves. Why would they hold you responsible?"

"They might not, but I'd rather not find out. Their justice is swift, Bella." I was thankful again that the Swans lived on the edge of town. I hadn't passed anyone getting here, shining like a beacon for anyone to see.

"Come in?" Bella plead. "Talk to me about it some more?"

My phone rang. "All right." I nodded to her to open the door for me. I pulled out the phone and answered Carlisle.

"I've got Embry at the hospital. Newton is at the station with Charlie."

"Jacob said he was terrified. I doubt Charlie will get much out of him."

"Exactly. Are you at home?"

"Nope, Bella's. We leaving?" He would have followed the same train of thought I had.

"Let's wait. I might be able to talk us out of it if it comes to that. It might not. They aren't omniscient, for all they seem to be." I ran to the door Bella stood in and closed the door behind me, my refracting rainbows winking out. "They might not hear anything about this."

"Right. Well, I'll follow your lead, Dad. You know them better than I do."

"I'll see you tonight."

Bella was looking at me, confused. "Looks like we aren't leaving," I told her.

I was surprised at her instant relief. She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad." She put her cheek to my chest and I felt a few tears.

I stroked her hair. "It's okay, Bella. We wouldn't leave you behind. It's not safe for you alone. We'd either take you with us or take care of Victoria and James first."

She looked up at me, her eyes still moist. "Really? You'd take me with you? Even though I'm not-"

I laughed. "Not dead? We plan to keep you that way, Bell."

"But Carlisle said ..."

I ground my teeth. "You may have twisted his arm into agreeing to that, but we both plan to do everything in our power to change your mind. You know he doesn't want to do it, right?"

She nodded. "But I want it," she whispered. "I want to be with you, forever." She slid her hands into the back of my pants.

"What is it about near-death that gets you hot?" I had to ask.

She laughed now, doubling over. "You really don't get it do you? It's not the near-death, it's the near-you. Fool." She kissed her way down my chest.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"I think the sun is still shining in my room," she said, slipping fingers through my belt loops and pulling me to the stairs. "I want to see if all of you shines like that."

I laughed and let her tug me up the stairs.

* * *

Thanks as always to Sharebear who gets these back to me so quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why are you in charge here, little woman?"

"Because you don't want to mess with me." She turned to face me from the landing, the step added to her height enough that I barely topped her. She fisted my hair, and I reflected her lust back at her. She growled. Damn that was sexy. I needed to watch myself with Bella. We pushed each others buttons far too well. Her hands trailed down my chest, her thumbs tracing the edge of each of my abs. Her lips found mine and I drank in her taste, my tongue tracing her lips. She found my belt and began unfastening it.

I pulled her to me, trapping her hands. "Your father could be home any minute," I reminded her.

"Then get in my room," she answered, turning and pulling her shirt over her head. I passed her, trapping her arms in the fabric, knotting it at her wrists.

"Jasper," she complained. "I thought it was my turn to play?"

I shook my head and kissed her breasts where the bra exposed them. She pulled her bound wrists in front of her, blushing. I watched the goosebumps break out as my hands ran up her bare back to the clasp. I put my bare foot to her door and nudged it shut and pulled the unclapsed bra up to her wrists, wrapping it around the knot there, then I lifted it. Her arms resisted, and I didn't tug, but slowly her elbows were pulled up, revealing the perfect rounds she tried to hide.

"Why would you want to hide these?" I asked, putting my hand to one, running my fingers gently over its surface. I traced the edge of the curve, the line of her nipple, over the tip. Her eyes closed and her heart raced. I felt the effect I was having and it was making me both hard and heady. I pinched her and her eyes flew open with her gasp. I put my tongue in her mouth when it opened, letting her taste the venom her scent had drawn. She moaned, running her tongue along mine. I let go of her wrists and she slipped them behind my head, using her bonds to pull me into the kiss. I didn't fight her, instead letting my free hand slip into the back of her pants as she had fondled me earlier. I released the squeeze I had on her nipple to cup her other cheek lifting her. She wrapped her legs around me as well. I took the few steps to the bed, still blocking her tongue from mouth.

"Please, Jasper," she moaned. She rubbed her wrists on my hair.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." I sat her on the edge of her bed and rubbed myself on her, squeezing her ass as I did so. Her head tipped back.

"Let me see you, Jasper."

I chuckled. Was that really all she wanted? She was already lit by the reflections from the skin of my chest. I released her, sliding my hands out slowly and scratching along the way. She squirmed a little. I slipped my head out from the circle of her arms and stepped to the side, dropping my fly. Denim pooled at my ankles and I stepped out of it. I didn't meet her eye right away, but I didn't need to. I knew she was enjoying what she was seeing. Finally I raised my eyes to hers, not wanting to startle her.

She licked her lips as I stood, brilliant in the light. She squinted a little, and I noticed her eyes starting to water. Too bright. I moved to her side and turned on her stereo. Her father really could come in any time, and I'd already discovered how quiet she wasn't.

"My hands. Please, Jasper." She held them in front of her again, not shielding herself, just holding them out to me.

"Not yet." I pushed her back onto the bed and trailed myself down her front, from the center of her breasts, where I felt her heart thump against me, down to her navel, where the heat rose, searing me. Her heart raced again and I worried a little, but her breathing was deep and steady. I also wanted to use this to steel myself. She was so hot, so sexy. I had to control my actions to prevent hurting her. Slowly, I pressed back up, my hands following her arms over her head. I slid until they reached the binding.

The vixen startled me then. She tipped her head up, bringing her mouth to me. It was wet, soft, and I throbbed with the sensation. I nearly thrust into her. I jumped right off the bed and across the room.

She laid on her back, pulling her arms to her chest as she rocked from side to side, laughing.

"It's not funny," I chided.

"Please! You just jumped across the room. That was hilarious! You scared of the little woman now, big bad vampire?" She continued to chortle, pulling her knees up as well. She really had no idea the danger she had just put herself in. I wasn't about to let her lie there and laugh at me.

I pounced, putting myself between her legs. I put my hands to her underarms, pushing them open. My mouth attacked one breast while my groin rubbed on hers. On top of that, I sent her a wave of the lust she'd been drowning me in. Her gasp was loud and shuddering. Her thighs closed on my sides, and her body shook. Goosebumps spread again, over her chest this time. They were smoothed by the blush spreading down her neck. I pulled my tongue and teeth off her nipple, pinching it in my lips instead as I fought the urge to feed. Her blood was so close to the surface, her scent so lovely. I suckled the bottom of her breast, pulling at the firm tissue. She ground on me, and I smelled her musk now, concealed by the fabric of her jeans. I popped the button and slid my hand in, forcing the zipper down. She shivered and tipped her head back, arching, pointing her breasts up. I took the chance to ravish her nipple again, licking as I did, my venom coating her skin. She moaned, thrusting into my fingers.

"Please, Jasper," she begged. "My hands. Or my mouth," she offered tipping her head up.

"Later," I promised, rubbing her more vigorously through the fabric. She moaned and I felt the dampness increase. I pulled my hand out and licked my fingers.

She rolled and I was knocked off balance. She put flat palms to my abdomen, pressing. They tightened under her hands as I bent to look up. She put her mouth to me and I fell back. I couldn't move. I could hurt her if I moved. She was burning me. The hot, wet heat from her mouth was setting me on fire. Her hands left my stomach, cupping the base of me as her lips broke their kiss. I was still as marble, not even able to lift my head to watch her. She licked across the top of me and it was like the lighting of a match. First a flare, and then a steady burn. "So cold," she murmured, wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking.

I groaned, trying to enjoy, but having to fight. It wasn't her blood I was fighting now, though I fought that as always, it was her lust, her musk, her heat. She slid down me, it wasn't fast by human standards, but it was tantalizingly slow by my internal meter. I felt each fraction, each minute section of skin her lips traced over, her tongue touched. My eyes were squeezed shut, and I even held my breath, fighting every natural urge I had. When I still hadn't moved, she took her mouth from me. Equally slowly she pulled her lips from me. The burning receding as it had when I was reborn. Only now it wasn't focused on my heart, it was on my head.

"Jasper?" Groaning, I slowly raised my head to look at her, her lust was replaced with trepidation, anxiety. "Am I doing this right?"

Shit. Was she ever. "Yes, Bella. That's not the problem."

"Then what?" she asked, holding her hands out to me as she rose to her knees. She could tell I wasn't comfortable. I quickly untangled her shirt and bra and she tossed them to the floor. I still glowed in the setting sun, but Bella's head and mine, on the pillow, were out of the direct light. She traced patterns on my torso with a fingertip, waiting for my answer.

"It's too easy to hurt you," I began. "Without even trying, or thinking about it." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side. "But you were driving me insane," I murmured into her hair. "Am I doing this right?" I mocked.

She chuckled. "Well I wouldn't know, would I?" she retorted.

"I suppose not," I put a hand over my eyes, thinking I should be wiping sweat from my face. Between the heat and the concentration, I should be sweating bullets. "You've really never been with any guys, Bella?"

"No. Is that weird?"

I couldn't help laughing this time. "You're in bed with vampire and you're wondering if your inexperience is weird? You need some perspective, Bell."

She chuckled, too. "Not that. That I'm moving so quickly with you when I've never been with anyone else. Is that unusual?"

I pulled my hand away and looked into her eyes. "I don't think I would know. I wasn't terribly experienced myself when I was human. I don't know how quick is normal."

"I guess what I really want to know is, are you doing this?" She looked at me skeptically.

Well, there was only one answer to that. "Bella, if I wanted you to move more quickly I would do this." Without moving my hand from her shoulder, I turned the dial on the stereo, increasing the volume. Then I pushed my gift on her. I made lust thick in the room. I put every heated emotion I could pull into her. I felt her temperature rise, her pulse quicken. Her smell grew stronger and her eyes drifted shut. She sucked breath through her teeth. Her hand slid down her body and I caught it. I reached to hold the other, lacing my fingers through hers. She fisted her hands arching off the bed, her legs shaking. I heard a keening in her throat and brought the hands between us to my lips. She met my eyes and held them as the ecstacy raced through her. She rubbed her leg against mine, seeking some friction. I hooked my leg over hers, pinning it. She didn't need friction. I pushed once more, setting her on fire as she had done to me.

The keening turned to a scream as she reached her climax. Her whole body tensed and released, her hips rising and falling on the bed. "Jasper," she moaned.

"Yes, Bella. Yes." I felt my own pleasure at hers. I was throbbing against the outside of her hip, my tip above the waist of her jeans. She pulled her hand free of mine and I released it. She wrapped her fingers around me and my head flew back.

"That was amazing, Jasper." She squeezed me, then pumped her hand. It was dry and rasping, and I caught her hand, pulling it from me. I met her disappointed eyes with my hungry ones. I took her hand and rubbed it against her, dragging it against the wetness in her panties. Then I brought it back to me. I took one more breath and closed my eyes and my lungs. Her smell would make this much harder. I clenched my jaw at her first jerky motions. Her slickness on me, her heat. With my eyes closed it was so easy to imagine myself in her. She continued to stroke and squeeze, and it became harder and harder to hold my breath. I felt the throbbing intensify, I wasn't going to have to hold it much longer.

Her lips on mine made me gasp and my eyes open. Foolish girl, I nearly bit her when I opened my mouth. I nearly tried to bite her when her scent hit me, but the love she was sending gave me strength. It also pushed me right over. I pulled my head from her kiss as my own orgasm spilled from me.

"Bella," I groaned. I heard footfalls outside. "Shh," I warned her and rolled off the bed, then under it. I was lucky she kept her room clean.

There was a knock and then the door opened a crack. "Bella?" Charlie asked. "Oh, shit, just turn the music down please, all right?"

"Yes, Dad." I heard fabric rustle and knew she was covering herself. She turned the music off. "I'm done with this disc anyway. Sorry if it bothered you."

"No, it was just a bit loud. Thanks, Bells."

"Sure, Dad." I could smell her blush from under the bed. Her embarrassment was paramount. The door closed again. I listened for his footsteps on the stairs before rolling back out from under the bed.

"I hope he didn't notice my pants," I teased in a whisper, climbing back beside her.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"Shh," I put a hand over her mouth. "He probably thought they were yours anyway."

She relaxed and bit her lip. I pulled my hand away. Then she started laughing. I couldn't blame her. I joined in, trying to be very quiet.

"You really aren't leaving without me?"

"Never." I kissed her again.

"Good. Now take off so I can shower."

"Yes'm." I smirked and pulled my jeans back on. I was at the sill when I noticed her put her hand to the mess on her ribs, the mess I had made, and lift it to her mouth, licking. Oh. My. I was back on her in less than a second, my lips glued to hers. My phone started ringing.

* * *

Minor cliff hanger? LOL Did you know Jasper could do that? If you read my stories, Jasper can do that. He doesn't do it often, but yeah, he can TOTALLY do that. And think about it, why wouldn't he be able to do that? Can he do that to me? *sigh*

Thanks to Sharebear for keeping up with me. :D


	15. Chapter 15

It was Carlisle. "You don't have the worst timing, but close."

"Hey, I was being polite. You want me to throw rocks or something?"

Bella was looking at me, a question in her eyes. "Want to say hi to Carlisle?" I asked, holding the phone to her ear.

She laughed quietly. "Hello, Carlisle. Thank you, I needed a shower."

"So I heard." I tried to sense him outside, read his mood. He was slightly irritated, slightly amused. "Send that son of mine out here?"

"Of course." She closed the phone in my hand and kissed my nose. "Your Dad wants you."

I shook my head, smiling broadly. I slipped out her window. Carlisle was on the edge of the trees, jacket and tie absent. He shook his head at me; the amusement wasn't absent. "Enjoy yourself?"

"What do you think?"

He laughed at me. "I wouldn't have intruded except I saw you leave again. I didn't want to wait all of round two." Jealousy spiked before he trampled it into mere annoyance.

"Fair enough. Charlie busted us, too. Cockblocking fathers," I muttered.

Carlisle laughed again. "That must have been interesting. Where'd you hide? Closet?"

"Under the bed," I said, sheepish.

"Very classy," he said with a snicker. He sobered. "We need a plan."

I nodded. "I told her we'd take her with us."

"I heard. I agree. Not in the least because if they come for us, they'll likely take her as well." I felt his concern and affection for Bella. "They don't abide humans knowing about them."

"Eleazar said they have some in the castle," I reminded him.

"Yes, ones under watch are probably acceptable, but Bella? We aren't about to punish her if she did tell someone. She isn't, but do we want to answer those questions?"

"No." It was short and clipped. "So even if we get James and Victoria, we can't leave her?"

"If they don't come for us, they won't come for her, but do you really think she'll let us leave her? How little do you understand her, Jasper?"

He was right of course. That was why she had been so relieved to hear I planned to take her with us. She didn't want us to go. She wanted to be in our family, just as she had said. I hung my head. I really didn't want to see Bella anything other than human. Even if it would make sex with her not only possible, but insanely satisfying. My mind started racing through all the things I would do with her indestructible body.

Carlisle snapped his fingers and I blinked. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "I would ask what you were thinking about, but I'm pretty sure I know."

"Like you don't," I sneered.

He growled quietly, and I felt his anger, jealousy and shame mingled.

He really shouldn't be ashamed. "You know it doesn't bother me, right? I mean, she's sexy as sin. Of course you think about it."

"Just don't act on it," he scoffed.

"Not around me," I said with a grin.

He barked a laugh, tossing his head back. "Then take off, will you?" he teased in return. He met my eyes and his smile fell. "Not that simple, is it?"

"No. How will we know if they're coming?" I tried changing the subject.

"I don't think we can. Not until they arrive."

We both looked to her window. It was a long night. I ran home for my own shower and change while Carlisle watched.

I heard Bella's phone call to Jacob. She made plans to visit him on the reservation Saturday after work. Carlisle looked to me. I shrugged. I would follow her to the line and be waiting for her after her _date_. She was independent. If she wanted to smell like a wet dog, that was her prerogative.

It was still partially sunny Saturday. The clouds would obscure the sun, only to break out again later. I stayed in the trees outside Newtons' waiting for either James or Victoria. After being crazy enough to brave the light yesterday, I didn't doubt they might try again today. Of course, knowing the wolves were watching by day, probably kept them off. Indeed, Paul was behind me somewhere. I just heard the occasional padding paw and caught a whiff of him now and then, never actually seeing him. Bella came out in the afternoon and Paul and I followed her to the line. I did see him then, tongue lolling as he ran beside me. He barked once before leaving me at the line, following Bella the rest of the way onto La Push. I smiled, knowing she was probably safer there than at home. I turned for my house. I didn't run, taking the time to think along the way.

I was contemplating what had happened last night and what might happen next. How was I going to stop myself the next time she touched me? Could I have sex with her while she was human? I mean, Tanya had managed. It wasn't impossible. It probably was for me though. I hadn't been doing this as long as Tanya — lifestyle or experimentation.

I was too wrapped up in myself when I smelled an unfamiliar vampire. Not Victoria or James, completely unfamiliar. Then there was a slight weight on my back and teeth at my neck.

"Yield," I murmured, hoping whoever it was wouldn't behead me.

"Good man," the female voice murmured. The mouth closed leaving a gentle kiss on my skin. The emotions coming from her shifted, from satisfaction to something deeper, broader. It was similar to the love Bella had shown me, similar to Peter and Charlotte. When was the last time I'd thought of my brother, the one who helped me leave Maria? The weight didn't leave my back although the lips left my neck. I saw two men garbed in dark grey cloaks emerge from the trees on my right and left.

The woman on my back jumped down as they emerged. "Felix?" My arms were pinned behind my back and I got my first look at the sprite who had caught me so easily. She wasn't wearing a robe as they did. She was dressed in a frock that looked like it had just come off a runway in Europe. It was black, ruffled across the bodice and short enough to show the legs that seemed too long for her diminutive frame. She couldn't be more than five feet. Her black hair stood out in numerous directions, all short cropped, and her eyes were brilliant red. They looked past me now, right through me, and she tapped her lips with her finger. "She'll be at an old house with Carlisle. Well, he's changed his style a bit since seventeen hundred, but I'm pretty sure it's Carlisle." She giggled. "Your house?" she asked me. She looked into my eyes. "After all, you follow Cullen's way."

I didn't answer.

"Oh come now, soldier. We aren't going to hurt the girl. We just want to round up everyone involved in that incident yesterday. I imagine that includes you and Carlisle as well." A sneer marred her beautiful features. "And the eely redhead," she hissed. "Your girl disappeared on me this morning. And the whole incident, after the initial attack, was black yesterday. How did you do that?"

I arched an eyebrow. I had no idea what she was talking about. She frowned and tapped her foot when I didn't answer. She was sort of cute when she got a snit on. She wasn't really angry, just irritated, annoyed.

"Alec," she snapped again. "You can find Jane and Demitiri, yes?"

"Of course, Alice."

"Then do that. Take Felix. These aren't going to give us trouble, but Jane and Demitri are going to need your help. I'm going to meet Carlisle and this girl. I want answers. Nothing has ever blocked me before." She stalked off in a huff, in the direction of my house. I looked to the two men. The larger one shrugged and followed the other. I looked back to the girl. Did she really expect me to simply follow her?

"You will follow me, Mr. Cullen. If you don't, I'll take your head." She didn't even turn to me. She was still walking, not running.

I came to her side. "Who are you?" Her irritation had been replaced with excitement.

"I'm your mate," she said simply.

I laughed out loud. "Well of course you are. How could I not see that?"

"Why didn't you come to the diner? I was so certain you would. Did you change your mind or did I?"

She really made no sense whatsoever, so I didn't try to answer.

"I can't wait to meet her. We're going to be great friends you know." She clapped her hands and her glee almost knocked me over. This girl bounced around emotions worse than most of my classmates. "And Carlisle! I've always wanted to meet Carlisle. Ever since Aro told me about him. A vampire who never tasted a human. I didn't think it would be possible. He is so unusual, so singular. I want to understand." she was still muttering, seemingly to herself.

"What is your name, soldier?" she asked, her irritation suddenly back.

She was talking to me now? "J-Jasper," I stuttered.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Jasper, even if it is sixty years late. I still don't understand what happened there. One day I'm waiting for you and the next Eleazar is taking me to Italy. It really wasn't how I saw it." She didn't stop walking.

I hoped she wasn't expecting an answer, because she wasn't getting one. The irritation fled again in a wave of lust. What in the hell? I couldn't keep up with this girl.

"That's her isn't it?" Then I caught the scent of Bella. We were within sight of the house. Bella was sitting on the porch with Carlisle. Bella's head rested on his shoulder and she held his hand. They were both delightfully happy.

The sprite next to me ran from my side and stopped in front of the pair. She wrapped her arms around both of them. "I'm so happy to meet you!" she sang.

I was at her side in an instant, prepared to stop her going for Bella.

"Wow, you smell really good," she murmured, eyes finding Bella's.

Bella's eyes were wide and I felt her fear. The sprite was still nothing but excitement. Carlisle was curious and anxious, probably for the same reason I was.

"And you are?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, my manners have left me entirely. I am Alice of the Volturi." She smiled.

"Vol-Volturi," Bella croaked.

"Yes. I'm afraid you all made quite a scene yesterday. We broke into the police files. Giant wolves, men made of light." She tutted. "Much too much to ignore. However, I also know that the pair of you were not the instigators. After all, that was the only part I saw. How did you hide it? I never saw a giant wolf."

I looked to Carlisle, but he was just as confused as I was. "I'm sorry, Alice. We don't understand," he told her.

She shook her head with a smile. "Of course you don't. I'm being rude again. I am a precog. I can see the future. I saw the blonde and redhead attack this girl," she indicated Bella, "but before they struck everything went black. I've never had that happen before. And then today, I looked for her, and she had disappeared. Is it you?" she asked turning to Bella. "Do you have the ability to hide from my sight?" She cocked her head for a moment. Bella's anxiety rose. "No. I see your future just fine now. We're going to be great friends," she said with a grin, lust and pleasure swelling in her again as she ran a hand over Bella's cheek and sighed. "And you're going to be one of us!" She clapped her hands. "So exciting!"

Carlisle scowled, but Bella smiled for the first time in this exchange.

"But if it isn't you..." Again her mood shifted like lightning. I hadn't felt such rapid changes since I'd left the newborn armies. Newborns had no control over their emotions either. Alice seemed to have control, she just didn't choose to use it. "Demetri," she sighed. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm afraid. The others are having no luck tracking the other two. That redhead is as slippery to them as me. You will be here when I return," she warned. "You are not in trouble, but my master will want to speak to all three of you." She met each of our eyes. Then she wrapped Bella in another hug. Bella's hands were on her back too as she looked to Carlisle who shrugged. She patted Alice's back. Alice kissed her cheek, and then her nose. "So good to meet you. All of you." She squealed in excitement. "I won't be gone long!"

* * *

So, did you see that coming? Yay! Alice! I love Alice.

Recommendations: http:/www()fanfiction()net/s/5617616/1/ The Long Road Home, A story featuring Rosalie, and therefore awesome.

http:/www()fanfiction()net/s/5884459/1/Roman_Candle And this one because it's a messed up Edward. I love putting the boots to Edward.

As always, thanks go to Sharebear for keeping up with my endless writing.


	16. Chapter 16

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"My mate," I murmured quietly enough that Bella didn't hear, but Carlisle's head spun to me. That was why her feelings when she kissed me — and it had never completely faded in all the flip-flopping she'd done in the following minutes — had reminded me of Peter and Charlotte, because my brother had found his mate.

Charlotte was one of the very few female vampires Maria had created. She wanted soldiers, women didn't usually fit the model. When the time came to remove Charlotte, Peter stood against me. The first and only time. He took Charlotte and ran. I didn't realize how much of a friend and companion he'd become until he left. The weight of what I'd been doing for Maria was pulling me down before he left, but once he was gone, I found it so much harder to go on. When he came back, some years later, I was depressed; I was nearly useless. He told me about life in the north, where there were no territories. Freely choosing prey, moving among others of our kind without fear of destruction. I ran with him, eager to share the hope and happiness he came with. I found some of my own, but most of his came from Charlotte. That was love as I had never seen it, felt it. The peace of mind that came from not manipulating people was a relief, but my prey continued to make feeding less than satisfying, leading me to Carlisle. Still, that time had shown me the love between mates. I had fed on husbands and wives and felt the same sort of love in their dying moments. It was what I could see Bella's love for me, and mine for her, developing into. How did Alice already love me? She didn't even know me.

"That's apparently what passes for a Volturi guard these days," I said more loudly. "There were two others with her, both men, in dark cloaks. What one might expect a guardsman to look like."

"And where did she go?" Bella asked.

"They're hunting Victoria and James. She saw them attack you but nothing else."

Bella shivered. "They had me." She leaned into Carlisle who stroked her arm. "James had my arm and put his nose in my hair. That was when Jacob came from the trees and pulled him off me." She covered her face. I sent her my love, hoping to calm her.

She turned into Carlisle for a hug though. His love and concern was equal to mine. "You're all right, Bella. We won't let him get near you again."

She nodded, straightened and rose. She put her arms around me now. "What are they going to do with me?" she whispered.

"Alice said you'll be one of us. Perhaps that is what they will do," Carlisle suggested, distaste evident in his tone. "They have those who are ... practised at such things." I felt his hatred toward them. I knew how much he still wished he had passed away normally, despite all the recompense he had made. By comparison, I was still a monster, damned, although he claimed the choice was paramount — that I had reclaimed my soul. We hadn't had many such discussions. I had trouble seeing myself as anything but damned, although it was easy to believe Carlisle had kept his soul.

"I still want it," Bella murmured. I felt Carlisle's hurt. He didn't want Bella's life to end. Neither did I. "I'm supposed to be a vampire."

I closed my hands on her arms and pulled her a small way from me. "What does that mean?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know." She grabbed Carlisle's hand, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek. "You both seem so familiar to me. Like I was meant to find you. That's just crazy talk, isn't it?" She smiled, blushing.

Carlisle's love nearly washed out my own. It wasn't crazy at all. We had never met anyone like Bella. There couldn't be anyone better suited to falling into our lives, fitting into our family. I stepped away from her, releasing her arms. Carlisle almost pushed me out of the way, pulling her into another hug. "It's not crazy, Bella. It's true. You feel like part of our family already." Carlisle held her and I fought the urge to take her away. She wasn't _mine_. I had to remember that.

"Thank you, Carlisle, but I can't be, not really." She shook her head. "I mean, I'm not like you. I'll always be ..." She looked at me. "A temptation, a risk." I felt her sorrow, regret.

I kissed her temple. "You will always be a temptation, darlin'."

They both laughed at that.

"Oooh. I want in!" I didn't have a lot of warning before Alice was hugging Bella and Carlisle again, opposite me. She kissed Carlisle's cheek.

I shook my head and stepped back, taking her hand from Bella. She squeezed it and there was the love again — love and happiness. "Good news?" I asked her.

Her mood fell quickly. "Only half. The redhead not only boarded a plane, she bought an open ticket, so she didn't choose her flight until it boarded. I couldn't see it until she was in the air. And she's getting a car as soon as she lands, headed ..." she made a sweeping motion with her arm, "anywhere."

"So ... you can't see the future until the person makes a decision?" Bella guessed.

"That's right," Alice smiled at her, putting her free arm around Bella's waist. "What are you wearing, girlfriend? Why are you hiding those curves under that flannel? And those jeans? Way too baggy. I'm going shopping for you while I wait for her to pick a course." She looked over her shoulder at the trees. "Come on out. You should meet the Cullens after all. You don't mind if we stay a little while? We won't feed here, they can go to Seattle for that, but I want them close and ready to move when I get a whiff of what that redhead plans." Her displeasure was palpable. "This is Demetri and Felix." They came closer, I felt the thirst and lust from Felix as he approached Bella and put myself in his path, dropping Alice's hand.

"What do you know, soldier?" she asked. "I was just about to warn him off myself. How did you know?" She looked at me for a full second before rounding on the larger of the two thugs. "Felix. This human is under my protection. She is going to be one of us, not your plaything. If I ever see you plan on touching her again, I'll let Jane have you." She nodded to one of the smaller pair of vampires behind the thugs.

The larger vampire pulled back his lip, and Alice arched an eyebrow. Felix stepped down. "Demitri, Felix, Jane, Alec, I'd like you to meet Jasper Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and ... I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Bella."

"Bella Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

Alice stopped turning to face Bella. "Really? Swan? Hmmm." She lost focus for a moment. "Now she's at a train station. I swear she's playing with me. She won't like my game. She's headed south, though. I'm pretty sure I don't like that." She looked to me again.

"Unless they take care of her for us," I suggested.

Alice was filled with glee. "Yes, that would be convenient, wouldn't it? Demitri, Felix, why don't you go to Seattle now?"

"Yes, Mistress." They both murmured.

"But bring us the prisoner first."

I looked to Alice. She wasn't worried in the slightest.

The thugs returned with James between them. His eyes were unfocused and he didn't move as they carried him by the arms. "Where would you like him?" Demitri asked.

"Um, that outbuilding. That work for you, Alec?" She looked to the male of the smaller pair. I could see inside their cowls now. Both blonde, both young, they could have been twins.

"That will be fine, Alice. Near enough to the house."

As the thugs returned from the outbuilding, Felix murmured, "I look forward to seeing you again, Bella." His lust surpassed thirst. I snarled at him. He blew her a kiss before heading into the trees.

Alice clucked her tongue. "Really, boys."

Felix and Demitri left, Jane trailing after. Alec stayed with Alice.

"You aren't going hunting?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh no. I'm joining your family," she declared. "I do wish I'd seen you for myself. I didn't even know about you until I got to Volterra. And then, well, it's not easy to leave. They have a lot to offer." She fell silent for the first time in our presence. Her happiness and excitement didn't wane.

"You are joining our family, but you're taking us to Volterra?" I asked after a few minutes.

She sighed. "I wonder if it will be difficult to leave with you. I'm sure you will be free to go. After all, I will show Aro that none of you were complicit in this. He'll likely want to see it from each of you as well."

I looked to Carlisle. I did _not_ want to give my entire mind to the Volturi. He shook his head. "I don't see a way around, Jasper."

"I'm going, too?" Bella asked quietly. "But ... my father."

"Father?" Alice looked to Carlisle.

"No, Charlie. My dad. He isn't going to let me run off to Italy."

"I don't know that we have a lot of choice in the matter, Bella." Alice sang, looking at Alec with trepidation. She wasn't actually afraid, just concerned. "Of course, they don't know _when_ to expect us, and we do have this complication to deal with first. That will give us some time. I would like that. I would like to meet ... Charlie was it?"

Bella's mouth sagged and she looked to me for help. "Alice, don't you think you might want to be on our diet before you go meeting the humans?"

"That would be best, yes. Alec, you will be fine until Jane returns." She didn't ask, it was as if she were informing him of the fact. He nodded and walked to the outbuilding.

"But I don't want to go now," she said, nearly whining. "Will one of you hunt with me? Keep me company? Jasper?" She looked to me and I looked to Bella, then Carlisle.

"I'll go with you, Alice. You owe me," he said for Alice and I only.

"Big," I whispered in return. "Bella? Can I take you home?" I didn't want to expose her to any more Volturi, especially Alice, without a little time to digest.

"Yes, that sounds good." She turned to Alice first, hugging her. "It was nice to meet you, Alice."

Alice closed her eyes and I felt the pleasure spilling from her. She slid a hand down Bella's back and up again. "I can't wait to spend more time with you, Bella." She pulled back from the hug and kissed Bella before grabbing Carlisle's hand. "Let's go, Dad."

I shook my head. In a bare hour, it was evident that Alice never did anything with less than her whole being. She was going to be part of our family and she literally threw herself into it. I wrapped my arms around Bella again. "She scare you?" It wasn't fear, but trepidation I felt from Bella.

"No ... Just ... I want her to like me. Is that crazy?"

I laughed. "Well, I don't think you'll have any trouble with her liking you. I'm a little worried she likes you too much." The lust coming from Alice in Bella's presence was only a little shy of what Felix had been pumping out.

"Oh," she blushed. She felt awkward more than embarrassed. "Yeah. I ... uh ... got that. I've never ... well I only just," she stopped blushing even more deeply. I swallowed the resulting venom and fought the urge to bite into the beautiful creature at my side. "She's cute," she said finally, covering her face with her hands. "Did I just say that?"

I laughed again. "Yes and I'm not letting you take it back. I just hope you think I'm as cute as Alice." I teased, taking her hand and leading her through the house. "Otherwise I might get jealous."

* * *

Thanks as always to Sharebear who went over my revisions when I discovered I needed more guards than just Felix and Demitri.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked Bella to her door. "So, will I see you upstairs?" she asked, lust and anticipation mixed.

I snickered. "Actually, I thought I might put in a public appearance."

She blushed and shuffled her feet. "Right. That's probably a good idea."

The cruiser was parked outside and I heard the couch creak. Charlie had heard the truck pull up of course. He'd have to be deaf to miss that. I kissed Bella's cheek and whispered, "Although I hope to see more of you upstairs."

I smelled her excitement, as well as felt it, and smiled, backing up. Still quiet I added, "Your Dad's watching." Just in case she had any other ideas.

She giggled and sighed. "Right, later." She took my hand and opened the door. "Hey, Dad. Do you mind if Jasper joins us tonight?"

There was no way Charlie had seen me yesterday, but I was being bombarded with distaste as well as receiving the stink-eye.

"You know," I started, "maybe I'll head out, Bella. We can do this another night."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, confused, then looked to Charlie. "Dad? What's wrong?"

He didn't take his eyes off me as he answered, "Billy told me you left over an hour ago."

Bella bit her lip, anxious, and that faded into anger. "That's right. I went to Jasper's after. Visited with him and Carlisle." She stuck to the truth again, smart girl. "I didn't realize my comings and goings were being tracked." And put him on the defence. _Excellent tactics, Bella_. I stepped a little closer to her, watching and feeling Charlie's reaction.

"They aren't," he grumbled. Then he sighed, relaxing. "I'm sorry, Bella. We found another hiker. I just worry about you."

She hugged him. "I drove straight to the Cullens' from Billy's place, Dad. I'm careful." I felt their love and stepped out of the doorway, closing it behind me.

He still eyed me oddly, and I felt distrust. He obviously assumed we were doing the worst with that hour. Given what we'd done the night before, I didn't really blame him. I wasn't about to be ashamed, though, so I met his eye and resisted the urge to make him trust me again. He stroked Bella's hair. "I know. I worry. It's my job, right?"

She laughed, pulling away. "Sure, Dad. Did you already eat?"

"Yeah, just grabbed left-overs."

"Okay, we'll get ourselves some." She reached for my hand again, drawing me into the kitchen. "What bug got up his butt?" she whispered as she bent over the refrigerator shelf.

I smiled. "I'll give you two guesses, but you only need the one hiding under your bed." I whispered from behind her, hands on her hips. She pushed back nudging me with her ass. Night could not come fast enough for either of us. I backed up and sat down before I did something really stupid. As soon as I was in the chair, I saw Charlie looking our way. He couldn't see Bella at the fridge, thank God. He turned back to the game as soon as he noticed me. I was glad to have Bella sitting between us. It wasn't open hostility, but he definitely wasn't as friendly to me anymore. Still didn't blame him, still wasn't apologizing. Hell, I was going to do worse if I could. I felt the smirk a moment before Bella noticed it.

She arched an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. Charlie was watching us again. She turned back to me and put a forkful of pasta in her mouth. "Something else wrong?"

"I think he's feeling ... protective of his seventeen year-old daughter." I spoke quietly, sure Charlie couldn't hear me over his game. I brushed the inside of Bella's leg with my toes. "I can't say I blame him. I can't say I'm going to change my ways either." I leaned forward on the table, only to lean back a second later when I heard the couch creak again.

Charlie was grabbing a beer from the fridge. "You're not hungry, Jasper?"

"No. Big lunch. Carlisle and I stuffed ourselves before Bella came over." I caught her eye and winked. She smiled as she chewed.

"Huh." He leaned on the counter, sipping from his can. I was wondering how much stink would equate to a werewolf when Bella rounded on her father. I hadn't much warning of her mood shift. She was mad again.

"I don't need a chaperone, Dad."

"You're sure about that?" His anger was only a little shy of hers. "I had hoped to talk with you after Jasper went home-"

I stood up. "You can. Excuse me, please. I'll call you tomorrow, all right, Bella?"

"No, don't go." She jumped up, grabbing my arm. "Dad, I have a boyfriend now. You are going to deal with that." She put my arm around her waist and I nearly grunted at the tension rising in the room. Someone here was going to spark if I didn't do something. I really didn't want to do something. They needed to talk this out, not have it diffused or diluted.

"Bella. You aren't being fair to your father." I took my hand from her hip and stroked her hair and cheek instead. Her mouth hung open and I felt her sense of betrayal. "He would like the time to talk to you. You set aside plenty of time for me. I'll call you tomorrow, all right?" I had one hand on each cheek now. I took a moment to brace myself as I tossed the lighted match onto the tinder that had been piled in the room. I kissed her, in front of her father.

She smiled as I backed up. I was half afraid she would try to deepen the kiss, or Charlie would tear us apart. Neither happened, and I sighed with relief. "Good night, Bella." I turned and held out my hand to Charlie. He hesitated but took it. "Good night, Charlie." Then I stepped outside to eavesdrop on what could be the most awkward or most heated discussion likely to take place between the Swans.

"Dad-"

"No, Bella. I'm going to say this. I understand that you have a boyfriend. I'm fine with that. I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into. It's not like your mother and I are models for a stable relationship." I cringed a little. This wasn't going anywhere good.

"No, I suppose not, but you have taught me what not to do," she said lightly. "Dad, I know how to be careful. I'm not even planning on things coming to that, not yet, but I'll be okay if they do. Will you?" There was a challenge in her tone. I was proud of her, this couldn't be easy for her. Her relationship with Charlie was normally quiet and subdued. This was out of character for both of them.

"And you think Jasper is the right guy to find out with?"

"Name a better," she challenged again.

"Bella, there's more to this than that. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt, Dad."

"Even if he leaves? Even if he walks out of your life and tells you not to follow?" They were talking right over one another now, not letting the other get much more than a sentence, until now. Bella didn't answer immediately. I tried to feel their emotions, but couldn't.

"He's not Mom." Her voice was soft, quiet. I heard her loud inhalation. "And if he was, I could handle that. I mean, my life does not revolve around Jasper Cullen, he just brings a lot of good to it."

My mouth went slack at that. Good? I brought horror and death. Even so, I wasn't about to just walk out on her.

"You're sure?" Charlie asked her. "You're sure you're ready for this? I mean, he's a boy, Bella. They'll tell you everything you want to hear. I remember," he muttered. I heard the can crumple in his hand.

Bella laughed. "I don't doubt some do. I know the drill, Dad. Jasper isn't a player. I'm not going to be a notch in a bedpost or a story around the locker room. I'm better than that. So is he." Another pause. "Thanks for caring, Dad. This is so different from having these sorts of conversations with Mom. Usually I'm playing your part." She laughed again.

Charlie snickered too, much more quietly and less comfortably. "I'm sorry I scared him away, Bella. I just worry about you."

"I know, Dad. And you didn't scare him away, just off for the night. He's calling tomorrow like he said."

"Right. Speaking of tomorrow, I'm heading out fishing with Billy in the morning. You going to be okay at home alone? Will you head over to Cullens' again?"

"Maybe. I'll be fine, Dad. I won't go wandering alone. Don't worry so much."

I swung into her open window before I heard her feet on the stairs. I kicked off my boots and lounged on her bed. She chuckled as she opened the door. "I can't believe I just had that conversation."

I smiled. "I'm glad you did. He needed it. You needed it. How are you feeling?"

She smirked. Yeah, I knew. I wanted her to say it. It was the psychology classes. "Mortified? Embarrassed. Relieved. Yeah, relieved." She laid into the curve of my arm and put her head on my chest. "You're right, I needed it. I needed to think about it."

"Want me to back off for a while?"

She snorted. "Maybe, a little while." She walked her fingers up my chest and pulled down the neck of my shirt. "Just until morning." She kissed my chest and let the cotton go. "He's going out in the morning, fishing. That means dawn." She draped herself over me. "Which means I don't have to worry about loud music distracting him, or any music at all." She kissed my neck now.

"I shouldn't let you think about it," I murmured, running my fingers over her ribs.

"Can we?" she asked idly, putting her head back down and sliding to the side.

"I don't know." I ran my fingers through her hair now. "I don't think I can." I let go of my control just a little so she would know just how nervous and frightened I was. "It's so easy to kill you, Bella." I kissed the top of her head.

She huffed. "Well that just sucks."

I laughed. I put a hand over my mouth before it was loud enough to be heard. She was so honest. "I'm sure we can find other things to do. The morning won't be wasted, I promise you."

She shivered and I felt her excitement at my words. "That voice," she murmured. "Get out. I want sleep so I'll be ready for the morning." She grinned as she rolled me out of her bed.

I landed softly in a crouch. "I can't just sit in the chair?" I suggested with another smirk.

She set her jaw. "You may." Lust oozed from her, low and controlled. Damn, she had a plan. She was working it out even now. I was so boned, literally, already. God, how had no one else snapped Bella up before now?

I sat in her rocking chair, elbows on knees, leaning forward slightly.

"No getting out of that chair, Jasper. Not until the first light of dawn." She held a glint in her eye.

"You going to stop me, little woman?" I asked, testing her game.

"No, big bad vampire. I'll just stop." She turned from me to her stereo changing discs. I didn't recognize the music, but the slow jazzy chords were the perfect accompaniment to what came next. She pulled her shirt out of her pants, bent forward and shook out her hair. Before straightening, she bent back far enough to find my eyes, glued to her of course.

She turned to the side and slid her hands up her sides, pulling the shirt with her. She pulled it off smoothly over the next bar of music and turned slowly dropping it in the hamper. She sashayed over to the foot of her bed, opposite me, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. I wondered how she swung her hips like that without losing her balance as she so often did. She bent over the bed, sliding the denim slowly down her legs. I reached out with one hand, could I reach from here? Her threat was perfect. I would do anything to keep her from stopping.

She pulled one leg out and stepped to the side, spreading her legs. I groaned. She peeked over her shoulder, probably to make sure I hadn't moved. My hand was still outstretched. She stuck her ass out just enough for my fingers to graze her. She sighed and stepped out the other leg of her jeans, pulling herself from me. She reached up to the clasp of her bra as she kicked the jeans aside. She turned to face me, shrugging her shoulders, letting the straps fall. Then she sat on the bed crossing one long leg over the other before pulling one arm after the other through the straps, holding the cups to her. She kept her eyes locked on mine the whole time. Her eyes fell to my lap and she smiled and giggled a little.

I looked down. I had moved my hand to myself at some point. I looked back up with a smirk. I sat back and unzipped, putting my hand to my pants. I wasn't leaving the chair. I pulled myself out and gave a long stroke while I watched her lick her lips.

She blushed and stood up, casting the bra to one side, atop the jeans. Then she turned away from me again, hooking her thumbs in her panties. I groaned again and felt a twitch in my hand. She spun her hips twice before bending slowly and pulling those down. As she rose she ran her hands over the inside of her thighs.

"God," I moaned as she touched herself. I stroked myself once more, remembering her holding me.

She whirled at the sound of my voice. She stepped to me and put her hot hand over mine, pushing it down. I tipped my head back. She brought her hand up without mine and, once again, I sprayed the poor girl. "You are dangerous."

"Remember that," she taunted, licking her fingers as she crawled onto her bed, shaking that ass for me once more. "Good night, Jasper. Can't wait for dawn."

"You and me both." I gripped the handles of the chair and willed the night to pass.


	18. Chapter 18

Of course, she didn't simply go to sleep. That would have made things far too easy on me. Without me to add my chill, she lay, naked, on top of her blankets and played with herself. I came perilously close to damaging her rocker more than once as she moaned and squirmed, using her fingers to climax. Then she'd roll over and drift off, her fingers still curled close to her sex, and every now and then, in her sleep, she'd touch herself again. She woke twice, checked I was still in the chair, and upon verifying that I was still playing by the rules, she would get herself off again. I was losing my mind to this tantalizing human. Her smell permeated the air, and the sun could not rise fast enough.

The sky turned pink and Bella lay on her stomach, her hand under her. I heard Charlie leave his room, grab food, open and close the front door. I listened to him drive away. Bella breathed slowly and deeply, nearly snoring. "Jasper," she murmured.

I looked to the window, counting minutes, seconds. Bella shifted, pulling her hand from under her as she flipped her head to the other side. Her hips rocked and splayed in a new angle. I breathed as deeply as she did, numbing myself to the scent of her blood, arousing myself with the smell of her sex — so thick in the air by this point. I looked to the window a last time. Orange clouds hid the rim of the sun, but it was there. I stood, dropping my still open pants and crawled carefully onto the bed. I didn't jostle a spring; I didn't shake her a bit. I crawled between those splayed legs and put my face to their junction. I inhaled her smell. My eyes rolled back in my head and venom filled my mouth. I put the tip of my tongue to her, holding my breath now, unsure what her reaction would be. I tasted the small strip of skin separating the full pink lips of her pussy from the puckered hole of her ass. She tasted much as she smelled, floral and musky together. I had a quarter of a second before the cold of my touch woke her.

"Gah!" she started, her hips lifting. That let my tongue slide down. I nearly purred. I stuck it out as her opening passed, tasting more of her. "Oh," she moaned as I did, settling back. I ran my hands up the outside of her legs as I ran my tongue inside her. Being careful of my teeth, I used my lips to massage hers while never withdrawing from her heat. My hands now fit into the creases of her thighs and my thumbs met just below my lip.

"No," she cried as they brushed her clit.

"No?" I regretted moving myself for even that much.

"No, not yet," she moaned, trying to turn herself over.

I laughed and held her tight, running my tongue the length of her, licking her asshole.

"Noooo," she moaned again.

"Why do I not believe you?" I teased. "'Not yet?' That's not the same as no." I reamed her again.

"No, yes. Not yet. Can't come, yet." She was breathless and having trouble with words. I slid a finger into her while my tongue kept circling in her ass. I turned my finger, feeling my way. She squeezed on me, squirming as I teased her on. I curled my finger in and out of her, rubbing inside her, feeling for the bundle of nerves that made her clench. When I found it, I stroked along, pressing it on each pass. My tongue never stopped flicking over her asshole, gentle pressing against, pushing in a little, circling again. My venom and her fluid made every part of her glisten now.

"Not yet," she cried again, tensing as I brought her closer to climax.

"Why not?" I asked, pulling my tongue back only long enough to slide a second finger after the first and put my thumb to her swollen nub. "Why shouldn't I make you scream?" I pressed both tips to her spot as I nudged her clit. She jerked in response.

"Too soon," she panted.

"All right," I agreed, finding the bundle and prodding it again as I withdrew my fingers and sat back.

She whimpered. I laughed as I moved to lie beside her. "It's what _you_ asked for, darlin'."

"I know." She pouted. "Hold still," she ordered suddenly. She turned and knelt. I saw what she planned and took a deep breath. "May I?" she asked, looking at me.

I smiled but it was a little strained. "Please. Don't mind me, I'll just be trying to die without killing you."

She laughed and moved her hand over my length.

"Oh, Bell."

She licked the tip of me as she had that first time. Again it sparked and lit. I closed my eyes. Watching her do this would be harder.

"Need some help?"

My eyes flew open at the new voice and Bella let out a little shriek, grabbing at her sheets.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice was wearing a violet dress. it flared a little just past her hips and stopped short of her knees. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Her lust intensified and she smiled at Bella. "The window was open, and I saw that you might need some assistance." She climbed up beside Bella. Her dress almost blended into the sheets. "Don't worry, I won't interfere." She put her hands to the top of my hips, stradling my chest. "I'll just hold him down."

Bella met her eyes. She bit her lip, weighing the possibility. Then she licked her lips and bent from my view.

My head fell back to the pillows and my hips arched into Alice's hands as Bella took me in her mouth again. "So hot," I groaned.

Bella hummed and Alice pushed back against the responding thrust I gave. She rocked back into me. I could see up the back of her dress, her little back thong barely covering anything. The fabric was wet already. Not surprising given the lust she was throwing off. The urge to taste her was there, but I fought it.

"That's great, Bella. Have you done that before?" Alice asked.

I whimpered a little, sure that Alice had just frightened my blow job away.

Bella's hand closed on me and continued to stroke while she answered. "Not really. I tried once, but he jumped across the room." Both ladies laughed. I would have growled, but I was too busy getting jerked off.

"Try this," Alice suggested, moving one hand from my hip to my shaft, replacing Bella's hot grip with her warm one. Her tongue traced up the outide edge and down the inside. My cock twitched in her hold. "Oh, yeah. He likes that," she mused.

"Uh-huh," Bella agreed putting her hand on me again. Alice pinned me as Bella took her turn licking my length. I fought against her hold, my hands coming to her hips.

She wiggled her ass in my face. "Don't try removing me. Bella won't get to finish otherwise. Go on. Use two hands for a while."

"Like this?" Bella asked. I groaned again feeling fire over my whole length. The fire moved in waves as she pulled on me.

"Yes, just like that. And put your mouth over the tip, like this." Bella didn't pull her hands away, but a mouth - definitely not Bella's - was on my head now, sucking hard on me. My hips rose and were pushed quickly back into the mattress. "Down, soldier," she warned, looking over her shoulder at me. She wiggled her ass again, smiling.

I pulled her to me, away from Bella.

A hot mouth covered me now, Bella's. "Oh, god. I can taste you too, Alice," she moaned, then slid her mouth over me again. She put her tongue to the cleft and slid her lips and hands down.

"Fuck, Bell," I groaned, pressing into Alice's hands again. She leaned back, bring her wet sex to my face. I fought that urge to lick her clean again.

"That's it, Jasper. Give the good girl what she wants. She's dragging it out of you, isn't she? She wants to taste you."

Bella hummed again in agreement and I lost it. Alice ass bobbed up as she pressed down hard, seeing the thrusts before I made them. Bella choked a little, but her mouth didn't leave me and she continued to suck, her teeth scraping against me.

"Oh god." I relaxed a little.

I heard her swallow and I sat up a bit to look around Alice. Her eyes were closed and her hand on her throat. I chanced a look at Alice. She was licking her lips. She leaned over and licked Bella's. I heard Bella's gasp, but couldn't see any longer for Alice. I heard another kiss and twisted. I had to see this. Sure enough the pixie was tonguing my girlfriend. They pulled apart.  
"You taste good, soldier." Alice's eyes met mine now.

"Your venom is amazing, Alice," Bella put a hand to her head, looking a little dizzy.

"I bet you taste better then he does," Alice mused. She ran a hand over Bella and licked her fingers, shivering. "That ... I must have more of that." She slid her legs back to lie lower on the bed, her nose her Bella's navel. Bella's hands came to cover herself. "Oh," Alice whined. "You don't want to?"

"I - I," Bella stammered looking to me for help. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Because you smell like you want it." Alice flicked her tongue out to one of Bella's fingers and she jumped. "I won't bite. I can be careful." She licked Bella's finger again.

"Alice," I began.

"Oh, you want Jasper to do it, don't you?"

Bella blushed and moved her hands to her face. I knew what Alice would do and put my hand to her mouth. "Back off," I whispered.

She pouted but backed up. "Then you do her, but she obviously needs it. More venom?" she suggested to Bella with a smile. Leaning toward her.

"Alice, why don't you go find a cloth from the bathroom to clean Bella up?" I suggested. Bella's shock was getting pushed a bit too far.

"Because I want to clean Bella up," she said, flouncing. "Fine." She stood and walked away.

"Jasper. I-"

"Shh." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair. "You don't worry, okay. She's just eager. Like I said, she likes you."

"She likes you, too," Bella teased.

She did. I should let Bella know how much, but how could I tell her?

"Here you go, Bella." Alice handed her a damp cloth and turned to the closet. "This ... this is ... I'm not taking any of this to Italy!" she declared.

Bella turned. "What? What's wrong?"

"They're all ... so ... shapeless!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm sure you can find her something nice in Europe."

"I'm not going to Europe," Bella protested, but Alice was talking right over her.

"No colour, no shape, all cotton? And none of it's the right size! It's all too big!"

"Alice, I'm not going to Europe," Bella continued to protest, pulling on her shirt from the hamper.

"Carlisle mentioned that he would come over and talk to Charlie about you coming to Italy with us. Is that all right?"

"What?" Bella asked straightening.

Alice still had her head in the closet. "Well, you have to come to Volterra. You don't know what Jane can do; she'll make sure you come. If we can't find Victoria, we'll still have to take James back." She reached into her bodice and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you know who this is, Jasper?" Alice opened a drawing and gave it to me.

I sat up now instead of lounging on the bed. "Maria," I murmured. "Where did you get this?"

"I drew this. This is who Victoria is with. Carlisle didn't recognize her, but we both thought you might. Either as an acquaintance, ally, or enemy in the territories. We were right, I see. Who is she?"

Bella and Alice were both worried. Was I letting my emotions slip? Maria. My maker. My partner. My jailer. And Victoria had gone to her. Why? What could she possibly want from her?

"Jasper?" Bella asked, smoothing my hair over my ear. "Who is she?"

"He said, 'Maria,'" Alice told her.

Bella covered her mouth. "She's the one who killed him. Made him fight in her army. Jasper," Bella gasped and threw her arms around me. Her love and concern warmed me almost as much as her body heat. I smiled at the top of her head.

I felt a cooler hand on the back of my neck and Alice looked at me with concern as well. My smile went to her as well. I nodded. Then I shook my head. "What could she want there?"

Alice lost focus for a moment. "An army of course." Her fingers tightened in my hair. "We must go to Italy." Her bloody-orange eyes focused again. I hadn't stopped to note their colour before. She had fed on animal blood to change them that shade. "We will need more guardsmen."

* * *

Thanks to Sharebear for being my Beta.


	19. Chapter 19

As promised, Carlisle accompanied me to the front door after Charlie returned from fishing. Alice was behind us wearing contact lenses. I shook my head at the story we'd put together. Charlie would probably buy it, but he wasn't going to like it. Not one bit. At least we'd convinced the Guard to wait two weeks for the end of classes.

Once it was clear that Victoria was in Monterrey and it would take an army to retrieve her, Jane and Alec had agreed that it was best to take James back first and return with reinforcements. They hadn't been as keen on twiddling their thumbs for two weeks. I was glad Bella hadn't been there for the discussion. I had gotten a little heated with Jane instead of calming her down as I normally would. That meant I had the displeasure of experiencing her gift first hand and now understood why James was even more pliable under her supervision than Alec's. After writhing on the ground, in a pain that was only a little short of the burn of transformation, for ten seconds, I decided to talk softly with Jane and use my gift more than my words to convince her of anything. Alice had reminded them they might return without her and us. She had seen that we would arrive in early July, with or without the wonder twins. They had opted to stay.

"Carlisle, Jasper. I wasn't expecting both of you. Come in." Charlie held the door open for us. "Bella! The Cullens are here. Oh!" He stopped suddenly when he spied Alice. "I don't think we've met. Are you a relative?"

"Yes," she answered with a smile, taking Charlie's hand in her gloved one. She wore lacy blue gloves that stopped at her wrists. They almost looked odd next to her suit-style sheath bearing wide lapels with a row of buttons down the center. I had no idea where she kept clothes when wandering with the guard. "Carlisle's cousin is my father. So... we're second cousins, right, Carlisle?"

"That's right, Alice," Carlisle said with a smile for her. She squeezed Charlie's hand once more and I heard his pulse pick up. Then there was a twinge of discomfort, the kind that comes from fighting unwanted thoughts.

I whispered to Alice, "Not enough to have his daughter?"

"Hush you," she whispered back. Charlie wouldn't even have seen our lips move, it was all so quick.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Swan," Alice was saying, pulling her hand back.

"And you ... Alice, was it?" He smiled broadly at her and closed the door behind us. My eyes went to Bella while Alice continued to play with her father. Poor Charlie, he was putty in Alice's hands. Maybe getting him to agree to let Bella join us in Italy wouldn't be so hard after all.

"That's right, Mr. Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie." His voice was slightly strained and a very light whiff of lust came off him. _Alice..._

Bella was watching Alice's exchange with her father too, but rather than concern, she felt happiness and humour. "Carlisle, Jasper. It's good to see you. I didn't know when to expect you." She hugged each of us in turn. "And this is Alice?" We were going to play that Bella hadn't met Alice yet, only been told of her arrival.

"Bella!" Alice said, drifting to Bella's side and hugging her as well. "I've heard so much about you. It is wonderful to finally meet you." She kissed each of Bella's cheeks, making her blush.

"Well, perhaps I'll let you all be ... to talk about ... whatever it is." Charlie started to excuse himself.

"Actually, Chief Swan," Carlisle interrupted him. "We came to speak with you. You see, Alice didn't come on a purely social visit."

She frowned prettily and took over. "Grandfather has taken ill. We don't know how long he has left. Rather than simply call, Father thought it would be best if I came and told Carlisle in person."

"I see," Charlie answered.

"Well, Jasper and I are planning to go to Italy after his graduation," Carlisle explained, "but I was wondering, since I'll likely be occupied much of the time, if you would mind if Bella joined us as well." He nodded to her.

She looked to her father with a small smile that said, 'I knew they were planning this, but didn't want to tell you myself.'

"Really? Italy? Wouldn't have guessed the Cullens came from Italy," he mused.

"Grandfather moved there when Grandmother passed. He found the climate of Tuscany easier on his arthritis than the island," Alice explained.

"And you want to take Bella?" Charlie was still confused. He eyed me now with distaste again.

"I know she isn't truly a part of our family, but sometimes it feels as though she is," Carlisle answer. "I would like her to meet Uncle Marcus before he passes, but mostly, since we're going there anyway, I wanted to give her the chance to come along, see the old world."

"She could stay with me!" Alice piped in.

I shook my head, cringing slightly at her enthusiasm.

"There are plenty of guest rooms in the house," Carlisle told Charlie.

"How long? When?" He was considering; that was good. Better than I had hoped.

"Three weeks, starting at the end of June, so only a couple of weeks away. Bella tells me she has a passport already." Carlisle nodded to her again. She smiled back at him and watched her father's face.

"Were you still planning on going to Phoenix?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm not sure. Mom and Phil are buying at that place in Jacksonville. So they'll be moving or just moved in."

Charlie rubbed his chin. "If you're flying anyway, and Dr. Cullen doesn't mind," Charlie nodded to Carlisle, "maybe you could fly back to Jacksonville and visit her then. Save a ticket."

My jaw nearly fell open. Not only would that give us even more leeway if problems arose in Volterra, it might give us the possibility of stealing Bella outright. A crash over the Atlantic at the right time... I stopped the thought in its tracks. Bella may want and even be destined to be a vampire, but she wasn't ready for it. She had too much human life left to experience. I felt Carlisle's shock too and knew he had just had the same thought.

"That's not a bad idea, Dad. I'll have to talk to Mom of course, work out times. Would that be okay with you, Carlisle?"

"Of course," he agree immediately. "I'd feel a little bad about leaving her to fly across the Atlantic on her own, though."

Bella jumped on that. "Mom wouldn't mind Jasper coming, I'm sure of it." She smiled at me. I felt Charlie's ire at the same time as Bella's excitement. It was an odd combination.

"Well, we'll have to talk with her about that," Charlie allowed. The _we_ seemed emphasized for Bella's sake. He planned to talk Renee out of any such plan I was sure. I just smiled and nodded. Obviously Charlie was still sure I was out to sully his daughter, which I was. "You've been awfully quiet, Jasper. What do you think of all this?"

Had I really been silent this whole time? I had. "I'd appreciate having Bella with me, sir. It's not likely to be the happiest of family reunions." I kept it dour, reminding Charlie that this wasn't some pleasure cruise we were taking her on.

That seemed to push him over, actually. "Right. Well, let me think about it, talk to Bella and Renee. We'll let you know by the end of the week so you can go ahead with your plans one way or the other."

"Thank you very much, Charlie." Carlisle said, shaking his hand again. "Alice, did you want to stay and chat with Bella more? I have a shift at the hospital in less than hour."

"I would. Would it be all right if Jasper and I stay longer, Charlie?" she asked, batting lashes at him.

His pulse picked up, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "No, that's fine. I'm just going to catch a game." He picked up the remote.

"Can I bring you anything, Dad?" Bella asked as he settled himself on the couch.

"Can of beer would be great, Bells."

"I'll get it," Alice sang. Bella and I followed her into the kitchen and were quickly passed as she skipped by with the can in hand.

"Is she seriously hitting on my father?" Bella asked.

"Not seriously, no. That doesn't mean she isn't doing it," I said, looking over my shoulder as Alice pressed the can into Charlie's hand.

"Here you go, Charlie," she murmured. "Just let us know if you need anything else."

I shook my head.

"That went well," Alice bubbled as she came back to us.

"Yes," Bella agreed. "I didn't expect it to be so easy." She sat at the table. "Do you think, I'll come back," she whispered.

I closed my eyes, cringing. Alice had a far away look when I opened them a breath later. "Hmm. Too many decisions it seems. In some you come back one of us, in some you come back here, in some you go home to Carlisle's house. Too many choices. And there's that redhead again!" Alice stamped her foot. "She's leaving the south? Why? Where to?" She growled quietly. "Of course she hasn't decided. I swear she chooses her direction by rolling dice. I've never seen a more random person."

"She's leaving?" I verified. "With Maria?"

Alice was still unfocused. "No, Maria isn't with her, but she is planning a trip of her own. She's going... north. Alone? I wouldn't have thought her one to travel without that entourage."

"Me neither," I agreed. "North where?"

"Here," she said simply.

I jumped up. Alice put her hands on my chest and I felt her soothing vibe. Bella was suddenly filled with concern for me as well. "Not soon, Jasper. The time isn't set, but it isn't soon. Calm down." She stroked my chest , urging me to sit again.

I did and she moved her hands to my hair continuing to stroke. "She isn't coming for you," she said. "She's coming for Bella." Alice looked to Bella. Her fear spiked. "Who won't be here when she comes of course. I've see it and so none of us will be here." She smiled and kissed my temple, fingers weaving in and out of my hair.

Bella calmed even more quickly than I did. "Of course. And I probably won't even be human anymore then."

"Bella?"

She jumped right out of her chair thinking Charlie had heard her.

"Would you bring out that bag of Doritos?"

She shook with relief.

"I've got them," Alice said with a wink, grabbing the bag from the counter.

Bella came to me and perched in my lap. She put her head to my shoulder, arms around my neck. "I'm not scared," she said. There was no falseness in her. She had been scared of Maria coming for her, but she trusted us, all of us. "I'm going to be a part of your family, Jasper. I'm going to help you."

I hugged her in return, inhaling her tempting scent. "I know you are. I love you, Bella."


	20. Chapter 20

Alice and I walked around the corner from the Swan residence, into the trees. I started to run. She caught me quickly. "In a hurry?" she asked, disappointed.

I stopped. "Not especially, why?"

"I... wanted to have some time with you. Without Bella. Not that I don't love Bella or understand that you are in the middle of something with her. I get that. But, well, I haven't really gotten to get to know you yet." She took my hand and started walking at human pace for the house. We would take a couple hours to get there at this rate.

Still, I was more comfortable once we were moving. I was rather afraid she'd try to push herself on me. This was a relief. I must have let it show.

"Am I really that obvious?" she asked.

I smiled broadly. "When you want to be." I nodded. "Charlie wasn't oblivious."

She laughed. "True. That was rather blatant. He needed someone to remind him that he is a good looking man. He has many good years left. Years that will be wasted if he doesn't find someone to share them with."

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "You know who."

She smiled impishly and nodded. "Of course. She isn't available at the moment, but fate will take care of that. In another year or so, she will be a widow. Nothing that can be prevented at this point, I'm afraid. But I saw her as soon as I met him. They must have a strong connection for me to see it between humans; they are usually quite difficult for me." She stopped, glaring. I felt the sharp prick of irritation. "You got me talking about me. That gift of yours is too subtle." She pouted a little.

I chuckled. "I wasn't using it. I was just curious. What do you want to know about me then?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "What drew you to Bella?"

"Her lack of fear. She wasn't intimidated by me in the slightest. That isn't always true even among women of our kind."

She nodded. "She is stupid brave all right." Alice had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What do you see?"

"Hmm?" She focused on me now.

"You saw something, a minute ago. You weren't looking at anything here."

She smiled. "You're good. Most people don't notice. Especially the quick ones like that. I saw Bella doing something brave but stupid. I'll prevent it."

"Why?"

She wrinkled her brow and scoffed. "Because you love her. Because I love her." She continued looking away, into the future I supposed. She sighed in content.

"Something good that time."

She smiled. "You are good. Yes. The three of us, well four, in the house. A very happy family. I like that vision."

I put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "I do, too."

"You're sure?" she asked me. I felt a bubble of amusement. "I'm not too irritating for you? I annoy the life out of Jane. She would burn me daily if Aro would let her. He sends her away when she does, so she's stopped." She laughed, halting her stride. "Sometimes he shuns her for my _visions _of her burning me. Those are the _best_!"

I chuckled with her. Taking her hand again.

She leaned a little into me, sighing again. "It is so _good_ to finally be with you."

I stopped this time. "How? How is it good? How can you tell?"

She smiled. "You were the first thing I saw when the fire ceased. I remember nothing of my humanity, my human life. I didn't even know I had one before I met Eleazar; I thought I'd been born this way. My first memory is of your face."

"I'm sorry, Alice. This must be hard for you."

She laughed again. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm with Bella."

"Yes, that does make things more complicated but not difficult. Interesting," she concluded with a smile. "We are mates, Jasper. She will never match you as well as I do. That doesn't mean you don't love her or that she won't be part of your life, but I know, one day, you will need me more than her." She shrugged.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as we continued to the house. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Certifiable. I'm sure I was institutionalized as a human." The humour and amusement rolled from her making me smile, too. "Normally, I'm a very jealous person. I would be livid that Bella had her lips on you. But I can't be, I wasn't here to make you mine. I'll have to satisfy myself with being here when you need me. And let's face it, it's not like I'm not going to have fun along the way." Lust poured from her now, filling the air between us. She leapt, straddling my waist with her legs and putting her lips to mine. She didn't try to pry them open, she didn't linger, she simply pulled on my hair and put all of herself into that brief second. Then she jumped down, taking my hand again.

I waited a few paces. "Why did you stop?"

"You would have asked me to if I hadn't."

"Right."

"Do you love Carlisle?"

"What?" I couldn't keep up; she changed topics at lightning speed.

"Carlisle. He's a father to you, isn't he? How strong is that? I don't remember my parents so I've never had a father. I sometimes thought of Eleazar as a father, but he didn't care for that."

"I'm surprised by that."

"Because he has other daughters now?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, yes."

"He didn't feel worthy of being a father before he joined them. He didn't see himself as someone to emulate. I'm so glad I sent him to Carmen."

"You did." My head was starting to hurt. I was glad I had ample room to wind these ideas through. Alice saw the vampires of Denali. Eleazar was her mentor before he left Volterra. _She_ introduced him to Carmen. That couldn't have been that long before Carlisle and I went to Denali; Eleazar and Carmen had only been with them a few months when we came. That was one of the reasons our stay had been so beneficial to me, they were learning as well. "Why didn't you come with them?"

"I mentioned it was difficult for Eleazar to leave? I was the one that convinced Aro to let him go. I saw him with his mate and I saw him without her. I never saw Marcus before he lost his mate, but he is an empty shell now, held in place by Chelsea. Eleazar was searching for more from his existence; he was looking for Carmen, even though he didn't know it. I was able to show Aro just how little he would gain by holding Eleazar compared with letting him go. Eleazar still keeps in touch with us. When we find a vampire we believe has an unknown talent, he comes to Volterra for us. He bears us no ill will.

"Now, Carlisle!" she demanded.

I chuckled a bit. "Love. Yes, I suppose I do love Carlisle. He certainly loves me. If not as much as a human father loves his children, certainly as much as a priest or pastor loves his parishioners."

She smiled. "The way you define such things. You know exactly what those different loves are, almost like they were colours or textures, don't you?"

I nodded.

"So what is my love for you like?"

My chest hurt where my heart should beat. She loved me more than I loved her, more than I had loved anyone. And the emotion overwhelmed me now as I focused on it. I turned it to her, letting her see and feel it for herself.

Alice gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She gritted her teeth. "This is going to hurt but, now show me how you love Bella."

"I can't do that, Alice."

"Liar," she spat, her anger spiky over the love that didn't cease. "You can; you won't. I know you love each other. I just want to know what I can hope for, what I can strive to receive."

I shook my head. "No."

"Fine." She ran from me then, leaving me alone in the trees.

I sighed, alone with my guilt. I had just pushed away one of the few people who loved me. A moment later, I chased after her.

I didn't go far. She was standing in a clearing, facing me. "You decided to follow me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Alice." I hugged her to me, reaching low and pulling her up. She was so small.

She looked up into my eyes. "You need to hunt soldier. You will have a very hard time in class tomorrow otherwise."

I chuckled. She was right.

"I'll come with you. Or rather, you'll come with me. Follow me." And she was off. I tried to keep up, but she was fast. I noticed her pause a few times along her path to let me catch up.

She stopped suddenly and I rested beside her. Just below us were a bear and her two cubs. "Young or old?" she asked me.

"Old." I burst after the mother while Alice took one of the cubs.

She didn't chase the second, watching me drain the Grizzly. I felt her lust rise. I understood. There was something enticing about watching us drawing the life out of a being. Her lust and the warm blood, together fueled me.

Her eyes went wide. "Jasper," was all she got out before my lips crushed hers.

I needed this. I needed to drive. One quick brush pulled the thong off her hips, my fingers taking it's place, sliding down her ass. Her tongue fought with mine, no fear of teeth. Her hands made quick work of my belt and pants, her fingers wrapping me.

"Alice," I hissed, tipping my head back as she squeezed me harder than Bella could. I growled and grabbed her hips holding her over me.

She smiled and wrapped her feet around my sides, wiggling her toes, tickling my ribs.

I pulled her down on me, needing the feel of her soft, slippery flesh on mine. Again, this wasn't something I could do with Bella, for so many reasons. I'd be tearing into her, spilling her intoxicating blood. I'd hold her too tight, breaking bones, bruising. And I'd probably rip her apart thrusting into her the way I did with Alice now. "Fuck, yes."

"Oh, Jazz," she moaned.

I stopped abruptly, and Alice cursed quietly. "I saw her call you that, in the truck. Stupid, Alice," she muttered.

"What will she do when she finds out?" I asked, still buried in her, but unmoving.

"I can't say, Jasper. That will be her choice." She moved in my grip, pulling her feet up, to push herself away.

I took another second to think, holding Alice's body to mine. My body wanted this. It had wanted it today, that was part of the reason we'd needed Alice help. What if this could ease the thirst? Just as animal blood made it easier to resist human, what if sex with Alice could make touching Bella easier? I moved one hand to Alice's cheek, stroking with my thumb. "Can I use you like that?" I asked in a whisper. Not asking her so much as myself.

"I'm here for you to use, Jasper. I'm here in any and every way you need me." She grabbed my head in two hands and kissed me. At the same time she squeezed me inside of her and my hand shot back to her hip, holding her as I thrust with abandon.

I felt my face crumple with my impending orgasm. She felt so wet, so warm, so soft, and she squeezed me so well. I knew I was neglecting her pleasure, so I dropped my control and thrust my lust at her as well as my cock.

Her orgasm was fast and violent. Her scream echoed in the valley we had descended into upon the bears. Her pussy clenched in amazing long strokes over my length, drawing me even deeper into her. I throbbed with each stroke, finally releasing everything with a guttural series of grunts worthy of the caveman I felt like.

"Wow. I didn't know you could do that."

I smiled at her. "You didn't ask."

She laughed and smacked my shoulder.

* * *

BTW: next chapter has the guilt. He's still in post-coital glow here. I'm not ignoring it...

Thanks to Sharebear for the beta. If you're sad to see him with Alice, just remember what Alice said off the top. He has something with Bella. It isn't the same as what he has with Alice. I don't want to call it less, although the 'mate' terminology makes it seem so, it's more like the description he uses for Carlisle. I use 'not as much as' as a qualifier of loves of the same style, the different types aren't really less, they just get compared to the most obvious, strongest example. A priest doesn't love his parishioners LESS than a father loves his child, just differently. Jasper doesn't love Bella LESS than Alice, just differently.


	21. Chapter 21

Alice left me to find another kill on my way back to the house. I arrived to find Alec and Jane sitting on our sofa while Demitri talked with Carlisle in the dining room. After a quick change, I approached the men at the table.

"It is very different of course, but there is a benefit to being able to stay in one place so long, a comfort to living," Carlisle explained to Demitri.

"We don't move."

I rolled my eyes, but at least Demitri was honestly curious, not simply taunting Carlisle. I'd seen nomads do that in the past. It pissed me off. This wasn't just some whim of Carlisle's, he had an honest calling to preserve human life. Some vampires would never understand that.

"Yes, but the Volturi are a rare case. What other coven could claim the same? The Romanians? Some in the South? Neither are situations to emulate I think."

"I think your son wants a word with you. I'm going to check on the prisoner." Demitri excused himself.

"I'll join you," Jane said with a smile.

I felt the revulsion from Carlisle. "They torture him."

"And do you think he would have simply drank Bella? I believe torture is not wasted on James," I rebutted.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

I took a breath. Only Alec was left in the house. "Alice and Bella."

Carlisle nodded. "Alice didn't come back with you?" he asked.

"She did. We stopped to hunt. Wait, she didn't come back here?"

"I haven't seen her since I left for work."

"She hasn't been back, Jasper," Alec called from the other room.

I put my head in my hands, wondering where she was, what she was doing.

"Something wrong?"

"Besides being a two-timer?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Ah. I'm not sure how to help you with that one, son."

"You cheated on Alice?" Alec asked. "You know she's vindictive, right?"

"I'm not with Alice. Well I am. What do you know?" I asked him.

"That she's been looking for you for as long as she can remember. She just about jumped out of her skin when she saw you the other day. Was dancing on the spot until you passed by. I was going to blind you, but she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to be the one to catch you."

I groaned. He wasn't making this easier on me.

"Who's the other one? Not the human." He gaped at me. "You aren't seriously. That's sick, you know?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why? We don't think of them as food the way you do."

"That's fine, but what would you _do_ to her? Doesn't she... break?"

Carlisle's jaw was working, too. "He doesn't damage her, if that's what you're referring to."

"How?"

"That's a good question," I muttered, remembering how close I'd come to that.

"He's careful."

Alec scoffed. "What are you, a virgin? How careful can you be when you're getting off?"

Carlisle shifted his feet. He was exactly what Alec had named him.

"I had help." I remembered Alice, her ass in my face, her smell, feeling her tonight. "I had someone take the edge off."

"Oh, I hope you aren't referring to Alice there. Jane hurts you and it doesn't show." He pulled back the sleeve of his robe to show bite marks reading 'lil bitch' on his arm. "Alice makes sure you never forget who you dealt with."

"How?"

He growled, "My sister helped. My gift would trump hers if hers didn't hit you so fast."

I chuckled. "That's... I don't want to know what you did, do I?"

"I wouldn't tell you if you did want to know."

"Fair enough." I sighed and sat in one of the chairs, putting my head in my hands again. "What am I going to do?"

"Have you told Bella yet?" Carlisle asked me. "She might understand."

I snorted. Then I sighed. "I'll head over there anyway. Monday morning." I dragged my ass from the chair.

I felt Carlisle's amusement and lack of sympathy. "Get going. You'll feel better after lunch."

"Sure I will." After that utter lack of advice, I ran for Bella's house, still feeling like some sort of monster. Here I was, breaking down this girl's defences to be with her, and I go and bang the next vampire who jumps me. And I had tried to convince myself it was for her good. I was a cretin.

Under Bella's window was Felix, his hand inside his robe. It was pretty obvious what he was doing even before I caught the waves of lust coming from him.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Do you know what they've been doing up there? Shit, man. You are one lucky fucker." He continued to stroke himself. "God that little human can scream. Why don't you and Alice share? I'll be gentle."

I decked him. He laughed at me.

"That's a no? Fine. They're plenty loud enough; I don't need to participate."

My eyes lifted to the window. I was still far enough from the house to see in the window. Alice was curled around Bella, her lips at Bella's ear, her hand reaching around Bella's hip. I jumped catching the sill.

"He's here," Alice whispered to Bella.

Her eyes fluttered open. She had been sleeping. Alice rolled back. She wore one of Bella's T-shirts which half covered her hips. Bella was in panties only, and they smelled ... well, she wouldn't be wearing those to class.

"Jasper," she murmured with a smile. She opened her arms, beckoning me into a hug.

Confused, I knelt at the side of her bed and leaned into it.

"Alice told me you'd be coming. I dreamed of you, hunting with her. You were both so beautiful, so fast, and then she was here." Bella's voice was slurred; she was still half-asleep, and utterly sated. If it weren't for the lack of alcohol on her breath, I'd think she was drunk, too.

"What did you do to her?" I whispered to Alice, stroking Bella's head, urging her back to sleep. She didn't have to wake for a couple hours yet.

"I didn't _do_ anything to her. We did a few things with each other," she said with a smile.

"That's what Felix said."

Her smile faded quickly and her smugness was replaced with ire. "He's down there. If he can hear me, he's already running." She smiled again. "Threats are sometimes more effective than anything else." She shuddered. "Ugh, the thought of him down there. Don't tell Bella. She had a hard enough time when she thought it was just me." She tightened her hold on Bella's hips, pulling their bodies together. She kissed Bella's shoulder eliciting a small moan from the human girl.

"You've been here-"

"Since I left you. She was waiting for us." Alice slid one hand up Bella's torso, cupping one of her breasts. "She missed you," she whispered, putting another kiss to Bella's back.

"Did you tell her?" I asked as we listened to Charlie shower and shave.

She released Bella and sat up a little, irritated. "What? That you fucked me with abandon? Why would I tell her that? For someone who can differentiate so many forms of love, you sure don't know what they mean, do you?" She brushed her fingers over Bella's neck. "I don't want to hurt Bella. I did tell her I love you. She knew that, so it wasn't a big surprise. She is very perceptive."

"And?"

"And?" she asked, shrugging. "You aren't looking for a play-by-play are you? Because I'm not giving you one. What happened last night should not have been privy to anyone," she growled, looking toward the window. "Let's just say that Bella understands my feelings for her as well."

I didn't know what to say to that.

Alice's expression softened. "Look, I'm sorry if I was terse. This is still very new to all of us. Especially her," Alice stroked Bella's hair. "Neither of us is pushing you away, does that make sense?"

Her emotions weren't confused, and they weren't different either. She felt the same affection and lust toward Bella she had from the first moment she caught her scent. If anything the affection was stronger. Her love for me hadn't changed one iota. She slid back down the bed and put her hands back around Bella. "You're welcome to join us," she whispered as she slipped one hand into Bella's panties.

"Jasper," Bella murmured. Alice winked at me. Obviously I was still on her mind. "Alice," she cried, arching her neck, putting her cheek under Alice's lips. Alice licked the corner of her mouth. She also wrapped her fingers around the breast she had begun fondling, sawing her fingers around the nipple. "Yes," Bella moaned.

We heard the front door close and Alice doubled the speed in both her hands. "Charlie's gone, Bella."

Bella rolled on her back, opening her eyes a little. "Good." She locked lips with Alice. Her fingers pawed at Alice's open skin as she straddled my girl's hips.

"So hot, Bella. Your fingers," Alice moaned between sloppy kisses. Her venom was dripping into Bella's open mouth.

"Yes, Alice. Right there. Is this...?" They are both arching, pressing into one another, fingers clawing.

"Bella. Oh god. Don't let me hurt you, okay?" Alice was grinding on Bella's fingers now. "Tell me if ... if it ... holy shit." She tipped her mouth to Bella's breast now, pinching one nipple while sucking the other.

Bella put her free hand into Alice's hair. "God that feels good."

I was the intruder here. How strange. Alice had invited me, but Bella hadn't, for all that she had been dreaming of me a moment ago. I started to rise, but Alice shot her hand out to grab my waistband.

"Stay," she ordered. Her orange eyes holding mine briefly before turning back to Bella's erect nipple. I shook my head and moved slowly to the window.

"Yes, yes. Shit, Alice," Bella's chin pointed straight up. She whimpered as Alice arched as well, their hands pinned between them. "Ow, oh," she yelped before moaning.

"Sorry, too hard." Alice opened her mouth again, using her tongue rather than lips.

"Alice," Bella moaned as I swung my legs over the sill. "More, Alice. So close."

"Yes, Bella. Come for me." Alice's lust was tempered with sadness. She turned from Bella to look at me, a small frown creasing her brow. Then she turned all of her attention on Bella. I dropped from the window as the lust between them peaked, before I drowned in their heat for each other.

I heard a sucking noise and then Bella murmuring, "Mmmm." I could imagine her licking her fingers.

"Yes, Bella. May I?" Alice asked.

"I don't think we have time, Alice. God, I wish I didn't have class today," she groaned.

I heard the water turn on and Bella squeal.

Well, this sucked. What was I supposed to do now?


	22. Chapter 22

I'd thought High School was hard to endure before. My mind was stained with the memory of Alice and Bella stimulating each other, their kisses, their touches.

"Mr. Cullen!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, X is not, 'I'm sorry'. Would you like to try again?" Mr. Lambert asked.

I frowned and looked to the chalkboard. "X is sin(Y) plus four."

"Correct. Everyone, please complete problems one through twelve for tomorrow."

I climbed from the desk, slowly but gratefully. I followed the other students to the cafeteria only to stop dead in the doorway. Alice waved at me from the table Bella and I normally shared. After the pause, I stepped carefully forward, trying to think. All I could think of were her perfect white legs running from the bottom of Bella's T-shirt and wrapping around Bella.

I closed my eyes and swallowed. I needed to think about something else. A warm human hand squeezed mine, and I smelled Bella beside me. She let go right away and stepped quickly to the table.

"Hello, Alice. You got a visitor's pass for the afternoon?"

"Yep. After all, I might be attending here my senior year," she said with a smile.

I shook my head before sitting down.

I took a moment to properly process each woman's emotions. Alice loved me in the same way as ever. Her love for Bella was more defined now, less lust, more care and concern. She was happy, content. Bella was excited. She was looking forward to something. The trip to Europe maybe? She was infatuated with Alice and concerned about me. Well, without reading minds, there was only so much I could do with that information.

"Jasper? What's on your mind?" Bella asked me.

My forehead creased, trying to pin down exactly what was bothering me. "You don't... This doesn't bother you?" I made a sweeping motion around the table, asking both of them.

"I told you last night, Jasper, I understand you're with Bella right now. I'm not going to ask you to give that up."

Bella's head tipped down and I felt shame from her. "I'm sorry, Jasper." She pushed her chair back and ran three steps before Alice caught her as she tripped.

Alice looked at me, bubbling with anger. She stroked Bella's back and escorted her out of the cafeteria.

What had just happened?

I stood up and nearly stepped on Jennifer Deering. "Oh, hey, Jasper. Did you break up with Bella or something? She seemed really upset."

"I ... no. Excuse me." I maneuvered past her.

"Go get her!" Jennifer called after me, her amusement palpable.

Bella was easy to track, and Alice easier. Both scents were burned into my nose, the first ones I would look for, the two I held dearest. Where had they gone? I turned down another hall, but the trail simply continued, more Alice, less Bella. Was she carrying her now?

The trail ended in the middle of the hall. I could hear Bella's heart through the door of one of the women's washrooms.

"How could we do that to him, Alice? I mean, I thought ... I didn't ... I didn't think. I didn't think at all."

Her sob brought the pain I couldn't feel but knew she was feeling, just on the other side of this stupid door. I banged one fist on it and punched right through.

Alice opened the door calmly. Her mood was serene, cool. "You would like something?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Bella."

"No, no-o-o. Go away. You don't wa-ant me. I'm no-no good."

Alice rolled her eyes but dropped the cold mask she was wearing, softening a little. The love for me and Bella hit me now. She held the door open wider for me to come in.

"Bella?" I asked as Alice stood guard by the door.

"Five minutes," she warned me in a whisper.

"No!" Bella cried, her pain on this side of wall was a gut punch. I certainly hadn't meant for this.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I have something to tell you." I knelt in front of the toilet she perched on. "I was sort of hoping for a different location," I admitted, looking at the steel cubicle walls.

Bella laughed in hysterics. "Not the place for a heart-to-heart?" she joked, her nose leaking along with her eyes.

I tore a piece of paper from the roll and wiped away the tears. She sniffled, and took the paper, blowing her nose.

"No, but it'll have to do. Bella, I ... You weren't the only one with Alice last night." I kept my eyes on my toes, feeling her reaction. There was no flare of anger, no sense of betrayal. There was an odd disappointment. Like she had hoped to get a better mark on her paper. I couldn't quite fathom it, so I finally looked up into her eyes.

"You ... you ... huh. So, you're not upset with me?" she asked.

"No. No, Bella. I ... well I suppose I'm feeling a lot like you are. Like I was expecting one thing and got something else. It's not worse, though. St least, I don't think so..."

She sniffed again and smiled a little more. "No, not worse. Very different."

"Girls coming," Alice warned.

I looked to the window. "I'll see you later Bella, Alice." I slid the glass and jumped out.

I kept clear of Bella's place that night. Although we weren't off to a bad start, I didn't want to answer too many questions at once. The next night she found me after work.

"Jasper. You aren't avoiding me, are you?"

I looked at Jane and Alec on the couch and pulled her behind me to my room, turning on some music. "No, Bella, I'm not avoiding you."

"Good. Because if you're not holding Alice against me, you can't think I'd do otherwise, right?" She searched my eyes, trying to gauge my response.

I sighed. "I think there is a little more Alice and I need to tell you. Well, I need to tell you. Sit?" I urged her to sit on the bed.

I really didn't know where to begin. I could be blunt like Alice. She's my mate and I used her as one. That was to the point; it was also brutally insensitive. I paced a little.

"Alice is a precog." I'd felt her irritation slowly prickling up. It stung now.

"I know that. Jasper, spit it out."

"Alice-told-me-she's-my-mate."

"That was too fast." Her temper smoothed a little and she smiled.

"Alice told me that she is my mate."

She simply looked at me for a moment. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. Usually, it means that that is the person we are meant to be with, the person who changes us. Vampires don't normally change, Bella. We're the same from the moment we wake to the day we burn, but the love of a mate changes us."

She blinked, slowly digesting what I had said. "So, not like husbands and wives?"

I nodded. "Similar, but different. Maybe not as different as we like to think."

She continued to gaze at me thoughtfully. "So, she's changing you?"

I shrugged. "I thought you were doing that."

She smiled. "But you couldn't have a human mate," she scoffed. "That wouldn't make any sense."

"I suppose not," I agreed with her.

"How do I fit in? Can I fit in?"

"Bella, I'm not choosing her over you. I won't do that." I sighed again, resuming pacing.

"I never thought you were. This doesn't sound like a choice thing. Not if Alice can see it."

She was right, of course. I stopped mid-stride and looked at her.

"I'm right, aren't I? It's not something we can fight. You and she are going to be together. You are naturally drawn to one another. So I'll ask my question again. Where do I fit in?"

I hung my head a little. "I don't know."

"Where do you want me to fit in?" she asked with a smirk and an aura of amusement and lust. She was having naughty thoughts.

"I want you where you fit best," I declared, jumping on the bed and pulling her with me. "Next to me." I put my nose to her hair over her ear, nuzzling. Her hot hands were clutching the arm I'd swept over her breasts as I pulled her. She chuckled. I kissed her neck and held her close, but could feel something missing, a smell.

"And where do I fit?" Alice asked coming in. She slid up behind me, kissing my neck. "Here?" Fast as light, her arm draped over mine as she lay on the other side of Bella. "Here?"

Bella laughed and pulled Alice into the middle. "Here!" she said with a giggle, kissing Alice's cheek. I pulled back a little.

I felt Bella's disappointment, but I couldn't help it. It felt wrong to touch Alice in front of her. Alice was still in a state of bliss. Her feelings for both of us swamped me. When I didn't kiss her other cheek, she turned to Bella, pressing their lips together. Alice pulled Bella closer as Bella's fingers ran through the inky spikes standing out from Alice's head.

When the kiss broke, I was sitting against my headboard, wondering if they wanted me to leave. Bella's other hand was gripping the waist of Alice's shorts and pulling her hips closer. Alice had one hand under Bella's shirt and the other in the back pocket of her jeans. Bella's eyes fluttered and she sighed deeply.

"He's really not going to join us?" Bella asked Alice. That made the question of them wanting me to leave pretty clear.

"Not at this point." Alice was disappointed, too. "He's thinking about leaving again."

Bella looked up to me now; she was the one of the pair facing the right way. "Don't go, Jasper."

Alice tipped her head back to see me. "Don't go."

"Middle?" Bella asked.

"Yes!"

Alice grabbed my legs and pulled me down the bed. I almost jumped up in defense, but Bella straddled my chest. She leaned down to kiss me.

"Hmmm. What would Jasper like?" She pulled off her shirt, pulling her hair to one side. She unbuttoned her jeans even as Alice covered my cock with her mouth. I hadn't even felt her pulling off my pants. Now I saw her pale hands on Bella's hips, helping her slide the denim off. I watched them wrap around Bella's breasts and groaned feeling Alice sliding up my legs, dragging herself over my erection. I leaned back into the pillow, putting my hands to Alice's hips.

"You're really sure about this?" I asked them.

Alice kissed Bella's shoulder as she slid over me. "I think this answers for me," she teased. I pressed up into her, sighing at the soft slickness inside her.

Bella leaned down and kissed me. "Yes, Jasper. This is what I want. I don't want to choose either. I want to fit."

Bella cried out when Alice slipped one hand down into her folds. "Your fingers are still cold, Alice," she complained.

"You'll warm them up," Alice replied. She ended in a moan, and I felt her clench on me, making me shudder as well.

Bella kissed me again before sitting up and turning around. She kissed Alice now. I slid my hands forward to Bella's hips as Alice continued to ride me. I pulled her to my face, letting my tongue slide from her ass to her clit. She squealed again, but it was muffled in Alice's kiss. I got a squeeze from Alice in response. That was nice. I used my tongue again and felt the sensation ripple through Bella, to Alice, onto me again. One of Alice's fingers brushed my tongue on the next pass. She was rubbing Bella now, and I thrust my tongue in and out of her pussy instead. I curled it, pulling all of her flavor out with me.

Alice started squirming more than bobbing. I wasn't going to last a lot longer, but that didn't mean we couldn't go again.

"God," Bella moaned.

"Yes, yes," Alice grunted, grinding on me.

I sucked on Bella's clit, shoving Alice's finger away with my tongue. She screamed and fountained for me. At the same time, Alice bore down on me and I blew my load into her, grunting into Bella's sweet, wet cleft. Bella sagged, Alice laughed, and I wondered which God I was supposed to thank for this.


	23. Chapter 23

Alice and I tried to give Bella the next few nights for studying and sleep. We were partially successful. We tended to have sex outside her house, which wasn't much of an improvement as she inevitably heard Alice and gave us hell. We joined her the first night and moved farther away the second.

"Oh God, Jasper. Right there ... yes ... that's just what she would do."

I had to take a fraction of a second to take that in. She wanted me to do what Bella would do. It made sense when _I_ wanted her to do what Bella would do, but really? As she came down from her high, I had to ask.

"You really like having Bella with us?"

"Yes, Jasper. It's not something I'm _enduring_ for you. You really thought I would do that?" She stopped for a moment in the process of redressing. "Well, I guess you don't know me that well. No, Jasper, I'm not doing this for your benefit. I am honest to goodness, hard and fast, hot for that human girl. She ... God, what she can do to me. Anyways. Yes, I really like having Bella with us. You don't need to know what we have done without you. Or do without you," she said more quietly but still loud enough for me to hear.

She smirked when she met my eye next. I probably had some stupefied expression on my face because, quite honestly, I was stupefied, flabbergasted and flummoxed. Well, why would I argue? Unless one of them was getting the raw end of the stick.

I swear, she could read minds. "As much as she wants it, I'm the one that gets the raw end of your stick, Jasper." She kissed the hollow of my neck, running her tongue up its length. I was ready for another go, if she hadn't burst from me for Bella's window as dawn broke. She was still faster than me. By the time I got in the window, Alice already had her mouth between Bella's legs and I felt like a creep watching them. I watched anyway. I'm a creep, not an idiot.

Alice got the stick because as much as either of us — well, both of us — wanted to give Bella all the pleasure in the world, we both knew we were one hymen away from drinking the poor girl dry. We always fingered her carefully, never wanting to be tempted by the blood we would release if we weren't. Alice had used her talent to look at the eventuality. Whether I did it, or she did, Bella's death was imminent; so we played very carefully with our breakable lover.

The countdown to Italy was spinning away. Bella attended my graduation, even though I told her she didn't have to. Alice was at her side and they both jumped up to applaud me. I tried not to roll my eyes as I nodded to them. Really, it wasn't as though I hadn't graduated high school before. I held the paper tightly anyway. It was proof of my triumph over my nature. It was still a huge pat on my back. I hadn't screwed up. I hadn't even come close to screwing up, unless you counted Bella, which I did _not_. Carlisle knew what it meant, even though he helped me blow it off for the girls. He hugged me, as all the other parents around us did.

"I'm proud, Jasper. Never think I'm not. I'm so glad you chose to join me." Then he turned to the girls clapping my shoulder. "Same old, same old," he said with a smile. He let me throw the paper in the bin outside only to scrounge it a second later and hide it in his study. I could retrieve when I wished.

After that came the packing. It was next to nothing on our part, a couple of bags. Bella had to put on more of a show for Charlie's sake. Alice packed for her. Everything, she declared, would never been seen again. She intended to replace every article with two of her selection. Bella argued valiantly, but it was a lost cause, and having seen what Alice had found for her in Forks, I couldn't be sad about it. Bella looked fabulous in her new jeans, something I told her on several occasions and she experienced firsthand on others.

"Jasper!" she cooed, jumping in my lap at our table. I cringed as she landed right on the erection I was sporting courtesy of her entrance to the cafeteria. "Oh, sorry." She tittered, keeping her arms around my neck. "You don't mind though, right?" She met my eyes seriously and rocked back and forth. I teased back, silently, letting her know just how she was making me feel. After hearing her pulse double and watching the blush spread over her skin, I cut her some slack. She didn't feel the lust coming off every male who spotted her. I did. It drove me nuts. First with jealousy, and then with lust of my own. It was completely unfair. Boys in classes with her were feeling hot enough that I caught it in the hall. Maybe I shouldn't let Alice have free rein after all.

Carlisle, Alice and I picked her up in his Mercedes. We waited on the step while she kissed her father goodbye. Alice lingered after Bella had picked up her bag, rising to whisper in Charlie's ear. He blushed deeply and she giggled, skipping to join us.

"What was that?" I asked, exasperated.

"Relax. It wasn't like Poppa bear was getting any sucky sucky. Just telling him that I like his new cologne."

"Was he even wearing cologne?" Bella asked.

"No, but now he will." She smiled, leaning back in her seat, utterly pleased with herself.

"You still haven't told me why you're hitting on my father."

"I don't know if I should, Bella. You might mess it up."

Bella's mouth fell open, indignant. "What do you mean?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's the future, Bella. You could make a decision that throws the whole thing out of whack. If I don't tell you, and you do what you would normally do, it should fall into place."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"A woman, who is _not_ me." She looked at Bella pointedly.

"Oh. Okay." Bella put an arm around Alice and smiled happily. Her father would be happy, that was enough for her. Alice was happy with herself. Carlisle was happy that we were happy. I tried to remember the last time I was somewhere that felt like it should be stamped with a yellow happy face. I realized I couldn't remember it. It had to have been when I was human.

I sat back as Carlisle pushed the speedometer up, enjoying the sensations for the two and a half hours the trip afforded.

The mood was ruined as soon as James was on scene. He was sitting in the terminal between Demitri and Felix. Jane was walking with a coffee in hand.

"What is that?" Alice asked her.

"It's warming my hands. See?" She put a hand to Alice's cheek. "I can touch humans now." She reached a hand to Bella who looked at me, wary.

I shrugged. Jane was curious, nothing more.

Her pale hand touched Bella's only slightly pinker cheek. Bella smiled. "It is warm. Well, warmer, anyway."

"It's neat." Jane wandered back down the aisle of seats stopping to introduce herself to random humans and shake their hands.

I looked to Alice. She shrugged. "She's playing. She isn't planning any harm."

"She's nuts." Alec appeared behind Alice.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

"Touching humans. He looked at Bella. "I mean, no offence to you, Miss Swan, but unknown humans. Hell, even most known ones."

"Honestly, Alec, have you never used your fingers?" Alice asked, smirking.

His eyes narrowed at her. He didn't answer and stalked off, embarrassed.

"Why is he embarrassed?" I asked.

Felix laughed and Demitri snickered.

"Alec likes to anaesthetize his food," Alice explained. "He thinks it preserves something. I don't know what. So that was a bit of a low blow on my part. I'll apologize later. He usually doesn't touch them except to bite."

"Never?" I asked, astounded.

"Not since his first year. Or so I was told." She looked to Felix who nodded. I wouldn't have guessed he was the oldest of the pair.

"He misses out on _all_ the fun," Felix leered at Bella, who shifted behind Alice.

Alice glared at him. "I saw that. I warned you."

He held up his hands. "And you see the difference between fantasies and future, talented Alice. That isn't going to actually happen, is it?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be thinking it." She stamped her foot, and I choked back a chuckle to match Demitri's.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Bella asked.

"No, you don't," Alice growled.

"Is it really _safe_ to have him like that?" Bella watched James closely.

"Oh, yes. If he decided to make a break, I'd see it before he moved and those two would hold him until Alec's gift had him. Then when he was safely locked in the airline bathroom..." She looked to Jane with implication. "He doesn't want that happen, so he won't make that decision."

"They look different without their cloaks," Bella noticed.

"Don't they? I picked out Demitri's outfit. Felix didn't like my choices for him. Jane and Alec almost lost their heads when I suggested shopping. They spent hours trying things on. I don't know that they've chosen their own clothing in the last century, poor things."

My head was starting to hurt, and so was Bella's by the sense of confusion coming from her and the expression on her face. Fortunately, our plane boarded shortly thereafter. James spent the entire flight under Alec's attention. He appeared to be asleep.

Bella, Alice and I found that airline blankets are too small, as are their bathrooms. It was much easier for the two of them to curl up and go unnoticed than either of them with me. It seemed everyone's eyes glued on the boy and girl cuddling, but the two girls were just sweet and innocent. I knew what was going on under that blanket, and it had me all but begging for one of them to join me in the bathroom.

Alice obliged me, dragging the blanket over my lap while she crouched between my legs. It was made better when Bella shifted over a seat and kissed me at the same time. She had to keep pushing me away when my kisses got too heated. At one point Carlisle lost his temper with the lot of us.

"Honestly! Could you keep still for an hour? Just an hour? All three of you? Are you twenty or two?"

It was Bella who broke first. "Actually, I'm seventeen."

Carlisle temper instantly fizzled, replaced with humour. It shone in his bright eyes, although he kept his expression irritated. Bella slouched in her seat, no longer amused by her quip. Carlisle couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing.

She smiled brilliantly at him, sitting forward in her seat. Then she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'll go to sleep. Then you can just blame them, okay?" She squeezed him, and I felt his affection for the girl he treated as a daughter; appreciating her gesture.

"Sweet dreams, Bella. And if they don't keep it down, I'll separate them." His smile was gone, and his eyes were severe on Alice, who had just shifted from under the blanket to her seat, and me.

We were good for a whole hour, and then Alice and I went to one of the bathrooms, so we wouldn't wake Bella.

Alice drove the rental along the 'scenic route' to Volterra. The rest of the guard were in a separate vehicle taking the more direct highway. She kept her speed down to human levels, pointing out landmarks to Bella and I. Carlisle commented along with her, pointing out changes since when he was here last; nearly two centuries, but the changes were fewer than I would have expected. She parked the car in an underground parkade, tossing the keys to a female vampire who appeared in a doorway.

"You'll like it, Heidi. Drives like a dream. You'll have them following you back. Oh..." She suddenly realized what she was saying. "Anyways, you'll like the car."

"Following her?" Bella asked.

Alice hung her head. "Heidi is ... the harvester. She brings the prey here. I wasn't thinking."

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and I felt her distress. "You aren't here for that. No one is going to think about that. They have humans here too, ones that work for and with them. You are safe with us, Bella." I looked to Alice for her confirmation.

"Absolutely. No one is going to hurt you here, Bella. Come on, I can't wait to introduce you, and the Masters are waiting, impatiently."

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to break before we met Aro, Caius and Marcus, you understand. Forgive me for the "Poppa bear" line. If you look in the reviews, Hyvanna suggested that and cracked me right up, so I HAD to include it if I could. And after exchanging PMs with her there may be a Charlie/Alice moustache riding crackfic coming to a profile near you... Check out Alice Says. ;)

Recommendations: Got a load of great updates this week so I'm going to send you back to these folks

Sinnerman by Detochkina http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5816837/1/Sinnerman

Empty by Hev99 http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5513825/1/Empty

Not Who I Thought You Were by Fngcufs http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5674671/1/

The Good The Bad And The Beautiful by Mama4Ever http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5815657/1/The_Good_the_Bad_and_the_Beautiful


	24. Chapter 24

Alice led us down an ornate corridor to an elevator. Carlisle pulled us to a halt a couple of times, reminiscing about one piece or another hanging on the walls. Eventually Alec joined us in the hall.

"There you are. We were starting to wonder."

Alice shook her head. "I told you we were coming. Did you notice Carlisle in this one?" Alice asked, pointing at the oil painting we had stopped at.

Alec looked for a moment. "Well, there he is. Is that Felix?" he asked, pointing at another figure in the back ground, one holding a man over his head.

"Yes," she answered with a giggle. "Why didn't we stop and look at these more often? Some are hilarious. Did you see Marcus' expression in this one?" She zipped down the hall to the last one we had stopped at. Carlisle continued to lead us the way we had been going. Alec and Alice returned in seconds, laughing together.

The guard members led us to an elevator.

"When did they put this in?" Carlisle asked. "The grand staircase is still used, isn't it?"

"It's still there, but not used, no. They put this in... almost a century ago, before Alice joined us anyway," Alec answered.

Bella was still uncomfortable. I put an arm around her shoulders while Carlisle, Alec and Alice chatted about changes made to the castle. "Is something bothering you?"

"Feeling very out of place. The only one with a heartbeat, the only one who doesn't count age in decades..."

"But you're one of us." I reminded her. "When Alice met you she called you a Cullen. You are." I kissed her temple, sending her reassurance. "Just because you aren't a vampire, doesn't make you any less one of us."

"Thanks, Jasper." She turned to me and I put a soft kiss on her lips, stroking her cheek. I felt her confidence rise only to falter again. "What are they going to want?"

"I don't know. Last time I asked Alice, they didn't know either. Don't worry though. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, all right?"

She buried her face in my chest, hugging me. "Thank you, Jasper."

Alice finally noticed us then. She came to stroke Bella's back. "Don't worry, sweetie. Aro's just going to take your hand and look inside your head. It doesn't hurt at all. He already has what he needs from James, but he wants to be thorough." She smiled wanly at me. She wasn't thrilled to be giving Aro an inside look into our lives, I could tell.

"So he'll see..." Bella looked at Alice, instantly embarrassed and terrified.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry about it, he's seen worse, but not better," she smirked. I rolled my eyes. She didn't know Bella well enough. That wasn't going to make her feel better.

Bella chuckled, but didn't really smile. "I still don't like it."

"I know. He has so much in his head, Bella, he isn't going to linger on that, all right?"

She nodded, but didn't look up again. The elevator door opened then, and we were led past a receptionist.

"Hello, Gianna."

"Welcome back, Alice." The human behind the desk smiled at our group. "They've been waiting for you."

"I know," Alice sighed. "I had to take the scenic route, though. This was Bella's first time in Italy."

"Oh! Bienvenito!" Gianna said to Bella. I had to wonder at the humans involved with the Volturi. Although their hopes were obvious, it seemed impossible any of them would actually receive what they desired. Gianna was beautiful and eager, but she wasn't noteworthy. I couldn't pity her. She was willing to aid in mass slaughter; her own demise was less than full justice.

"Um, thank you."

Alice and Alec led us to a pair of double doors, one of which was open. Inside was a white marble throne room with three vampires seated on the dais. I recognized them from Carlisle's painting in his study. The two with black hair were Aro and Marcus. The pale haired one was Caius. Marcus would be the one staring off into space. Alice had said he wasn't the same since Didyme's demise. Aro had a smile that split his face in half.

"Carlisle! Alice! So good to have you here again. Please, come, introduce me to your family." He referred to them together. He knew Alice was joining us. That must have come from one of the guard. James wouldn't know that.

Carlisle stepped forward first, but Alice passed him, putting her hand in Aro's as she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry to say goodbye."

Aro's anger was thin and well veiled. He smiled at her. "Yes, it is sad, but it doesn't have to be goodbye. You could keep your ways while you stay, you and the other Cullens." He looked to Carlisle and I. His eyes stopped on Bella.

"Bella. I have learned of you from the others, but Alice has given me a new view. You are a special human, aren't you? Destined to be one of us. May I?" He held his hand out to Bella.

She looked to me and then Alice. Alice was nodding, but I just tightened my hold on her arm. I felt her fear and trepidation, and I didn't doubt it was warranted. She put her hand in Aro's and he cupped another gently over top. He was excited, eager. This was a change from the disappointment and anger he'd had taking Alice's memories. He was hoping Bella's mind would give him a reason to keep her here.

The excitement turned to frustration and his brow furrowed. He closed his eyes a moment then opened them on hers. "How strange."

"What?" she asked, still terrified.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered to her.

"No, no need to be afraid," Aro agreed. "You are gifted, Bella, I believe. Demitri said he couldn't track you, but I thought that was just an oddity. However, I can't hear you, either. Have you ever met Eleazar, Bella?"

"N-no."

Aro smiled broadly. "Fear not," he cooed. "Eleazar has a gift for seeing gifts. I was wondering if he might know the extent of yours. I must say I am interested. It is still latent, you being human. You will make an excellent immortal." His red eyes were drinking in Bella, his emotions filled with want and desire. I dared to put a hand to his chest, holding him off.

Thugs were on me immediately, pinning my arms behind my back, but I continued to stare hatred at him. Bella was not his. He looked back at me, power in his gaze.

"Felix, Corin, let him go. He was only trying to protect his friend. You have a gift as well, Jasper. I do want your friend to be my friend as well, but I will not harm her; I will not force her."

I narrowed my eyes on him. He was lying. He had a way he intended to use to keep her. I would have to talk to Alice; she might know what his plan was.

He was going to know I was on to him. I couldn't decide if that was good or bad. Perhaps it would make him less likely to act, make him cautious enough to delay. Maybe it would make him wary of me. Maybe it would just make him try harder, work faster. I tried not to think about it. I wanted to get this over with so I could be free to think again. How did the guard put up with this?

"You need my point of view?" I thrust my hand at him, snatching his from Bella.

"Yes, thank you, Jasper." He held my eyes as he held my hand. I was just glad he was no longer touching Bella. I waited for the silent interrogation to end.

Aro nodded, letting go. "I see. And you, Carlisle?" Aro sidled down the line. I noticed the other two now that Aro didn't hold my attention. Caius sneered. He was filled with hatred and anger. I didn't know why he hated us so much, but it was heavy around him. Marcus was curious. It wasn't quite enough to bring him out of the cloud of depression that was even heavier than the anger around Caius. I was glad we weren't staying; those two dark emotions would crush me in time. I squeezed Bella around the waist and tried to draw from her.

Her fear was lighter, but not what I needed. Alice didn't have it either. She was concerned now; something she saw was troubling her. Carlisle was sharing his mind with Aro. He wasn't exactly thrilled about it. Was anyone in this room happy? Bella hugged me back, sensing my unease. I closed my eyes and focused on the love coming from her and Alice. They were both worried about me. It darkened the sensation, but it was still good.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. I'll be glad to get out of here, though."

"I think we all will," Alice whispered. "Sadly, we won't be leaving soon."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I am glad you were able to find someone to share your life with you. I was certain Eleazar would join you. He seems happy in Denali though. You won't mind staying until I can invite him here?" Aro was talking to Carlisle, but the entire room hung on his words.

"That shouldn't be a problem. May I ask why?"

"I want him to tell me about young Bella." Aro's red eyes fell on my lover again, and I put myself in their path. "Her gift is most interesting. I know he has trouble with humans." He paused, his eyes taking on a faraway look. He cocked his head looking around me. "I didn't even think to ask, Alice's vision was unclear. Are you interested in joining us, Bella? Becoming one of the guard? Immortal?"

"Aro?" Caius asked.

"Come, Caius, isn't it obvious that her gift is defensive? If she were to share it with us..."

"No," Bella croaked. "I think I'd like to go home."

"I understand. Well, you have time to consider my offer. I will insist you accept our hospitality until Eleazar can arrive. I'm sure he won't delay, not when he knows the Cullens are here. Here, Felix will show you to a room. I'll have Gianna make sure something suitable is brought for you to eat. I imagine you are hungry after your flight and drive. Alice, would you stay? I have some news for you."

I held Bella's hand as we followed Felix with Carlisle at our side.

"They have a way of never letting you get a 'no' in edgewise," Carlisle muttered. "Don't worry, Bella. Eleazar will come, tell him what he wants, and we'll go home."

"I wonder what he's telling Alice," Bella mused. "And James, what happened to him?"

"Burned," Felix said from ahead of us. "Aro ordered it immediately after reading him. Same will happen to the other when we find her. He's already authorized it."

"He's gone?" Bella whispered.

"Ashes," Felix said with a smile. "I got to rip him apart myself." I felt the pleasure ripple from him. As much as I should be disgusted by it, I was only envious. I wished I had had the opportunity to take another bite out of him.

"Jasper?" Bella seemed frightened again. I realized I was wearing my emotions. Carlisle was a bit disturbed as well.

"It's nothing. Glad he's done."

Felix opened the door to a suite of rooms. "If you need directions, just ask anyone in the hall." He looked from Carlisle to me and back to Bella. He was fast. He swooped in, planted his lips on Bella's and ran out closing the door behind him.

"Alice is _so_ going to kick his ass," Bella murmured.

My jealousy boiled. I fought the urge to run after Felix and rip his head from his shoulders. "Carlisle, will you and Bella be all right together? I think I want to join Alice."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. Go on, Jasper. We'll be fine, right, Bella?"

She put on a brave face, but I could feel her fear. "Of course. Make sure Alice is okay. Bring her back with you." She clutched me around the waist. "This place scares me. I want both of you."

I held her and kissed her head. "I'll feel better with both of you at my side." I smiled at Carlisle. "I won't be long."

He nodded. "Let's see what the rooms are like, shall we, Bella?"

She sniffled and took Carlisle's hand. He pulled her close and put an arm around her shoulders, leaning his head onto hers. I felt her confidence bolster in his arms. It would be even better when I returned with Alice. I hurried out of the suite.

* * *

Thanks to Sharebear, as ever, for the beta.


	25. Chapter 25

I had no trouble finding my way back to the throne room. Alice was sitting in front of Aro on his throne, listening. His voice had lost that oleagenous quality that had been riding my nerves before. He was still grasping; he was giving this to Alice in the hopes of retaining her. He held her hand as he told her, not only being sure she took in everything he told her, but glimpsing any visions she might have in response. It made me sick.

"I don't know who he was, Alice, but I will draw you a likeness. You can show it to other nomads you meet. Perhaps one will have known him."

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me. Well, of course you do." She laughed. "I was institutionalized. All these times I've joked about it, but I never really thought about it."

"You know where it was. You were twenty for all you don't look it. You were subjected to unspeakable tortures. That cretin watched, fascinated by your resistance. That was why he hunted you, why he wanted you.

"As I said, I only know what he did of the other. That one wanted you for a different reason, likely the reason I am so privileged to call you friend. He must have guessed that your delusions were nothing of the sort."

"And he was like you, not Carlisle? How did he manage to work in the asylum?" she asked.

"It is so odd seeing your eyes that color," he commented before answering. "Yes, his eyes were red in the memory. Although, that may have been you; his eyes were dark in all the other memories. I'm sorry I don't have more information for you, Alice."

"Nonsense!" She jumped up, taking both his hands now. "You've given me a place to start. I can find my name, my human family. It's something I never thought I would have. Thank you, Aro." She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

I cleared my throat.

"Jasper. Please, come. Alice has shared much about you. I hope you will not feel anything but welcome among us."

Alice looked at me, a tight smile on her face. She was torn. She wanted to stay here; these people had given her much. She wanted to go with me and Bella; she knew her future was with us. She fought the halves of herself. I came to her, keeping my distance from Aro, I held Alice around her waist, tucking her into my side. I didn't know exactly when I'd come to need the little pixie so much, but I couldn't bear to be without her anymore.

"Marcus." Aro rose, dropping Alice's hand and moving to his lethargic brother's side. He took his hand for a minute. "Yes, as she said. I wanted to be sure. Suplicia?"

A female vampire moved from those gathered at the back. She didn't wear the robe of the guard, rather a pretty floral print. She put an arm though Aro's, smiling at him.

"Jasper, I'd like to introduce you to my mate. This is Suplicia. Suplicia, meet Jasper Cullen." He was bubbling with satisfaction. Why was he so thrilled for me to meet his mate?

She smiled. She was also confused. She didn't understand any more than I did, but she took my hand. "A pleasure, Jasper."

"Ma'am." I bowed, reverting back to my oldest manners, putting her hand to my lips. Her pleasure grew. Odd, was she unaccustomed to such displays? Alice was almost bouncing next to me. Apparently I'd done something right. I straightened, meeting her red eyes.

"I wondered if maybe you and Alice would join Suplicia and I for a walk in the gardens. They are lovely in the moonlight."

I fought the cringe I felt. "I would feel better with the rest of my family, though I thank you for the offer."

"Bring them," Aro suggested immediately. "Carlisle will remember the gardens, and I'm sure Bella would enjoy them too."

I had a bad feeling about this. Alice stiffening at my side didn't make me feel better about it.

"If you insist," I answered.

He laughed. "Of course I don't insist. It was merely an invitation. Come Suplicia, join me." He put a kiss to his mate's cheek before leading her from the room. I noticed how empty it was now. Caius and several others had left. Jane and Alec were off to one side, reading something.

"Tell me?" I asked as I led Alice back to our rooms.

"I think not. It isn't going to happen any longer."

"Tell me," I didn't ask this time.

"Bella, of course. He doesn't want her to leave human."

"But she will," I confirmed.

"Yes. Carlisle will be the one to change her, and I'm fairly certain he won't do it here." She wasn't certain though, I could feel it. Why would Carlisle choose to do it here?

"She worries for you."

Alice smiled, wrested from her dark visions. "She is silly. She needn't worry for me. I can take care of myself. I have for nearly a century, you know."

"I know, but I doubt she realizes it." I kissed the top of Alice's head. "I worry too, but only that you might want to stay."

She sighed. "I do want to stay. They have been very good to me here, Jasper, but I can't, not unless you and Bella stay." She didn't look at me.

"I can't feed on humans again Alice. As hard as it is for me to resist, it was destroying me, I was less than a person. Do you think Carlisle and I can stay here, knowing what's going on in the next room? The mass slaughters?"

"I know, I know." She covered her eyes with a hand. "I see their futures sometimes. The futures we end. It isn't easy for me either. At least I don't always see them, not like you. That must be horrible." She did look at me now, her topaz eyes locking on mine. "They must be terrified."

I nodded. "Some are angry. I think the worst are the ones who spend their last moments reflecting on loved ones. The bittersweet sensation is crippling. Grieving a loved one, grieving oneself. Happiness that it's you and not them. A final goodbye." I felt my face contort, remembering with perfect clarity.

Alice jumped, wrapping her body around me. I felt all of her love and affection, none of it was bitter. "I go where you go - where Bella is." After a tight squeeze she jumped back down. "Aro will simply have to accept that." She squared her shoulders and continued in the direction of our suite.

I opened the door for her. Bella was lounging on a couch with her head in Carlisle's lap. He was stroking her hair as her eyes drifted open and shut. I was surprised they were still open at all. Carlisle, unlike Charlie, didn't fight thoughts about a younger woman. He was filled with love of all sorts for the human in his lap, not true lust, but sensuality was definitely among his emotions now. I could understand.

She had changed; someone had brought our bags. She was in her sleep t-shirt and boy shorts. Her hair fell in waves over her back. Carlisle's hand grazed up and back, up and back, in slow strokes, his fingers barely brushing the cotton. She was a haze of fatigue. Small prickles of anxiety pierced through it, worry for Alice, and I hoped some for herself. She was certainly the one in the most danger here. Aro didn't want her to leave human. I breathed deeply, burning my throat but filling my heart. I didn't really want to lose that scent. I didn't want to lose the sound of her steady heart beat. The beat that raced and fluttered when I touched her. The beat that was slow now, so close to sleep.

"Why didn't you lay in a bed, Bell?"

Alice got to her first, wrapping arms around Bella's shoulders and being hugged in return.

"Because I wanted to know."

"It was good news, Bella," Alice explained. "Very good. James – okay this part wasn't good, he killed the vampire who made me. But he knew where I came from, and I have a picture of my creator, so I can ask others." She pulled it out, showing it to Carlisle.

"Daniel. I only met him once. I don't know much more than his name, I'm afraid. I might be able to direct you to some people who do know him. Charles knew him, I think. I believe they travelled together a while." He smiled at Alice. "Good news indeed. I guess we know what you'll be doing when we get back."

"To Forks High School of course," she answered brightly.

"What?" Bella asked sleepily. "No, Alice. Find your family." She yawned hugely and I came and lifted her into my arms.

"Let Alice decide what Alice does. You need to sleep, little woman." I cradled her to me as I carried her into one of the adjoining rooms. The bed had thick velvet curtains that were tied back. I noticed Alice had come with me.

"One of you will stay?" she asked.

"Both of us will stay, silly." Alice answered for us. "What else have we to do but wait for Eleazar? We can do that here, with you."

She yawned again. "You don't have to do that. You have friends here, Alice... You should ..." She never finished her thought. I kissed her temple gently and felt a reflection of my love from Alice for our fragile human lover. She had slept on the plane, but it was early morning in Forks right now. We curled onto either side of Bella, Alice rolling Bella's head onto her breast. I felt Bella's mind ease in Alice's embrace. I pulled the curtains closed and put my arm over both their hips. I saw Alice had her nose in Bella's hair and her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping if that weren't impossible. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep too.


	26. Chapter 26

I felt Bella stirring between us. Neither Alice nor I had moved since she fell asleep. Now I ran my hand through her loose hair. Alice circled her hand on Bella's stomach.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this," she mumbled between us. She tipped her head, which faced me now, and put her lips to mine. The heat of her kiss was all in her blood right now. Her thoughts were gentle and soft. That changed as Alice moved her hand down.

I felt lust pick up in both of them and echo in me. I groaned a little as I hardened against Bella's thigh.

"Alice," Bella murmured now, rolling back a little so she could kiss my mate.

"Yes, Bella?" She was teasing the poor girl, trying to make her answer while stimulating her. I chuckled and shook my head. Instead of trying to stop her, I added insult to injury. I pulled up Bella's shirt, putting my mouth to her bare breast.

"Ah!" she cried out as my cold lips met her hot, hard nipple. I ran my tongue roughly over the tip of it. I used my hand to lower the shorts that restricted Alice's hand, and my view. I wanted to see what she was doing.

Bella helped me as I slid the fabric down, kicking the shorts and panties off. I backed up enough to pull my clothes off too. Then I fell back in beside the human, my hand taking the place of Alice's. I kept my hand flat to Bella, spreading her open as I rubbed. The calluses remaining from my days of muskets and swords were put to good use as she pressed down onto me.

"God, Jasper."

I stopped her words with my mouth. Her hand came down to wrap around me, so hot on my cold flesh. Our kiss broke briefly as I grunted, fighting the urge to bite. A second later, I was able to kiss her again.

She arched away from me and I saw Alice's hands on her breasts, the spikes of her hair over Bella's side as she kissed the girl's back.

"Oh, so good."

"Yes, Bella," I moaned as she stroked me. I rubbed the finger inside her against the wall of her pussy, relishing her heat, her dampness. I felt Alice's fingertips brush the back of mine as she groped Bella's ass.

"You both sound so good," Alice moaned, her lips on Bella's neck now. I found Bella's lips again as she started to clench on my hand.

"Come for me, Bella," I begged, tightening my grip very slightly.

"You first," she panted, nearly crying. Alice's tongue was in her ear now and she was coming undone quickly. She tightened her grip on me, and even though her hand could never squeeze like Alice's, it was a delicious feeling.

"Together," Alice suggested. She reached between Bella's legs to grab the lower part of my shaft. She could feel Bella's hand tighten and relax and squeezed opposite her.

It did me in. I growled loudly as I erupted onto Bella's pink skin. She bore down on my hand and bit on my lip in her mouth.

"God you two are sexy..." Alice mused as we each rolled back. "Clean up!" She lapped at Bella first, sending her into squealing giggles as Alice's cold tongue tickled her, and later moans as she lapped at her sex. I listened to her suck Bella's red lips into her mouth and watched Bella's expression as Alice tantalized her over-sensitive flesh. She gripped my hand and I gave gentle squeezes in return, encouraging her.

Bella climaxed again on Alice's tongue before Alice turned her attentions to me. She put her mouth to my still engorged cock and my head fell back, my hand cupping Alice's firm little ass. I stroked the cheek as I felt Bella shifting out from under Alice and behind me. I lifted my arm and leg a little to let her squirm out. I continued to watch Alice's pale lips slide over me, taking me into her throat. She fondled my sac at the same time, pulling pleasure from every pore of my skin.

I felt a hot cheek against the back of my hand even while Alice's warm one was in my palm. I met Bella's eyes, smiling and winking. Her eyes danced before they turned back to Alice.

"Ah!" the noise was muffled by my cock in her mouth, but Alice was obviously caught unaware when Bella's hot tongue found her.

"Don't stop now, Darlin'" I told Alice, one hand in her hair, gripping, but not pulling. My fingers rubbed roughly on her scalp and her eyes rolled. Then I couldn't see them as she looked down, taking me deeper in her throat again.

I watched Bella lift her hand and slap Alice's ass. My eyes went wide. I hadn't seen her do that before. Alice's mouth and throat tightened on me as she did though. Oh, I wanted more of that. I lifted my hand from her cheek, following Bella's example.

Bella repeated the slap right after mine and the double clench from Alice set me off again. She choked down the liquid spilling straight into her throat. Well, she didn't choke, because she didn't need to breathe, but her throat constricted, sending a wave of euphoria through me. I let my sensations wash back on them.

I heard Bella slurping as Alice came.

Alice laid her head on my lap, feeling content. Bella looked up at me from behind her. "You gotta warn me before you do that, Jazz. I nearly drowned," she joked.

Alice twisted, twining her legs around Bella, locking them on her waist. "No, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Alice." Now Alice had her fingers in Bella's ribs, tickling Bella.

Could we really have this? It seemed too good to be true.

Carlisle knocked on the door. "Is Bella hungry? I have some breakfast here for her - eggs, toast and fruit.

"Yum! Let me grab a shirt." She picked mine up and threw it on. It fell to her mid-thigh and she ran out to join Carlisle.

Alice flopped back on me. "Good morning."

I snorted. "It's afternoon."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. That was fun, pretending to sleep. What did you dream about?"

"I think you just experienced most of it."

"Really?"

"Well, Bella was a vampire too, but otherwise, yep, that."

"Hmm." She wasn't quite as happy as a moment ago. Something was bothering her.

"What is it?" I asked, kissing her temple.

"Nothing. It's..." She was sad now. "It can't last."

I wrapped my arms around her more tightly. "No?" I kissed the top of her head and sent her soothing comfort. "Well, we'll take it while we can, won't we? Do you want to tell me?"

She shook her head. "It's not all clear. She's ... we ... I don't quite understand. Something is going to take her from us. Or she is going to leave us?" Alice shook her head again. "It's one vision over another. I can't clear them up."

I tipped her chin up and kissed her lips. "Don't try. When it's time, you'll know." I'd learned, in the few weeks I'd known her, how much Alice relied on her visions, how much it upset her when she couldn't see, didn't know, or otherwise was caught off guard. Her visions were her safety net. I wanted her to know I could be that when her visions weren't. I tried to give her that through my gift, my love, my certainty that we could face anything as a family.

While we talked, I hadn't heard Bella and Carlisle's conversation. Now Bella burst back in, jumping on top of Alice and wrapping legs around her.

"You two look cozy. There is still room for me, right?"

I reached past Alice to smack her ass cheek. "You know there is."

She giggled. "Well, apparently Jane stopped by while we were, or rather _I_ was, sleeping. Eleazar should be here in a few hours."

"Yes," Alice agreed. "Six to be exact."

"So..." Bella continued. "What do you want to do for five hours? Then I should probably shower, right?"

"I don't know," I mused. "Eleazar appreciates a dirty girl."

"But Carmen doesn't," Carlisle called from the other side of the open door and we laughed together.

"I'm afraid we aren't spending the next few hours the way you planned, pretty girl," Alice said, twisting in Bella's grip. "I'm taking you shopping." She pulled Bella up over her shoulder and ran out of the room and down the hall. I stuck my head out the door but didn't follow. The hall was nearly empty, but the girls got a few whistles as Alice streaked the corridor. I opted not to flash my white ass to the Volturi and closed the door again, turning to Carlisle who was still in the suite's common area.

"Shit, sorry, Carlisle." I hurried to one of the bags, pulling out jeans.

He chuckled. "Don't mind me. I used to live here, remember? I've seen worse."

I spun back to him. He was honest.

"Shopping, eh? You going with them?" he asked

"I didn't know if I was invited."

He looked back at the door nodding. "Well, if you are, I might tag along. The castle is nice, but I did a lot of wandering while you were... sleeping?" he said with a smile.

I chuckled. "Well, she slept anyway; that was the point."

"Anyways, I'm ready to get out. Alice will be headed to Milan, I'd wager."

The door opened with a fully dressed Alice and mostly dressed Bella. Alice was in skinny jeans and tube top under a blazer. Bella was obviously wearing Alice's clothes. The ruffled skirt stopped not far from the bottom of her hips, the button-down white shirt was unbuttoned over a tight red camisole. Everything looked one size too small. It looked hot as hell itself.

Carlisle was drinking her in with me. He coughed and adjusted himself on the couch. "I was wondering if you ladies needed someone to carry your purchases."

"Would you, Carlisle?" Alice asked sweetly. "I would appreciate that."

He smiled. "It would be a pleasure."

Bella walked to her bag and bent to rifle through it. All eyes went to her as she was exposed. She straightened and turned holding knee high socks and panties. She saw our expressions and blushed hotly. Carlisle had been uncomfortable before, it was worse now.

"Excuse me." He headed to the bathroom. It was really only intended for Bella, but we'd used it almost as much as she had so far.

"Is he?" Her eyes went wide.

I chuckled. "You did just flash him, Bell. I must say, I have a similar problem." I gestured and Alice laughed.

"Let's make him yell, Bella. Cover up for Carlisle."

Bella smiled wickedly and pulled on the panties in her hand. Then she reached around from one side while Alice held me from the other. Each had their hands in my pants one warm and hot hand on my cock, one warm and one hot ass cheek. Alice did me the favour of dropping my jeans. I stood between them and revelled in the attention they lavished on me. I didn't deserve either, and I certainly wasn't worthy of both. Now Bella shifted to the front while Alice moved back. Alice held my hips as Bella slipped her hot mouth over me, crouching.

I thrust reflexively, hindered by Alice's grip. Then I felt her warm tongue on the back of my sac and I did choke Bella. She coughed, and the white fluid spray from her lips onto me.

"Sorry," she murmured.

I stroked her hair. "I'm sorry." I never wanted to hurt her, but I could tell by the watering in her eyes that it hadn't been painless. I ran my thumb under her eyes, brushing the tears from her lashes.

"Oh, Bella," Alice cooed, coming to her side. "Poor, dear. Let's see if Carlisle's done; I can fix your make-up."

"I am," he said, coming out. He was careful not to look at Bella, instead meeting my eyes. I felt the shame from him, though. I fastened my pants quickly and moved to the door of the suite. That should put us far enough from Alice's hearing, two doors.

"Let's get you made up, girlfriend," Alice shoved Bella into the now empty bathroom, closing the door after winking at me.

I closed the door behind us. "We aren't trying to make you uncomfortable or jealous. You know that, right?"

He chuckled without mirth. "I know. I feel like a voyeur or something."

I laughed now, hard enough to double up.

"What?" he asked, half-angry.

"Now you know how I felt when I came in on Alice and Bella."

He chuckled again. "No. But similar. You were invited."

I slung an arm around his shoulders, giving him a little squeeze. "You may not be invited, but you aren't unwelcome. Does that make sense?"

"Better me listening in than Felix?"

I shuddered, remembering. "God, yes. Don't mention that to Alice. she'll fly off the handle I think."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry this is difficult for you. Something about that girl."

"Something," he murmured, rolling his shoulders. "Was she ..." he didn't finish the thought and his embarrassment only gave me a guess as to what he had been about to ask.

"Was she what?"

"Did it bother her?" He cringed and put his face in his hands. "I feel awful." And he did, he drowning in remorse.

"Hey." I shook his shoulders again, hugging him. "No. She was surprised but not bothered. I think she still doesn't realize what she does to us, particularly you. She seemed worried about you."

He peeped over his fingertips, curious.

"Really. Worrying about the same thing I am, I'd wager. We don't want to hurt you, Carlisle."

He dropped his hands with a sigh. "You aren't. You're making me terribly uncomfortable though, the whole lot of you," he growled.

"Forgive us?" Alice asked through the door at our backs.

I looked over my shoulder as the door opened. Bella had her hair in a side ponytail that only made her schoolgirl look worse. I pressed my lips together, cursing Alice for continuing to tempt us. A little color had been applied to her cheeks and lips, emphasizing that she was flush where we were not.

"Of course," Carlisle said with a smile. "Shall we?" He offered an arm to the ladies. Alice started to take it, but Bella passed her.

"That's what you're afraid of, isn't it?" I whispered, quiet enough that Carlisle would hear but Bella wouldn't.

"Not afraid. That is the one outcome I can see clearly and fear the least."

* * *

And if that wasn't the heaviest handed foreshadowing in existence, I don't know what is. Apologies for that. Thanks for sticking with me through this ride, it's about to get bumpier. Hold on. Thanks to Sharebear for beta help.


	27. Chapter 27

Carlisle and I each carried Bella's weight in bags and boxes. I didn't know how the Volturi paid for such things, but Alice must have put a dent in even their accounts. I couldn't see, but heard Jane.

"There you are. The Masters want you, Alice." She was seething. I wondered what had gotten her back up.

"Really? Odd. Well let me just walk Bella back to her room..."

"Now, Alice," Jane hissed.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you all soon. How formal is this? Should I get my robe?" I heard Alice ask as they sped away.

"Um... I don't know where our rooms are," Bella answered slowly.

I stepped around her, following my nose.

"Hello, what's this?" I heard from in front of me. I knew that voice. I dropped the boxes.

"Kate!" I smiled. "We knew Eleazar was coming; what brings you?"

"Italy," she answered with a smile as though this were obvious. "I mean Alaska has fine enough men, I suppose, but Rome? Venice? Napoli? Well, I couldn't pass up the chance. Neither could Tanya. She's around here somewhere." Kate looked over her shoulder, tossing pale blonde hair at me.

Bella stepped to my side cautiously, half-peeping.

"Oh, Bella, this is Kate. She lives in Denali. Carlisle told you about her and her sisters, right?" I was positive it had come up.

"Yes. Hello." She smiled shyly and I felt her trepidation.

"Human?" Kate looked at me quirking an eyebrow. Then she smiled broadly at Bella. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I am thrilled to meet a human who has befriended our Jasper."

"A human and Jasper?" I heard from the end of another corridor. I groaned quietly and Carlisle and Kate both chuckled at me.

Tanya swept up beside Kate, her hair tinged with red, but otherwise mirroring Kate's. "Carlisle! How are you? Eleazar didn't mention you would be here." She hugged Carlisle and I felt Bella relax a little.

"No? Well I don't imagine Aro told him everything when he summoned him. Tanya, I'd like to introduce you to Bella. She's part of our family now."

Bella positively beamed at Carlisle. I was a little jealous. She hadn't taken my assurance the previous day as well. Then she smiled at Tanya and offered her hand to both her and her sister. Each took it.

Tanya turned wide eyes to me. "Really?"

What was it? A woman's sixth sense? I was positive Bella didn't smell of me anymore. "What?"

"She's practically hanging on you, Jasper. You were never so close to a human in Alaska," she answered as though it were obvious.

I supposed it was. They hadn't seen me in months, but then again, even if they had, I hadn't been as close to any human as I was to Bella now. Shaking hands was the most I was usually willing to do. I smiled thinking how much easier resisting the thirst had become.

"Bella is very special," I tried to explain.

"Obviously," Kate rolled her eyes, "otherwise Eleazar wouldn't have been summoned here."

"Jasper Cullen? Bella Swan?"

Bella jumped, turning to face the voice. I recognized it, Demitri. "The Masters request your presence. Eleazar and Carmen are with them. If you'll follow me?"

"We'll see you later, Jasper. Carlisle, please, stay, we have much to catch up on." Tanya grabbed Carlisle's hand and I felt his indecision. He wanted to come with us, but he didn't want to offend Tanya.

"We'll be fine," I told him, taking Bella's arm. I followed Demitri back to the throne room. Bella was all nerves. "Eleazar is just going to talk to you. He doesn't need to touch you or anything. Don't worry, all right?"

"Why did they summon Alice?" she asked, still frightened.

"I don't know," I murmured. She had me a little worried now too.

Demitri opened one of the doors for us. "Jasper Cullen and Bella Swan," he announced. I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "You're guests," he said as though this were obvious.

I shook my head and strode forward, Bella stumbled and I stopped. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just my stupid feet," she muttered, surging forward.

Alice stood beside Aro, dressed in a dark grey robe. Jane stood on his opposite side. Eleazar and Carmen were next to Caius, chatting quietly with him. Caius was asking after a vampire they had met in the past, someone with a gift for growing things. Not beneficial to the Volturi, but a very strange gift for a vampire. They fell silent as we were announced and I saw Eleazar's eyes turn to us. I felt his confusion, focused on Bella I was sure. She must have sensed all the eyes turning to her because she slowed, stumbled again, and tightened her hold on me. Her fear also spiked.

I sent her reassurance and half lifted her so she wouldn't embarrass herself by falling.

A whiff of anger had me put her down again. Apparently she didn't want to be carried. The anger helped tame her fear too. She held her head higher.

"Bella!" Aro stood again. "Welcome back. Allow me to introduce you to an old friend of ours, Eleazar."

Bella turned to face the dark haired, olive skinned, Eleazar. "Hello," she said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I presume you know why we are being introduced?" His Spanish accent evident in his voice.

"Yes. You are supposed to be able to tell them what I can do." She didn't take her eyes from Eleazar, but I felt her directing anger and hatred somewhere else. Aro, unless I missed my guess.

"Something like that. Unfortunately, your gift blocks me as well. It is most definitely a shield," he mused. "I have never seen such a strong latent gift."

"Is it not amazing, Eleazar?" Aro gushed. He took Alice's hand. "Alice here has some idea of how malleable it will be when she is one of us." Alice looked down at the floor, it seemed this was something she hadn't wanted to share.

My anger bubbled and I took care not to spread that through the room. The last thing we needed was to bring the Volturi down on us.

Jane was grinning. "Can I test her?" she asked.

I growled stepping between her and Bella.

Aro dropped Alice's hand to pat Jane's now. "I think not. Let's have Alec try first, shall we? A little less frightening for Bella."

Bella's anger hardened. If Aro wanted to try to talk her into the guard he was off to a bad start. She was forging it into something stronger.

"Alec?" Aro called. "Would you please use your gift on Bella?"

"Wait," she demanded. "I thought I was a guest. Am I a guest or a guinea pig?" Her voice held the edge of her anger.

"Bella," Alice murmured in warning; she wouldn't hear her, but I did. I felt her concern.

"You are a guest, of course," Aro argued. "But aren't you curious? Don't you want to know what you are capable of? Alec here will only blind you for a moment, make you feel as though you had walked into a dark closet, nothing to see or hear. You aren't afraid of that, are you?"

Bella ground her teeth. "I'm not afraid, no, but I don't appreciate being prodded like a lab rat."

"I will ask you to keep a civil tone, Miss Swan. I think you might not realize your place here," Caius spat.

"And what is her place here?" I asked loudly. I should be calming Bella down, but I agreed with her completely. "We come at your command; we stay at your behest; we are summoned to you. Are we guests or prisoners?"

"You," Caius' fury was rising. "You may have some claim to freedom, but this ... this mortal," he spat the word as though still searching for worse, "can uncover us. She is a risk to the safety of all of our kind. If she is gifted then change her, here and now, but, Aro, you can't think to let her leave here human!"

Now Bella was afraid. Her anger was still sharp and hard, but she could sense Caius would kill her himself if that was what it took. I tightened my hold on her hip.

"I have known about your kind for months and told no one. Alice has seen that I will be one of you soon. Why would I endanger you? But I will not be held here. I will not let you hold my friends."

"Bella," Alice moaned, gripping her hair under the cowl she had pulled up. She was shaking her head violently, trying to shake whatever vision was scaring her so badly.

"Enough!" Aro shouted. "I never claimed to hold you here, Bella. I requested you wait for Eleazar and you have. I thank you for that."

Jane's eyes narrowed on the sliver of Bella she could see around me, and then her eyes went wide. I almost chuckled. Her gift hadn't worked. I was certain she had used it; it would explain her shock and disbelief.

"Alec," Aro called again.

Everything went black. I could see nothing, hear nothing. My arm was still out to the side, but I couldn't feel Bella anymore. Then I couldn't feel my arm anymore. I tried to tick off seconds in my head; there had to be some way to know how long I was held like this. I wondered how many Alec had shielded. He could have the whole room under his spell, or just me. He would have covered Bella as well, of course. But would it work? If Jane's gift hadn't...

It had been ten minutes at least. He had kept James like this for hours. I wondered if this was worse torture than Jane's attention. What was happening? I wanted to cry. Both my women were out there and I could do nothing for either. I couldn't even feel them to know they were alive. Each minute seemed to pull my mind further apart, make me imagine worse and worse possibilities. Would I wake to find Bella screaming, in the middle of the transformation? A pile of ashes that was once Alice? Would I wake at all?

I gave myself a mental shake. I had to stop that, I would destroy myself and they might need me. Bella had been spitfire when I went blind, but without me at her side she might have given over to the fear, backed down in her arguments. I prayed she had. Alice seemed to be warning her to do so. Alice should be fine. She knew how this group worked. If she wasn't in the same condition I was, she would watch out for herself. Unless she tried to protect Bella. She could easily get herself destroyed to save her. She had obviously seen something dire. I wished I knew what it was.

The veil lifted and I could see again.

"My apologies, Jasper," Aro said slowly. I was still in the throne room but it was nearly empty now. Carlisle stood at Aro's side, Alec just behind him. "I wanted to diffuse the situation and sometimes removing elements is the simplest way. Caius will not forgive me quickly, I'm afraid. Regardless, I asked Alec to hold you longer so that we might speak." He nodded to Carlisle who came to my side.

"They want me to do it, Jasper. They aren't saying they'll kill her, but I don't want to take the chance, do you?"

I closed my eyes and ground my teeth. It was a compromise of sorts. Bella wouldn't leave human, but Carlisle would still be the one to change her. "What did Bella say?"

"She ... she hasn't agreed yet."

I shook my head and looked to the ceiling. "You're asking us to do this against her will?" I asked Aro.

He looked at his feet. "No. _I'm_ not."

"Caius is."

"He has a fair argument. She is a liability to us," Aro said in his brother's defence.

"And you can't simply accept her word? She's accepted yours when we arrived." I was nearly snarling.

Aro held up his hands. "I know. Convince her. You can. She doesn't block your gift, does she?"

"You are suggesting I make her open to suggestion? Make her trust me so I can betray her? What kind of person are you?"

"The kind that has hard choices to make every day, Jasper." Aro was angry too. Apparently I had insulted him. Good, he had insulted me. "The kind that has an entire world on his head. I will ask you to remember that. I don't answer only to you."

"I can't believe Alice stayed here all these years," I muttered.

"That is another problem Caius has. He seems to think the Cullen family are taking from us. First Eleazar and now Alice. How many more will you steal?"

"Aro, you know that isn't what I do," Carlisle said lowly. "You allowed me to offer my way to your court before. You weren't afraid of the few that would choose to follow it. Two guard members over two centuries? That is hardly a trend."

Aro acquiesced. "You're right, old friend. And I know you didn't come here to take either Eleazar or Alice from us. They chose your way on their own. I was only voicing Caius' concerns. I do worry you might start a trend though." Aro smiled slightly and Carlisle chuckled. Both were slightly amused. Aro, no doubt, at the unlikelihood of such an event; Carlisle with the thought that it might be possible.

"Speaking of Alice?" I asked.

"Safe in our suite," Carlisle answered. "She arrived while I was still chatting with Tanya and told me Aro wished to speak with me."

"And Bella?"

"She should be there now," Aro answered. "She left a few moments ago, accompanied by Felix." I ground my teeth, Felix. "If you like, you may go to them."

I looked to Carlisle again. "Let's go," he said. "We can discuss this amongst ourselves."

I sighed and nodded. There had to be a way of getting all of us out of here. The sooner, the better.

* * *

So, who wants to know what happened while Jasper was out? Who doesn't! Hate me. Hate me and review! LOL Thanks to Sharebear for editing.


	28. Chapter 28

Carlisle opened the door to our suite. Bella was sitting on the couch, tears on her cheeks. Alice held her head and looked as though she'd be crying if she could.

"I thought you were all dead. I was sure he was going to kill both of you," Bella sobbed to me, opening her arms. I fell to the floor putting myself in them.

"I thought the same. I thought you were both gone; that I'd never see either of you again." I pulled one arm from Bella to wrap around Alice. I sent them both my relief at being with them. "What happened?" I asked.

"Alec closed off everyone, even Caius. Aro wanted to talk to just me. He wants me in the guard. He won't take no for an answer. He's going to hold both of you against me. He said with my power he won't need either of you at all." Bella covered her face. "He won't let me leave here alive."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"What could I tell him?" she screamed. "I'll stop you? Please, Jasper, I'm just a human. I told him I would do anything he said as long as he let you go. He woke Felix who took me to another room."

"Did he?" I asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head with a little smile. "He just held my hand actually. I think he knew how shook up I was. There was shouting in the throne room and then Alec opened the door telling us to come back in. Alice was there and so were you. Everyone else was gone."

I looked to Alice now. She took a deep breath. "When they woke me, Caius was gone, as was Eleazar. I imagine that was who had been shouting. But Alec and Jane were still there, so was Demitri and of course you were there..." Her voice trailed off. I felt her fear, even in the memory. "I thought they were going to make me watch..." She covered her face. "That was what I saw in my head. You burning, then me burning..." She shook her head trying to rid herself of images that would be there forever. "Aro took my hand and the vision was gone. 'You will always be part of the guard, Alice. You may leave our house, but never us.' He dropped my hand and brought Bella from the back." Alice clutched Bella now. "I've never been so glad to see a human. He had scrambled things so badly I couldn't see you clearly at all anymore. You were dead - you were bitten - you were a vampire - you were being tortured. I had no idea what he was doing with you. 'You will be my right and left hands. You have no idea what you mean to me.' He isn't going to let us go, Jasper."

I held both of them, sending reassurance. We would find a way.

"He sent me away when Carlisle came. I didn't understand why."

"He didn't want you affecting our decision, I imagine," Carlisle murmured. He sat beside Bella now, stroking her head as I stroked her back. "He gave us the ultimatum. I could change Bella, here, or he would have Suplicia do it. She turned the twins apparently."

"I don't want her to touch me, Carlisle." Bella twisted to throw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I don't want any of them to touch me again."

"I know you don't, love. I don't know what we can do, though." He looked to Alice who was scanning the future. She shook her head.

The despair coming off everyone in the room was overwhelming. I fought against it. I was not about to give up. I was not about to let _him_ have these women. "We're getting out of here. I may not have lived in the old country, but I know fortifications are built to hold people out, not hold them in."

"That is probably true," Alice said, "but they're going to be watching all the exits I know about."

"Then I'll just have to find some you don't know about it." I pushed myself off the floor. "Are you going to be all right here together?" They nodded, but the break in despair was feeble. I needed to bring good news with me, or we'd all be swept under by it. "I'm going to start scouting it out. Try not to let Aro know. Especially when you know I can find one." I told Alice with a smile.

"I hope you can, Jasper," she murmured.

There was a brief knock before the door opened. I realized we hadn't been keeping our voices low enough. Felix came in carrying a covered platter. "I brought Bella some dinner."

"Thank you, Felix," Carlisle answered him.

"Are you really thinking to try to escape?" he asked me.

I didn't answer, staring him down. He would have heard me through the door. He wasn't surprised.

"You might need help."

Now _I _was surprised. Shocked might be more accurate. "What?"

"Alice, will anyone report this?"

She blanked for minute, and then shook her head.

"I don't want that little girl's scream to change. Vulgar, yes, but also true. Alice says it'll happen one day, fine. I don't want it on my watch. I'll help you. You find your way out; I'll make sure I'm the one watching it." He nodded and turned to go.

"Felix?" Bella asked. He turned back to her and looked abashed. "Um, thank you."

He smiled. "I'd love to make you scream for me." I shook my head, feeling the lust radiating from him. Bella was not going to like this. "But it's enough to know you'll be screaming for them." He rolled his eyes to Alice and I.

I snickered; I couldn't help it.

Bella put her hands in his. His mouth fell open. "Thank you," she said again, squeezing his hands slightly.

Alice growled and I knew he had just made the decision. Sure enough, Bella was dipped and being thoroughly kissed. Alice huffed, so I knew he wasn't going to press the advantage. He spun her into my arms, and I caught her as she stumbled dizzily. She put a hand to her head, gasping for breath.

"Let me know, soldier." He turned and left.

"You okay?" I asked Bella.

"I think so. Head rush."

Alice growled again. "Kissing my Bella. Thinks he can get away with it."

"Your Bella?" I asked. She shrugged.

Bella laughed. Then her stomach rumbled. "Been a while since lunch," she murmured.

I excused myself and began wandering the castle. I noticed two cloaked figures trailing me. Neither was Felix. One was Demitri, which brought another problem to the forefront. They would always know where to find us. We would be counting on that when Victoria and Maria caught up with us. I tried to think of a way around that problem as I wandered down corridors, up and down staircases.

I found access to one of the many promenades around the ramparts. The sun had set. I looked out over Volterra, trying to connive a way out of this box. I watched the humans roaming from tavern to tavern, laughing. I remembered how happy we had felt on the way here. It was so different from now. I refused to give up. My family needed me.

My walk took me right around the wall until I was looking out over countryside. A human would see little in this light, but I could see olive groves, vineyards and orchards. I leaned against the wall, wishing for freedom.

"Hey, stranger."

I turned to see Kate beside me. "Hey. I thought you and the others left."

"Eleazar was not impressed with Aro and his 'stunt,' but, no, we haven't left yet. A few hours from now. Why are you still here?" Kate was worried. She knew some of what had happened in the throne room.

"They won't let us leave with Bella."

She nodded. "I see. So what are you going to do?"

I huffed and shook my head. That was Kate. It wasn't 'wow, that's some tough luck' or 'gee, I can't imagine being in a spot like that.' No, she already assumed I had a way out. She wasn't far wrong.

"We have some ideas," I said cryptically, looking back over my shoulder.

She continued to nod. "Well, I noticed a break in the wall over there." She pointed the direction she had come, the direction I had been going. "You should watch your step."

I blinked. I wondered if it was Alice or Bella. Things had never fallen in place so easily for me in the past. One of those ladies was definitely turning my luck for the better. I would kiss them both if it held. As neither was here, I kissed Kate's cheek. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime. Now, I'm headed into town. Don't want the visit to be a complete waste." She winked at me.

"Keep Tanya on a leash," I suggested.

"Always," she answered, smirking.

I continued along the wall to the break she had mentioned. One of us could jump from the top of the wall, leaving a sizable crater in our wake. If we jumped that far with Bella, she would definitely be injured when we landed. The fallen part, however, not only dropped to the floor on this level, it exposed part of the room beneath it. I knelt down, peering through the hole. It wasn't huge, but I could squeeze through, Alice and Bella would have an easier time. The room was empty but for some broken furniture and a family of pigeons. I couldn't give it more attention with my retinue, but I kept the bearing in my head, planning to find that room again later, preferably after a change of guard.

The jump from the broken section of wall would only be a little better than the top itself. There was still a good chance Bella would be hurt. I'd leave it to Carlisle. He would have the best ideas both of how to prevent the damage and how to mitigate any we couldn't prevent.

I came back to the room to find Carlisle reading. I looked at the spine. It was in Italian, a history of some sort. I could hear Bella's heart racing in the next room.

"Alice told us you have good news," Carlisle said, marking his place.

I smiled. "Unless they get a lot louder, I don't think I'll say anything."

"I hope they don't get a lot louder," Carlisle murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

I chuckled. I could hear several less articulate gasps and moans, the occasional name. Carlisle put his face in his hands. I patted his shoulder. "You want to go for a walk? Maybe on the west side of the castle?" I added very quietly, "The floor above us? A room with a view."

He smiled at me. "A walk would be just the thing. Thank you, Jasper." I didn't wait for him to leave before storming the bedroom. The despair was gone and the relief was amazing.

* * *

I don't have much to note. Thanks for keeping up if you're keeping up. Thanks to Sharebear for being my beta.


	29. Chapter 29

We lingered in Volterra Castle for a week. I hoped the Volturi would become complacent, believe we had capitulated. We had an escape route; Carlisle had located the room. He had simply walked around, making comments to his guard that the room was in obvious need of repair. He also made sure to examine three more unoccupied rooms in the same manner. The hole and crack ran low enough that he thought we could climb down a good way before jumping, possibly right to the ground. I was embarrassed that the idea of climbing down hadn't occurred to me. Bella would be safe, assuming we could get her down without anyone noticing. Hence, the week of waiting.

I hated doing it to them. Alice continued to play the good guard member, meeting with her old friends, being in the throne room. Every time she came back without the smile I'd grown accustomed to; she was filled with regret, fear and defeat. So far, she had been able to avoid giving Aro her hand - no visions that interested him enough for detail - but feared it was only a matter of time. She saw him taking her hand several times and manipulated the situation to avoid it. Her friends were also pressuring her to stay, reminiscing with her. Those meetings stung less, but they still stung. She would tell me about them while Bella slept.

While Alice approached the Volturi, they came to Bella. Athenadora, Caius' mate, came with Suplicia to try to convince her to join the guard. They were very friendly and unassuming, but Bella remembered that Suplicia would be the one changing her if Carlisle didn't. She couldn't relax the entire time they were in the suite, and I didn't try to help her. The ladies didn't linger when it became obvious that their presence was having the opposite effect to their goal. They each wished Bella a goodnight. She grabbed me as soon as they were gone, shaking like a leaf.

"It's all right, Bell. They weren't going to hurt you. Alice would have seen and come back. Shhh." I used my gift to calm her and she yawned. I tried not to calm her often, sleepiness was a common side effect in humans. I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Don't go," she asked. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you while you sleep, all right? Alice will be with us again soon, too." And she was, although Bella was asleep by then.

"Athenadora?" she whispered. "She's a very calming presence. I often wonder how Caius can be so uptight with her around him. But Bella was still on edge. That will be all Suplicia, of course. She's actually a very nice person, but who can be comfortable with their executioner? They really didn't think that one through, did they?"

"No," I whispered in reply. "I'm glad they didn't. They were quite convincing."

Alice smiled. "There are benefits to being one of the Volturi. There are also costs." She sighed quietly, stroking Bella's hair where it fell on her chest. "I can't pay this price."

I kissed the top of Bella's head and then lifted mine enough for Alice to peck my lips. "Neither can I."

The next visitors were less frightening, but also less influential. Chelsea and Afton, also mates, came to talk with Bella and I. They spoke of the freedom within the guard, the prestige and privilege. They talked of how they were able to be together almost constantly, how easy it was to stay together in the guard. Bella smiled and nodded, but rarely spoke. I could feel her unease, though little showed on her face. I listened patiently. There was no lie in what they said, I could feel myself wanting to be part of a larger group, but I knew I could never leave Carlisle or Bella. I could never go back to a life of feeding on humans. I wondered if they had a way of making me _want_ to be one of them. Eventually Carlisle convinced them to go and I showed them to the door. As soon as the wood barrier was in place, Bella was clinging to Carlisle.

"You won't do it, will you? Not here? Not now?" She was crying. She was distressed, distraught. What had they said to scare her so badly?

"No, Bella, not now." He stroked her hair. "Not until you ask me."

She sniffled. "They... they want what I will be. You want what I am," she murmured between gasps.

Carlisle looked to me, and I nodded. Once more, I used my gift to quiet her. She slipped quickly unconscious this time. Carlisle carried her to the bed, crooning to her. I sat on the couch with my fingers steepled under my chin. How much longer could I ask her to wait? Not long, certainly. She would be traumatized.

Blessedly, it was only a few days later that Felix delivered Bella's breakfast. It was early and she was still in bed with Alice and I, asleep. Carlisle let him in. We hadn't seen him since the day the ultimatum had been made, the day he had offered to help us.

"I've brought the human breakfast. I hope I won't be waiting on her much longer." Was that a hint? I slipped from the bed and out the door. Alice was one step ahead of me. Bella didn't rouse.

"No, it won't be much longer," Carlisle said coldly, but I could tell he didn't feel the ice behind them.

I stepped close to Felix, whispering, "When?"

"Two hours," he breathed. "That's good. I look forward to bringing her a much more luscious meal than this. One more vibrant and nubile."

"I'm not sure she'll appreciate that."

"I think she'll enjoy it," he said with a toothy grin. He winked to take the sting out, turning to leave.

I was already on my way to the bedroom to wake Bella.

"And Carlisle, hurry. With a scent like hers, someone could make a mistake soon."

I growled and heard two others with me. Felix merely nodded. He wasn't referring to himself. Alice growled louder; she knew who. "Now," she said before sprinting for the room. "Bella, sweetie, it's time. We're going."

"Hmmm?" she mumbled. She sat up. "What? Going? When?" Her voice was sharp, and I winced.

"Two hours," Alice whispered. Bella covered her mouth. "Don't worry, no one heard, yet. Go, shower and eat."

Bella nodded and jumped off the bed, nearly running for the bathroom. Alice began filling a bag with some of her purchases for Bella.

"I hate how much I have to leave behind. Well, easy enough to replace. More shopping!" she said brightly. There were only two bags that we would be taking with us, leaving our rooms more or less in tact.

When Bella emerged from the bathroom, clean and damp, she sat to the food. "They have a good cook," she mused, shoveling eggs into her mouth.

"You don't need to rush that much, Bella," I warned. "Don't choke."

She smiled and slowed down. We were still ready to go an hour later. Felix was still outside our room, but only Felix was. "There's a meeting in the throne room," he whispered. "As soon as you're on your way, I'm going there. Which way?"

I led him to the room Carlisle had located. It was the same. Cloths lay undisturbed on old furniture and a little light filtered through the clouds and crack in the ceiling. Pigeons were startled by our appearance and fled through the gap. Alice went up first; Carlisle stood beneath the gap, helping Bella through the hole. I waitied with Felix at the door. "Go on," he whispered. "I'm off."

Alice was suddenly between us throwing her arms around Felix's neck. "Thank you so much."

He squeezed her back. "That bad, eh?"

She bit her lip as she jumped down and back. Sadness washed with the gratitude pouring from her; she nodded.

"She's worth it." He turned down a different corridor and Alice's lips turned up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me. "He's going to be fine. He's leaving."

From the broken section, I looked and saw Carlisle halfway down the wall, Bella clinging to his back, her head tucked tight to his shoulder. She was a ball of fear. "Can we jump?" I asked Alice.

"Only if you want a crowd," she replied snidely and started climbing down. I scrabbled beside her. We sparkled for a split-second when we passed through a bar of sunlight.

We passed Carlisle and Bella; he was going slowly for her sake, but we still reached the bottom in seconds.

Bella slid from Carlisle's shoulders and put her hands to her knees. "I was sure..."

"Bella. He wouldn't have dropped you. I'd have known if he was going to fall." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry your visions don't completely counteract my fear of heights," she answered snidely.

Alice laughed. "Do you trust me to carry you? It will be the best way."

She stuck her tongue out at Alice before jumping into her arms, wrapping her legs around Alice's waist. She snuggled into Alice's neck and ear. I felt both of them become distracted. "Ladies? We need to be away?" I reminded them. They both glared at me. Rather than retort, I ran, Carlisle at my side.

We kept to trees and other covered paths as much as possible. Alice was able to see when it was safe to sprint fields and roads. Bella quickly learned that running made her dizzy and nauseous, so she now had her head tucked into Alice's neck for another reason.

We had made Pisa and were walking through the airport security when Alice froze. We all watched her face. She laughed. "They aren't happy at all. Demitri was told to find Felix, but they've been friends too long. He's going to let him escape. And we... well we might not have the help we were hoping for when the time comes." Now I understood the wistfulness I had felt as she laughed. We were on our own versus Victoria and Maria. That was good in one way, we wouldn't be brought back here, but terrifying in another. We were only three.

"Tanya will help us," Carlisle said matter-of-factly. Alice nodded as he said it. I sighed.

"Unfortunately, I can't see the fight. It's very blurry and in some places... black." I felt the fear thrown off from her. She didn't like not being able to see things. More than frustrated, it scared her. I would have to ask her why.

"We'll find a way," I assured her, kissing her forehead. Her fear fled without any more help than that.

"We're boarding," Bella murmured, pulling Alice with her. I couldn't blame her for her eagerness to be away from Italy.


	30. Chapter 30

We didn't fly straight to Washington. Alice assured us that we weren't being followed. They had no reason to bring us back, particularly if we surrounded ourselves by others of our kind. So our first flight was to Ireland. Carlisle had a coven of friends there he hadn't visited in decades.

We were introduced together to Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. I had heard of this group, but never met them myself. Alice had met them once when she came with a party to remove a problematic vampire that was ravaging Dublin.

Liam was a tall man with a shock of pale hair. He was closed, defensive. Siobhan was a large woman, with a manner that made her seem even larger. Her presence filled any room she occupied. Her dark hair matched her eyes when we met. I could detect the red in them, but it was doubtful Bella did. They would be hunting soon. Maggie had fed more recently. She was petite with red-orange hair that matched her blood-red eyes. She smiled at us though, particularly Bella. She wasn't thirsty at all, simply intrigued.

"You have a human in your family, Carlisle?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. This is Bella Swan. She is a dear friend of ours. Alice has seen that she will be one of us, one day." He smiled at her. "When she chooses," he added quietly for her benefit.

Bella smiled at him but still approached tentatively. "Hello."

"Hello!" Maggie was enthusiastic. "Alice saw it?" she asked Carlisle while she shook Bella's hand.

"I have visions of the future," Alice explained.

"Really?" Maggie asked, obviously impressed. "That is quite a useful gift. No wonder the Volturi..."

Carlisle shook his head and she turned to him.

"She isn't?"

"Was," Alice clarified. "I have left the castle for good."

"I didn't know that was possible," Siobhan commented.

"Eleazar did. Do you remember him?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes. He left? Hmmm. Well, I certainly wish you luck, Alice. You will do well with a friend like Carlisle. I always have." She smiled at Carlisle and moved to embrace him.

"As have I, Siobhan. As have I."

"What brings you to us after such a long absence?" Liam asked coolly.

I moved to Alice's side, taking Bella's hand. Liam's eyes followed me. He saw me as the threat in this group. Perhaps if he understood that there was little difference between us, that I only wanted to protect those I loved, he would relax.

"Well, we aren't expected back in Washington for another two weeks, and Bella has never seen the old country. Jasper either, I believe." Carlisle turned to me, and I smiled and nodded. It was true. During my time with Maria, I had never left Monterrey, and I hadn't crossed the ocean with Carlisle yet, just the country.

Bella looked to me in surprise. I winked at her. "I'm a country boy."

"So, you are simply visiting all your old friends?" Liam asked.

"Not exactly." Maggie grinned. Carlisle was evading.

I leaned into Bella's ear. "Maggie can smell a lie." The others heard of course. Alice's eyes widened and the others chuckled.

"Come, Carlisle. Tell us your whole tale." Siobhan escorted us into a small abandoned cottage that they were using for their current home. Bella took a seat in one of the few chairs. Alice stood behind her and I stood behind Alice. Carlisle moved to stand beside Liam and Siobhan. Maggie lingered at Bella's side, obviously still fascinated by her.

"You really aren't afraid of us?" she asked Bella.

"Um... I'm a little afraid of you." Bella answered quietly.

Maggie laughed. "I see. I see. You don't trust us as you do the Cullens."

Bella nodded.

"But you aren't concerned that we'll... get thirsty?" She flashed her teeth and I cringed.

Bella laughed, though, amused. I would never understand the girl. "No. Not really. If you were, I wouldn't still be here, would I?"

Maggie nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Sorry if I interrupted you, Carlisle. Please, your tale."

"Yes, well. We came to Italy with Alice, to Volterra."

"You were summoned?" Siobhan asked, incredulous.

"Not exactly. We were implicated. An incident occurred, revolving around Bella, here. Vampires were seen, in the sun, in our hometown. We were asked to prove our innocence."

"I see. One of you was nearby," Liam presumed.

"Actually, no. There is a group of... unusual young men in the area. They are able to withstand an attack from one of our kind, but also pass unnoticed on a sunny day. They were able to protect Bella until Jasper arrived."

"You were very lucky," Maggie said, looking to Bella, who nodded.

"So, we were on your route home, then?" Siobhan asked.

"Again, no," I answered this time. "The Volturi were also interested in Bella." Alice chose that moment to stroke her shoulder and I felt her fear rise and fade. I wondered if Alice had seen her jumping. "It seems she has a gift they covet as much, or more, than Alice's." I regretted my words, feeling apprehension from both of them. I slid one hand under Alice's arm to stroke Bella's cheek. The other was on Alice's hip, pulling her nearer. "She has a shield that protects her from mental abilities." I paused a minute. "I wonder if Maggie would know if she lied."

"Why would I lie?" Bella asked.

"Curiosity, Bella. Let's not kill any cats, shall we?" Alice murmured. I wondered if she already knew the answer.

"At any rate," Carlisle picked up the story again, "they decided that she could not leave in her current state. We... chose not to obey them."

Siobhan laughed now. "You chose? Ah Carlisle, you always were one of kind."

"So you are here looking for protection?" Liam asked.

"If he is he has it," Siobhan snapped, her humor gone and temper hot. "He is my old and dear friend, Liam. He is safe with us."

"I do not plan to stand in the way of the guard, Siobhan. I am not a fool."

"No," Alice said, shaking her spiky head, "no, we came here because they will not follow us here. They won't make a scene in front of you. Their claim to us in tenuous; they will not want to appear to be rising above their place, making themselves rulers rather than judges. They will not follow us home either." I smiled at how easily she referred to our home as her own. "That would draw attention as well, from our friends in Denali if no one else. And they have already offended Eleazar."

"I see. So you really are just here to visit. It just happens to serve another purpose," Maggie concluded.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "We only wished to renew our acquaintance, introduce you to our new family members, and maybe ask you show us around?" Carlisle smiled at Siobhan.

"Certainly you will find no better guide to the Emerald Isle than Liam. Is that not right?" she asked her hulking shadow.

He nodded silently.

After a week of touring Ireland, Alice suggested a quick stop in London to replenish Bella's wardrobe before connecting to Egypt at Heathrow. She was much more conservative without whatever unlimited funds she had with the Volturi, but I noticed she didn't use mine or Carlisle's cards.

I asked her about it one day in Egypt while Bella slept. Bella hadn't had trouble sleeping during the day while we were cooped up, the jet lag having messed up her sleep schedule. She did go out for the afternoon though, soaking up the sun we avoided. She came back with a big smile and a pink nose. That was followed with the introduction of Carlisle's friends as one of them arrived at our door. It wasn't Amun, whom Carlisle knew, but his newly changed son, Benjamin. Not so new that Bella was in danger, thankfully, but new enough that Carlisle hadn't met him. Benjamin was friendly and eager to meet us, as was his mate Tia, but Amun was anxious the entire time we visited. Alice excused us at Bella's first yawn, even though she was hardly tired. None of us argued. The icy reception was clear enough to more than me.

We chatted with Carlisle after parting company.

"He was always somewhat closed, Amun, part of the culture, part of him personally, but never so much as that."

"He wants to keep something hidden," I told them.

"Benjamin," Bella said.

We all looked to her and she blushed.

"Well, he was always putting himself between you and Benjamin. You in particular, Jasper. And he tried to put Kebi and Tia in the foreground. If he was hiding something, it was him."

I was again struck by how observant Bella was. "That would make sense. It's definitely something that has changed since you saw him last. But why? It's not as though we are going to attack him."

"He isn't worried for his safety," Alice mused. "It's like you said, he's trying to hide him." She inhaled sharply. "What if it's for the same reason we are here. What if he isn't trying to hide him from us, but those we're hiding from?"

I nodded and looked to Carlisle, seeking his opinion. He shrugged. "Certainly Amun didn't tell me anything about Benjamin having any special qualities, but he wouldn't, would he?"

Bella yawned again. "Okay, this time I really am tired." She hugged Carlisle "Good night." She hugged each of Alice and I, like we weren't going to be following her.

"What did they think of Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged. "Benjamin was excited about everything. Tia seemed amused, maybe due to Bella. Kebi was irritated, but I couldn't tell to whom that was directed, and I already told you about Amun. I wouldn't doubt he was so preoccupied he didn't notice Bella was human.

Alice rolled her eyes at that exaggeration.

"Hmmm, well, the more people who accept her into our family, the more word if something takes her from it."

Alice clapped her hands. "Yes. That would be good. Keep them from trying anything. I don't see any plans yet, but I don't doubt they'll try to think of something." She almost growled. Then I felt remorse from her.

I put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

She shook her head. "Just, I can't believe how little I knew them. I mean, I knew Aro collected gifted vampires, but I didn't realize how far he was willing to go. I helped him." She frowned and wrapped her arms around herself.

I kissed the top of her head. Carlisle answered first though. "You thought it was right at the time. You thought you were giving them a better life."

Alice nodded.

"And you helped Eleazar leave," I reminded her.

She smiled. "That's right. Thank you. Both of you." We heard Bella's heart slow, her breathing even out. "Well, we have another hour till sunrise, want to go sightseeing?"

We did just that, making love on the dunes before coming back in the rose glow of dawn. After a shower we laid next to Bella, talking quietly. That was when I asked her about her finances.

"You have a personal account?" I asked her while we watched Bella sleep.

"Of course, Swiss. You can't imagine there is a better finger on the stock markets than mine." She smiled broadly.

I laughed loud enough to stir Bella.

"Now look what you've done," Alice chided without feeling. She proceeded to lay gentle kisses on Bella's neck, waking her slowly. I moved behind Alice, giving her as much attention as she gave Bella.

"Mmmm, Alice? Morning already?" she murmured sleepily.

"Not even close. Do you want to go back to sleep?" she asked teasingly, her hand sliding over Bella exposed belly and into the hair of her sex.

"No," Bella replied with a chuckle. She turned in Alice's hold, their mouths meeting.

I was low enough that my erection slid between Alice's thighs, and as Bella's hand reached for her, she touched me as well. I groaned and bit into Alice's shoulder very slightly, breaking the skin.

"Ah, Jasper, that stings," she said with a laugh.

"Glad it's you," Bella teased.

I reached around Alice to slap her bottom lightly. She giggled in reply.

"Stop teasing," Alice complained, licking Bella's throat. "You're distracting him."

"I'll give you distracted..." I changed my angle, pushing up into her. She spread open for me, tight and wet.

"God, you feel so good. Come here, Bella." She pulled Bella closer, her tongue running over Bella's.

Bella moaned as Alice's hand was moving faster than even mine could. Bella threw her head back, and Alice closed her lips on her flushed breast, pulling her nipple into her mouth.

"God, Alice... too much."

"Really?" she asked. She was asking me, and that was hardly fair. Rather than answer, I cupped my hand over Bella's and began moving it on Alice's clit at speeds nearly matching her own.

"Oh my God," she panted. "It is too much. So hot, so hot..." I felt her closing on me and I thrust in and out of her confines, fighting against her constrictions. "Yes, yes, yes." Her hand left Bella's folds and held her hip now instead, unable to focus as clearly.

Bella blinked a few times and lifted Alice's hand. She knew the bruises that would be left if she didn't. She slid Alice's hand up to the bar of the headboard and Alice clamped on, riding the wave of euphoria.

"More?" Bella asked me.

I shook my head. Alice was just about at her limit.

"Just a little," Bella teased, ignoring Alice's mumblings to put her hot lips to Alice's throat. I tipped my head to kiss Bella's temple, loving the feel of her hot skin on my lips. I pumped harder into Alice, pushing her farther.

The bar on the head board snapped and I stilled. Alice continued to pant, but her hand was flat on Bella's back. Their mouths met again and Alice moved, sliding her other hand up to Bella's breast, fondling very gently. I pulled from Alice, earning a groan and moved behind Bella now. She practically purred and pulled a hand behind her to wrap around me.

"Now, I can hardly rub against you when you do that," I whispered in her ear before licking it. I watched the wave of goosebumps spread down her side as she shivered. She pulled her hand away, putting it in Alice's hair. The two continued to kiss. Alice's venom had an intoxicating effect on Bella, and she was soon slurring her speech and relaxing even further in our hold. While Alice's tongue was in Bella's mouth, mine explored her neck, her shoulder, the top of her back. She was salty and sweet, the blood making her tangier yet. Still so hard to resist, and at the same time so easy. I would destroy myself before harming her.

I felt Alice's hand brush against my sac as she moved her fingers into Bella. I was nestled between the beautiful round cheeks of her ass and Alice's slickness let me slide gently there. Bella clenched, wrapping herself around me. Alice gripped my hair and pulled, taking my lips and teeth from Bella's shoulder. She wasn't even looking at me, still kissing Bella. She released me and returned her hand to Bella's breast, never breaking their kiss.

How many times would she stop me? Would there ever some a time she didn't? She'd been protecting Bella from me since the day I met her. I continued to slide against Bella, feeling my own climax forming. Bella's wasn't far off.

Alice must have known the timing because she moved her mouth to Bella's breast just before I was ready to burst. I groaned feeling my release. I reflected it, sharing it with Bella.

She came on Alice's fingers, and Alice's head whipped up, off Bella's skin. "You have to decide these things in advance, Jasper. _I_ almost bit her that time," she whispered a moment later, too quickly and too quietly for Bella to hear.

* * *

Kind of an abrupt end, sorry about that. Thanks to my beta, Sharebear.


	31. Chapter 31

After a quiet summer of long days spent together, Bella and Alice prepared to start back to school. I floundered for a few weeks, looking for something to fill my days. Nothing presented itself in Forks, but a youth shelter in Port Angeles was looking for someone to help out during the day. I went for an interview and to get more information.

They were pleased to see my psychology degree, though a bit skeptical that I had one. They were looking for someone to help organize outings, see to it that everyone got fed — but not actually cooking, they had a cook — and tutor with courses that the kids had fallen behind on. It would be like high school only worse. I'd have to talk to most of them. I would be closer to them than my classmates. Was I sure I wanted to do this? That I could do this? The whole drive home I contemplated it.

I had borrowed the Mercedes, dropping Carlisle off at work. If I got the job, I'd need to buy a replacement for myself. That wasn't a big deal. I'd probably want something less flashy,though — wouldn't want to put the kids off with really fancy wheels. Maybe something vintage.

Why was I thinking about a car? Had I already decided? I should talk to Carlisle about it. He always had good advice.

"Does Dr. Cullen have a couple minutes to spare?" I asked the receptionist at the hospital.

"He's in the ER right now, but he's scheduled for a break in ten." She smiled broadly at me, and I felt her lusty thoughts.

"Thanks. Can you tell him I'm here?"

"Of course, Jasper."

I took a seat in the general lobby. It would have been easier for Carlisle if I waited in the ER waiting room, but there was no way I could do that.

"Jasper? How'd the interview go?" He sat down beside me.

"Really well. I think they'll take me. I need a pep talk."

Carlisle chuckled and clapped my shoulder. "Jasper, if you can be as close with Bella as you are, I don't think you have anything to fear. You have come so far. I really am proud of you. Hopefully you don't run into any problems. It is possible you have a cutter in the shelter, but working days should help with that."

I froze at the mention of cutting. I hadn't thought of that. I'd worried a little about accidents, but intentional blood-letting?

"Ease up, Jasper. They won't be doing it in the open. If you catch it, and you will before anyone else, just tell one of the others and let them deal with it. That's beyond what they're hiring you for, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, there's a social worker and counselor on site. Right, just refer them. Okay. You scared me there."

"Be prepared, but I have no doubt you'll be great." He hugged me, and I clapped his back in return. This was huge for me. I'd always endured class for appearances and then for the benefit of knowledge. This was the first time I'd chosen human involvement.

"Bella and Alice have been great for you. You know that."

"I do. I wouldn't be thinking of doing this if not for them." My heart swelled with the pride that Carlisle was puffed up with. I knew Alice and Bella's would be no less when I told them after school. I looked forward to that now.

"Go on. I don't need you giving me those thoughts before work." Carlisle shoved me away, and I wondered if I had actually let my feelings spread or he had guessed. It didn't really matter. I waved and headed to the school, planning to meet Bella and Alice when they finished for the day.

We set up a routine after that. Alice and Bella would spend the day in class while I worked. I'd meet Alice at our house and go with her to Bella's in the evening, some nights publicly, others covertly. Charlie was pleased to hear about my job; it added some respectability to the boy chasing his daughter. He was always thrilled to see Alice. She hadn't eased up on her shameless flirting, but she kept it to our arrivals and departures. After Bella fell asleep, I spent the night with Alice, sometimes discussing her visions, sometimes watching Bella, sometimes visiting with Carlisle.

Alice's visions of the coming threat were becoming more and more concrete. Victoria had three newborns with her now. Maria would be joining her soon and together they would make many more. How many, and when they planned to attack, were still uncertain. Alice was sure they hadn't decided yet. The number wavered between fifteen and thirty vampires. I really hoped Maria kept to the smaller number. She had to know how difficult thirty would be to handle. We had never built an army so large while I was with her. A few over twenty was the biggest group Peter and I had been able to handle. Unless she thought between her and Victoria it would be easier. I didn't see how.

When was ranging between January and June. Once Maria came to Washington, it would be tempting to try to take her out. Victoria might be able to escape a steel trap, but Maria wasn't nearly so eely. I wasn't eager to destroy my creator, but I wouldn't hesitate at the chance either. Without her, this whole plan would likely fall apart.

I still didn't understand why Maria was taking this risk. Victoria might be trying to protect herself, or out for revenge, but Maria had no reason to leave Monterrey. Unless the reason was me. That didn't make any sense, though. I hadn't left amicably, I'd stolen away, but she had no love for me when I left. I was little more than a shell by that point, which was why Peter had no trouble convincing me to go.

I was walking with Alice to Bella's. We could have taken my Mustang, but this wasn't intended to be a public visit. We walked rather than ran, giving Bella time to eat and finish her homework before we arrived.

"Something bothering you?" Alice asked. "Work?"

"No, work is great." I smiled. I could feel the effect I was having on the stability of the kids around me. Several had even opened up and talked to me, ones that had a hard time talking to the counselor. It had been very gratifying to just listen and know that it was all they needed of me. To be able to listen, to sit face to face with someone who wasn't Bella, breathe their breath with their words, and not be crippled by the urge to feed — it was freeing.

"I was thinking about Maria again," I told her.

"Don't worry about her. She isn't our primary concern. You know she won't get into the fight unless it becomes necessary. She'll be hanging back with Victoria."

Alice was right. Maria had always been more of a General, a dictator, not a fighter. Not that she couldn't fight. She had taught me plenty about how to behead quickly and efficiently, how to watch your back, how to use your opponents and make them defeat themselves. If she did get into the fight... She wouldn't. Alice just said as much.

"You're really worried about it, Jasper? What can I do to ease your mind?" She stroked my arm and put her head to my bicep.

"Give me an army of my own," I muttered, not really meaning it.

"What about the vampires from Denali? They aren't an army, but I'll bet they'd be willing to help."

I smiled wanly. "Thanks. Carlisle is going to ask them. Kate's awesome in a tussle. She can knock you on your ass with a touch." I grinned remembering her doing just that to her sister when she busted in on us. I'd never had the misfortune of experiencing it myself. Tanya and Irina had both taken a try attacking me after learning about my past. Either one would be great to have on our side. Eleazar and Carmen were neither fighters, but I could train them up to take on newborns. "That still makes us eight against fifteen at the best. You see why I'm a little worried?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. We'll get you an army yet, Jasper." She fazed out for a second and froze. I stopped, stepping in front of her.

"We aren't going to Bella's tonight," she said coldly. "I can't even see Bella. Jasper! Why can't I see Bella? Where did she go?"

I felt Alice's panic and fear as keenly as she did. I pulled her tightly to me, hugging her. "We are. We are going to find her and make sure she's fine. It's all right, I'm sure."

She shook her head. "Dark, it's all black." Her fear was still there.

"Stop, Alice. Stop looking. Look at me. It's not dark. You can see fine. Look at me." Her eyes were locked in her vision that wasn't a vision. She needed to see with her own eyes again; everything was clear to us.

She blinked and focused on my face. "That was a bit of an overreaction, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you all right now?" Her fear had faded quickly.

"Yes. I - I think I'm scared of the dark," she admitted slowly.

I smiled. "Good thing it never gets dark for us."

She laughed. "Right. Now, let's check on Bella." She ran ahead of me. I caught up with her in Bella's room. She wasn't there, but we could hear her and Charlie talking with someone downstairs.

"Jacob and I are going upstairs, Dad, okay?"

"Sure, Bells. We'll let you know when the game's over."

"Give me a minute, Bella," we heard a male voice say. I recognized it. It took me a second to match it to my memory. It was Jacob, the wolf, the new Alpha.

"Take as long as you need, Jake. I'm going to talk to them first, okay?"

She came into the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Alice seized her as soon as she entered. "I couldn't see you. You scared me. The last time, you just disappeared, and I didn't know you, but this time..." She shuddered in Bella's arms.

Bella stroked her hair and kissed her head. "It's alright Alice. I'm fine. Listen, you can hear my heart, right?" She took Alice's hand and put it on her breast, knowing the steady rhythm would calm Alice. It calmed me, too. I could hear Jacob's outside as well.

He stepped through the door now. He cocked an eyebrow at the ladies. Then his eyes found me. "Jasper, right?" He extended a hand.

Impressed, I took it. It couldn't be easy for him to touch one of us. Even now the revulsion between our kinds made my stomach turn and my nerves itch.

"Damn, Bella. It reeks in here. What have you been doing with them?" He wrinkled his nose and looked disgustedly at the bed.

"Um..." Bella didn't really answer. Finally she got angry and backhanded his arm. "None of your business, Jacob Black."

"Okay, okay. Obviously they haven't killed you, yet. You know you're an idiot, right?" He smiled at her.

"Hello," Alice said, looking curiously at Jacob. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

"Oh! Alice, this is my old friend, Jacob. We used to make mud-pies together when I was little."

"You mean last month?"

"Shut up!" She smacked him again. It made me smile to watch them banter. It reminded me how young and playful Bella was. It was obvious Jacob cared for her as well, even without my gift. "Now be nice or I won't introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Your g-girlfriend!" Jacob stuttered. "Okay, suddenly I'm willing to overlook the vampire thing." Jacob was letting his imagination run away with him, if his sudden arousal was any indication. "I'm Jacob and I'll be watching you tonight."

Bella smacked him again. "You will not."

"No, I won't." He grinned. I could tell he loved teasing Bella. "Alice, you are a Cullen?"

"I am now," she said happily, taking Jacob's hand as well. "Did you know that you smell very bad? Like a dog."

I snickered and Jacob laughed out loud. "You smell like rotting fruit, short stack. I don't think you should be talking. But if I smell like I dog that would probably be because I occasionally run around as one. Didn't Carlisle tell you about the treaty?"

"The werewolves," she said, suddenly realizing. "Of course. You're a wolf?" she verified, eyes wide on Jacob's large frame. "You must be a very big wolf."

He laughed again. "I'm not small, like you." His face twisted. "I'm sorry, Bells, I can't be in this room. That smell is killing me."

"Come on." I cocked my head and jumped out the window. Alice landed beside me. Jacob had Bella in his arms when he landed. He set her on her feet and took a deep breath.

"Much better," he said with a sigh.

"I can't see you at all," Alice mused, walking around Jacob.

"Are her eyes open?" Jacob asked Bella.

I chuckled. "They are. Alice can see the future, but not yours, it seems."

"It's less frightening when I look around him. It's like I can see the edges of the shadow." She was lost in thought as she continued to circle.

"Wow, you know how to pick 'em, Bella," Jacob teased.

She glared at him, but didn't retort.

"Are there more of you?" Alice asked.

Bella and Jacob both started laughing. Bella found words first. "Thank God, no. There is only one Jacob Black. I think the world couldn't handle more."

"Damn straight, it couldn't. I'm too much as it is."

I shook my head and answered Alice's real question. "Yes, there are more wolves."

"Oh, yeah, sure, Paul and Embry. Quil looks like he might join us too. He shot up at the beginning of summer."

"You hate vampires?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jacob eyed her like she was nuts. I was starting to wonder myself.

"So if you heard that someone was bringing a group of them here, you'd have a problem with that right?"

"Alice, no," Bella grabbed her arm, trying to stop her.

"Of course we would. We'd rip them apart. We have a treaty with you Cullens because Carlisle doesn't feed on people, otherwise we would have ended him." He sneered a little, his aggression getting the better of him.

"Well, the vampire that attacked Bella is coming back, and she's bringing friends."

"Stop, Alice," Bella begged. "Two of them have died for me already." I felt her pain, her guilt.

Jacob must have seen it, too; he was closest to her after Alice. He pulled her from my mate and hugged her. "Don't blame yourself for that. That's what we're here for, Bella, to protect people like you. Sam and Jared knew they might not make it. I know I might not. But we have to try; we're all our people have." He stroked her hair and murmured to her. I felt her calming and was jealous of this boy.

It wasn't my jealousy, I realized. Alice was glaring daggers at the pair of them. I wrapped an arm around her. "Shhh. She needs this. We can't give her what he can. They were his brothers."

"I don't like it. He can take her too, Jasper. I don't want that. I won't be able to see her anymore." She was still angry and jealous.

"Thanks, Jacob." Bella sniffed and stepped back. "I don't want you to fight though."

"You need me, Bella. Otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned it. Am I right?" He looked to Alice and I.

"You're not wrong. I was telling Alice that I wished I had an army for this. Three of you gives our side eleven fighters." I sighed.

"Still out numbered, eh? Eleven! Who are the others?"

"There is another family of vampires in Alaska who feed like we do. We were going to ask them to come help us. There are five of them."

"When are they coming?" Jacob asked.

Alice looked at me, then back at Jacob before answering. "We haven't asked them yet, why?"

He chuckled. "Because we change in response to your kind. If you bring them here sooner, you'll have more of us as well."

A smile slowly spread across my face. That was good news. That explained how they got reinforcements; it supported Carlisle's theory. He'd be glad to hear it.

"Jacob? Time to go!" We heard a voice call from in the house.

"You have to go," I told Bella, grabbing her around the waist. "After you, Jacob."

He took a run at the house, far enough up the wall to grab the sill and pull himself in. I jumped up and set Bella on her feet. She followed Jacob down the stairs.

"I'll be back," she told Alice and me; Alice had just landed beside me again.

"Well, that was interesting," she mused.

* * *

Hi, I'm Kimmydonn and I'll be writing for you. Who doesn't love Jacob? I mean really? So... this wasn't the most exciting chapter of the set, but some things need to get lined up before I can lay down the big finale.

Thanks to Sharebear for continuing to read through and beta all the chapters I endless send her way.


	32. Chapter 32

Contrary to Bella's wishes, we began meeting with the three werewolves nightly as she slept. They watched me spar with Carlisle and Alice, learning our techniques. Neither of us was willing to spar between our groups; the antagonism of our kinds made it too difficult.

Carlisle made the call to Denali, telling them of our situation. Tanya was sympathetic; she understood why we had run from Volterra and was upset that they were neglecting their duty in an attempt to rid themselves of us. She and her sisters held rules and laws very tightly. They had a special regard for them after losing their mother and baby brother, an immortal child. That the Volturi would be so quick to remove Sasha and Vasilii, and then turn a blind eye on one who exposed herself, infuriated her. She promised she and her sisters would come fight by our side.

"You know we aren't enough, though, Carlisle. Not against an army."

"We know, Tanya. We have some other friends we want you to meet when you arrive."

She was intrigued, but Carlisle would tell her nothing more over the phone.

As the practice schedule didn't interfere with work, I continued to help at the youth shelter in Port Angeles. I let my employers know that I had some family issues that might call me away. They understood, only asking that I give them as much notice as possible. The kids heard as well; nothing could be kept secret in that place.

"You'll let us know if we can do anything, won't you, Jasper?" one girl asked me as we watched movies.

I smiled, wishing there was something they could do. "I will. I don't imagine there is, though. Thanks, Ariel." I brushed her hair with my hand and she smiled. I felt the comfort from her. She was one of many who were here simply looking for someone who cared about them. In their opinions, their families didn't. In some cases this was true, in others not. Either way, a little attention went a long way.

Bella and Alice had plenty of time alone together after school, and Alice and I had time while Bella slept, but I was in desperate need of a little one-on-one time with my human lover. I had no idea how to tell Alice this. The best part about have a precognitive mate? Sometimes you don't have to tell them these things.

"You're taking Bella to the matinee on Saturday in Port Angeles," she informed me. "Charlie will be out all evening with work. I'm going hunting with Carlisle."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought that would be for the best. I've loved having you and Bella each to myself, but she needs some time with just you, too. Neither of you can say it. You're both so silly." She shook her head.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know. That's why you should have just said something."

"How did you know?" I asked nuzzling her ear.

She sighed and leaned into me. "The way you look at her. I can tell you are wishing I wasn't there."

"No!" I immediately denied it.

She laughed. "Not like that. I know you aren't upset that I am there. How did you say it to Bella? You were expecting one thing, but you got something else. You aren't unhappy with what you've gotten, but you're still wishing for that other. I understand, Jasper, and it's really fine. Have a day together. If you need another next weekend or the weekend after, just let me know."

I couldn't wrap my head around it. How could she _want_ this?

"Seeing the two of you happy, makes me happy," she tried to explain. "And seeing the two of you making moon eyes at each other is starting to get annoying."

The next day I asked Bella to go to the movies with me on Saturday.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date."

"With Alice?"

"No, Alice is going hunting with Carlisle."

"Really?" A grin spread across her face, and a gleam appeared in her eye. "I would love to go to the movies with you, Jasper."

Alice had been right; I really shouldn't be surprised by that anymore. I picked Bella up before lunch on Saturday. Charlie was still home and greeted me warmly. I had gone up several notches in his books by taking a full time job.

"No Alice today?" he asked, obviously disappointed.

"No, she's decided to spend the day with Carlisle. They've gone on a hiking trip together."

"That sounds nice. I hope they have a great time. So what are you and Bella doing today?"

"We're going to a matinee, Dad." Bella rolled her eyes with an expression that obviously said, 'butt out'. "You know, the one with the female president."

"Oh yeah? That one supposed to be good?"

"That's what my friends say," Bella told him. "Obviously, I haven't seen it yet."

"The kids who went with Marty loved it," I added.

"Goodbye, Dad," Bella said meaningfully, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Drive safely."

It was nice to have Bella to myself again. We chatted during the drive. She caught me up on her classes; I told her more about work. Although I saw her almost every night, we didn't spend a lot of time talking. There wasn't a lot of evening left by the time I got to her weeknights. I could feel her excitement. The only reason I could fathom, was that she was excited to be with me. I reflected a little of that, a little of my own pleasure at having her alone.

Her smile widened, and she leaned over to kiss my cheek, putting her head on my shoulder. "Yes, exactly," she murmured as though I had spoken.

We actually watched the movie. I was a little surprised that Bella didn't take advantage of the dark theater, but after the opening credits, I had no trouble becoming absorbed into the movie, into the reactions of the audience. Bella and I spent the drive home talking about gender roles and how much and how little they had changed. It was a lively discussion, in which I was arguing that things hadn't changed as much as they seemed from the days of corsets and parasols. Women still dressed for men, still allowed men to dictate their worth, made them fit the male model of working members of society. They still marched to the drums of the men. She didn't agree, of course, that's what made the discussion so much fun. She got quite heated at one point and threatened to burn her bra. I only asked that I be the one to remove it.

We were nearing Forks when we passed Charlie at an accident scene. I slowed and rolled down my window.

"Need anything?" I asked.

"Just ask Bella to put supper in the fridge for me. I'm gonna be late tonight."

"Sure thing, Dad. I love you," she called out from the passenger's side.

"Did Alice tell you your Dad would be late tonight?" I asked.

"No." She wasn't feigning her surprise. Then she smirked. "She told you. I wondered why you kept your hands to yourself in the theater."

My eyes boggled. We were far too much alike. "Have I told you how much I adore you?" I asked, nuzzling her ear before focusing on the road again.

"Yes, but it doesn't get old. So, what's for dinner?" she asked.

I snapped my teeth once, but we both knew I wasn't remotely serious. "What are you making Charlie?"

"Hmm, something that can sit in the oven for a while — a casserole. Will you help me?"

I smiled and nodded. I'd never done much in a kitchen before starting at the shelter. I still didn't do any cooking, but I was a lot closer to the preparation of food than ever before. "Just don't expect me to be any good at it."

She laughed.

Bella pulled on an apron as soon as she got into the kitchen. I stood back at first while she worked. It was fascinating to watch. It was easy to tell she'd done this many times before. She pulled leftover meat, fresh vegetables, spices and herbs, cream, bread crumbs, and blended them together into something new.

"What are you making? I asked as she pulled the roasted chicken from the fridge.

"I don't know, a creamy potato casserole. A little of this, a little of that." She never did ask me for much help. I chopped the chicken into bite-sized pieces; that was about it. The rest of the time I stayed out of her way. She knew where everything was, where everything went. She was in her element.

"So, you're making it up?" I asked, perplexed. I hadn't cooked more than roasting meat on an open fire when I was human. "How do you know what it will taste like?"

"I don't. That's why I taste it." She dipped her finger in the cream to demonstrate. "Also, experience. I know what basil and oregano and thyme taste like together. This need salt." She shook some on. "But aside from that..." She shrugged. She put the glass lid on top of the dish and put it in the oven, setting the timer. "There. Now, what will I do with the next three hours?" she asked, looking at the timer over her shoulder.

"I'm sure this is terribly unsanitary." I grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter. "But I'm afraid you've made me hungry." I put my lips to her neck, liking the white column. My hands slipped into the waistband of her jeans, toying with the elastic of her panties.

She chuckled and put her fingers in my hair, pulling my face closer. "Somehow I doubt a chicken casserole made you hungry."

"Not the food," I agreed. "You, the way you moved. You commanded this kitchen. Every item in it was placed, moved and used as you dictated. The smooth movement from cupboard, to shelf, to counter to stove. It looked choreographed, like you'd planned every one."

She laughed again and pulled my lips up to hers. "I think you're flattering me."

I shook my head, my hands sliding around the front, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. "You looked magnificent. Graceful and elegant."

She snorted and I scowled. I was being honest. "Did you drop anything? Stumble? Reach for something and not put your hand immediately on it?"

She pulled back from my face enough to really see my expression. "Wow."

I lifted her in one hand and pulled down her pants and underwear with the other. She squealed.

"The potato skins left a puddle," she complained, shifting in the cold water.

I put my face between her knees and she stopped complaining quickly. Her hands were still in my hair, and they tightened as my tongue dipped into her, tasting her. Her smell intensified as I stimulated her. Her cooking obviously hadn't turned her on the way it had me. She hadn't seen how spectacular she looked. I ran my tongue along the edge of the outer lip, running against the hair there.

"Why did you let Alice talk you into this?" I asked, running my fingers over the stubble along her bikini line. "You don't wear swimsuits in the winter."

She sighed. "No, but you see me..."

I interrupted her. "I do see you. I see how beautiful you are, how natural. You don't make yourself up, Bell, not for me or any man. Why?"

"Um..." Either I was distracting her or she hadn't thought about it. "You don't like it?"

"It doesn't matter what I like. I love you. I love all of you. This part," I licked the length of her slit, making her gasp. "And this part." I kissed the back of one of her knees. "This part." I used my nose to lift her shirt enough to put my tongue to her navel, circling it. "And especially this part." I put kiss to her left breast, over her shirt, right over her heart.

She smiled sweetly and I felt love pouring from her. I didn't deserve it; I would never deserve it. She gave it so freely. I slid my arms up her back, one twisting her ponytail, the other on the back of her neck pulling her closer. I felt the burn in my throat when our mouths met, but my mind washed it out in gratitude, pleasure, and love of my own. There would never be enough Bella. Even when she was like us, and I didn't have to beware my teeth, when I could bury myself deep inside her without fear of feeding on her by shedding her blood, it still wouldn't be enough. I would want to crawl inside her skin and feel the glory of being her, of being innocent, selfless. I could share her emotions, the definition of empathy, but there was still so much I didn't know.

Her hand was working on my belt and buttons even as I explored her mouth. I felt my pants pool at my ankles and she shifted forward, moving on my bare skin.

"Oh, yes, Jasper, please." I felt myself sliding along her, over her. My cock caught for a second on her entrance and my eyes flew open.

"No, Bella." I said in a rush, pressing her back onto the counter. I stroked her with my fingers, letting my tip rub along the base of her hips spreading our wetness there.

She frowned and whimpered a little. "I want to, Jasper. I want to feel you in me." She thrust her hips forward on my fingers. I was glad it was only two, worrying about how rough she was being.

"No, Bella," I moaned. "I can't. The blood." I begged her to understand, my nose tracing her jaw, my thumb finding her clit now, wanting her to have all that she could. It was my fondest wish to give her more, but Alice had seen how bad that would be. I couldn't stop; I wouldn't be able to restrain myself.

Instead I thrust my fingers harder, rubbing them along the top of her pussy, trying to imitate how I would thrust into her, how her weight would press us together, how I would rub along that wall, my head nudging that spot.

"Oh!" she moaned, her knees closing on me.

"I want to, Bella. You have no idea how much; how much I wish this wasn't my fingers."

"Mmm, Jasper. You are so strong. I wouldn't stop. I would do it anyway." She was mumbling, riding the waves of pleasure I was giving her. She was wrong of course. Bella could deny herself anything for someone else, someone she loved. I loved her enough to deny myself this one, not so small thing.

I slipped my free hand under her shirt, pulling the cup of her bra off her breast and fondling that as well. I ran my thumb over the gentle slope of the top, curled my fingers under, lifting the nipple until my thumb slid over that, too. She shivered before coming on my fingers.

I pulled both my hands free and wrapped her in a hug, her arms circling my neck. "I can't bear the thought of losing you. I can't bear to think of doing anything that could take you from me. Don't leave me, Bella."

"Never," she promised.

I kicked off my boots and stepped out of my pants, carrying her upstairs to enjoy the rest of our evening.

* * *

Ariel, I'm sorry, bad things are going to happen to you. Beware being named in my stories! Thanks to Sharebear for the beta.


	33. Chapter 33

Tanya's family had no trouble setting up in our house; we had plenty of space. It was easy to fall into a larger family circle with them; Tanya, Kate and Irina being my sisters as simply as they were each others. Alice and Bella were welcomed into the circle as well. Irina, who hadn't met Bella in Volterra, was enthralled by the human in the vampire family. She was a little disappointed when Alice drove Bella home after ten.

"Why is she leaving?"

"She's human, Irina; she needs to sleep. She has class in the morning," I reminded her.

"Oh. Well, that's no fun." She sounded like Alice.

I led the group to an open area for our first practice session. The Quileutes joined us there.

"Wolves!" Irina screeched as they came through the trees.

Jacob phased and stood before us. "Hey, you're the new vegetarians. You work fast. Quil joined the pack yesterday." He nodded to a wolf at the back of the pack with dark brown fur. He reminded me of Jared. "When you're ready, we'll walk by and get a whiff. Keep us from getting you mixed up when things get messy."

Tanya was eyeing Jacob up. He smirked, not at all disturbed by her attention. "I'll be rejoining them now. Jasper can tell you anything else you need to know."

"He has your number?" Tanya whispered. There was barking and howling as Jacob broke out in fur the color of his skin. Tanya's eyes went wider. "They're all men?"

"Yep. Quileutes. Apparently their tribe had an ancestor with the ability and it has been passed on. Now they only turn into wolves at need."

"Around us," Tanya surmised.

"Exactly. Quil was triggered when the Volturi and nomads were here, but he didn't change. You showing up must have tipped the balance."

"That's why you called us early." Kate was following the ball. "You want more wolves."

I nodded. "Jacob suggested it. If they match our numbers we won't be so badly outmatched."

"Can we get started?" Alice hissed. The wolves still made her nervous. She understood their place in our plan and appreciated their help, but she would rather not be blind more than necessary. It turned out that not only could she not see the wolves' future, but when they were near she had no visions whatsoever. It put her on edge. I tried to ease her temper a little, but she growled at me.

"Easy, Alice. Give them a minute."

She took a deep breath. "Do you really need me tonight?" she asked looking up at me, hopeful.

"No, go on. Give her a kiss for me."

"I will!" She jumped up and kissed me before running to Bella's house.

I turned to puzzled faces. "I thought you said he was with a human?" Irina asked her sisters.

"He has a mate?" Carmen asked Eleazar.

"Alice is going to kiss her?" Kate murmured. "My, Jasper."

I rubbed my eyes. "It's not simple, and it's not pertinent."

"Sure..." Tanya rolled her eyes. She turned and walked up to the wolves.

"Wait, Tanya." I tried to stop her.

She stood before them, a few feet away. "I am Tanya. I am the head of my family. I appreciate you helping my friends. My, you do smell like dogs, don't you?"

There was snickering from the canine contingent. Jacob padded forward, his head as high as hers. He inhaled and then huffed on her.

"That was disgusting." She turned and walked away as the wolves barked again. "Irina, go let them smell you."

"Nyet!" Irina protested. "I'm not going anywhere near those... beasts."

Tanya shook her head. "Fine, you can go later. Eleazar? Carmen?"

"Of course." Eleazar took Carmen's hand and walked up to Embry. He took a whiff and then turned and coughed.

"They don't like our smell either," I told them.

Kate approached next. "Who wants to play?" she asked with a smile, wiggling her fingers.

"Kate," I admonished.

"You're no fun, Jasper." While she was turned to me, Paul whiffed in her hair. She frowned and turned to slap him. He ducked it and chuckled as he back away. He was lucky; he would have been writhing if that had connected. I had no doubt Kate had her ability fully charged in that moment.

I should bite the bullet for them. I really didn't want to know what this felt like; I knew it hurt. "Kate, wait. They should know what you can do." I held my hand out to her.

"Are you kidding, Jasper?"

"No, I'm not." I gritted my teeth.

She nodded once and tapped my palm.

I felt a sting through my limbs and lost control of them. I was still conscious as I went down. The world tipped and I could do nothing to stop it. My mind being unhindered was able to go through many thoughts in the second it took me to fall. It hadn't hurt as much as I'd expected, but I was completely unable to control my limbs. I could see the wolves, one howled.

"I didn't use my full power; he will only be out for a couple seconds. I could knock a vampire out for most of a minute."

"Twenty seconds," Irina argued. "Don't exaggerate."

I felt sensation come back to my fingertips and spread from there, up my arms, from my toes up my legs, until I was able to push myself up.

"I'm not exaggerating; that's a good part of a minute."

"But not most."

"More than enough..."

"Ladies?" I asked, interrupting them. "I'm sure they agree that it is a wonderful ability."

The wolves pawed the ground, nodding in agreement.

"So, puppy training?" Tanya asked. She was answered with deep growls.

"No, Tanya. We spar with each other; they watch. I don't trust either of us to not hurt the other. Particularly us hurting them. Venom is poisonous to them." There was a whine from the wolves now.

"Yes, that would be an easy accident," she agreed. "Well, lead away. How would you like to begin?"

"I'd like to start with you ladies sparring one another. You three are quite adept and really only need practice. I'll work with Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen, individually and as a group. Jacob?" I saw that I had his attention. "You'll probably get the most out of watching that group as I will be trying to emulate newborn strategies. The ladies will be interesting, but a lot fancier, and probably less relevant."

Jacob nodded.

After a few hours, three of the wolves headed home. Jacob phased again. "The rest are catching Z's. I can fill them in when they wake. We really only need one of us here at a time."

"How? Does that mean we won't get to watch you fight?" Tanya asked.

"Umm... Gimme a second." Jacob untied a cord around his calf and pulled on a pair of cutoff sweatpants. Tanya frowned for a minute before meeting his eyes again. "We can still talk when we're wolves; it's like our minds are linked. So it's more than words, y'know? I can actually _show_ them what I see here. Make sense?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. You are their leader?"

He nodded. "That's right. I'm the Alpha. We work as a group, but someone needs to have the final say, especially when push comes to shove. That's me."

"Why?" Tanya asked bluntly. "What I mean is, how are you chosen."

Jacob snorted a little. "Not exactly chosen. It's a blood thing. My granddad was the last alpha, so that makes me the new one."

"Patriarchy?" Jacob looked at her, a little confused. "Like kings," she suggested. "Passes to the next son."

"No, not really, more like... genetic."

"Hmm, how odd. You can communicate over distance as well?" she asked, looking the way the others had gone.

"Yep. That's how we fight, group attack. Maybe we can show you.. Just pick someone least likely to take a nip at us." He grinned broadly.

Tanya smiled back. "I'd volunteer myself, but I don't know that I wouldn't lose my head."

"I'll guarantee you do," Jacob winked at her.

I felt a strange combination of emotions coming from the pair. Curiosity was foremost for both of them. Jacob was puffed up on bravado, declaring his pack's victory over Tanya. I expected Tanya to be annoyed or angry in response, but she was neither. She was interested.

"Oh, no." I moved between the pair, facing Tanya. "He's sixteen, Tanya."

"He is?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Heh, and not that for another month," Jacob admitted

"He looked much older," she defended herself.

I shook my head.

"Thanks!" Jacob answered.

I turned to him now. "Will you excuse us, Tanya?" I pulled Jacob aside and lowered my voice. "Tanya likes men. She likes to enjoy men. You don't want her to enjoy you."

"I don't?" Jacob asked, confused. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. Warn the other boys off, okay?"

"Okay. I gotta say, man, I think I could overlook the smell."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't quite imagine what Tanya might do to these poor boys. Especially if she found out how quickly they healed. I rubbed my eyes again.

"Why do you do that, Jasper? I mean, I rub my eyes when I'm tired. You don't get tired, do you?"

"Not sleepy, no." I smirked.

"Ha, got it. Well, let me see what these three have got." We headed over to watch Eleazar and Carlisle spar. It boded to be more interesting than either of them fighting me. Neither would be emulating a newborn and each would be testing their new tactics. I was interested in the outcome as well.

"You're sure we can do this?" Carmen asked beside me.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't have asked you to otherwise. You and Eleazar will do fine."

"Carlisle's leading left. We'd take his right side," Jacob said next to me. I nodded in agreement.

"And Eleazar _must_ stop dropping his shoulder like that; someone is going to flip him on his back." Carmen stomped her foot. I snickered.

"Good eye," I told her. "You each want to tell them?"

The both looked at me wide-eyed before backing up.

"I tell my pack what to do; I don't tell anyone else." Jacob shook his head.

"I don't know that Eleazar would mind my advice the way he minds yours, Jasper," Carmen said lowly.

I walked forward with their critiques as well as a few of my own. Then we mixed up the pairs and went again. We didn't stop until it was time for me to leave for Port Angeles.

* * *

Training begins. Thanks to Sharebear, my beta.


	34. Chapter 34

I picked up the attendance list when I came into the shelter. After scanning it, I joined the group gathered around the television. It was off and books were coming out.

"Hey, Jasper," several voices greeted me. Then one by one the homework questions came. They knew I didn't have any patience when it came to math and science and would simply recite answers if they asked. After those subjects were exhausted, someone would inevitably ask a history question that would get me ranting about how little was included in their books.

"I swear there is nothing you don't know about the Civil War," Andrew commented, writing furiously. "You should teach this class, then it wouldn't suck!"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't drop-out!" Lisa yelled from the next couch over, chucking her eraser at him.

"Say, do any of you know where Ariel and Mitch went? Did they go home?" I was hopeful.

"Not home," Lisa told me. "Ariel wouldn't go there if her parents were dying." She clicked her tongue-ring on her teeth. "They were hitch-hiking to Seattle. Hoping for work. Probably found something."

I nodded. "Were they planning to hit the shelter there?" I was going to call and give Seattle their names regardless.

Lisa shrugged.

"So, you want me to write it for you, too?" I asked, nodding to the books. There were several chuckles. I left the group to use the phone.

"Hello. This is Jasper Cullen in Port Angeles. I heard some of our kids are headed your way. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Ariel Germaine and Mitchell Smith."

"Ariel and Mitchell," the woman mused. "I think I saw those names yesterday."

"They're there," I said with relief.

"Not today. I can check the lists for you."

"Would you, please?" I waited for her to return.

"Yep. They were here Sunday, but didn't come in last night."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. We've had a drop in numbers lately. I'm hoping they're finding each other out there, but we haven't had any sign of them after they leave."

Homeless teenagers, people who aren't tracked. The handset let out a small crack, and I eased my grip before I broke it.

"How many?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"How many empty beds." I was almost growling.

"Ten. But, sadly, there are always more kids to fill them."

I nodded. "Right. Thank you." I pressed the end button gently, setting the phone on the desk. They had ten. And two were kids of mine. I heard wood complain and pulled my hands from the desk I had just pressed my palms into. I punched it to hide the precise finger prints.

"Fuck you!" I heard in the other room, followed by a crash. I half-ran into the scuffle. A ring of spectators surrounded Andrew, who was sitting on Lisa with one hand balled in a fist. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him off. She would have a black eye, but it didn't look like he'd gotten in more than the one blow.

I focused on calming myself and them.

"Lisa," I said quietly, "go see Mae." The psychologist would get her an ice pack. "Just the two of you?" I asked Andrew, who had stilled in my grip. I let him go.

"Yeah," he murmured. "It was weird. She just threw her eraser at me again. I don't know why I did that."

I knew. "Yeah, come fill out the report with me."

At the end of the shift, I snagged Mae. "That family business is starting to blow up. I'm going at the end of the week." I met her eyes, brooking no argument, but not wanting to be hard either.

She nodded. "Okay. Do you think you'll be back after? We'll replace you, of course, but we'd love to have you back. They'd love to have you back." She indicated the teens in the other room.

"I know. I'll try." The greatest help I could give them now was to remove the threat to their lives.

I pulled Alice aside at the practice session that night. "They have ten?" I asked her.

She hung her head. "Fourteen. Mostly kids. I should have known some of them would be from the shelter. I'm sorry, Jasper." She hugged me around the waist.

"Have they settled on when, or how many?" I asked, clutching her. The crash of vampire colliding with vampire rung through the forest.

"No. They are closer, but no. You aren't going back to the shelter?" she asked.

I stroked her cheekbone. "I have a greater job to do for them, a more important way to make them safe."

She nodded. "I understand. They're aiming for twenty-eight, twice what they have now. They aren't having trouble with in-fighting yet, but it will come soon after they have twenty. They're also 'harvesting' more quickly. It makes me think they're settling on the sooner date. They still haven't nailed it down, but it ranges from January to March now, instead of June. It will be before the weather warms, before the leaves really come out."

I nodded. "Any more idea what they're after? Simple revenge? Territory?"

She shrugged. "I see the future, Jasper, not motivations. I know they're going to aim their attacks at you and me. Whether that's because they see us as the greatest threats or because we are the ones they blame, I don't know."

"Maria doesn't blame us. Well, not you anyway." She might have some personal vendetta on me, but she didn't even know about Alice. Victoria, on the other hand, knew Alice was responsible for her mate's capture and demise.

"Like I said, I can't understand their reasoning. Maria is coming for me though." My grip on her tightened. That was a change. They had been after Bella before. "I can handle myself, Jasper. I'll be fine. I can't say for the wolves, but from what I've seen, we all will be."

"Good. Do you see us attacking them? Do you see where they're holed up?" I was making plans without knowledge. Maria would have chosen the outskirts of town, probably light industrial, an old warehouse. Some place large enough for space and with empty streets to chase prey down. She would herd food to her new soldiers and they could feed without risk, the bodies either kept with them, or disposed of by herself and Victoria. It would also be secluded enough for the sounds of screaming, day and night, to go unheard or unnoticed, such as amidst the grind of machinery.

We would attack at night, when the least public interference could be expected. A cold night, the most bitter Alice could find prior to their chosen date. Unless they had their own precog, they shouldn't know we were coming.

"I can," she said almost stunned. "Get me further from the mutt," she indicated Seth, one of the newest wolves. There were seven now, with Leah, Seth's sister, and Brady in the pack. Jacob expected Collin to join any day now. The new wolves weren't quite as volatile as new vampires, but not far short. I was glad Jacob kept them away from Bella. He also kept them away from us for the first week, sending them to patrol instead.

I led Alice into the trees. "How's this?"

"Better." Her eyes were unfocused. "They've been hiding in a warehouse. I don't know where, but smell alone would solve that problem."

"No one goes near them. We go together or not at all. I don't want them knowing how many we are either." It had been a long time since I'd snapped at Alice. She didn't appreciate it.

"I didn't suggest that! I'm not a fool. I can probably locate it by following someone who is going there." She tapped her temple, indicating she didn't mean on foot. "And yes, I do see your attack, our attack. You want a cold night? You're sure? Just cold or snowy too? It'll be bitter cold on the twelfth of January but there's a blizzard coming on the fifteenth. It'll be cold too, just not _as_ cold."

"How much snow?" A blizzard would be great, especially if it shut down traffic.

She smiled. "Sixteen inches. And it'll start in the afternoon, so by sundown there will be a full foot on the ground. You've already chosen it," she said with a giggle.

I grinned back at her. "I have. January fifteenth. We'll have Collin by then. I wonder if we can coax out another wolf."

Alice shook her head. "You know I can't tell you that. And you also know Bella hopes not. She's still mad at you for Seth and Brady."

She wasn't happy that Leah was a wolf but couldn't argue that she was old enough to choose to fight; Leah was a year older than Bella. But Seth was barely fifteen and Brady wouldn't be that for a few months yet. Both had big puppy feet on their wolves, Seth's a sandy yellow and Brady's a light grey. It reminded me every time I saw them how young they were, as young as Ariel and Mitch. I clenched my jaw.

"I felt that, Jasper. That's the real reason you're leaving the shelter, isn't it? Not that you can do more here, but because you're letting it slip there." Her amber eyes bored into mine. "You can control it, Jasper. I know it's hard, but trust that you are going to beat them. I've seen it. Trust me. Be angry, but don't lose control."

"I'm trying, Alice." I sighed and looked down at our joined hands. "I have to stop them, Victoria and Maria. Those kids are angry so much of the time already; it doesn't take much to push them over. It's better that I quit the shelter until this is done. Mae already said I'd be welcome back."

"You will. With a bigger welcome than you know." She smiled as she said it, and I knew she'd just seen it. Nothing and everything was a surprise with Alice around. "I think you need a night off. You need to hunt." She stroked my cheek. "You didn't notice today?"

It was only as she said it that I realized I hadn't hunted on the weekend. It had been nine days. And I had touched Andrew, pulling him off Lisa. The burn in my throat had been nothing next to my rage at the enemy. "No," I murmured. "You're right. I'll tell the others."

"No, you go start. I'll let them know."

I nodded and started to turn.

"And Jasper," she called. I stopped, turning but not returning. "I'll be waiting for you outside Bella's."

I pressed forward, planning to drain the first thing I found. There was too much to do, too little time. I was going to make time for Alice, though; she deserved more, but it was what I could give her.


	35. Chapter 35

Bella stood beside Alice, her jacket buttoned up and a scarf wrapped around her neck. It was easy to forget the cold. None of us wore coats, opting for mobility over appearance. The clearing was secluded enough that no one was likely to stumble upon us here.

Jacob rose to all fours from where he had been laying. It wasn't necessary for the wolves to continue to attend our practices; they had learned all they needed, but this evening we had planned our first, and only, wolf versus vampire spar. It would be Carlisle, Carmen, Eleazar and myself against all eight wolves. Aside from myself, we were the most even tempered and least likely to bite. There couldn't be a worse day for Bella to linger with us.

"I heard there was going to be quite the show tonight," Bella said with mittened hands on her hips.

I looked at Alice, the only other person in a coat, which she was in the process of removing. She shrugged. I tried not to roll my eyes, unsuccessfully.

Fortunately, Bella was distracted by Jacob, who had just pulled on his sweatpants. "You bet! Won't be long now. Leah's rounding up the boys."

He jogged forward, wrapping Bella in a hug. She narrowed her eyes on me over his shoulder. She would be angrier when she saw how many pups I'd pulled out.

"You're really not cold?" she asked, as she settled back on her heels.

"Nah," he waved her concern off. "I'm toasty. Well, actually, I might don the fur coat again. Sit with me through the preliminaries?" he offered, leading her over to the spot he had chosen to watch from. She watched Tanya and Irina, who were still in the process of sparring with one another. I watched her mouth fall open. Jacob phased behind her.

I stepped to her side as Alice tapped Kate's shoulder, smiling at her. Well, if Bella was impressed before, she'd be dazzled now. "This will be good to watch."

Jacob yipped and Bella turned. "Thanks, Jake." She sat down in the curve of his side, sharing his warmth.

Alice and Kate circled, Alice never allowing Kate to get a solid bead on her. "How does she do that?" Bella asked.

"She knows how Kate will attack. She can anticipate it." Alice circled again, tapping Kate's back. Kate could use her talent on her whole body, but it took effort. She would soon, if Alice kept taunting her. Alice must know that.

"How does Kate do it then?" She watched Kate nearly snag Alice's arm as she spun away.

"Practice." I smiled with pride. Kate's anticipation had improved with our sessions. She knew Alice's favourite strikes; newborns would be easy next to her.

Alice stopped suddenly.

"Gotchya!" Kate said, putting her hands on Alice's shoulders and shocking her.

"No," Alice murmured just before she collapsed.

Crap. What was about to happen? I crouched, defensive. Jacob jumped up growling. He lunged in the direction of the scent I had just picked up. I beat him there of course, covering the vampire as he emerged from the trees.

"Slowly, Felix," I warned him.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't know." Kate apologized, helping Alice back to her feet.

Bella ran up beside me. "Stop, Jacob."

Jacob growled, baring teeth at Felix. I heard howls in the distance. The rest were on their way.

"No! He helped me. Felix got us out of Italy, Jake. Remember? I told you about that."

Jacob huffed and phased back. "He's got red eyes, Bella. He doesn't belong here.

I touched Jacob's hand, trying to calm him. He shook me off quickly, snarling. "He can help us. He's trained, a fighter. Think before you do this."

"He sets one foot inside Forks..."

"What? You'll bark at me?" Felix taunted.

Jacob bristled and seemed to shake uncontrollably.

Bella charged up to Jacob this time. "No. Don't do this, Jake. Jasper's right. He can help. Maybe he'll get less of your sorry asses killed. I can't believe you're agreeing to do this, but if you must, don't turn your nose up at any help, will you?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her neck, taking calm from her rather than me. I tried not to growl at him. "Yeah, okay. But I don't want to see _any_ dead bodies."

"What am I supposed to do, starve?" Felix asked, sneering

"You could eat like they do?" Jacob cocked his head at the group of vampires behind them.

"Please, animals couldn't sate my thirst. But, I have fed recently. I will be sure you never _find_ my kills.

Jacob lunged again, but Bella held him.

"No, Jake. Please."

"Let go of me, Bella. I'm too crazy right now. I could phase on you." He shoved her away and backed up. He shifted back into the giant russet wolf. He was joined by his pack, all snarling at Felix.

He seemed to straighten and give pause. "Well, that does change things a little."

"Their teeth are effective on us. You shouldn't antagonize them," I warned.

"Noted. Well, I only came because Alice had said there was an army to be growing here. I bored quickly on my own, and hoped there would be something interesting here in Washington State. Was I misled?" He smiled, knowing he wasn't.

"Of course not, Felix." Alice came forward and hugged him. "I'm never wrong. I am sometimes caught unaware though."

"I've never known that to be the case," he said, looking down at her.

"It's these dogs," she said, motioning to the wolves. "They blind me. I knew you were coming, but couldn't see when. Now I know why."

"Ah, so what have I stumbled on here?" he asked, looking over the assemblage.

"My army, such as it is," I told him. "We were going to try our first and only wolves versus vampires match, if you'd like to observe."

"Would I!" he said with excitement. "Can I sit next to Bella?" Alice punched him to no effect. The wolves growled as one. I hadn't noticed until now that they were surrounding her.

"I think not," I said. "I'm not sure Bella is staying. One of the younger wolves might be taking her home."

"That's _not_ happening," she told me, crossing her arms.

She _would_ decide to be stubborn now. "Well, if you're staying, we might as well have this done." My nerves had frayed with all the tension in the group. The wolves wanted to destroy Felix; Bella wanted to yell at me; Felix was unhappy to be under the watch of animals...

"Calm yourself, Jasper," Alice whispered from under my arm. She ran a hand along my back. "You don't want to lose your head, do you?" She quirked her eyebrow and smiled. "Worse, you don't want Bella to see you poison her friend."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, nearly choking on the smell of the wolves. "You're right, of course. A kiss for luck?"

She jumped up, latching onto my shoulders. After several seconds, I let her go. By that time, Irina was introducing herself to Felix and guiding him to a spot on the edge of clearing. "I can't stand the smell, but Jasper assures me they are formidable fighters, helping him in the past. I understand you are a member of the guard?" Those ladies didn't waste any time, did they? I wondered how they chose. After Kate had pegged me to be her _friend_, the others had never stepped closer. Likewise, neither Kate nor Irina made any move toward Jacob, although both had entertained thoughts upon seeing him between forms. Now Irina had _claime__d_ Felix, and the other two steered clear.

I shook my head, clearing it. Female vampires and how they divvied up men was not going to help me in this spar. I stood next to Carlisle in the center of the space. Eleazar and Carmen were behind us. "No biting," I reminded them, unnecessarily. We were going to lick them of all things. One moist touch of a tongue and they would play dead, according to Jacob anyway.

The wolves were somewhere in the trees. None of us had a way to sense them before their emergence. I could sense their emotions as soon as they broke the tree line, but not before. We all crouched, listening for their hearts, their breaths.

"Go Jazz!" Alice shouted. I rolled my eyes.

She couldn't have known, but that was the moment they lunged, attacking us. I knew they wouldn't come from the side Felix sat, unless Jacob really did want him dead. They didn't, concentrating on Carmen of all people. Four wolves went for her. The snarling covered the sounds of the others in the trees. I couldn't place them. We split. The three of us taking points around Carmen, closing the wolves in a box of sorts. All four turned suddenly on Carlisle. I heard a second group, this time just a pair come from the trees. They lunged at Eleazar as the last two went for Carmen.

They weren't attacking me? Well, that would be to their detriment. I turned seizing Collin and licking his back. I coughed as I dropped him. That was terrible.

True to the game, he lay flat where I left him. I was surrounded in the second I coughed, canines seizing my limbs. _Smart, Jacob_. He had let me believe I wasn't the target. All seven remaining wolves were on me and the others were not as quick to pick them off as I would have been. I took down Paul and Embry before I was too dismembered to be of use any longer. I had to give it to them. I hadn't been so thoroughly beaten in my existence. Of course, they still lost. Carlisle took out Quil, Eleazar got Leah and Carmen, Seth. That left all three on Jacob, who simply laid down in defeat before nudging my hand back toward me.

"Thanks, asshole," I muttered.

He phased, laughing, still lying on his belly. "Com'on. We weren't going to miss a chance to take apart the mighty Major."

"You lost," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "From your point of view. Based on our game plan, we won."

I laughed. "You're dead. I'm not."

He pulled a zippo from the pants around his leg, tucked tightly. "We each had one. You're dead, too."

I nodded. "Smart. Got me twice. Good job."

"Totally worth it."

"Seconded!"

"Thirded!"

The boys were coming back out of the trees wearing the few articles they had tied on. Leah scowled at them, smacking the odd head as they emerged. She was quite the den mother. She wasn't happy though. She had been dating Sam before he died. She was still grieving. She hadn't been perfectly happy with Sam, but definitely happier than now, no boyfriend and a pack of kids to watch over. The group gathered around Bella, making Tanya and Kate scatter.

"How old are you?" Bella asked Collin.

"Thirteen!" he shouted, puffing out his chest.

She glared at me.

"Don't sweat it, Bella. We know what we're here for. We're ready," Leah told her, standing between Bella and Collin.

"You all just died," she pointed out, rightly.

Leah scoffed. "We'd never fight that way outside of a spar. We wouldn't turn our backs on leeches if we didn't know they weren't going to attack us."

"Hell, that was pretty hard this time." Paul admitted.

"He's right. We'll be fine, Bella. You don't worry about these boys. I'm going to make sure they come home."

Jacob coughed. "I think that's actually _my_ job, Leah." He put an arm around Bella.

"Yeah, whatever," she snapped, sitting down to watch the next spar. "Are you going to fight or what?" she asked loudly.

"Felix?" Irina asked. "I'd like to see how well I do against one of the guard." She pulled on his hands, her face close to his. I felt her lust. His joined soon after. This should be interesting, or merely predictable. I hoped to be surprised.

* * *

Re-enter Felix. You like? I figured Irina took to Laurent, the recently exiled, lonely wanderer; why not Felix?


	36. Chapter 36

I headed to Forks for a study session with the wolves. Leah and Paul were doing their best to take the night patrols and practices, so the boys were missing fewer classes. However, Jacob in particular, as Alpha, was falling behind. I'd offered to tutor them as I did at the shelter.

Neutral ground was found in Forks' Library. Although their collection left much to be desired, they had ample table space. Leah had loaned her car to the boys, and Embry, being the only one currently with a licence, drove everyone who could fit in it.

Bella caught wind of our schedule and started tagging along. Alice opted not to join her; the wolves still put her off.

Bella worked almost exclusively with the youngest boys, Collin and Brady. They hadn't missed any classes, and Seth had missed very few, so they didn't need much help. Any slack between Leah and Paul was made up by the older three, Quil, Embry and Jacob.

I felt the concern from Bella every time she was with the boys, as well as anger and guilt. She never mentioned the new wolves to me, and I had no intentions of bringing it up.

Tonight, however, I heard her talking about it with Jacob while I was reviewing with Quil.

"Cheer up, Bells. Why so glum?"

"Where are Collin and Brady?"

Jacob laughed. "Probably watching a video or playing Playstation. They just don't have any homework."

"Oh, well that's good," she muttered.

"You're worried about them, aren't you?"

I gathered she nodded, but I didn't hear her answer.

"Well, don't. They're not. Worried about you? A little. Worried about the reservation? A lot. Worried about themselves? Nah. Jasper's got us ready for 'em, Bella. He's got those leeches trained up, too. They probably won't leave us our fair share." I heard the enthusiasm in his voice. He was going to make sure he kept up in the fight. I smiled and shook my head.

"No? I was sure I had it this time," Quil said with concern.

"Not that. It's fine, Quil. You might want to elaborate on the steps of the food web though. Make sure you get full marks." I handed his paper back to him.

"Right. Thanks."

At the end of the night, Bella asked Jacob to ride home with her. I stopped, shocked. She was calm. He was curious, surprised.

"Um, sure. Just let me give my books to the guys. I'll pick 'em up later," he told Quil, passing them over. "What's up?" he asked, slipping and arm around her shoulders as he walked her out.

Quil still stood beside me. "You okay?"

I blinked, shaking my head. Was I uninvited tonight? There weren't many nights left before the fifteenth. Bella knew now that that was the day we planned to attack. She had promised she would be safe at home that night.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Good night, Jasper." He sat next to Embry in Leah's compact Civic. It looked like a clown car with those big boys in it.

I still heard Bella and Jacob. "I just needed to talk to you about something," she said as she opened her door. "Thought this was a good time."

"As good as any," he answered.

I heard nothing else as the engine of the beast roared to life.

When they had pulled away my phone rang.

"Hello, Alice," I answered without looking at it.

"She's fine, Jasper. She really just needs to talk to him. She isn't mad at you. She's going to call when she's done." She sounded bored. I hated that I needed her reassurance.

"Thanks. What are you doing now?" I asked.

Her voice brightened. "I'm watching Felix try to suck Irina's lips off. He's not managing. I think he's not doing it right. He needs to watch someone who knows what they're doing." The line went dead with a vampiric roar. I was pretty sure it was Felix's. I laughed aloud, and started up my Mustang, heading for the house.

Sure enough, Felix was still trying to catch Alice when I got there. She hid behind me and I looked at her questioningly. She wasn't frightened, just excited. She climbed onto my back and kissed my ear.

"Protect me from the big bad monster, Jasper!" she begged. I rolled my eyes.

Felix took a swing at me and I dodged. "Fast," he complained and tried again.

Alice tapped his shoulder as we stood behind him. He growled again. We moved together several times before Alice stretched over my shoulder to peck Felix on the nose. He backed up in shock.

We both laughed. "Watch," Alice told him, slinging herself around me, hanging onto my waist. She put her lips to mine and pulled my bottom lip into her mouth. Her teeth slid softly over it, scraping not biting.

I nearly purred at her flavor, the softness of her lips, the lust pouring from her. I licked her lip, pulling it into my mouth.

She gasped, but not at my kiss. My phone had just vibrated against our thighs.

"Keep watching," I teased Felix with a wink, pressing Alice sideways onto the phone that continued to shake in my pocket. Now it would be vibrating on her sensitive parts. She shivered in my hands and tried to glare, but it was lost as I added my gift to what she was already feeling.

"Oh!" she gasped, grinding on my pocket. "Oh, yes!"

"Did you break the other one, Felix?" I asked.

He shook his head and pulled it out.

"Call Bella. Tell her to call back," I said with a smirk as the vibrating in my pocket stopped, going to voicemail.

He guffawed and flipped through the contacts.

"Don't... don't you..." Alice was having trouble speaking as I continued to turn her own lust back on her.

"It's Bella, baby. She's the one calling. She's the one making you come." That did it. And the phone in my pocket had just started up again.

Felix was gone by the time the phone went to voice mail the second time and I set Alice down gently. She didn't let go of me, hands still draped on my shoulders. She sighed.

I chuckled and pulled the phone out.

"Jasper, tell Alice she had better call me. Right now." Oh, that sounded good. She ripped the phone from my hand to speed dial Bella. She ran as she did, and I wasn't able to keep up.

"Alice!" I yelled after her.

"See you there," she teased, not slowing at all.

When I reached Bella's window, I heard her gasping.

"Uh-uh," Alice murmured and I leapt through the still-open window, closing it behind me. It was cold outside. Alice had a hand over Bella's, holding her phone where it was, against her panties. She pressed the buttons on mine, redialling.

There was no whiff of werewolf in the room, to my relief. I undressed quickly, sliding into the bed beside Bella, replacing Alice's hand with my own. She set my phone down on the bed.

"Mmm, no wonder you wanted me to call back," she murmured.

"Look what you did," Alice teased, straddling Bella's chest, levelling her crotch to Bella's face. I could smell her moistness and see her shining.

Bella tipped her head up and licked Alice's slit. "How inconsiderate of me." She used her tongue again, making Alice shiver. "I did intend to clean up after."

When the second call ended, I put Bella's phone away and pulled her panties off, tasting her as she sucked on Alice.

Eventually, Alice slid from Bella and pushed me from her as well. "Sit up," she told me.

I slid up the bed and Bella slid down, her hot mouth covering me. "Oh, Bella," I murmured, her teeth scraping along me. Her technique might not enthuse a human lover, but her teeth couldn't hurt me, they set me on edge. I held her cheeks, pushing back her hair.

Alice was at the end of the bed, standing at the foot, tipping Bella's pelvis up to her face. It wasn't my favourite position, but Bella in the middle was always good. She took gulping breaths as Alice's tongue explored her back now. Alice climbed onto the bed, her hand still between them. Her breasts grazed Bella's back as she rubbed herself and Bella with the same hand.

I wanted to touch them. I had Bella's face. I traced her ear, her jaw, her shoulder.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes molten. They rolled up from time to time and her throat would close on me. "You are amazing," I told her, my breath catching in my throat.

She pulled her mouth from me, stroking with only her hand. "I can't... I... I'm," she tried to speak through pants, but I put a finger to her lips. I understood.

So did Alice. She quickened the pace of both her hands and her hips. "Come for me, Bella. Just like I came for you."

"Alice," she hissed, still clinging to my member. I watched her face and savored her emotions as she climaxed. I shared it with Alice. She climaxed, too.

"Damn, Jasper. Warn a girl," she panted, half collapsing on Bella's back.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked her.

"I'll show you fun," she slung her leg off Bella and moved to straddle me.

"Don't mind me. I'll just, catch my breath," Bella panted between my legs.

Alice and I shared a look of amusement before we both moved to shift Bella into a comfortable position on the bed. She giggled as we each kissed one of her cheeks.

"Take your time," Alice said, moving to straddle me again.

With her weight on my hips, I slid enough to prop myself against the headboard again. I let one hand play with Bella's brown locks while the other traced parts of Alice's body.

Bella smiled up at me before putting her hand in my lap, right in the path of Alice's bucking hips.

"Shit," she cursed the first time Bella's fingers touched her. She bobbed twice more before grinding on me, Bella's fingers spreading her lips. The walls of Alice were hugging me tightly, and I held her hips, pressing further into her.

"Ow," Bella whimpered, wiggling her hand out from between us.

I finished coming inside Alice and looked to Bella. She was smiling at us. She curled into my side as Alice let her torso fall to mine. Covered in beautiful women, was there any better place to be, I wondered?

"Good night," Bella told us.

"Sleep well," Alice wished her.

I sighed. "I love you both so much." I kissed Bella's head and Alice's lips. I had already felt Bella's eyelids close.

"What did she need to talk to Jacob about?" I asked Alice once her breathing was even.

Alice tittered. "Oh, right, she didn't get to tell you. Well, I don't _know_ obviously, but she told me she wanted him to keep the boys in the back, and take care of himself. I would guess that was it."

I wasn't so sure. There was no falseness in Alice, but I had the sense that she was lying. It made no sense. I puzzled it a little while before she started playing with my dick and my attention was diverted to trying not to wake Bella.

* * *

Thanks to my beta, Sharebear.


	37. Chapter 37

I met with the other vampires the morning of the fifteenth. Carlisle informed the school that Alice would be missing today. We had planned to head out together, hunting along the way. Felix was joining us for the first time. I felt for his reaction as he took down a cougar. He was disgusted, but not unsatisfied.

He looked to me, knowing I was watching. "At least they have more blood than a person." He dropped the carcass. It was true. What it lacked in punch, it made up in volume. Alice made do with an elk while I searched for another cat. I wanted the extra kick today. If they weren't hibernating, I'd aim for a bear.

After we'd each taken down something, we waited on the outskirts of Seattle for the wolves. They were due anytime. The snow had just started to really come down, obscuring the horizon.

"I'm going to be blind in eight minutes. Anything you'd like to know before then?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, how's Bella."

Her expression softened. "Absolutely fine. Watching TV." It was later afternoon; she'd be home now. Probably hiding from this storm that was blanketing Forks, if only a little less than Seattle.

"Thanks. We can do this?" I asked her, always needing more reassurance. Not for myself. I didn't really care whether or not I walked away. I needed to be sure she and Bella would be safe. Neither of those women, Maria or Victoria could escape today. I needed to know we would be that successful.

"Keep the wolves on the other side of the warehouse, and yes, everything looks fine."

That had been her call. By putting them that far from her, she could still see what would happen to us, if not to them.

"Five minutes," Alice said with a sigh.

Once they arrived we took positions on opposite doors. The loading doors looked perfect for the wolves. We would file in the office door. Alice warned all of us to stay out of sight of the doors for another hour.

"After that, no one else will come or go." Sure enough, an hour later a newborn came running up an alley, a girl on each arm, neither conscious. He stopped when he caught our scents. He looked for us, but soon slipped through the office door. They knew we were here now. As soon as the door closed we surrounded it. I heard the girls' screams; they didn't last long.

I stood shoulder to shoulder with Carlisle. I could feel how nervous he was. "Alice said this is going to go fine," I reminded him.

He nodded.

"Now!" my pixie called from behind me. I ripped open the door and heard a howl from the other side of the warehouse as the wolves burst through the loading bay door. I charged in first, the newborns hot on me, but they were predictable. The first lunged for my throat; I ducked and tossed him behind me. The second tried to latch around my chest; I spun, coming behind him and knocking him to the ground. I didn't stop moving, throwing off as many as I could, trying to reach the center of the warehouse - from there I would be able to see where the fighting was hottest. I kept my eyes on Carlisle. Alice had assured me we would all be fine, but I worried about my father. He wasn't skilled, and he hated doing this. He would hesitate, and it could get him killed.

Venom stung in my arm as one female caught me. My heart broke as I recognized the young woman. How many of these faces would I know? How many were the lost children from the shelter, just looking for love? They would never find it now. I took her head quickly and easily. As I did, I saw Kate dropping target after target, Eleazar and Carmen moving behind her. There were too many, Kate wouldn't keep them all off, and they were already circling the mates. Irina stood at Felix's back, moving with him as he plunged into the crowd. The wolves were a mass of fur and howls as they ripped through the wall of white that blocked them. Already it looked like there were less of them pushing, like some had gone down. I only saw six. That was all the time I could spend surveying the battle. Ariel's head was off and I was evading three newborns, choosing my next target.

The warehouse was filled with the sounds of growling, grinding, metal on metal. It was a maelstrom of violence, anger, desperation and fight for survival. The singularity of the emotions made it easy for me. I was violent, angry and desperate. I had to win. I had to help my side win. There were two emotions that didn't blend into the fighting frenzy with the others. One was jealousy. Someone was reclaiming what was theirs. The other was anticipation. Who could be waiting for something? This was it, wasn't it?

I used my technique to move one combatant into another, leading the newborns in a deadly dance until I was able to pull another head from shoulders. As I did, I heard a deafening crash and the building shook. Someone had just gone through a wall, someone small - Alice. She was fine; she had told me so. I dodged another newborn, thankful that Alice had found such a bitter night for our attack; no one would be noticing the commotion we made.

A flash of red caught my attention. One of the newborns took advantage of my distraction to latch onto my leg before I had finished my jump to intercept Victoria. I growled and curled, using momentum to throw the boy from me. He crashed into another of his cohort. Their numbers were dwindling.

As I looked for Victoria, it occurred to me that I hadn't seen Maria. With fewer and fewer standing, she should be easier to find. I spied the redhead, launching herself from the crush of furred bodies into the air. She had blood on her face, werewolf from the smell. I jumped again, and this time I did connect, but she landed on top of me. We rolled several times. I used her to shake off newborns; she tried to lose me in her few lackeys. Neither of us were completely successful and I earned another scar on my shoulder as I spun from another newborn. I couldn't stop. Victoria kept the upper hand. She wasn't only slippery it seemed. Another newborn latched onto my leg, severing it at the knee. I went down, Victoria on top of me again. Her mouth was coming for my neck. This was bad. I made one last try to throw her off.

Everything went red. Thirst ripped through my throat. New strength surged through me. I knew that smell. Bella. Bella's blood. Through the blood rage I saw Victoria, her head snapping up and looking to the wall. I only needed the moment. My throw succeeded, and I flipped her, taking her head while she was fixated on the source of the scent. Bella.

Bella wasn't here. How could I smell Bella's blood? If it weren't for my missing leg, I would be running in the direction the scent came from. I found my appendage and stood, my thirst driving me still. I stopped at a growl. One of the wolves stood ahead of me. I met his eyes and my vision cleared. The scent was gone. Not all of it, I could still smell Bella. I could smell spilt blood, but the fresh blood was gone. I could hear her heart, racing, but steady. I couldn't see her, the wolf, Seth, was in the way. Alice gripped my arm.

"No closer, Jazz. We have to stay here."

I stopped to survey the room. The Denali vampires, like me, stood nose to nose with the wolves. They made a semicircle around the hole in the wall. The hole wasn't large. Carlisle approached the barrier and walked through. When they parted for him, I saw Bella, clutching a red cloth to her arm, slickly wet with blood. She was pale, almost green, and she wobbled a little. Now that the battle rage was gone, none of us was thirsting for Bella as we had been a moment ago. Well, except Felix. Irina was pulling him farther from the ring of wolves.

"Carlisle," Bella said with relief as he approached. "The blood is making me..." She still got nauseous at the sight and smell of blood. I rose on my toes and Seth crouched very slightly, letting me see over him.

"Thanks," I told him. He nodded.

I saw Bella unzip the pouch around her waist and hand a plastic bag to Carlisle. Then she turned and vomited. I surged forward to comfort her, but Alice held me tight and Seth rose, growling.

"We can't, Jazz. Carlisle has to do this. I'm sure it won't take long." Jacob left the circle and phased to stand beside Bella. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Here, Bells, don't watch." He buried her face in his chest, stroking her hair, while Carlisle held her arm, untying the towel wrapped there. "That's my hero, third wife."

The smell made me see red. I pulled Alice tighter, clutching her and fighting the urge to rip Seth apart in order to reach Bella, to taste her blood. I wouldn't stop short of drinking her dry. Alice held on as tightly; her reaction no less than mine. I wondered if the others were have as hard a battle. I couldn't think clearly enough to know. I couldn't separate their thirst, their self-doubt, their guilt. All I could feel was my own, and the need to drink the hot, sweet blood.

It wasn't long, bare seconds, and the smell was muted again, bandage back in place. Carlisle pulled off his shirt and used it to sling Bella's arm as her face emerged from Jacob's chest. Tears streaked her cheeks. I had calmed enough to try to sense the emotions around the room. The wolves were edgy, obviously still anticipating friendly fire. Eleazar and Carmen were shocked, probably that they hadn't attacked. They weren't much more familiar with this lifestyle than I was. Kate was filled with concern. It seemed directed at Irina who was clutching Felix. He was trying to rush the wolves, even now, but not harder than Irina could hold. I could feel his thirst, but his care for Bella, deep beneath it, warred with him. Guilt was beginning to creep up as the thirst faded. Relief best described Tanya. Whether it was relief at not attacking Bella or relief that the fight was over, I couldn't tell.

It was over. None of the newborns moved when Bella's blood flowed the second time.

* * *

And, aftermath to come. (along with a little of what the hell just happened ;)


	38. Chapter 38

"Make sure all the pieces are inside," Alice ordered. "We're going to bring down the building."

I nodded, the fire would cover everything. "Jacob," I called to him. He turned to face me but didn't take his arms off Bella. "Your dead. If we're going to burn the building, do you want us to carry them out?"

"You'll be okay?" he whispered to Bella who nodded. I fought jealousy; he could comfort her when I couldn't come near. He passed her to Carlisle who supported her weight and helped her walk out through the hole in the wall. Jacob phased to converse with his pack. Tanya was already coming back in through the same hole, carrying a head I recognized.

"Wait, Maria?"

She held the head out to me, turning to search for more. I smoothed the black hair away. Here she was, my creator, slain by who's hand?

Kate came to my shoulder. "I saw that one. She threw Alice through the wall. Irina chased a newborn out after them. Didn't you?" she called to Irina.

Irina looked our way and then pulled Felix toward us with her. "Yes. She was closing on Alice when a truck hit her, pinned her to the wall."

"Speaking of the Chevy," Alice said from across the room. When had she left my side? "Eleazar, Carmen, would you mind pushing it inside? We'll use the tank to start the fire."

The pair moved to comply. "Alice," I called to her, and she approached slowly, sighing.

I didn't get the chance to ask her my questions. Jacob phased and approached me. "We will inform their families. We will burn them with the building." The Quileutes, nearly all human now, began moving their fallen apart from the newborns, singing over them in their language. I could feel their grief.

"Alice?" I asked, dropping Maria's head. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let Bella do it?"

"I asked Bella to do it," she clarified. "We needed her, Jasper. We were going to lose. Victoria was about to behead you; Carlisle was facing the same fate. Three more wolves would have fallen in the next three seconds. Tanya five after that, and then me. I knew Bella could stop that. I knew she could distract them, give us all the seconds we needed."

"What if she'd cut too deep, lost too much blood?" I asked, still in shock.

"Carlisle would have started the change and then stopped the bleeding. She would still be with us. She was fine, Jasper, just like we were, just like I told you."

"How could you? How could you risk her?" I paused for a moment, watching Embry and Quil carry Leah's broken, naked body past me. She was the third after Paul and Collin. I didn't doubt she had fallen in the place of one of the others.

"Because I didn't, she did. It was her choice. I just knew what it would be." Alice was serene. She hadn't worried about Bella's or her own choices at all. Come, you can see her now. She will be happy to see us."

I wasn't sure I was ready for this, but I followed Alice out of the building. We passed Eleazar and Carmen squeezing the crumpled wreck of Bella's truck through the hole in the wall, making it larger as they did.

Outside, Bella sat in Carlisle's lap. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly to her. "You did it, Bella. It's all over now. They're all gone, all of them. No one is going to hurt us again. I'm so proud of you. Thank you. It's over."

She whimpered and hid behind her hair, cradling her arm against his bare chest. She was distraught, but she was strong.

"Bella?" I kept a little distance, not sure she wanted us too close right now. I was very wrong.

"Jasper!" She jumped from Carlisle, throwing herself at me. "Alice," she hissed, taking her arm from my neck and holding it out for Alice to step into. "I'm so glad you're both alright."

"You weren't supposed to be here, Bella. You told me you weren't going to come here." I held her tight enough to hear the breath whoosh from her.

She gasped, trying to refill her lungs. "I didn't want to, Jasper. I had to. I couldn't let Maria kill Alice. I couldn't let Victoria kill you." I barely registered the second sentence, still connecting the dots placed by the first one. Maria threw Alice through the wall — Bella's smashed truck.

"You drove your truck into Maria?" I asked, my voice dry and broken. I couldn't imagine Bella capable of it.

She nodded, though. "I jumped, of course. Then I stayed back while Alice did the rest."

"She was magnificent!" Alice praised. "She rolled out just before the truck hit us. And since I knew where the crash would be, I was on top of Maria before she could move. Teamwork." She stepped back to high-five Bella.

"Who knew? The wolves." They had surrounded Bella too quickly to have not known.

"Yes. We told Jacob," Alice said slowly. "He knew to stay clear of that area until he smelled blood. I needed to see. So did she."

"I was watching, Jasper," Bella tried to explain. "Alice told me that when Carlisle was down, I had to stop them. She gave me the suture kit, the gauze. She knew what I was going to do. She knew it would work."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I begged of Alice.

She shrugged. "You would have stopped her. She had to do it, Jasper. Well, she could have chosen not to. I'm really glad she didn't."

I clutched Bella too tightly again and the breath was pushed from her. I eased up. "Never again." I told both of them.

Bella smiled. "Of course not. Now I'll never have to."

Alice scowled. "I refuse to promise not withhold information for your own good." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Your safety is as important to me as mine is to you."

Jacob came to us then. "Great job, Bells. Remind me to tell you about the third wife."

"You said that before. Who the hell is the third wife?" Bella demanded.

"Okay... I can't do the story justice, though. When our tribe first discovered the cold ones, vampires, one came to our homes. The spirit chief's son, in the form of a wolf, was killed in front of his mother, the spirit chief's third wife. She distracted the vampire, by stabbing herself in the heart. The blood stole the vampire's attention long enough for the Spirit Chief to finish her."

"Whoa," Bella murmured. I felt her awe. "I-I didn't do anything like that!"

"You cut your vein open, Bella. You were bleeding heavily, for all of us. It did the same thing now that it did then. You were awesome." Jacob gave her another hug, taking her from me. "I love you. You know that," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm going to be a vampire, you know that?" she retorted.

I felt his hurt. "Why? Why do you have to do it, Bella?"

"I don't have to. I want to, Jacob. I want to be a Cullen; I want to spend forever with Alice and Jasper and Carlisle. I want to find out what this shield of mine is, and what it can do. I know you don't like what they are, but I'll still be me, Jacob."

"But you won't." He dropped his arms from her. "You'll be missing the best part of you." He put a hand on her chest, between her breasts.

"My heart might not beat, but it will love just as much, if how much I am loved is any indication. My face may change and my eyes might be a different colour, but I'll still be me."

Jacob continued to shake his head, unable to accept her arguments.

He started to walk away, between Alice and I. "You have some months." Alice whispered.

Jacob stopped looking at her, blinking.

"She won't ask Carlisle before next fall, but I doubt you'll convince her." Alice's voice was still too quiet for Bella, who was being approached by Felix and Irina.

"I can hope though." Alice nodded to him. "Thanks, short stack. Okay, boys," Jacob shouted. "Let's pack it in. Bella? You want a ride home?" Jacob pulled off his pants and tied them to his leg with a chord. Tanya took another chance to ogle the boy's attributes before he phased into a wolf. I was pretty sure the smell was the only thing saving Jacob from a night he would never forget, assuming he survived it.

"Thanks, I think you aren't going to be able to resurrect the truck." Jacob barked in laughter before crouching next to Bella, allowing her to climb onto his back. He followed his pack south.

"How mad are you with me?" Alice asked, approaching tentatively.

"Very," I growled. "I wish you'd told me. How am I supposed to plan a battle when you don't give me the key details?"

She shrugged. "You planned very well. You just forgot to use one asset."

"Bella is not an asset."

"The hell she's not. She's our greatest asset." Alice turned from me. I could feel her disbelief, her disappointment.

She was right. Bella had strengths I hadn't thought to use. I tried to cage her. I wanted to keep her caged. I hung my head.

I caught the scent of a vampire, outside the warehouse. Turning, I looked for Demitri. Alice stepped in his direction meeting him first. Felix was on her tail. He grabbed his friend into a hug.

"They didn't give you any grief?" Felix asked.

"Nah," Demitri waved a hand. "They weren't surprised. And all you did was look the other way. They can't come after you any more than them, really."

"You want to meet Tanya and Kate? They were at the Castle, but I bet you didn't meet them. I'm not going to recommend giving up humans, but these women? They might be worth it."

Demitri cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. "No. I think I'll head back. You got them all?" he asked Alice now. "They want to be sure the redhead is taken care of."

Alice led him into the warehouse, no doubt showing him Victoria's remains.

"She smells amazing, doesn't she?" Felix asked, looking in the direction Bella had gone. "No wonder you handle her so gently."

I narrowed my eyes. There was no lust in his thoughts, just a lot of thirst. "You need to feed. You should get out of the city." I said rather loudly.

Irina joined us. "Thirsty?" she asked. "I'm sure we can find something north of here." She pulled him away.

I smelled the smoke just as Alice and Demitri left the building, chuckling together. "Tell them both I do miss them. I hope they will let me know if they ever need anything."

"Alec and Jane need to get out of the Castle for longer than a week. That's what they need." Demitri moaned. "I swear, they have no idea how the world outside Volterra works."

Alice nodded. "They don't. I hope they realize that and take some time to explore on their own."

"I doubt that will ever happen. Nice to see you again, Jasper. I smelled your human friend inside but didn't see her. Alice tells me she's well."

"Yes, Bella is fine. She helped us tonight."

"Really?" Demitri was instantly intrigued. "How?"

"The blood," Alice answered. "She distracted the lot just when we were about to lose our heads."

Demitri got a thoughtful look. Then shook his head. "We would be as distracted as our foes. I'm glad it was effective for you, Alice. I would hate to come and find you among the ashes."

She smiled. "I have done a good job of evading that fate so far."

He laughed. "And I imagine you will continue to do so." He bent and hugged her to himself. "Enjoy your new life, Alice. I will see you again."

"Of course you will," she agreed. I felt the affection from each of them. "And tell Aro I will let him know if I see anything he needs to know about. I do want to prevent threats to our kind. I also want to prevent threats to myself," she said meaningfully.

Demitri laughed. "I will tell him that. He won't find it as ironic as I do. Goodbye, Carlisle."

"Goodbye, Demitri. You are sure you won't join us today? Make Aro terribly afraid of me and my tempting ways." Carlisle's eyes crinkled with his smile.

Demitri laughed even harder. "Tempting. Ha! That's rich. Thank you, no." With that he turned and rounded a corner.

"Forgive me?" Alice asked, taking my hand.

I sighed. "Forgive you for saving me from certain destruction? Thank you. I will thank Bella properly in the morning. Has she been here all day?"

Alice nodded. "I got her a hotel room. She couldn't have driven here today." She looked at me like I was nuts. The amount of snow that had fallen today, on top of the bitter cold temperatures, had shut down most of the State. Bella would have had trouble driving more than a few blocks.

"I love you." I kissed her head. "Let's go home."

"We just need to say goodbye first." Alice pulled me toward Eleazar and Carmen, Kate and Tanya. Smoke poured from the building; it would erupt in open flame soon.

"A pleasure to see you again, Alice," Tanya said, extending a hand. "We're going to head back to Denali now, as you already know." She smirked at my mate.

"Yes. You will have no trouble along the way."

Carlisle hugged Tanya. "Thank you so much for coming." He moved to hug Kate and I took Tanya into my arms, bidding them all a safe journey.

Bella was lying in my bed when we got home. "What took you so long?" she teased.

* * *

How was that? Maybe some day I'll write Alice or Bella or Jacob's view of the battle. You know they saw a lot of things Jasper didn't ;)


	39. Chapter 39

"Yes, yes, Jasper, please." Bella slid over me, her hips sliding down to my crotch while Alice kissed her, I was fingering both of them.

"No, Bella," Alice stopped her. I felt her hand on my groin, under Bella's hip. She held our lover in place while I focused on her, using a third finger carefully. I wanted to fill her as well as I could, but being careful, always so careful.

"Mmmm, yes. Ugh." Bella bucked her hips and I felt her clench just before she leaned sideways into Alice, kissing her lips. "Oh, that was good." She flicked her tongue in Alice's mouth, drinking her venom before curling up next to me. Alice mounted my hips, ready to ride me home. I felt her fear. That had been close, apparently. She relaxed quickly once I was inside her, letting her fear turn to passion and lust.

"Jasper," she whispered.

"Yeah. Your turn to come for me, baby." I ran a hand over her ribs, up to her breast, pinching her nipple as I cupped it. I ran my thumb over the tip, flicking it slightly. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she rode harder.

Bella caught her breath and put her head on my belly, her tongue stuck out to catch Alice's bobbing pelvis. I almost chuckled. Sitting up slightly I could see the glistening pink flesh, just like she would hold it at something Alice might have said. Humorous thoughts fled when Alice ground down on it and me.

"Shit, yes, Bella. Oh my God." She came quickly and I joined her, releasing the tension that had built in me. I was breathing heavily. It was only a reaction; I was never actually physically exerted. It was a reaction I relished, filling my nose with my women. They both smelled so good, so wet.

Alice and I both looked to Bella. Did she want to continue? Was she tired? She slid her head up to my pectoral, licking her lips.

"You taste great, Alice," she murmured sleepily.

Alice took the cue and curled on my other side. She turned the stereo off as she did. We'd had a number of close calls when Charlie decided to check on Bella because she left her music playing. Alice saw them all in time for us to get clear, but often we woke Bella in the process, disentangling; easier to remove the impetus.

Once Bella was fully asleep, I kissed Alice's head. "At least she came on her own tonight."

Alice nodded. Bella had been needier and needier in bed, trying to mount me more and more often. I had used my gift a few times to get her off before she got there. Alice and I were using new tricks, new techniques, to try to keep her satisfied without breaking that dreaded hymen. Alice had reamed her more than once, using anal to substitute. It presented it's own blood filled problems, so we didn't resort to it often.

So far, Bella hadn't become frustrated with us. Alice warned that she would, that she would scream about taking matters into her own hands. Alice had encouraged me to use my gift to prevent that, so I had. I didn't like to, though. I wanted Bella to feel what she felt. _I_ wanted to feel what Bella felt and know it was amazing. I stroked her hair now, fondly.

"She wants it more and more," I murmured. "I don't know how long we can deny her."

"As long as we can," Alice answered. "The outcome hasn't improved."

I nodded. We still had no control in the heat of sex. I'd improved enough to resist her monthly blood, but we never got so intimate then.

Alice sighed. "She's going to the reservation on the weekend."

I nodded again. She had been spending every second or third weekend out there with the wolves. It drove Alice insane, but I had talked Alice out of convincing her to stay. She had every right to visit her friends, and I felt better knowing those boys had a female influence now that Leah was gone.

Leah's death had hit her family hard. We had heard Sue confiding in Charlie some nights. Her marriage was suffering for it. Her husband's health was also worse. Alice told us he would have a fatal heart attack over spring break. Bella was devastated by the news. She was spending extra time at the Clearwater house when she visited, I was certain. She had known Harry Clearwater since she was in diapers, although she hadn't spent much time with him in the last five.

She saw now what Alice had tried to keep from her before. "There's going to be something between my Dad and Sue, isn't there?" Alice told me she had asked over lunch one day. Always intuitive, Bella knew that when Harry passed, the confidence shared now was going to bloom into more when he comforted her in her grief.

What neither Bella nor Alice saw, was how Harry's death and Sue's new relationship would affect Seth. After all, Seth's future was hidden from Alice.

"You are going to have a visitor at the shelter tomorrow." She told me in the middle of night, after Bella had sleepily grabbed my dick, making it hard and hot. She practically snuggled with it, adorable. Alice chuckled at my discomfort. She stroked the top once in a while, teasing me. I nipped her ear the fourth time she did so and she laughed.

"One you can't see," I verified. I assumed she would have said who if she had known.

"Yes, one of the Quileutes. Your entire day is black." I felt her discomfort at the vision that left her blind. She shook it off by stroking me again. I groaned. Bella stirred a little and released me. Alice further distracted herself by sliding down and taking me in her mouth, now that Bella was out of the way.

She was right. When was Alice ever wrong? Seth Clearwater was at the shelter when I arrived the next morning. I saw his name on the list just before his scent reached me from another room. He was arm-in-arm with one of the girls, Julie. She'd been here for a few weeks. She smiled at him, light infatuation playing through her otherwise timid emotions. She was usually quite shy. I didn't approach him. The pack knew I worked here; he would come to me when he was ready.

I went through my normal routine until Julie came with a homework question. "Jasper? Do you know the new boy, Seth? He's been watching you all day, and he growls once in a while."

I snorted; of course he did. "Yeah. I'm a friend of his sister's. He probably thinks I had something to do with her death." It was a remarkably honest answer; only the friend part being false.

"Oh! He didn't tell me about his sister. How did she die?"

I met her green eyes. "I think I'll let Seth talk to you about that when he's ready."

She blushed, making my mouth water. "Right, of course. How did I do?"

"Looks fine, you should double check number twelve though." I handed the notebook back to her.

She squeezed my hand. "Thanks, Jasper." She had been one of the ones here for my return party. She had arrived during my absence, but heard plenty about me. She'd started confiding in me immediately, telling me about her abusive father and alcoholic mother. I was glad she had found her way here. Mae was doing a great job with her. She already held her head higher, only a month later.

Seth plopped heavily into the chair Julie had been sitting in, his nostrils flaring. "What?"

I met his eye. He was grieving his sister, he was scared to death, probably for his father, and he was murderously angry. I hoped that wasn't directed at me; I couldn't have a fight with him here.

"You tell me," I said flatly.

"My mother is a whore."

I almost slapped him. My hand twitched and he tensed, preparing to phase probably. I calmed myself and him. "Why do you say that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"The way she hangs on Charlie Swan. You've seen. My Dad isn't even dead yet."

I rubbed my eyes. "Seth, have you talked to anyone about Leah? The pack?"

"Can't hide anything from the pack," he muttered. "I won't phase again if I can help it. Don't want any of them in my head." He slouched.

I nodded. That I could understand. "Well, your mother needs to talk to someone. She's _talking_ to Charlie. I spend many nights there," I said even more quietly, "and I've never heard anything but talk."

He growled. "I don't believe you. You'd cover for him if not for her. He's your slut's father."

This time I did slap him. He was remarkably restrained. I was sure he would phase on the spot. I apologized immediately. That was so far over the line for me. "I'm sorry, Seth. Will you excuse me." I stood up and walked to Mae's office. "I just slapped Seth Clearwater. Can you talk to him while I take five before writing it up?"

Her eyes went wide. I had only ever touched one other sheltered youth in anger, and it had been to stop him attacking another. "Of course. I'll go talk to him right away."

I stepped outside, under the eaves. I leaned against the wall and let the insults go. He didn't mean anything by them. I knew he liked Bella just fine; he was just trying to piss me off. He did a good job; with his anger for a launching point, it had been easy to bait me. Too easy. I wouldn't listen to half of what he said ih the future, only paying attention to his words regarding himself.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob Black. He would be in class right now, but a message would be enough. "Jacob. It's Jasper. I need to talk to you about Seth. Call tonight, all right? Thanks."

"You going to tattle on me?" I hadn't noticed the door open and he was downwind of me.

"No. I want to make sure they know where you are. What's to tattle? You do something? Like slap your charge?" I reminded myself that I needed to write that up when I went back in.

"You told Mae."

"I have to tell Mae; she's my boss. I hit you; I'm not allowed to do that." He might not realize how big an infraction that was.

"Oh." He was surprised. "I'm sorry I called Bella a slut. I hope you don't get in trouble for it because I deserved that one. My Mom's another story."

I rubbed my eyes again. "Would you go home if I gave you some very bad news?"

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Your Dad is going to die in the next few weeks. You need to go spend time with him."

"How do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes at him. He knew about Alice.

"Oh. I can't go home. Maybe I'll meet him somewhere."

"What do you think running away is going to do to him?" I asked. "Do you think you're helping him by being here?"

Seth shook his head, and I noticed his eyes watering. "No, of course not. But... I... I can't be in the house with her, without her. She's everywhere, her scent, her image."

"Seth?" Julie came out behind him. "Seth, what's wrong?" She put a hand on his arm gently.

He spun quickly and seized her in a bear hug, whimpering his grief. "Leah. She... she's gone. She always looked out for me. Who's going to do that now?"

Julie looked at me questioningly as she stroked his head.

"Just listen," I whispered to her. "Listen and hold him." I went inside to file my incident report.


	40. Chapter 40

"Please," Bella begged.

I rolled out of the bed. Her disappointment and frustration were killing me. "No, Bella. I'm sorry. I can't."

"Fine. Then don't." She pushed Alice away, too. "Go," she told us.

Alice kissed her cheek, not surprised. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Bella."

"I am too," she whispered, curling into her blankets.

"Bella?" I knew she didn't hate me, but her anger was still so clear, her hurt.

She sighed and the emotions levelled out. "I know you can't, Jasper, but I can't do this anymore. Please, just go."

I came and knelt near her face. "I love you." Then I kissed each of her eyes before leaving her room for the last time. Well, I assumed it would be the last time. I wouldn't enter it again without her permission.

Alice followed me out the window. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"You told me. You knew it couldn't last." I'd had sixteen months with Bella. They were good months.

"We..." She stopped walking with me. "I... She will still have me."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Of course, with Alice there wouldn't be the temptation. "I understand. I'll see you later then."

"No, wait!" She hopped up in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. "I'm yours, Jasper, not hers. I won't if..."

"Of course I want you to," I interrupted her. "I want both of you to be happy." I stroked Alice's cheek and kissed her, pulling her closer. She was wary, but eventually softened into my kiss. Her hands tangled in my hair and I reached between her legs where she clung to me.

"She won't be expecting me tonight," she whispered.

"Good," I replied, pinning Alice to a tree as I forcefully removed her clothing. I wasn't feeling amorous or even lustful now. I was predatory. I wanted to claim her. She would go back to Bella, but she would be mine. I needed to know she would always be mine.

"Jasper?" she asked. "What is that?"

I'd let the emotion out. "Mine," I said, thrusting into her. She threw her head back into the tree, pressing my face to her breast.

"As you are mine," she answered tugging my hair and urging me on.

"Yes." I loved Bella, I wanted everything for her, but Alice was my mate. I could accept the separation if I had Alice.

It was good that Alice hadn't planned on going back to Bella that night, because I didn't let her go until it was time for me to leave for Port Angeles. She laughed as she ran to find herself clothes for the day. She had obviously enjoyed the night, but I was still feeling off.

"Anything the matter?" Carlisle asked as I stood in the entrance of our house.

"Bella..." I didn't know what to say. _We broke up?_ That sounded so high school. _She kicked me out of her room._ That made me sound like a child as well.

"She's taking a break?" Carlisle offered.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm going to be late for work, though. I'll talk to you about it tonight?" I'd have a lot more time to spend with Carlisle if Alice and Bella were together. That was a benefit.

He smiled, also pleased with the prospect. "I would like that."

Seth was back at the shelter. He had returned the day after his father's passing. He sat with Julie, avoiding me as much as possible.

Lisa beckoned me over to her. "I have a question, Jazz." They'd been quick to pick up on the nickname Seth had shared.

I sighed and walked over. "Whoa, you look bummed."

I nodded. "Girl trouble," I joked. Seth's head perked up.

"Oh," Lisa murmured. "Can you help me with this problem?" She turned her notebook around for me.

"Sine, not cosine."

"Crap. Thanks." She turned it back. "Hey, you need to talk about it?"

I chuckled, that was usually my line. "Thanks, Lisa. I have someone I'll be talking to tonight."

"Good." She bent back over her page and started erasing.

I looked over at Seth, wondering why he was still here. The last time I talked to anyone in the pack, he was doing better. His father's passing had hit him hard of course, but Julie seemed to be helping with that too. I watched as he twined his fingers with hers and kissed her temple.

I rose, going about my day.

I caught Seth on his own later. "Have you phased, since the break?" I used the holiday as a reference for his father's death.

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

"Curious. Maybe release some of the tension. You're wound pretty tight." He wasn't quite vibrating at the moment, but he seemed to be every time he left Julie's side.

He took a deep breath and I felt him calm. "Only once. I hope to take off for a while tonight. It feels like my skin is crawling."

I nodded. "Good. Does it help? The pack?" I really was curious. The pack mind should make grief easier to deal with.

He shrugged. "A little. I still see Charlie and the slut though."

I gritted my teeth at the derogatory term for his mother. Bella had told me both Charlie and Billy Black were helping her with arrangements, getting affairs in order. Sue was obviously leaning pretty heavily on Charlie, though.

She had been very cold the last time I'd met her face-to-face. Her grief had been paramount until her eyes found me, then they were filled with anger, a need for vengeance. Obviously, she had learned who I was. It was just as well I wouldn't be at the Swan house much any more. Her feelings for Charlie were hidden somewhat in the anger and grief, but even so, I had the sense that it was more than casual interest or even lust.

Defending his mother wasn't about to gain me points with Seth though. "You seem very happy with Julie. Is she helping?"

"Yeah," Seth said with a grin. "It's weird. When I first saw her, it was like someone had smacked me in the head and little Julies started flying around it."

I chuckled. "Love at first sight?"

"I guess so. Love..." His emotions flew from near giddiness to blazing anger. I sent him calm.

"Your mother did love your father, Seth. Don't blame her for what comes from her grief."

He continued to scowl as he stomped off, probably in search of Julie.

I pulled out my phone to call Jacob. I wanted to prepare them for Seth, maybe have more than one wolf to meet him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jacob. It's Jasper."

"Listen, man, I didn't do anything. I mean, I thought she would like it." What? Jacob was backpedalling, but I had no clue what from.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Um, nothing..." He was suddenly quiet. "Why are you calling?"

"I was calling about Seth. Who is _she_ and what did you do?"

"Shit. Um. I might have kissed Bella yesterday," he mumbled.

I heard my phone creak as jealousy made me grip it too hard. "You _might _have?" My voice raised at the end.

"I did. She... well, she kinda slapped me. Hurt her hand a bit, not bad, thankfully. She could have broken it if she'd really wound up. She didn't tell you?"

My heart sank. She hadn't told me. Why hadn't she told me? Had she told Alice? "No," I answered eventually.

"Wow, it really mustn't have meant anything to her, ouch." He sounded as hurt as I was feeling.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked, curious.

"Isn't it obvious? I love her. I don't... want her to die." He was sounding a little heated at the end.

"She isn't going to die. She hasn't even mentioned becoming a vampire again since January." I scuffed the toe of my boot. Now that I wasn't her lover, did I want her to be like me more, or less? More, I decided. It made me want to keep in her in my life even more.

"Yeah?" He brightened. "Then maybe I'll just have to try again. I rushed. I wouldn't have, but I thought I was running out of time. Short Stack said fall."

Alice had mentioned the fall. Was something coming then? Was that as far as she could see because she left to be with Jacob?

"I have to go, Jake. I still have an hour left in my shift. I was actually calling to tell you that Seth plans to phase tonight. You guys will be waiting for him?" I knew Jacob would appreciate the heads up.

"Oh yeah, sure we will. Thanks, Jasper. That'll be good. He still pretty torn up?"

"He's still referring to his mother as _the slut," _I told him with a grimace.

"Huh, well, we can tell him we've seen her as much with my dad... no wait, that does make her sound like a slut. We'll think of something."

I hung up, glad to get off the phone. After staggering through my last hour, completely distracted, I raced home. Carlisle was still at the hospital, but he'd be home soon. I sat for a while, thinking.

I looked up as the door creaked. I hadn't noticed the sound of the Mercedes; I really was out of it.

"Jasper? You look even worse than this morning. What is it?"

"Bella," I murmured.

He rolled his eyes. "I figured out that much."

I snickered once. "Not only has she decided to... slow things down, but apparently she neglected to tell me that Jacob had kissed her."

I felt Carlisle fight a stab of sadness mixed with jealousy. "Really?"

"Yeah. Not sure what I should think about that. He figures she didn't mention it because it really didn't matter to her. I don't think I agree."

Carlisle nodded. "I don't either. I can't think Bella would blow that off. How did she react?"

I smirked. "He said she slapped him."

"Oh, and all by herself. I would have been happy to do it for her." We both laughed at that memory.

I sobered, shaking my head; then I put it in my hands. "What can I do, Carlisle? I can't give her what she wants. He can."

Jealousy flared even hotter in Carlisle.

I looked up. "So, it's okay if I have her but not him?"

Carlisle pressed his lips together. "I had more time to accept you with her. Also, you had her first." He looked down, and I filled in the blank. If she wasn't with me, he wanted his shot.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "You should."

"No, I shouldn't. She's graduating in another couple months. She doesn't need me complicating things more than they already are."

I pulled my hand away to look at him. He was sincere. I couldn't understand his reasoning though.

"Alice is there now."

"Oh," Carlisle murmured. He moved to sit beside me. "I have no idea what that must feel like."

"Want to?" I teased.

He laughed. "Not if you paid me."

I chuckled with him. Then I rose to visit Bella. There was only one person who could set me straight now.

* * *

Okay, follow with me: Sam died before breaking up with Leah, therefore meeting Emily. Jared died first, presumably before imprinting on Kim. Quil, without Emily, has never met Claire. Paul never met his imprint either... So Seth doesn't even know what imprinting is. And because he isn't with the pack and the elders on a regular basis, no one has _told_ him what imprinting is. He's just in lurve. awwwww. (Incidently, if we Twist Fate the other way, Seth never met Julie in the books because he never goes to Port Angeles. I'm evil.)

Thanks to Sharebear, my beta, for continuing to read everything I throw at her.


	41. Chapter 41

I knocked on the door of the Swan house. I was pretty sure Alice was inside. I hadn't seen her yet. Jealousy plagued me, but at the same time, I was glad Bella had her. What were they doing before I decided to come? It didn't matter, Alice knew I was here by now.

"Hello, Jasper," Charlie greeted me. "Good day at work?" He seemed pleased to see me. It had been a while since I'd made a public visit.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Not bad. You?"

"Pretty slow actually. Come inside?" He opened the door wider for me.

"Actually, it was such a nice night, I was hoping Bella might like to go for a walk." I pointed out the door where the evening sky, though cloud covered, was tinged a lovely pink.

"It is. Let me get Bella for you." He left the door open as he turned and I entered onto the mat. I saw Sue in the kitchen and nodded to her. The usual wave of anger and resentment came my way.

"Mrs. Clearwater," I greeted her formally. "My condolences..."

"Don't even," she snapped.

I looked at my boots. "I saw Seth today," I told her, not lifting my head.

Her icy anger melted in sadness. I raised my eyes just enough to see her sink heavily into a chair. "How is he?" she asked in a whisper.

"Okay. He's met a nice girl, Julie. They seem to be helping each other." I waited for Sue's reaction, more grief.

"I've lost all of them," she whispered.

I tried to bolster her but didn't want to push her emotions too much. She did need to grieve, just not for Seth. He wasn't lost.

Charlie came back down before I could say anything more. "Whoa, what's wrong?" He all but ran to Sue, wrapping his arms around her. I felt the love pouring from him to her. "What happened?" Sue leaned heavily on him, tucking her face into his shoulder.

"Seth's at the shelter." I told Charlie.

"Right," he grumbled, anger spiking for a moment. It faded very quickly. "But he's safe there, Sue. At least he's in good hands. Right, Jasper?" He looked to me for reassurance.

"Absolutely. Mae is an excellent psychologist, and Julie is having a great effect on him as well."

Sue didn't lift her head, sniffling. Charlie stroked her hair and I felt Sue's grief ease with his touch. He was having the same effect on her that Julie had on Seth. I was glad they each had someone to lean on. Although worry dominated his emotions, Charlie definitely took pleasure from having a woman rely on him the way Sue was. He was happy being a protector and a source of support and stability.

"Um... am I interrupting?" Bella asked, creeping from the stairway.

I chuckled. "No. I think we both should get out of here." I didn't know if Charlie's touches would escalate once we left, but they sure as hell wouldn't while we were here. I did know that Sue craved more.

"Walk with me?" I asked, cocking my head to the door.

"Sure," Bella said with smile, taking my hand and kissing my cheek. "Be back soon, Dad, Sue."

Bella continued to hold my hand as I led her down the path into the woods behind her house. I took comfort from it. I had no idea what to expect after my dismissal the night before. She certainly didn't seem to be behaving any differently.

"So?" she asked before we'd gone far.

"So?" I echoed, looking at her. She was curious and slightly amused.

"So you don't usually take me for walks." She smiled.

"Yes. I wanted to talk with you." Mentally I added, _and I needed a private place that wasn't a bedroom. _I kept up the pace as my mind searched for a tactful way to bring up Jacob.

A wolf howled, giving me what I needed. "Seth is with the pack tonight."

"He is?" Bella's curiosity turned to concern. "How is he? Sue is worried sick."

I nodded. "He's well enough. He feels betrayed by his mother and abandoned by his sister."

"But they-" Bella began to argue.

I held up my hand to stop her. "I know that, but he's not ready to hear it. That's why I wanted to make sure Jacob knew he was phasing tonight."

"Good idea," Bella murmured.

I shrugged. "I don't know how much good it will do, but there's a good chance they will help him."

Bella nodded.

"Jacob seemed to think I was calling for another reason." I let the sentence hang.

"Shit," Bella swore. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Alice. I'm still not sure what to make of it." I felt the conflicting feelings she contended with; fear, confusion, curiosity, hope, determination. "I'm just not ready to deal with it yet, with Jacob or anyone else."

"I understand." I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You do?" she asked incredulous.

Then her ire rose. I braced myself.

"How can you understand when I don't? Please tell me, wise old one. Obviously the simple human has no hope of discerning the answer for herself."

The words stung, but I was sure she didn't mean all of them. Still, had I made her think she was simple? Did I flaunt my age?

I shook off the hurt and stopped her. "I understand why you didn't say anything," I clarified.

She flushed, instantly embarrassed. "Oh." She looked down, shamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't take it back," I told her "Do I really make you feel inferior?"

"Nothing blatant, no. Just a side effect of me not being fast, strong and indestructible." She chuckled at the end and I laughed with her.

"Well, I may have walked this Earth longer than you, but my experience only comes close to matching your intuition. You have shown me time and again how amazing you are."

"You don't have to flatter me," she complained. "Thank you."

I kissed her temple and took her in my arms. "Any time." After hugging her a while, I had to ask, "Do you think talking might help you sort it out? With Jacob, I mean."

She sighed heavily. "I don't know." She pushed back a little and I let go. She made her way to a stump and sat. "It's confusing. He loves me; that's obvious." She rolled her eyes. "But he still can't accept what I want to be. On the other hand, he loves me and only me." I tried not to be stung by the words, but it was hard. "I still can't believe he kissed me." She put her face in her hands with a groan. "He was so nervous and awkward about it, too. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I wasn't about to let him get away with grabbing me and kissing me either. So I slapped him," she giggled as she said it. "Classic Hollywood slap."

"Carlisle's proud of you for doing it yourself, this time," I teased.

She laughed more loudly. "I'll bet he is. Jake didn't quite know what to make of it. I'm pretty sure he didn't even feel it. I'm such a girl." She groaned.

I chuckled again. "Yes, yes you are," I said in a sultry drawl, and she laughed again.

"You would know," she choked out. She sobered up, though. "I'm sorry I got so upset last night, Jasper."

"Do you want to talk about that?" I asked, crouching beside her.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I quite understand that either. I know it's more than... frustration." Her eyes met mine and I tried to name the emotion she emitted. It was a longing, but not a hunger, more envy?

"I don't understand," I told her with a smile, knowing she'd like to see me flustered.

"Good! You don't understand everything," she teased.

I laughed loudly. "Certainly not, and women least of all."

She laughed, too. "Thanks, Jasper. Thanks for not being upset with me for not telling you."

"I won't say I wasn't hurt, but talking to you, I can see why you didn't." I kissed her forehead. "Thanks for telling me."

She laughed again. "Eventually? The long way around?"

I snorted. "Yeah, and telling me next to nothing?" I teased with her. "It means a lot that you're willing to tell me."

"You're easy to talk to, Jasper. Don't the kids at the shelter tell you that all the time?"

It was my turn to be embarrassed. She was right of course. "They do. I just thought, our past might make it harder for you. I'm glad it doesn't." She was shaking her head as I finished.

"Not at all. I mean, I know there's a chance that I'll tell you something you aren't ready to hear, but aside from that, I don't really censor myself."

I was so glad to hear that, I had to share it with her. Her smile broadened even more.

"It's true!" she enthused. "Don't I tell you exactly what I want all the time?"

I laughed harder and doubled over. "Yes, yes you do. And you can be rather insistent."

She chuckled, not quite as amused as I was. "Not that it sways you at all."

I kissed her cheek this time. "I wouldn't say not at all." I groaned this time. "God, I wish I could."

"Maybe I should let Jake take care of the _problem_," she suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

Jealousy ripped through me and when she gasped I knew I'd let it out. Something about her suggesting it was worse than considering the possibility for myself. It made it more real, too real. I wasn't about to let that _Dog_ touch my girl. I fought it back.

"Sorry about that."

"Whoa. Is it anyone or just Jacob?" she asked.

I shook my head. "It's you. I'd mentioned that exact possibility to Carlisle and didn't react like this. He did," I told her with a smirk and her jaw dropped. "But when you say it..." I shrugged, unable to explain.

"It stops being an idea," she supplied. Her intuition really was amazing. I nodded. "Well, I was joking. I couldn't do that to Jacob. I couldn't use him like that." She looked at her feet, swinging them.

Relief washed over me and I felt sick for it. I really had no claim to her. Why should it matter to me if she had a passing interest or a deep relationship with another man? It shouldn't, but it did.

She shook her head a little. "It doesn't matter. I'll get through the next few weeks and then I'll find some nice anonymous college boy to use and lose."

She said it flippantly, with a smile, but the jealousy raged almost as hot. I didn't want anyone else to be with her. I was able to contain it this time, and she jumped up, turning the way we'd come.

"It's getting dark," she commented.

"I suppose it is. And you have class in the morning." I took her hand again for the walk back.

As we approached, my hearing tipped me off. "Let's swing around the block one more time."

"Are you kidding?" she asked, eyes wide as saucers, looking up at her father's window.

I shook my head. "I don't know _what_ they're doing, but I know they don't want to be interrupted." The sounds of smacking lips was interspersed with whispers and moans that I could only hear through the open window. I was also close enough to feel love, lust and a need for comfort pouring from them. At least they were providing for each other.

"I can't believe it," Bella whispered, walking down the sidewalk. "Harry just-"

"Don't judge," I reminded her.

She nodded. "I shouldn't. Seth guessed didn't he? That's why he ran."

"You are a brilliant woman, Bella." I only wished she were still _my_ brilliant woman. "The man who gets you is very lucky."

I felt her heart drop. "Jasper?"

"It's not me." I couldn't hide the hurt I felt. I wanted her so much. But it was greedy. I had Alice. Alice was so different from Bella, but so wonderful in her own way. They were excellent counterpoints to one another, one more reason why we were so whole together.

Her lip trembled and she shook her head. "No, I don't think it is." A tear slipped from her eye. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhh." I pulled her close and hugged her. "It hurts, but you can't help that. Do what's right for you Bella. I've always wanted what was best for you."

"I wish it was you," she whimpered.

"I do too."

* * *

Thanks again to Sharebear, my beta.


	42. Chapter 42

I came home to find Alice sitting with Carlisle. "I know she won't mind me telling you. Thanks for the advice." Alice was full of concern and Carlisle was slightly confused.

Alice rose, coming to me. "Bella needs to talk to us," she told me without preamble.

"What about?"

She shook her head. "She wants to be the one to tell you. Public visit."

I frowned and followed Alice out to my car. "But you told Carlisle..."

"Yes. Just get in the car," she snapped at me. "I want to talk to her."

She was worried, troubled and... grieving? I caught her elbow in the car. "How bad?"

She smiled slightly. "Not dire. She doesn't have a disease or anything. The venom would fix it if she did. You must have some idea, seen it coming. I want to know why."

What was she talking about? I was impatient to know now too. I pulled out and blasted down the highway to Forks.

Charlie answered the door. "Alice, Jasper. Come in. Bella said you were coming. Bella!" he hollered. She traipsed down the stairs with a pitter-patter.

"Thanks, Dad. Where is it?" He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "Thanks," she said again. "Come on."

She led us into the kitchen where Alice and I sat opposite while Bella stood on the open edge. She held a thick envelope.

"Alice saw this arrive, Jasper. I guess she missed me applying." She set the envelope on the table so I could read the letterhead, University of Jacksonville. "I've decided to go spend a little more time with my Mom. I know that will mean putting a hold on us, but I think I need it, a little space."

I felt Bella's nervousness, Charlie's pleasure, but both were lost in Alice's and my sorrow.

"Why?" Alice asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Bella nodded. Of course, Alice had asked her at school, but Bella hadn't answered without me. I appreciated that. "Well, I'm getting lost in both of you. I love you both so much that I think I'm shaping myself to you instead of being my own person."

Alice shook her head. "No. That's not the reason. Fess up."

Bella pressed her lips together and grew angry. "Yes, I'm looking for something there I can't get here. Neither of you can give it to me."

Sex. How could it all come down to that? I rubbed my eyes, wishing I could weep at the irony.

"It's more though. You two... I fit, but I'm getting squeezed out."

My head turned to Charlie on the couch. Bella dropped her voice. "I told him you two are very close friends."

I nodded, staring at the center of the table for long moments.

"Say something," she begged.

"Be happy?" It was a question. I thought we made her happy; she couldn't deny that I didn't make her feel the way she or Alice made me. This was falling apart. It had been for months. Alice was right; I had known. She had been less satisfied with every encounter, up until our last, two weeks ago. Our _break up_ wasn't official, but Charlie knew we weren't as close any longer.

"That's it?" Bella asked, a little stunned. "Are you mad?"

I decided to let her know exactly what I was feeling. I opened up and gave her my grief, my regrets and my hope that we would heal. I didn't want to lose her, even if I lost this part of her.

She cried the tears I couldn't. She wrapped her arms around my neck, jumping from her chair. She buried her face in the hair over my ear. She smelled and felt so good. It made me ache to know that I'd never touch her again.

That thought fled as her love grew. It was the unconditional care she had given before. She wanted the best for me.

"Honesty is the best policy," I told her. "Thank you for telling me."

"I don't want you to go," Alice said petulantly. Over her grief was a sense of betrayal. "Why so far? Go to Seattle; we'll give you space."

Bella shook her head. "I applied there too, but I really do miss my Mom. I miss the sun." There was wistfulness in her. She was leaving to say goodbye.

That meant that, although she was going, she was coming back. "I think I understand." Alice's sense of betrayal tripled; I did my best to ignore it. "You'll keep in touch of course," I said to Bella.

She smiled sweetly, full of gratitude. "Yes, I definitely will."

"I told Carlisle," Alice said in a clipped tone, still hurt.

"Can you excuse us, Bella?" I asked.

"Um, sure. I'll just... use the washroom."

As soon as she was out of earshot Alice started hissing at me. "You aren't helping at all! She'll never change her mind at this rate."

"What happens if she doesn't?"

Alice crossed her arms and pouted. "She'll never come back to us."

"Us, you and I, or all of us? I think she's coming back, isn't she? She's going to part ways with her mother."

Alice's face fell, then she covered it with her hands. The betrayal was swept away by guilt. "I just can't bear to lose her, Jasper. I don't _want_ her to be like us, especially not with Carlisle alone."

My jaw dropped for a moment. I hadn't noticed the change there. I knew Carlisle had no plans to make a move toward Bella; he'd told me so himself. Had Bella's feelings changed? When was the last time I'd seen the two of them together?

It didn't matter. Actually it was better. We wouldn't lose her at all. Why was Alice fighting this so hard?

Bella returned and sat, not looking at either of us. I gave her warm comfort before a cold hug. I kissed her lips carefully, gently. I whispered very quietly against them. "You're still with Alice?"

Her chocolate eyes closed and she exhaled heavily, surrounding me in her luxurious scent.

"Yes," she whispered as the guilt from her added to that from Alice.

I swept my hand over her cheek, running my thumb over the bone. "I understand, but she needs more now. She doesn't want to let go. I already have."

It had hurt to be exiled from Bella's bed. It hurt to know Alice was still there in the afternoons while I worked. I really did understand though. I'd felt her frustration with me and my inability to fill her physically.

She kissed me once more before turning to Alice. "I love you, Alice, but you don't need me. Not the way you need Jasper. I'm going to find someone who needs me that much. I just don't fit anymore."

"Yes! You do!" Alice jumped up and ran from the house, one tiny bundle of hurt. Neither Bella nor I had any hope of catching her, so we sat.

Charlie rose though. "Where'd she go?"

"Forgot something in the oven," I lied. "She'll be back," I said to reassure all of us. Charlie nodded and returned to the television.

Bella moved to my lap, looking for more comfort. I hugged her and stroked her back. "She will," I whispered. "She just needs time to see what you already have."

I had watched Bella drift from me, felt her hot skin against mine less and less as time went by. I'd seen how superficial our romance had become. All the deeper love was still there. I would still do almost anything for Bella.

And there was the difference. I would do _anything _for Alice, even give up Bella. Bella deserved better than I could give.

"Thank you," she whispered, sniffing.

"Nothing to thank me for. I still love you and will miss you. Please stay in touch."

"I will," she promised with a lighter smile.

"Can I be terribly selfish now?" I asked very quietly, my hands rubbing the small of her back and her inner thigh. My eyes met hers, and I hoped my lust was clear in them.

Her lip trembled, and I backed away slightly, giving her more space. She took several moments but kissed me again, her tongue running over my lips. "Alright. A goodbye?" she asked.

I touched my forehead to hers, smiling with gratitude. That was exactly what I wanted, one last time that I knew was our last.

"Would you like to tell Carlisle yourself, in person?" I said loudly enough for Charlie to hear.

"That would be nice. It's still early. Dad?" she called to Charlie.

"Sure. Have a good time, Bells." He didn't take his eyes from the screen.

Once in the Mustang, Bella asked me, "How is he? He never says much. Is he upset that I'm going?"

I smiled broadly and kissed her before backing out of the drive. "This is why I love you," I told her, wanting to be sure she understood. "He's happy, Bella. I don't know if that's because you're breaking up with me-"

"I thought he liked you again?"

I rolled my eyes."He likes me _more_. I don't think it's possible to really like the man taking advantage of your daughter."

She chuckled. "What's the other reason? You said, 'if' like you had another idea." She was so quick.

"It's the same as mine. He's grateful to have had two years with you. He understands that you want to be close to your mother and is happy to have gotten to know you better, know the woman you've grown to become."

She blushed a little as I turned off the ignition.

"Alice?" she asked.

I shrugged unable to answer. "You don't leave for a couple of a weeks. You still have finals," I verified. "She'll find you again before that. I'm sorry she's making this hard for you. She wanted me to help convince you to stay. Give her time and then give her what she needs, a way to let go."

"How?" she asked, not moving from her seat.

"Tell her why you want to see your Mom and the sun. Show her how you've changed, who you've become. Show her that she's only losing the smallest part of you."

She nodded slowly.

"Let's go. Carlisle has a late shift starting in a couple of hours." I wanted her to have ample time.

She pulled me back into the seat and kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you mind if I linger a few minutes with you and Carlisle?" I wanted to get a read on their feelings for each other.

"Sure." She was surprised at the question. I opened the door for her.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked coming toward us. "I heard congratulations are in order."

She smiled and happiness bubbled from her. "Alice said she had told you." She walked quickly into Carlisle's hug.

"Off to enjoy sun and surf?" he suggested, kissing her cheek. I got the impression of a father letting go of a two-wheeler again. This time, I shared it. We were sending her into the bigger world, hoping she wouldn't fall, that she would come back to us.

What had Alice been talking about? I searched their feelings for it now. It came from Bella, an awkward nervousness.

My chest and stomach sank. Was I able to accept this?

They chatted about her course selections, what she planned to study. I watched and listened silently. Bella relaxed, being less self-conscious. She put a hand on Carlisle's arm, leaning into him. She stepped a little closer, her hip brushing his. They were all the same things she had done a hundred times before, but I heard her heart pick up when he returned the gestures, felt the happiness when her advances weren't rejected.

"I need to go, Bella. Two weeks?" he asked.

"Yep. I'll see you again before then." She bobbed on her toes to kiss his lips.

Carlisle blinked in surprise, then put a hand to his lips. "I will," he promised as he left. He stopped when he saw me still in the doorway.

"Don't worry; we'll talk," I whispered too quietly for Bella's ears.

He nodded, grateful, and exited.

* * *

So, this chapter and the next were originally one chapter. But that made it MUCH longer than the others. So I split it. :) Thanks to Sharebear for her continued Beta effors.


	43. Chapter 43

"Jasper!" Bella looked at me standing in the entry and gave her head a shake. "That was very rude of me." She came and took my hands, turning her face up for a kiss.

I accepted her invitation, keeping the kiss soft.

"I understand if you'd rather go home," I told her.

She closed her eyes. She was a tangled mess of emotions. Lust was definitely in there, though. "No. I want you to take me upstairs."

I scooped her into my arms, basking in her warmth, her scent surrounding me. I would miss this. She clasped her hands behind my head, looking up at me.

"You know I love you, still?" she asked quietly.

I leaned in to brush her cheek with the tip of my nose. "I do. I also know how you love Carlisle."

She flushed and looked at my throat, avoiding my eyes. She met them again once her nervousness had subsided. "I'm not sure how I feel," she admitted.

"Neither does he," I said with a smile. "You two will have to puzzle it out."

She smiled too. "I guess we will. Not tonight." She pulled herself to me, kissing me, pressing her tongue to my lips.

I parted them, letting her pull the venom already pooled there. She moaned and closed her eyes as I climbed the stairs.

When she opened her eyes, they were a little glassier. She licked her lips with tip of her pink tongue and I had to kiss her again.

I laid her on the bed, hovering over her. My hands traced her ribs and found the pulse in her throat. I prayed I could keep her frustration at bay. I wanted to touch every inch of her tonight, with my fingers or my tongue. I wanted to map her body one last time, to be filed for prefect recollection when the actual entity was banned from me.

I started with her face, kissing each of her eyelids while my hands traced her forehead, her cheeks, her chin. My mouth found her nose, her lips, her ears.

She chuckled. "Jasper. I'm going to college, not dying."

I paused with my mouth under her ear and chuckled with her. "I know that. But I don't want to miss any part of you."

"You'll miss every part of me," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and rolling to position herself on top. "Admit it." Her smirk was confident.

"I will miss every ounce of you, every inch, every hair." I ran my hands up her back, under her shirt, and she arched back into them. She pulled her arms through her sleeves as I sat up to kiss along the tops of her breasts, down into her cleavage. I snagged one of her wrists and ran my tongue along the inside of her arm, venom flowing in it's wake. "Every inch." I kissed her armpit and she giggled. "Every hair."

"Eww, gross." She wrinkled her nose.

I chuckled. "You smell wonderful. Even here." I nuzzled the joint with my nose. Her scent was thick there. Not so musky as between her legs and not so thirst driving as that coming from her neck. It was actually a lovely place, the skin smooth and pale.

"Okay, really tickling now," she said between gasps and giggles.

I kissed down her ribs, letting her wrist go. I kissed along her waist, taking the button of her pants in my teeth. It required lifting her from my legs, but that wasn't a problem. I turned the button with my tongue pressing it through the hole while she started to squirm.

"God, your breath there."

"Here?" I asked, breathing again against the dampening cloth between her legs.

"Yes," she hissed, tilting her pelvis to me. "Can you sample the rest later?" she practically begged.

I chuckled, holding her to my face. "I suppose, that might work." I ran my nose over the seam of her crotch and she whimpered, frustration building.

I turned and pulled the pants down. She would not go unsatisfied tonight. I refused to allow it. If I was teasing too much, I would stop. I slid the panties down after and ripped her bra open.

I cursed myself. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was ..."

But her breathing hitched, and rather than angry she was lustier. "Fuck, that was hot."

I smirked before tearing my clothes away in sweeping motions. She hummed as she watched me. I took her wrists in my hands and held them to the pillows over her head. She wrapped her hands around one of the dowels that made the headboard.

"A few more tastes first," I warned her, running my tongue over her hip and along her pelvic bone. She lifted to meet my mouth and I stretched to keep her wrists locked. I held them in one hand and lifted her hip with the other, allowing me to reach my face to her sex.

"Jasper," she moaned as I licked along her glistening slit. I rubbed myself along her, my mouth leaving kisses in my wake. I pinned myself between her thighs, placing mine outside hers. She groaned as her lower lips were wrapped around me. Then I began to saw up and down, sliding along her.

Her eyes rolled back and I kissed her, letting my venom drain into her mouth again. Her tongue teased mine, chasing it through her mouth. I continued to move up and down through her, never in her.

"So good," she murmured, tilting her hips up and nearly sending me inside her. I shifted myself to avoid entry.

"It doesn't stop here."

Her eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?"

I kissed her ear. "You'll see."

She shivered and bucked against me.

Taking her hands from the headboard, I held her wrists as I flipped her over. I wanted to kiss along her back. I knew the spot between her shoulder blades, the one over her left kidney, the one right at the base of her spine that all sent her into mental bliss. I kissed those and others, using my knees to prod her to kneeling so I could kiss her ass properly.

She moaned when my tongue circled the puckered hole and pressed in. She had been so reluctant to let us do this, but it was one of best reactions we'd gotten from her. Especially when I took one hand from her wrists and slid a finger into her as well.

"Mmmm," she moaned into the pillows, circling her ass on my tongue now. I felt her building, her pleasure increasing. I fought the urge to push her over with my gift. I fought the urge to nudge her clit. Instead I froze, holding in place as she squirmed.

"No," she murmured. "Don't stop. So close."

"Shhh," I whispered, pushing gently on her hips, which collapsed. I slid myself between her cheeks as I kissed the back of her neck her shoulders. "I have no intention of stopping."

"Oh my God." She actually bit the pillow. I smiled at that and tightened my grip on her wrists, my weight on her hips, pinning her. My hand slid under her, stroking the small piece of flesh I had avoided before.

She hissed and tried to buck, only crashing into me.

I slid down her ass again, then back up, loving the feel of her holding me. I stroked her again.

"Shit," she rasped as she squeezed me between her cheeks. I clenched my jaw as the heat of her increased. I pulled my hand out, sliding into her again, behind myself. One finger in, the other slid up and continued to stimulate her.

"Oh yes, please, don't stop this time."

She was really tempting me to do just that, but I wanted to feel this. I wanted to feel her orgasm, share it with her. The last time.

Instead of stroking hand and cock together, I moved them against one another. This seemed to encourage her, and she bucked into me, pulled against my hands. "Yes, let me, let me."

"Come for me Bella," I whispered against her skin, closing my eyes to savor this. "Let me feel you."

"Unggggg," she groaned, her head tucked into the pillow she had bit again, pulling against the dowel and my hold, bearing down on my hand. "Fuck, Jasper."

The sensation was everything I remembered, and more. It was the payoff for not letting her come earlier, she hit her peak higher now, continuing to come after I'd stopped moving on and in her.

"Okay. You can kiss me more now," she mumbled, slurring her words.

I laughed but didn't turn down the offer, taking each of her toes in my mouth, one at a time, intending to make good on my promise to myself.

* * *

Thank you Sharebear!


	44. Chapter 44

Bella's graduation was a grand affair, with a party that Alice insisted on throwing. Although I sat front and center next to Charlie during the pomp and circumstance, I stayed to the edges of the party, enjoying watching and feeling my girls as they enjoyed themselves.

It took Bella a while to settle into it, starting out nervous and self-conscious. She eventually relaxed into her role as co-host though, making sure to greet everyone and see that they were having a good time.

Carlisle was basking in his role as chaperone, revelling in it a little too much. He would sneak up on cuddling couples and clear his throat loudly to make them jump and run.

"Why?" I asked him after feeling a startling followed by embarrassment accompanying his glee for the fifth time. Lauren Mallory and her date ran shame-faced into the dancing crowd in front of me.

"They jump so high!" he said with a laugh. "Those last two deserved it though; they were verging on indecency," he said with a frown. Then his eyes lit up. "Hear it?"

It was the unmistakable smack of lips making noisy kisses.

I shook my head. "Whatever floats your boat," I teased.

He rubbed his hands together before chasing down the necking couple.

"Hey," I heard from the porch behind me.

I turned to smile at Jacob, just climbing the stairs. "Hey. I was wondering if you'd changed your mind."

He grinned, hearing what I did.

"NO!" Alice shrieked, storming out. "When did you decide to show your hairy-"

I wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders, my hand lightly covering her mouth. "Enough," I whispered before dropping the hand. "He has as much right to celebrate with Bella as we do."

She growled, glaring at me. I wanted to hear her argument if she had one.

"Jacob!" Bella shouted before Alice could speak again. She ran out to hug her friend.

"Congratulations! Did you see me?" Jacob asked, grinning.

I chuckled, remembering Jacob howling at the back of the gymnasium as Bella received her diploma.

"No," she said rolling her eyes. "Were you there? I thought someone had brought their dog along."

I chuckled with Jacob at her wry humor. Alice was still a block of ice under my arm, but I didn't release my grip on her.

"You leave next week?" Jacob asked.

Bella nodded, shifting nervously. "Wednesday." Then she smiled. "It'll be nice to see my Mom again."

Jacob's nervousness and anxiety faded some. "Yeah. But you'll call me? Keep in touch?"

"Will you guys excuse us?" Bella asked Alice and me.

Alice opened her mouth, angrier. I covered it with my own in a quick kiss. "Let her go," I all but ordered.

When she didn't try to say anything more, I turned us with a nod to the other couple. They were both shifting awkwardly now.

As soon as we were out of sight, Alice sprinted to the bedroom window, abandoning her guests. I sighed and followed. Carlisle joined us there. His jealousy rivalled Alice's.

"Honestly, she's barely touching him," I complained. At that moment though, she pulled him into another hug.

"I'm going to miss you Jake."

"Then don't go," he said, teasing. His hands tightened in accordance with his words rather than his tone and I could feel his desperation.

She laughed, rocking back on her heels. "I'm missing my Mom, too," she complained.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I suppose. If you love her more than me." He grinned.

Bella laughed. "I will call, Jake. And I'm coming back at Thanksgiving; it's already planned."

"Aww, you don't have to come back just for me," he said with mock modesty.

She laughed again. Then there was another hug. The love shared between them made me smile despite my envy. It was made bitter by the goodbye.

"Come back to me, Bells? I love you so much," Jacob whispered to her. We could barely make it out over the music. "I know you need college," he continued a little louder, "but after... with me..." He stumbled, looking for the right words. "I can give you a life, Bella. I would." He backed up enough to find her eyes before kissing her.

There were hisses on either side of me and a growl escaped my throat as well when Bella didn't push him away. She indulged the kiss and all three of us were ready to leap out of the window by the time she finally backed up, breaking their lip-lock.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't promise you that. I promise I'll come back, but I can't promise it will be to you."

He nodded and I felt the heartbreak from him. "You still want to be one of them."

"I do," she croaked. "But I _do_ love you."

He wore a sad smile, and I felt his loss keenly. "But it's not enough."

She shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes. "I need more."

"You don't know what you're asking for, Bella. You can't want that, to be frozen forever? Why would you? You could live, grow, be happy."

"I will live and be happy. I think I can trade the growing for being where I belong." She wiped her tears.

"You belong with me, Bella," he said angrily. I felt his disappointment, his anger with himself. "You know it."

She shook her head. "A part of me might belong with you. But no, Jacob. I've never belonged here, not really."

I felt the hurt from those around me. It was also Jacob's.

"You're wrong, Bella. And after you've been gone for a year, or two, you'll realize that." He kissed her again, fast and rough. "I'll wait for you."

"No, Jacob," she started to argue, but he turned and ran for the trees, dropping his shoes and shirt behind him. He howled from the forest.

Alice flew back down the stairs, taking Bella in her arms. "Are you alright?" she asked just as I reached the porch with Carlisle.

"I... Yes. That was about as good as I could have hoped for, I suppose." She was a little upset, but not distraught. Her words were honest. She turned to the house and pushed away from Alice, returning to her guests. "You coming?" she asked Alice over her shoulder.

I nodded to Alice and she took Bella's hand at the door. "Sure!"

"Did she mean it?" Carlisle asked me. "Does she really think that?"

"I can't know what she thinks. She was honest though. She believed what she said." _I've never belonged here. _I clapped an arm around his shoulders. "You want Alice and I to put off our trip?" I asked.

Alice and I planned to leave shortly after Bella. I had already given my notice at the shelter. We were headed southeast to try to get information about _Daniel_, the vampire that had changed Alice, and her human family and past. We didn't expect to be gone more than a year, so Carlisle was going to keep his position at the hospital.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine on my own for a while. Not that I don't love the company, but you two can be very noisy," he complained wrinkling his nose. He frowned. "Almost as noisy as those teenagers. Excuse me." He walked off in the direction of the moans coming from above us.

* * *

Bella waved to us from her father's cruiser. "I'll miss you! Write me!" she called to us as Charlie pulled away. We waved until they rounded a bend and out of sight. I put my arm around Alice.

"Just you and I now. Will I be enough for you?"

She snorted. "I'm sure you'll manage," she said with mild sarcasm. She hadn't been intimate with Bella since her announcement two weeks ago, and she hadn't been intimate with me for a week after that. It was a long week for all of us. When Alice came back, she was calmer, happier, and tight-lipped. I knew she must have seen something since neither Bella nor I had spoken to her since she had left.

"You ready to go?" she asked me.

I nodded. Our flight was leaving only a few hours after Bella's, but from Seattle. We had to leave soon, even at the speeds we drove.

Carlisle emerged from the trees behind the house. He'd had a private goodbye of his own with Bella. Alice had probably seen it, but she didn't share. He was sad, but hopeful.

"Ready?" he asked.

We nodded. Carlisle was driving us to the airport and returning with the car.

"I am going to miss you both," he said as we drove away, Alice on my lap.

"We're going to miss you too, Dad," Alice said, brushing her fingers through his hair. "It's only a few months though. We'll come back at Thanksgiving when Bella does."

I started a little at that. "We will?"

"Of course, silly. She isn't coming back just to see Charlie." She shook her head as though that were obvious. "I don't know if we'll be done our search by then, too many factors, but we'll have learned a lot. I can see that much." She smiled at me. We were starting in Whitfield, where she had been committed. There would be a lot we could learn there alone: her name, her birth date, her death date. I felt her excitement and was glad I would get to help her in this search.

"Good luck," Carlisle wished us as we unloaded our bags. "You know where to find me."

Alice hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you. We'll be back before you know it though. Oh, and Tanya is going to come visit in September as well, so you'll have that to look forward to."

I shook my head. Trust Alice to drop something like that as an aside. "Thank you for putting up with us, _all_ of us," I said, trying to include Bella in my sentiment. He'd had to endure a lot, especially given his own feelings for Bella.

"It was no real hardship. After all, I got a family out of the deal. Those always come with _quirks_." We all chuckled at that.

"And we are still a family. We're just... vacationing," Alice said with a smirk.

"Right," Carlisle chuckled again. "Well, enjoy your vacation."

"We will," I hugged him now, patting his back, and sharing with him how much I would miss having him close by. Then I grabbed the handles of our two bags and followed Alice through the glass doors.

* * *

Another reminder that I have a collaboration in the Love Lost Contest .net/u/2458839/ Make sure to read and review these great stories. And... four chapter to go. Thanks again Sharebear.


	45. Chapter 45

Alice and I were outside her niece's apartment in Biloxi. She was going to introduce herself as a new neighbor and hope Elenora, her niece, would agree to meet with her again, coming over for coffee or tea.

There was an open apartment in the building, which Alice had quickly snapped up, covering all the windows in curtains to block out the sunlight. Days had proven to be a problem here, although we had enough cloudy ones to make do. After finding her records at the asylum, her birth date in 1901 and death date in 1920 were both listed, it was simple to take her name, Mary Alice Brandon, and find family in the area. There was more than one family named Brandon in Mississippi, but the library had an article from the newspaper about the fire in the asylum that covered for her disappearance.

_Only one patient fell casualty to the blaze that tore through one wing of The Mississippi State Insane Asylum. Many more were injured, suffering from smoke inhalation and small injuries resulting from the evacuation. Mary Alice Brandon, native of Biloxi, is believed to have been in the room the fire spread from. Whether she, herself, was the cause of this incendiary disaster, or another culprit was to blame, is not clear at this point. Damage to the asylum is estimated __at $2,000__ and expected to take most of the year to repair. In the meantime, patients are being relocated to the East State Hospital in Meridian._

In Biloxi, there was only one Brandon family. We were able to visit Alice's grave there, next to her parents', Jean and Norman. With that information we had been able to find other family, notably her sister, Cynthia, and Cynthia's daughter Elenora.

Cynthia was buried in the same cemetery as Alice and her parents, under the name Cynthia Olson, alongside her husband Richard. It was only after discovering their wedding announcement in the local archives that Alice had learned of her sister at all. She was a few years younger than Alice and had passed a handful of years earlier at the age of ninety-six.

Her daughter, by no means young at eighty-six, was still living on her own. The archives had also allowed us to follow the birth of Elenora's children, and a couple of her grandchildren, born to the daughters that had stayed in Biloxi.

"Hello?" the door was answered by a small woman with wispy grey hair. Her face was deeply lined, but most deeply at the corners of her eyes and mouth. It made me smile to see them. She was tentative when she saw strangers, but smiled when she met our eyes. "How can I help you?" Her voice had a rasp that reminded me of tobacco smoke.

"Actually, we were wondering if we might be able to help you," Alice said in a cheery voice. "I'm Alice and this is my husband, Jasper." My heart filled when she called me her husband. It had been months since we'd left Bella, and we had become even closer in her absence. A ceremony and a ring were the only things missing to proclaim our married status to the world at large. The ring was taken care of. She wore a placeholder now, but I had something to give her when the time was right. "We just moved in down the hall. We wanted to introduce ourselves and let you know we're here if there's anything you need."

Elenora looked up at me and smiled. "New neighbors. How lovely. I'm Elenora White and was just making myself a pot of tea. Would you care to join me?" She turned, entering the room.

Alice bounced on her toes once with glee before following Elenora into her apartment. "What a lovely use of the space, Mrs. White." Her one-bedroom was as tiny as the one we were sharing, but Elenora had divided it using screens and furniture to create the illusion of more rooms.

"Why thank you, Alice. It's a lot to clean," she said with a sigh, but Becky usually comes to help with that." The kettle on the stove whistled and Alice bustled up to the burner.

"Let me get that for you," she said, filling the pot.

"Thank you, dear. Are you liking the neighborhood? I'm glad to be so close to so many things." Alice and Elenora chatted about the nearness of the amenities, her daughters who still came to help her from time to time, and a little about her deceased husband, Eric.

"He was almost as handsome as Jasper when he was young. He courted me so diligently. Mother loved him from the start, but my father never thought he was good enough for me. Daddy always thought the world revolved around me, his little girl." She shook her head and sipped her tea. "It was the only thing Eric and Daddy had in common," she said with a giggle.

Alice joined her. I could feel Elenora's eyes taking me in more and more often, her nervousness and awkwardness increasing as the tea cup emptied. I offered to pour the ladies another, rising as I did so.

"I should go and continue unpacking. Alice, why don't you stay and keep Mrs. White company?"

"Elle," she insisted, not for the first time. "Or Elenora, if you must."

I kissed her cheek and heard her heart flutter. Carlisle would have my head if I gave the poor old woman a heart attack. "Very well, Elle. You keep Alice occupied, and don't listen to anything she tells you about me."

They ladies laughed as I saw myself out.

"How do you not swoon every time he kisses you?" Elenora asked as I closed the door.

I couldn't hear Alice's answer.

We spent several weeks in that building, tracing Alice's family from Elenora and trying to get a lead on the elusive Daniel, who had changed her. We were having no luck on the latter and were preparing to move on, in search of nomads who might be able to help us, when Bella called. She mustn't have planned it because Alice started bouncing only a few seconds before snatching the ringing phone from my belt clip.

"Hello? Bella! How are you?"

I could hear her through the speaker. "Great, Alice. How is it going? Carlisle told me you were looking for your family."

"Yes! I found my niece, Bella. Her name is Elenora and she is the sweetest lady you ever met."

"That's great, Alice! I'm so happy for you!" I couldn't sense Bella's emotions, but her honest glee was unmasked in her voice. "I miss you both and wanted to make sure you're coming home for Thanksgiving. I'll be there for a few days and really do want to see you."

"Of course we're going to be there, Bella." Alice sounded exasperated. "Did you think I'd miss the chance to see you?"

"Maybe," she said a little sadly.

She looked at me and shook her head. "I'm not upset with you, silly girl. You did what you had to do. I was foolish to think we could change your mind." Her eyes blurred for a moment. "Oh, Thanksgiving," she murmured.

"Yes, Alice?" Bella asked, stuttering slightly.

"We're going to have a great holiday, Bella," she said confidently. Her emotions didn't match her tone though. Although she was confident, she was also anxious, concerned.

"I thought so. Jasper is there, right?" she verified.

I chuckled. "Yes, I can hear you just fine." I spoke loud enough for the phone to pick up my voice.

"Oh, good."

"Okay, Bella, as much as I love hearing from you, this phone call is making me miss you more," Alice whined.

"She was doing just fine until you called," I told Bella. "Now I think she might spontaneously combust if she doesn't see you."

"And you know how bad that is for our kind," Alice retorted.

Bella's laugh came through the phone, making both of us smile and long to see her. "Well, you will see me — in just a couple weeks. I'll be at the house on Monday."

"Not until Monday?" I asked, curious.

Alice shook her head, indicating I should stop.

"Yeah, I'm having dinner with Charlie and Sue. Seth should be there with his girlfriend. Charlie was telling me all about her, how good she's been for Seth."

"Julie's a real nice girl, Bella. You'll like her. Did Charlie say anything else about her?"

"Just that she'd bullied Seth into moving back with Sue. He accepted on the condition that she get Leah's old room. Dad said Sue would have accepted them sharing a room if it brought Seth home."

I laughed. "I doubt she would have accepted that. I'm glad to hear they're both well. And you? Classes are good?"

"Um, yeah. Classes are good. I should probably get back to the paper I'm supposed to be writing."

"Oh, Bella," Alice pouted. "Don't hang up. We won't talk about stinky classes. We can talk about boys!" She brightened, but I fumed. I didn't want to hear about Bella with other men.

"I... I've had a couple of dates, but none of them were really my type."

"How's that?" Alice asked.

"They had pulses, can you believe it?" she said indignantly, making both Alice and I laugh loudly.

"You are so silly. You make sure those _human_ boys treat you at least half as well as we did," Alice ordered.

"If they don't, they don't get second dates," Bella assured her.

"Good. We really do miss you, Bella," Alice murmured.

"I really miss you too, Alice. It's not really class without you in the desk next to me, not chatting with you over lunch. I swear, I'm actually _learning_ something."

That made me laugh and Alice scowl. "You learned with me."

"Just not Math or Science," Bella retorted.

"No, much more interesting subjects," Alice agreed.

"Oh, Alice, how am I going to make it through two more weeks?"

"The same way you made it through the last two months," I told her. "Just like we will. I just wish we got you for longer over the holiday."

Alice shook her head again. What was she trying to tell me?

"Yes, well, we'll make the most of the time, won't we?" Bella answered. "Goodbye, Alice, Jasper. I love you both."

"I love you, Bella. And miss you so much!" Alice sang into the phone.

"Goodbye, Bella. We'll see you soon." I felt empty when Alice hit the call end button.

After indulging in the morose feeling for a moment, I shook it off to ask Alice. "What's happening at Thanksgiving?"

"She's coming home!" she said happily. "I don't want to tip her off that I know, or change her mind in some way, but she's coming home!"

"She just told us she's coming home." I really didn't understand Alice's excitement.

"She's coming to Carlisle." Alice spun in a circle. "She's going to ask him to change her." She squealed with glee. "They're going to be such a cute couple. I knew this was the best ending." She continued to dance.

There hadn't been any significant changes in Bella and Carlisle's relationship before she left, and neither had mentioned anything since. I grabbed the phone and called our father.

"Hello?" he answered, apparently not at the hospital.

"Carlisle, have you talked to Bella since she left?"

"Just yesterday actually. She was calling looking for you and Alice." His voice was chipper. "We never told her you were leaving as well."

"Right, she mentioned that. We just talked to her, too."

"Doesn't she sound great?" he asked, cheer in his voice. "She was so enthusiastic, telling me all about her classes, her professors. She's really enjoying it."

She hadn't seemed to want to talk about class with us. Something was up. "Yeah, she seems really happy. Excited to see us at Thanksgiving."

"Yes! She wanted to make sure I was going to be here Sunday. I thought it was odd, where else would I be?"

I bit my lip. Minx. "Yes, about that. I think Alice and I might be a little late getting there. We're going to detour a bit on the way back, try to find some nomads who might know Daniel."

"That's a good idea. You won't dally too long, though. Bella doesn't have that long a vacation." He worried about us missing her. I wasn't going to be the one to tip him off. Alice was practically vibrating next to me, listening to our conversation.

"No, we'll be there Sunday night or Monday morning, for sure."

"Good. I miss you and Alice as well. This house is seems extra large when it's empty."

"It won't be empty much longer," I assured him.

"It's going well then?" he brightened.

"Yes, I'll let Alice tell you all about her niece." I handed the phone to Alice.

Bella was coming back to Carlisle, to ask him to change her. And he didn't know it. He was in for quite the surprise.

* * *

Thanks again to Sharebear for beta reading.


	46. Chapter 46

Alice timed our arrival perfectly. We could hear the growl and scream upstairs fading as we approached the house. Alice's smile was wide as she opened the front door.

"Thank you." Bella's voice was raw and raspy. It sounded familiar and beautiful in her exhaustion. My lust rose as did Alice's. I bent to kiss her as Carlisle answered.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you so much."

I met Alice's topaz eyes and sent her my love. She kissed me again before leading me to the stairs.

Bella's heart could be heard, pounding, as we climbed. Alice put her arm out, stopping me mid-flight. Carlisle emerged from his study, carrying Bella in his arms. He nodded very briefly to Alice before crossing to our room, the only one with a bed.

"Don't go," Bella said as Alice and I peeped around the jamb of the door.

"I'll never leave you," Carlisle promised, holding her hand and kissing her. She continued to pull and we backed away before we were spotted by her.

Giggling quietly, we peeked again to see Carlisle, eyes closed, pretending to sleep beside her.

We watched for several minutes before Alice broke the silence. "They are so adorable," Alice whispered.

"She may be asleep, but I'm not," Carlisle complained in a quiet whisper of his own.

"Well, we'll just entertain ourselves until you're done pretending," Alice whispered. "Or until Bella wakes up, as that will happen first," she teased. She grabbed my hand and led me away.

"You saw it all?" I asked as we entered the study that smelled of Bella. I breathed deep, relishing it. It had been months, and although I could recall it perfectly, experiencing her scent was better.

"Of course!" she said with a laugh. "Carlisle was surprised, as you know, but she was able to talk him around fairly easily." She started putting away books and papers, clearing the desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, the bed is occupied." She looked at me as though this were obvious.

"Yes. What do I need a desk for?" I asked just before pinning her to one of the bookcases. The inch of clearance on the shelf was perfect to rest her hips on. She would be able to feel my hardness pressing into her, straining against the denim of my jeans.

"Mmm, I love when you surprise me."

"You do?" I asked, already knowing it was true. I ran a hand through her hair. It was difficult to do, surprising her, so I appreciated it as well. "Like this?" I took a box from inside pocket of my jacket and fell to one knee. She dropped from the shelf with her hands over her mouth giggling.

"Yes, yes, exactly like this!"

I gave her only a moment to recover from the surprise. "Mary Alice Brandon." Her pride and joy doubled at my use of her full human name. "Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes, Jasper! Oh yes, yes, yes." She squealed and threw her arms around me. "It's not going to fit, but that's okay, we'll get it sized," she said quickly closing the box. "It's still the perfect ring. Thank you."

Well, at least I'd gotten that much right. How had I gotten the wrong size? I had examined Alice's delicate fingers uncountable times. She would have seen me put it on, even though she didn't know when, and it was either too big or too small.

"Alice?" Bella moaned groggily. "Jasper?"

"Lay still, Bella. I'm sure they'll come to you," Carlisle told her.

We did, standing at the foot of the bed. "Well, I guess you have some news," Alice said with a smirk.

Bella blushed and clung more tightly to Carlisle. "Actually I think our news might be similar. Carlisle asked me to marry him too."

I felt Carlisle's embarrassment, shame, and surprise. Had he not intended to share that with us?

Alice's jaw dropped. "What? I didn't see that! Oh my God! Congratulations!" She ran to the side of the bed to hug them both. "Where's the ring?" Alice asked, holding Bella's hand.

"Where's yours?" Bella asked snidely.

Alice frowned. "Touché. Well, at least we can plan the weddings together."

I cringed very slightly. I could only imagine what sort of affair Alice would throw for our wedding.

"We might have to wait a year, Alice," Bella warned. "I'd like to start my new life, well, in my new body. You might not want a crazy newborn for a bride." She looked to Carlisle now.

"I think I could handle that. But yes, the ceremony might go more smoothly after you've had a bit of time."

Alice zoned out, having a vision. Then she smiled. "You didn't really want to be involved in the planning, did you, Bella?"

"No," she said honestly, her mouth widening with another yawn.

"Good. You rest. I'll start the ball rolling, and trust me, when the time comes, you and I will be the best looking vampire brides in existence."

"Perfect." Bella curled into Carlisle and closed her eyes. "You weren't getting up, were you?" she asked once she was comfortable.

"No," he said with a low chuckle.

"We'll let you two be. Oh!" Alice squeaked again. "I'm so happy!" She twirled her way from the room, grabbing my hand at the door. She didn't let go until we were back in the study and she had closed the door. She turned to me, her happiness still bubbling over.

"She is going to be the easiest newborn ever, Jasper. I don't understand, but she is going to be in control from the start. I'm thinking a spring wedding, under the cherry blossoms. Does that sound good?"

I shook my head, floored by the first statement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's going to be reasonable, relatively calm and able control her strength, immediately. I would guess it's because she knows what to expect, but I can't quite fathom it myself." Her smile turned sultry. "She will be insatiable though. You might need an outlet for all the lust she'll be pumping out." She put a finger in her mouth, licking the tip of it. "You might be nearly as occupied as Carlisle." She moved behind me, pulling my jacket from my shoulders. "He'll be taking a leave from the hospital, a honeymoon. A three year honeymoon."

"Th-three years?" I stuttered, turning to face her.

She nodded, her eyes still blazing. Lust continued to pour from her. "And that will only get her calm enough to let him go for a few hours at a time. As soon as she realizes she doesn't get tired... well, you can imagine."

I thought I was going to burst right out of my pants. Bella wasn't exactly _satiable_ now. "I might need that desk," I murmured, lifting her by the waist and kissing her. I walked three strides before laying her down on the dark wooden surface, quickly freeing myself from the confines of my jeans and letting them fall to the floor. I sighed in the relief.

"Mmm, someone is eager," Alice teased.

"Oh, and you aren't?" I asked, running my fingers up her thigh and along her damp panties, exposing the lie I had already smelled.

"I didn't say that." She continued to smirk. She rested on her elbows and used her toe to trace the inside of my arm, tickling along the way. "I was just... admiring."

I nodded. "And you like what you see?" I turned a little of her own lust back at her and she nearly purred, shimmying her panties down. I pulled my shirt off before slowly unbuttoning hers. I laid a trail of kisses from her navel to beneath her chin as I did so. I was eager, not impatient. I wanted to enjoy myself. I wanted Alice to enjoy herself. Her hands fisted in my hair and she pulled my head back down to the lacy bra obscuring her breast. With one hand I freed her left breast while my teeth cut carefully through the lace on the other.

"Don't wreck it," she said sadly. I chuckled, as though she didn't have enough clothing for three women.

"Barely damaged," I murmured, rolling her nipple between my lips and touching it gently with my tongue.

"Oh," she gasped, her grip on my hair tightening. The hand that wasn't massaging her free breast was teasing the skin between her thighs, strumming along the inside of one. Eventually, I turned her to the edge of the desk.

She wrapped her knees around my bare hips and shook her arms from her sleeves, the silk of her blouse pooling behind her. She ran her nails up my back, making me arch and press my tip into her.

"Come to me," she said, pulling me closer.

"Come for me," I replied, licking her ear and kissing her neck as I thrust into her.

"I plan to," she answered with a laugh. She gasped and squeaked as I moved her ass on the edge of the desk, gaining the best leverage. I knew I had found it when her eyes rolled back along with her head, her weight falling into my arms at her back. "Yes," she moaned.

Holding her in place, I began to rock my hips into her, hitting resistance on each stroke, pressing hard against it. I rolled my hips slightly on each thrust, feeling her tightening on me.

Her fingernails dug into my shoulders as she held on, trying not to fall back onto the desk. I held her tightly in my arms, wanting her to feel safe in my grip. I loved this woman with every fiber of my being, and I would give anything to keep her here, keep her mine.

"Yes, Jasper," she murmured, just before I felt her body convulse around me, lifting her hips right off the desk and falling back on it with a thump. She shook like that three times before stilling and opening her eyes again. "We are going to have a great honeymoon," she said breathlessly with another smirk.

"Of course we are," I agreed. "When?" I asked as I withdrew from her.

"Hmm?" When was such a vague question for Alice. Everything came down to _when_.

"When is Carlisle going to do it?"

"Oh! Tomorrow. He just wants to dope her up first. He thinks she won't feel the burning as keenly if he can get some morphine into her." Alice pulled her blouse back on and started buttoning, but I touched the nipple through the invisible gap in her lacy cup.

"Will it work?" I asked.

"I can't say. It looks like it. I don't see her screaming. But that could just be a matter of _when_ I'm seeing her." Alice hated when her visions weren't perfectly clear.

"I hope it does." The burning was intense, terrible. Of all the consequences associated with Bella joining our family, that was the one I hated the most. I wished she didn't have to go through that.

"She's already said goodbye to Charlie?" I asked.

"Yep. And Sue. She told Charlie she was going to ask Carlisle or us to give her a ride to the airport, so she won't see him again. And we are going to conveniently wreck our car," she told me. "Carlisle will get the cadavers we need, and we'll stage an accident."

"He can do that on such short notice?"

She hopped off the desk, straightening her skirt. "Mmhmm. The right type just happen to be in the morgue in Seattle now. I told you, I saw everything."

I laughed and shook my head. "Except his proposal. And mine."

She tisked at me. "Yes, thanks for reminding me." She went from irritated to warm and fuzzy in split seconds. "Thank you again for the surprise," she said with a soft smile.

I laughed. "I wasn't going to do it if it couldn't be a surprise. It's too small?" I asked.

She nodded. "It would fit on one hand but not the other, just a half size."

"Ah." I would have been looking at her right hand, of course.

"I'm going shopping!" she said with glee, running out to the computer downstairs.

* * *

Hehe. Carlisle and Bella are so cute. She was looking for someone to love her exclusively. She might have had Jacob, but she chose Carlisle. Awww. Okay. So, two chapters. I think it's pretty obvious what they are...


	47. Chapter 47

I stood next to Carlisle, watching Bella _sleep_. We knew she wasn't sleeping, but the morphine he'd given her made it seem so.

"Alice says it's going fine," I told him, as though he hadn't heard Alice tell me downstairs.

He nodded, still worried. "Why isn't she moving? Writhing at least. Can you tell if she's in pain?"

"I can't feel her physical pain, Carlisle, but she is hurting, troubled in some way. I don't know if it's the burning or something else." I swept one sweat-drenched lock away from her forehead. Carlisle had pulled the sheets over her, but Bella was still naked from their lovemaking.

I had to hand it to Bella. When Carlisle had given her the shot of morphine this morning, sex was the last thing on his mind. She had gotten him turned on and in the bed in about five seconds. She had known how she wanted to be bitten, and it wasn't coldly and clinically.

Carlisle had worried, wanting to be in his full faculties when he tested his strength. As it was, it hadn't been a problem. I had been watching over Alice's shoulder as she browsed through designers' offerings when the wave of thirst made it to me from upstairs. I was already at the bedroom door when it faded, swallowed by lust. I had been able to smell Bella's blood through the open door and peeked in to see Carlisle, his mouth on her breast, licking the wound he hand made and closing it. He slid down, doing the same over her navel and on her inside thigh. His thirst never hit me again the way it had that first time. My own had roared in my throat each time he opened a vein, but his was under complete control. What wasn't, was his lust. After he had drunk from her thigh, Bella began moaning.

"You've got me so hot. More." She had pulled his face to her crotch and I backed away, not wanting to watch further. I'd only come to assist if necessary, and it obviously wasn't necessary.

"She drifted off. I thought it was the drug," Carlisle mused.

"I'm sure it was," I agreed, brought back to the present by his voice.

"It was," Alice said from downstairs. "She's fine. Will the two of you get to the job you have for today? Those cadavers are being moved this afternoon."

She was right. We were staging the accident today. "Your car or mine?"

"Mine," he said. "She told Charlie she was asking me for ride. Besides, I want something flashier."

"The Mustang," Alice called to us again.

We laughed. "Any other instructions, sugar fairy?" I asked.

"Yes. Get the bodies and wreck the car west of Port Angeles, just before the one-twelve intersection. It's going to be dead today."

I left Carlisle to kiss Bella goodbye as I descended to Alice's side. She was looking at flowers now, and placing an order! I kissed her cheek. She was in her element and pleasure seeped from her pores. "Three bodies?"

"Yes, Carlisle will not be part of it. He is going to be distraught, though, taking leave from the hospital to mourn." She smirked, clicking away on the browser.

"I thought we were waiting till spring?"

"It's going to take some time to fill this order. You don't mind holding the wedding in Alaska, do you?" She looked to me. "After all, that's where our relatives and guests will be. And look at this setting." She switched windows showing me a landscape from Denali National Park. "How could I turn that down? Of course," she turned to look at me, "no cherry blossoms."

I laughed. "I wasn't thinking about blossoms."

"You're sure she'll be fine?" Carlisle asked as he joined us.

"Yes, Carlisle. She's going to be fine, and I'll go up and dress her in a minute. I'm just going to finish this order. Now go!" She shooed us toward the door.

"You proposed?" I asked as we drove away.

He snorted. "Yeah." I felt his rush of embarrassment. "I asked her to marry me in the middle of sex. I can't believe she's going to hold me to it. She should be insulted and never speak to me again."

I laughed. I could almost picture that. Instead of "I love you," he said, "I want to marry you." Poor Carlisle. No wonder he was so embarrassed.

"She must have been flattered to hold you to it," I told him as I raced for Seattle.

"I don't know why she would. I'm doing it properly when she wakes up. Do you think I can find a ring in Seattle?" He was excited now.

"Yes, and I can get mine sized."

The phone rang in my pocket. "I think Alice has other plans for us." I pulled it out.

"Tiffany's is on Pine Street."

I snickered. "Thanks, Alice."

"Don't take too long," she warned.

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow. "Tiffany?"

I nodded and pressed the accelerator a little further.

The accident was easy to stage and we were back at Bella's side just after sunset. Alice had changed her into a simple sheath of a dress as well as the sheets on the bed. She looked peaceful. She didn't feel peaceful.

"Something's going on behind her eyes. We're here, Bella. If you can hear us, know we're here, waiting for you." I ran my fingers over her paling cheek, feeling the skin smoother than before. Her heart was still thumping wildly, pulsing with the change going on inside her.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, kneeling beside the bed and taking her hand. "I hope you aren't in pain. I hope that is why you are so still. I pray you don't hate me for doing this to you, even though you asked. That you won't wish you'd done more with your life before joining it to mine. I can't tell you how happy I am to have you in our family as one of us. I would never have asked it of you, but there is nothing I wanted more."

Alice shrugged. "I told her she's going to be fantastically beautiful. She's going to be wildly powerful, and she's going to love every minute of it. So suck it up and get it over with." She grinned at me.

"Is she in pain?" I asked Alice.

"I doubt she'll ever admit to it, but I think so. I think she is burning, but she's nearly half-way now. I'm sorry, Bella. I know that isn't going to make you feel better, knowing you have to bear as much again. It will be worth it though, I promise."

"I promise too, Bella," Carlisle echoed, still at her side, putting his lips to hers. "I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"She doesn't need much," I reminded him. "I'm pretty sure she just wants you."

I felt a break in the jumble of painful emotions coming from Bella. Like one ray of light breaking through the clouds. It was gratitude. I smiled, knowing she was agreeing with me.

"Well, as much fun as it always is to watch Bella sleep, I have a wedding to plan," Alice ran off again.

I sat on the foot of the bed, shaking my head at the heels Alice had put on Bella's feet. I pulled them off.

"Really. Her balance is going to be perfect, but she isn't going to appreciate these."

Carlisle chuckled. "I can't even picture her in those things."

I rose and pulled a pair of slippers from the closet, white satin. I wedged them onto Bella's feet, which were just a little larger than Alice's.

"Do you believe Alice? About her first year?" Carlisle asked, watching me.

I sighed. "I don't know what to think about that. It sounds impossible. What do you think?"

"I think if anyone can evade the turmoil of being a new vampire, it's Bella."

"And yourself."

He chuckled. "Hardly. I didn't feed, but I was as volatile as any other. I just took it out on inanimate objects rather than people." I felt the disappointment, the loneliness, the fear the memory brought him. "It was a terrible year, knowing what I was and fighting it so completely. I hated myself so much." He shook his head, shedding the pain. "But eventually I fed, and learned how to live with what I was. By then I had much more control over myself. I only tried to kill myself once a month." He rolled his eyes.

I squeezed his shoulder, sending comfort. I didn't like to think about my father killing himself. He would have wanted to, though, very much. It would have been hard for him not to go to those that hunted our kind, seeking release. I knew why he didn't. He didn't trust himself not to kill all of them.

"I will be thrilled if she doesn't have to deal with any of that."

"She won't. She's going to wake surrounded by us, and she's going to be as free from the thirst for human blood as you, never tasting it. I wish I had had that start."

Carlisle looked to me now, sympathetic. "I wish you had, too. You took to it well, though." He smiled.

I snorted. "After a few decades."

"Well, nobody's perfect."

"She is," I said softly.

Carlisle nodded. "She is. When do you think I should..." He pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Give her a few days. I imagine she's still going to be very raw for a while, even if she isn't wildly out of control."

Alice called from downstairs. "Day after tomorrow. Let her hunt first."

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing is a surprise with her around."

"Not true," she called again.

"Just shop, would you, woman?"

She giggled and didn't answer again. Carlisle was smiling at me. "You two have grown much closer."

I nodded. "Much. She is my other half." I looked at the door, in the direction where Alice sat a floor below. "She is the wildness that was disciplined out of me. She is the impulse that I fight. She is the stable love in the maelstrom of emotions I wade through."

"I wonder if I will be as much for Bella."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure you will."

"Fourteen hours," Alice called from downstairs. "Why don't you go hunt, Jasper? Carlisle will take her out when she wakes, and he's going to have to go into Forks to talk to Charlie soon."

I nodded and obeyed my wife. Carlisle was slower to do so. "I don't want to leave her, Jasper."

"You heard Alice, fourteen hours. She'll understand if you have to go for a couple of them."

He followed me out, reluctantly.


	48. Chapter 48

Alice joined us at Bella's side. Neither Carlisle nor I had left after returning from our most recent errands. I had fed on a pair of deer and Carlisle had received the tragic news from Charlie and let the hospital know that he would be taking personal leave for an extended period. He hadn't let go of Bella's hand since he had returned. We had watched her features change slightly, her complexion pale, her hair gain luster. Her heart was slowing, nearly stopped. I listened to that steady beat and fought sadness. I was going to miss it. It had been the driving force in my life for over a year, and soon, it would be gone forever.

Carlisle sighed loudly. "Is that my sorrow or yours?" he asked in a whisper.

"Mine." Carlisle had been anxious, but not mournful. "Sorry. I'm going to miss that heartbeat."

"Me too." His sorrow was his own now.

"Not me. I can't wait for her to join us." It was true. Alice had always seen Bella as one step from a vampire, always looked forward to today.

Bella's eyes flickered, and we held still as she surveyed the ceiling.

Then she smiled and turned to us. "I can hear all of you breathing, you know."

We laughed. Carlisle hugged her first. "How do you feel? Was it very painful?"

Her breath caught, giving her answer. "It was worth it," she said sitting up. "Is that my voice?" she asked, puzzled. "I sound so... strange."

It was true. Her voice was in the same range, but all huskiness was gone, leaving only a lilting in its place. As well, her voice had picked up the timbre of ours, a slight resonance that made it always sound musical.

"I imagine I look strange too," she said looking down her body.

Alice hopped up the bed and hugged her from the other side. "You look amazing, just as I said you would." Alice kissed her cheek and Bella hugged the arm around her neck, looking to me.

"You still miss it? My heartbeat?"

I looked down. It was true, I did miss it. I missed her human scent. My eyes lifted back to her bright red ones. "Yes, but only a little. We get to keep far better things."

"Yes!" Alice cheered, bouncing on the mattress.

"Alice, calm down," Bella said, giggling.

I gasped, realizing that Bella was calmer than Alice.

"Something wrong, Jazz?" Bella asked.

"Just... surprised. Are you thirsty?" I asked, knowing she must be.

"Oh." Her hand flew to her throat, no doubt just noticing the burn there. "Yes." She broke into a grin. "Any suggestions for my first kill?"

"The bears are lazy with full tummies; go get one of those," Alice suggested.

"You coming?" she asked Alice.

"Nope. I have a wedding to plan. I think your fiancé is going to accompany you." Alice smirked at Carlisle who shifted nervously.

"I'd understand if you-"

"If I what?" she asked. "Changed my mind?" She laughed and paused, listening to herself with a grin. "No, Carlisle. I most definitely have not changed my mind. And I understand I'll have no trouble tearing you apart if you claim you have."

Her deadpan humor made me roar with laughter. Carlisle swallowed, still nervous. Alice tittered and slapped Bella's arm. "Take it easy on him. He's been worried sick about you. Oooh, come see the dresses. No peeking," Alice warned us before bursting down the stairs.

Bella's smile grew before she raced after Alice.

* * *

If I had thought it would be awkward living with Bella while not having sex with her, I was wrong. Carlisle was so much more for her than I could have been. Granted, for a lot of the time he was just a hard body, but he was also a mentor, a lover, a caregiver, a student. That was fun to listen in on. Bella had learned a lot from us that she could teach Carlisle.

Alice started packing up one evening without much announcement.

"Where are we going, sugar fairy?" I asked her.

"Denali." She smiled at me over her shoulder before returning to the trunk she was loading.

"We're moving to Denali?" I asked.

Bella appeared in our doorway. She was still enjoying being able to respond so quickly to things in other rooms. Of course, she might have taken the second to put on a robe...

"Denali? When?"

"Tomorrow. The wedding is in three days. Think you can keep the sex in check for the drive? It will be somewhat hazardous if you and Carlisle are going at it in the backseat."

"Hmm, I'll try. But I'd better get some more out of my system first." She smiled at Carlisle, who was wearing a robe, standing behind her. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind a break actually. Maybe a hunt? Increase the stamina?" he joked and kissed her.

"I think you have plenty of stamina," she teased, playing with the tie on his robe.

"Go! Go hunt, go fuck, just go," Alice ordered. "I've got a show to run." She smiled up at Bella and Carlisle. "Have I told you today how adorable the pair of you are?"

They were currently kissing in the doorway.

"Not today," I answered, as neither seemed likely to break the kiss.

"But they are, aren't they?" she asked me, her heart full. "I never guessed..." She sighed. "I didn't think I would be this happy about it. You sure you don't want to hop on this bed with me, Bella?" Alice asked, but I didn't detect any lust from her.

It was just as well; Bella shot her down. "Nope. I think I'll take Carlisle back to mine. Thanks, though. You're cute, too." She winked at Alice before grabbing Carlisle by the arms and carrying him off. She was also enjoying being the strongest of us.

It had been thirteen weeks since Bella's first day. Her eyes were a bloody orange as the red continued to leech from them. The three of us couldn't be seen in town anyway, so hiding her eyes hadn't been a problem. Keeping her away from Charlie had been a little more difficult.

After her first encounter with a human on the hunt, from which the human miraculously ran away, she seemed determined to try to see her father again. Only showing her the funeral notice that had been in the paper convinced her that it was a bad idea. Even then she had 'ghost' ideas. Carlisle had been the one to explain that it would be easier for Charlie if we left no questions around her death. He had Sue now, and they could grieve and move on together. She and Carlisle had poked around the yard once, just to prove to Bella how well Charlie was doing. After hearing him and Sue having sex, she had come back to the house, relieved.

All the sex jokes were really just ribbing. Bella was remarkably self-controlled, just as Alice had predicted. She was insatiable, but that didn't stop her from socializing with Alice and I, helping with wedding preparation, or getting out to hunt regularly. She juggled her intense emotions and propensity for distraction with flair. She was the perfect vampire. It was uncanny. She commented herself on how _right_ she felt now. She had talked with Kate and Eleazar on the phone a number of times and had plans to work on expanding her shield when we were there.

"So, when were you going to tell me we were moving?" I asked.

"I didn't? Oh... I didn't, odd. I'm sorry, Jasper." She moved to another trunk, loading it with my clothes this time. She tossed one shirt aside with a sniff. I picked it up, wondering what was wrong with it. "We need to move on from here. Carlisle needs a hospital. Bella's going to need something to fill her time as well. Denali is just a stop on the way. We aren't staying there long — a few months." A pair of jeans got tossed out as well. Those I understood; I'd ripped the ass out of one side. I didn't know why I still had them.

"What's wrong with the shirt?" I asked, holding it up to myself. It was plaid, flannel.

"Nothing, for Forks, but I'm hoping to go somewhere where lumberjacks aren't the norm."

"Where is that?" I asked, curious now.

"Ithaca," she said with a grin. "But we'll wait till the fall, take our time getting there. Won't that be fun?" she asked.

"You tell me," I taunted, feeling her glee.

By the time we had loaded the last bags into the Mercedes, Bella and Carlisle had descended, both fully clothed. Carlisle held her hand, idly playing with the ring on her finger. If I was honest, I did the same with Alice.

"Ready to go, big bad vampire?" I asked Bella.

She laughed. "Yes, let's go, little man."

"Hey, now!" Alice protested. "You know he's not little."

Carlisle cringed and Bella laughed. It was still fun to turn her nickname for me on her.

"Shall we, Doctor and Missus Cullen?" I asked, opening the back door for them.

"Yes, Mister and Missus Cullen," Bella replied with a smile of her own.

Alice had had to do a bit of rearranging after her first call to Denali. As soon as Irina heard that both Bella _and_ Alice were getting married, she made sure to have a ring on her finger as well. Alice bit her tongue, but made the arrangements. I felt her indecision, her reluctance, and her doubt. They were intense as we drove.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. Bella slid forward to hang on my headrest and look at Alice.

"Felix has cold feet," she said simply. "He hasn't _decided_ not to go through with it, but he's definitely considering it."

Carlisle frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Because it's a lot harder to get away from your vampire ex-wife than your human one," Bella answered. "I completely understand. If it weren't for the fact that I have no family to frown at me, I might not have accepted your proposal," she told Carlisle. "In my world, marriages don't last forever. Felix is worried that his won't either."

She made perfect sense.

"Did Irina push him into it? Because that won't help either," Bella added.

"She did," Alice answered. She was quiet for a while, then smiled broadly. "I'm going to be able to convince him. No worries. I just have to get there before he bolts." She put her foot down on the gas.

"Do you need to do this alone?" I asked her.

"No, actually, it would be better if you came with me," she told me. "I'll drop the two of you off at the house, alright?" she said to Bella and Carlisle.

As soon as we reached the manor, I followed Alice as she ran into the mountains. "I'm going ahead. You can find us," she called as she burst from my sight. I continued to follow her scent.

Felix had run far. It took me almost an hour to catch up to him and Alice.

"I've seen it, Felix — four hundred years. That's not eternity, but it's close enough. And I don't see anything changing in the relationship, I just can't see past that. I think it's some personal limit. I don't see anything after that for anyone."

"You're sure, Alice. I can keep this up? I mean, the vegetarian thing?" I cringed a little at the term, but I supposed it would do. "I still crave humans."

"You always will," she told him. "You can do this though, if you want to." She rose. "Ask Jasper."

I felt suddenly on the spot. Felix was very undecided, he was thirsty, and he was petulant. "She's right. You will always crave humans; that won't change. You will just get better at resisting it, better at accepting it." I paused trying to sift through what he was feeling. "Are you angry with Irina?"

"Yes," he growled. "What woman proposes to a man? I would have done it, eventually."

"Would you?" Alice asked quirking an eyebrow.

He huffed and bent his head again. "No." Now the fear returned. "I don't know if I can do this, Alice."

"You can, Felix. I told you that. Now come. Get married with us."

He didn't move.

"Go. Tell her what you want," I advised. "Tell her how you want it. You won't be happy until you do. You don't have the luxury Alice and I do. You aren't mates, naturally matching each other, naturally changing for the other. You have to work at it. Unless you're scared of a little work?" I taunted.

He growled at me. "Alright." He rose to his feet. "But if she beheads me, or has Kate knock me out, I'm coming for you." He poked me in the chest with a finger.

"Fine. As long as you thank me after a hundred years as well," I shouted after him as he ran away.

Alice laughed. "Well, ready to throw the biggest event no human will ever see?" she asked sweetly.

"You know I don't need some party, right? You're already everything I need."

"I know. Come on, you're going to look amazing in your tuxedo."

I chuckled and ran with her back to the manor house.

* * *

A/N And that's the end. They all live Happily Ever After because that's how I like to end my stories. It's the end of the story, but I do have a couple of outtakes that will go up for auction when auctions come around next. How about Bella and Alice their first night together? Carlisle the day Bella comes home from University? I have both of those near finished.

Thanks to Sharebear for betaing this the whole way. She's always got my back.


	49. Carlisle Gives Thanks  Outtake

I know, a new chapter for Twisted Fate. Try not to faint. Thanks to RuthPerk for beta reading and FandomForPreemies for their fundraising efforts. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to pull the strings; sometimes I tangle them.

* * *

I sat at my desk, reading an article on a new cancer treatment. The light was fading as the afternoon wore on, a late November chill in the air. I tapped my finger in time to the classical piece coming through the speakers around me, Rachmoninoff's Third Symphony.

She must have borrowed a vehicle, because Bella's beast of a truck would have alerted me even through the music. As it was, I didn't hear her until she unlatched the door. I dropped my journal in surprise. She peeked around the door before stepping into the study.

I smelled her even as I heard her; Her fragrance was so unique. I understood why she would be the first human Jasper would find different from the masses. Even I, who had never tasted human blood, had a special desire for hers. I didn't doubt Alice thought the same. Hers would be the first, and only, human blood I would taste. I hoped she had changed her mind. I was sure that in a few more months, another year, she would find her humanity too much to deny. She would find she needed to experience motherhood, marriage, birth, death, all the normal steps in human life.

She was walking purposefully. She stopped at the player and swapped tracks. Etta started belting over my speakers, _At Last_. I couldn't fault her choice, though I wondered at it. She pulled off her raincoat. Beneath was her usual attire, a cotton shirt and denim jeans. She hung the jacket on the back of my chair, leaning to kiss my cheek.

"It's good to be home, Carlisle," she said with a smile, turning to lean on my desk next to me.

"It's always good when you come, Bella. I've missed you so much. Alice and Jasper promise they'll be here tonight. Hopefully, I'm company enough until then?" I asked, reaching up to put my palm to her hot cheek. She leaned into it.

"Definitely," she assured me, turning to kiss my palm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I told her with a smile. I wondered what she could ask that she felt the need to seek permission.

"Have you ever considered changing a human before?"

My heart sank. So much for her waiting another year. I swallowed the venom that her scent had produced, gathering the memories to share with her.

"Yes. There were two women who made me consider it. The first..." I closed my eyes remembering Elizabeth Masen. She had been beautiful, even in sickness. "She asked me to save her son. Begged, more correctly. She knew I was something more than I seemed." I rose and offered Bella my chair. This story would take some time to tell. She perched on my desk instead, so I sat next to her.

"What happened to her son?"

"It was the Spanish Flu of 1918. I was working in Chicago and the Masens were among many patients under my care. Edward Masen, senior, had already passed, but Elizabeth... she and her son lived longer. In her final moments, she begged me to save her son. She told me, she knew I could. To save him as only I could."

"But you didn't."

I shook my head. "Had she asked me to save herself, I would have. When faced with her unconscious son, Edward... He was so young, seventeen. He hadn't chosen this life, how could I condemn him to it. I agonized for days as he wasted away, but I didn't do it."

There was a lengthy pause as Bella digested the information and I pulled myself back from the intense memories. Edward could have been my son. He could have been my companion as Jasper was, only closer. He would never have tasted human blood either.

If only Elizabeth had asked for herself. She was married, I didn't really considered her as a companion beyond friendship, but after she died, I did. I realized how bright she was, how compassionate. Her loyalty to her husband and son had led to her deterioration. She might have survived the epidemic if not for that.

"You said she was the first," Bella pointed out.

My mind, still spinning around in the memories of 1918 now jumped ahead three years to 1921. "Esme Platt," I said sadly. "Well, that was her name when I met her as a girl. She jumped to her death from a cliff after the death of her infant son."

Bella gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, no."

I nodded. "She had been such a happy child, to see her, broken, on the slab." I shook my head, fighting the emotions the image brought back. "She wasn't dead," I whispered, my voice not responding. "Her heart was barely beating. I was probably the only one that could hear it. I could have given her a new life. I could have..." I choked off.

Bella hopped off the desk and held my head to her breast, hugging me. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

I clutched her waist, sobbing dryly. Not for the first time, I wished I could shed tears for Esme, someone should have. I felt moisture in my hair and backed up enough to see the tears on Bella's cheeks.

She sniffled and wiped them away. I put my hands to her cheeks, stroking with my thumbs, wanting to kiss them and her.

"That poor woman," she choked out.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. I have wanted to cry for Esme for almost a century. Thank you for doing it for me." I released her and took a breath. "I contemplated too long. The decision was made for me when her heart stopped."

"And me?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "You are neither of them. You are not at the end of your life. You are not asking on behalf of anyone else." I put my hands to her face again, unable to stop touching her now that I had begun. "You have thought for months about this. You know exactly what you are asking for. If you are sure it is what you want, I won't deny you."

"Then, you won't mind if I stay?" she asked, tipping her head down to look at me from under lashes..

I was surprised. "Now? But you've barely started classes."

She sighed deeply, pushing off the desk and walking away. My hand was still reaching toward her, and I lowered it reluctantly. "I thought being on my own, truly independent, would make me feel," she paused in speech but started pacing the study, "stronger. It didn't. My strength comes from you, from Alice and Jasper, from your world. I don't want to go back. I feel alone, small, strange. Here I feel, powerful, important, loved. Can I stay?" she asked again. She had reached the desk and leaned on the far edge, her eyes boring into mine. Her warm soft, bottomless brown eyes. I loved those eyes. They held beauty, mystery, humanity, life. They were the windows to her soul, and I would never get enough of them. I envied Jasper and Alice the pleasure of her body, but if I could have a place in her heart, in her soul, that was more than I could ask for.

"Of course you can stay, Bella. I was glad you went on with your life, but I was very sad to see you go. I know Alice and Jasper will be thrilled to have you back."

She dropped her hands from the desk and looked at them. "I... I'm not... How do I say this? I'm finished with that. I still love Alice and Jasper, and I love the time we had together. I don't regret a minute of it. But I want more. Is that bad?" she asked, looking to me for answers.

I had none. I'd never had what they had. I'd never had any part of what they had. "What do you want?" I asked instead.

"I want someone just for me. Someone I don't have to share. Someone... someone who needs me the way I need them."

I could understand that. She was describing what Alice and Jasper had, with or without her. They were mates. They fit all the gaps in each other.

"I don't think that's bad," I said honestly.

She moved around the desk again, squatting slightly in front of me, swiveling my chair to face her. Our eyes were level and her hands were on my thighs. "I want..." She bit her lip. "They couldn't-" She stopped again.

She sighed and rose, turning from me. "They couldn't fill me. They were too scared of my blood, which I totally understand. So one of the reasons I left was to deal with that." She paced the room again, walking away from me back to the door. Her ponytail swung as she shook her head. "I intended to have sex with another human. A wild, crazy, stupid fling." She threw up her hands and turned on her heel to face me. She kept her eyes on the floor as she started back. "I couldn't do it. It was too empty, too meaningless, too cheap. I had poor Andrew half undressed before I chickened out. I still feel terrible, but not nearly as bad as if I'd gone through with it." She put her palms to my desk now and met my eyes once more. I held my breath.

"Carlisle. I need you."

I thought my heart, unbeating for two centuries, had just started back up. I had never dreamed to hear those words from her. I hadn't dared to imagine them. I had loved Bella from the moment Jasper brought her home. In all honesty, I was in love with the idea of her before that. A human that could transfix the blood-crazed son of mine enough to think about something more, especially while tempting that part of him more than average. She was singular, she was special, and she needed me.

"I'm yours, Bella."

"Please. I'm ready. I don't want to spend any longer dragging this dying body around. It feels wrong; it feels heavy. It feels like I'm missing some vital part of myself. I'm not supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be like you."

My heart sank. She didn't want me, she wanted my venom. I had learned from Alice and Jasper that this was what Bella enjoyed most with them as well. The sweetness of Alice's venom, in particular, was like a drug to her.

"Please," she whispered now, rounding the table. "Please make me yours. Please fill me. Please take the barrier away and make me free."

My eyes widened as she perched on my lap and put her lips to my throat. She kissed the hollow under my ear and I thought I would melt. My arms reflexively closed around her shoulders. I filled my lungs with her scent.

"Carlisle," she whispered and pulled my chin down to put her lips to mine. "I want to be yours. Yours only. I need you." And she made herself clear physically. Her hand slipped between my thighs and brushed my fly. I exhaled roughly.

She turned, putting her knees on either side of my thighs. She kissed my nose as she flipped open the first button of my shirt. I still hadn't moved when she had unfastened two more and her lips were on my ear. That was when I heard her sob. She pulled her hand back.

"No." I grabbed her fingers and put them to my chest. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, Bella. I... I've been fighting this for so long."

Her eyes found mine now, still brimmed with tears. "You have?"

I sighed. "Yes." I cupped her bottom in my hands, trying to let her rest her legs. She was perched precariously. She sat back gratefully. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you, but I couldn't come between you and Jasper. And I didn't want to be in the middle of..."

She chuckled. "I don't blame you. You were always welcome," she teased. I rolled my eyes. "I like it better this way," she whispered into my ear as her fingers found my belt buckle.

"Bella." I stood, supporting her in one hand and sweeping my desk clear with the other. I felt her smile on my skin as I sat her on the wooden surface. I slid my hands under her shirt and she quickly lifted her arms so I could pull it off. As soon as her hands were free, she put them to my hair, scraping her nails over my scalp. I moaned and pressed myself to her between her legs. It seemed time hadn't completely dulled my instincts. My hands found her back, the hollow in the small of it, the curve of her shoulder blades, the slope of her shoulder. I couldn't stop touching her flawless skin, so warm, so pink. Her pulse matched the rhythm the band had set and I lost the music, hearing only the thrum tha-thrum, tha-thrum. I slid fingers under the strap of her bra, not wanting to miss any of the fragrant flesh.

She reached over my fingers to unclasp it and pulled it down.

My mouth fell open. I had examined breasts of course, even assisted a mastectomy, but that wasn't the same. This was the woman I loved. This was her, and she was open to me. I touched each one gently, carefully. She smiled and pressed my hands together.

"They aren't porcelain, Carlisle."

"They aren't?" I argued. "No, much softer than that." I squeezed very gently. "Much warmer," I dared to put my mouth to one. Venom trickled from my lips, and I was ashamed.

Bella moaned. "Yes, so wet." Her hand came under to sweep the drop away and lick it from her finger. "Don't stop, Carlisle." Her hands were at my waist again, continuing to free me of my pants.

"Bella." I sighed stepping back slightly. "What do you want?"

She chuckled. "I thought I was fairly blatant."

I looked down. "Well, yes, but is that all you want? Are you expecting...?" I slowly looked up to her eyes.

She smiled sweetly. "Expecting? No. I had thought – hoped - the two might come hand in hand, but I- oh, no, Carlisle." Sadness darkened her features. "No. I'm not... Oh crap." She put her hands to her face and pushed her hair back. "I'm sorry. I should have done this differently. I should have waited." She turned from me, starting to walk away.

I couldn't let her go. I closed my arms around her shoulders; my hands found her breasts again. "Don't go."

Bella leaned back into me, pulling one of my hands down over her stomach. I took her invitation, putting my lips to her ear, even as my hand slid under the waist of her pants. She was so warm and even warmer here. She turned her head, matching her lips to mine. "I want more than what you can do for me. I could have gotten that. Andrew would have obliged me; Jacob practically proposed to me; The Volturi would happily change me. I want more. I want you. I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you, Bella. I want all of you, for all of time."

"Make me yours. Now," she moaned, sinking her hands into my hair and pulling my mouth to hers again.

I pulled my hand out from her, popping the button on her jeans and ripping the teeth of the zipper apart. Cupping her, I lifted her to the desk again. I let go of her breast to slide around her. Her mouth was hot and eager on mine. I tried to keep her tongue out with mine, but she darted so quickly. I finally dropped my mouth to her neck, afraid she would cut herself before I was ready. I wanted the chance to alleviate her pain, if I could. But before that, I wanted her. I wanted her human, I wanted to hear her heart race the way I had before. I wanted to be the one feeling her skin burning me. I wanted to be the one to make her gasp for breath, not in reaction, but because she needed air. I wanted to enjoy every drop of her humanity before I spilled a drop of her precious blood. And I did not want to do it in the heat of passion. I was still afraid I'd drink too much, and being heady from sex would not do.

She freed me of shirt and pants. We rubbed against one another, cotton on lace, and I felt her wetness. I throbbed with her pulse, in time with her heart. Her wetness was mine; her heat was mine.

"God, yes, Carlisle. There, please."

The one thing Jasper had denied her. I hooked the cotton between her legs and pulled it, tearing through it. She rubbed against me again before I'd pulled my shorts away. My teeth clicked as I shut my jaw. Her heat on me was overwhelming. I was going to hurt her. I was going to lose. My naivety was going to cost me. I groaned, pulling back from Bella, sinking back into my chair.

A second later, Bella's eyes opened and she looked for me. "Oh. Right. I'm sorry, Carlisle." She jumped down and leaned over me, pulling me free. My head flew back and I groaned at her sudden heat around me.

"Bella," I growled, feeling her left hand join her right, covering my entire length. I was gasping now.

"Don't think," she said. "Don't worry about me, okay?" She licked me and my head flew down, nearly colliding with hers coming up. "Let it go, Carlisle. Give it to me."

She licked me again, and I did. I groaned and growled. I inhaled sharply feeling her sucking down everything I had. I sighed and put my lips to her head, kissing the top.

She looked up at me with a dreamy smile on her lips. I seized her cheeks and fell to my knees beside her. I wanted to kiss her tenderly, but instead I was mashing her lips with my own. I needed her so much, every last part of her.

"Thank you," I whispered between kisses.

"Thank you," she replied, one hand on my wrist, the other on my chest, nails scraping.

I pulled her to me and laid back, kicking her legs out with my own. "Will you marry me, Bella?" I closed my eyes and groaned. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I put a hand over my eyes.

She laughed, sitting on my stomach. She pulled my hand away. "Not the way I thought I'd be asked."

I shook my head. "Not the way you should be asked. Forget I said that, please. I'll ask again, when it is appropriate."

She chuckled again. "Well, when you do, the answer is yes." She leaned over to kiss me. "That is exactly what I want. I want to be yours, and you to be mine. Not that I don't love Alice and Jasper, but I want what they have."

"So do I." I put my arms around her again, holding her to me. She shifted, and I stiffened. Her wet heat was over me.

"Ready?" she asked, watching me for hesitation.

I reached for my hip and tore away the fabric still between us. Then I took a deep breath. With my hands to her hips, I held them and pressed up into her. I stopped immediately. The moment her heat enveloped me, I knew I wouldn't be able to control it. I would press right through her. So rather than try, I stopped. It was already enough. I could smell the blood, I could see her grimace. I could hear her whimper. She put her hands to my chest and again scrapped with her nails, this time in pain.

I relished her heat, her tightness, her folds wrapped so completely around me. I let my head fall back to the floor and relaxed my hold. She was still tight on me, but slowly eased as well. She let out a sigh before bending to drape herself over me. I was still held in her, though part of my length was exposed now. So cold outside her, so warm within. I stroked her hair.

"Bad?"

"Not good, but better now. You still feel huge inside me, but it doesn't hurt as much now."

"Good."

She sat back up and my face contorted as she warmed me again. She rocked a little on her hips.

"Don't rush yourself," I advised her.

"I won't." She lifted herself on her knees and slid off until only my head was still held inside her. Then she fell on me and we groaned together.

"Damn, that feels good," she murmured, gripping my hips more tightly.

I needed to kiss her. I sat up and then rolled her beneath me, cradling her head so it didn't hit the floor. I kissed her while I made myself flush with her again, buried, held, squeezed. "Yes, Bella," I moaned now, pulling out only to thrust into her again. It was slower than I expected. I was enjoying every millimeter of flesh touching and rubbing. I didn't want to rush either.

Bella sighed and pulled her legs up, hooking them around my hips. My mouth fell open and my head tucked as I was pulled deeper within her. She pulled my mouth back to hers, sucking up any venom she may have missed before.

"So good," she moaned again, arching under me, her breasts exposed by the bend in her back. I put my lips to one soft peak, sliding from her. I pinched and squeezed the other. She gasped and twitched beneath me. "Yes. Oh, more." She slid her hands to my hips now, pulling me back into her. I thrust more quickly this time, and she grunted.

At first, I thought I'd hurt her, but she sighed and pushed up into me. I ran my hand along her beautiful thigh, exposed when she jumped from the desk. I hadn't gotten to touch them yet. I let my fingertips trail down to her hip and around the back of her leg, pushing it up.

"Oh God," she moaned, and I felt her twist on me. I held still, waiting for the sensation to subside. I moved with her again, holding her leg in my palm. Eventually her ankle found my shoulder, her leg tensing. She was getting wetter, her breathing more ragged, and her heart was racing as I'd always longed to make it. I worried for her health even as I thrilled at being the one to test it.

The longer I listened, the more I realized, as I hadn't before, that I was listening _to_ her health. This wasn't the sound of a dangerous stutter, it was the steady, fast, hard thumps that came from exertion. I was working her. She was working me. I wasn't going to last long with her massaging my length the way she was now.

"Carlisle," she gasped, one of her hands falling to the hair between us, sliding down so her nails scraped my length now.

It didn't set me off, which surprised me, but made me aware of what she was doing. I moved my hand to the place of hers, rubbing along the swollen flesh. I could smell the blood pouring through her, cycling so quickly through the capillaries just beneath my finger. I stroked up and she arched right off the floor again. I cupped one of her hips, afraid she'd hurt herself hitting the floor like that. It kept me deeper in her, and she squeezed me more tightly, constricting along her length in quicker succession.

"Oh, Bella." I was going to explode. I was going to melt. She was going to destroy me.

"Come in me, Carlisle."

I dared one more stroke of her tender flesh and the result sent us both over the edge of our ecstasy. She screamed out my name as I growled the most predatory sound I'd ever made. Throb after throb, each one sent another ripple from her down my length. We were each setting the other off, a circle without end.

But end it did. There was nothing left to give her and she quieted, still gasping, heart still racing. "Thank you," she rasped.

"Thank you, Bella. I love you so much." I hugged her to me, rolling to our sides and cradling her.

She closed her eyes and sighed before yawning. "Oh, excuse me."

I kissed her forehead and lifted her in my arms, carrying her to my bed. I glimpsed Alice and Jasper in the hall, the music covering their entrance as well. Both wore smug grins. I ignored them, setting her on the unused covers and the pulling one over her

She pulled on my arm. "Don't go."

"I'll never leave you," I promised, climbing in and curling behind her. I closed my eyes and drank her scent.


	50. Bella's visit from Alice Outtake

Donation in support of Flooding. Unrelated to Twisted Fate, but very important to me, I'm being published. See my blog (kimmydonn. ) and Martinsisterspublishing. com for details. Should be available soon!

* * *

There was a quiet knock on my window. If I hadn't been tossing restlessly, I never would have heard it. Opening my eyes, I saw a shadow hanging outside my window. At first, I thought it was Jasper, and wondered why he hadn't let himself in. It didn't take long to realize the shadow was smaller than Jasper's. I groaned quietly as I slouched out of bed and pushed open the window.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse from sleep or lack thereof.

"I knew you wouldn't be sleeping," she answered, swinging her legs over the sill and sitting on it. I backed up and sat on the edge of my bed, facing the strange girl.

I had never met anyone like Alice. Well, I had never met anyone like Jasper or Carlisle before, either, but she was _so_ different from them, different even from the vampires she'd come with. There was a strange familiarity about her, though, almost as if I'd known her forever. Strangest of all, I _liked_ her, more than Angela or Jessica, more than any friend I'd ever had before.

It seemed obvious she was attracted to me beyond friends. I wasn't sure what I thought about that. I hadn't had a lot of time _to_ think about it. This girl was a whirlwind, and I was a leaf that had been swept up for the ride.

This was the calmest I'd ever seen her. When I met her, she seemed like an excited puppy or preschooler, unable to contain her glee. When she jumped in the window this morning, she'd been intense, passionate. Now, she sat, waiting.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, smiling. Her leg, crossed over one knee, started to bounce. Her calm was about to break.

"I gathered that much," I mumbled, still tired, so tired that I yawned. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about me, though." I'd seen her eyes on Jasper, remembered how she wanted him to hunt with her, her lips around him.

"Actually, I did. Have I told you how good you smell?" she asked, moving to sit beside me and tucking my hair behind my ear.

Covering another yawn, I nodded. "And that I taste good." I rolled my eyes, remembering just how eager she'd been to _clean_ me.

"I love you," she told me. "Yes, I love Jasper, but I love you, too." She slipped a little closer to me. I started to slide back, and she stopped. "I don't want to scare you. I don't want to push you. I just want you to understand." Her cold fingers ran through my hair and sent a tingle over my scalp. "I want to taste you again."

She moved very slowly, careful not to frighten me. I didn't stop her. I didn't know what to do. Our first kiss had been... wild. There was something intoxicating about her softer, fuller lips on mine. And Alice's venom had a way of making me forget my own name. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to taste her again.

"Okay," I said, putting a hand to her face.

She stopped abruptly. "Wow."

"What?"

"You'll see," she teased, putting her lips to mine. She licked them gently, then moved her mouth to my ear. "When you make a choice, you don't look back, do you?" Her voice was sultry, and her breath swirled in my ear, making my entire left side break out in goosebumps.

"No," I answered honestly and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Have you ever done this before?" I asked, sliding myself closer to her.

"No," she answered. "With guys, but... you're the first." She slid a hand down to my chest, and my breath caught. She laughed. "You're the first human, too."

I laughed with her. "Well, you're not my first vampire."

I mirrored her movement, brushing the nipple that had perked up through her thin blouse. Her orange eyes fluttered, and she murmured, "Hot."

"So... how do we do this?"

"Anyway you want," she answered, kissing me again. This time her tongue entered my mouth, and I welcomed it. Laying back, we pressed ourselves together and found where we fit and where we didn't. She was smaller than me, so different from Jasper, who was much larger. Our breasts touched, but our hips didn't, mine slightly lower than hers.

Her hands were in my hair again, and I scratched her scalp a couple of times through the short spiky peaks, before quickly sliding them down her back to her hips. She was so slim, even her bum was tiny. She murmured in my mouth as my hands moved, letting me know she liked my touch, telling me she wanted it against her skin. Her short skirt made that easy, but did I really want to start there?

She chose that moment to pull her mouth from mine. She slipped her fingers, warmed now, under my shirt's hem, creeping up to my breast again. I rolled back, wanting more of her attention.

She settled into my side, one leg hooked between mine, her hand on my stomach as she licked and sucked my ear. I moaned in response, rubbing one of my exposed legs on hers.

Her thighs tightened on my mine as I did, pulling my legs open. "Damn, Bella. You are so hot." Her hand slid down my belly into the waistband of my shorts and panties.

I grabbed for her wrist, wanting to slow down. She stopped before my hand touched hers, sensing my reluctance.

Anyway you want," she whispered into my ear, rolling onto the knee between mine and lifting my shirt. Her lips found mine, and the venom was nearly dripping from them. It tasted sweeter than honey, thinner though, and it made my head spin. I'd never gotten drunk before, but I was sure this could do it. I pulled her lips between mine, tongue pressed tight between, trying to catch every drop.

She pulled back with a hiss. "God, that's good, Bella." She tugged my shirt off as well as hers, buttons spraying from her blouse. Her skin had been warmed some by my touch and nearness, but was still cool, her nipples hard where they rubbed mine, making them burn.

"Shit, Alice," I cussed, falling back into my pillow again. I wasn't separated from her long as her knee pressed up into my groin, and her chest fell flush with mine.

"I know," she murmured, kissing me again, carefully using her lips and tongue rather than teeth. It was so hard to focus; I was relying on her to keep me safe.

Her hand came between us again, and I didn't resist this time, arching into her touch. My hand tightened on her arm, and my jaw clenched as she brushed through my pubic hair. Her touch was light, and it made me shudder with pleasure. I felt the need to return it.

With some effort, I moved my mouth from hers to her neck, licking up the cool white column, and was rewarded as her fingers curled into me.

"Fuck, Alice," I groaned and slid one hand up under her skirt, my thumb tucking into the back of her thong. I gripped it, trying to hold onto sanity.

"Relax, Bella," she urged as I arched against my pillows, legs closing like a vice on her knee and hand. Reaching behind herself, she broke my hold, tearing the tiny strip that was sanity as much as lace. My nails dug into her, one breaking. At least I knew it didn't hurt.

Her fingers slowed, sliding gently, letting my pulse ease. My eyes fluttered open, meeting hers. They were no longer red, but they weren't gold like Jasper or Carlisle's either. They looked like fire itself, orange with red and yellow and white. They burned into me.

"Alice, what do I do?" It was so strange. I was reaching around her front, like I would with Jasper, but of course, there was nothing to find.

"What you would do to yourself, Bella. I'm like you, remember?" Her voice was huskier, although it was still almost musical; I could hear a rasp in it from her heavy breath.

"Right," I closed my eyes, thinking about what I would do to myself, and curled the fingers that were against her pubic bone, finding her clit easily. I opened my eyes once I had, the worst over, and found hers shut, her lip trembling.

"Yes, Bella."

"Take off your skirt, Alice," I urged, annoyed at the fabric that was doing nothing but getting in the way.

The skirt was gone before I blinked. I didn't even notice her move, she was back in place so quickly, but she was naked now, pressing her groin to mine, our hands trapped between. Alice's fingers worked inside me again, faster, and I shifted my hand to try to pump mine the same way. Nothing seemed to be working for me, I was so lost in Alice's venom, her hand... I clenched and squirmed and tried not to scream.

"I've looked Bella, your dad won't wake up." She kissed me again, pouring venom over my tongue and choking off the cries I was still biting back. I didn't bite them off any longer.

"God, yes, Alice! Fuck... coming so hard," I groaned, shaking around her fingers inside me.

"I know," she seemed to squeal. "Your hand is so hot... you're so hot." My fingers slid more easily, suddenly wetter. I still couldn't really focus on what I was doing, but it didn't seem to matter. I rubbed her clit faster, curled my fingers harder.

I winced a little at her first contraction on me; it was so hard. Then, she seemed to shake apart, hips rocking on mine.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted as she came on me. Her breasts moved with her, rubbing on mine and making me hot again.

"Yes God, come Alice." I groaned, feeling myself wetter again.

Her lips crashed into mine as one more squeeze seemed to bruise my hand. Then she relaxed, still lying atop me. "I love you, Bella," she said, stroking my cheek. "That was better than I saw, better than I dreamed."

"You seem so familiar, Alice," my eyes were fluttering again, this time with sleep. "Like I've always known you."

"I know," she murmured, playing with my hair and curling up behind me. "Like finding a piece of myself."

"Mm-hmm," I said around another yawn. "Will Jasper be back?" I wondered idly.

She chuckled. "Yes, sleep now, Bella. It's been a long day."

"Mmm, and long night," I agreed.

"I wish it was longer," she murmured in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"Me too."


	51. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


	52. Erotica Penname

I'm published, again. This time it's under my new erotica penname Angelica Dawson. The novella is a vampire BDSM. Here's the blurb:

Julia has the chance to become one of the vampires of the Blue Moon House. Before being accepted, however, she must prove herself to each of the vampires, and each has their own exacting cost. Ranging from lesbian, to being forced, to physical torture, she is pushed to her breaking point time and again. Eventually her perseverance pays off and she crosses from submissive to dominant and vampire.

Here is an excerpt:

Harry picked her up and carried her to her rooms. "She won't be available tonight, Nicholas. She has been too badly used."

"Wait. Is he the last?" Julia asked. "The last vampire," she clarified.

"I am," Nicholas said.

"Then let me clean myself. Give me an hour." She kicked her legs down from Harry's arms and walked to the bathroom, wincing with each step.

Harry followed her. "You don't have to do this. We have eternity, another week is nothing."

Julia shook her head. "I might lose heart in another week. If I spend a week thinking about what just happened, I might believe more of it. I need something to come after that. Something else to think about."

Harry hugged her, ignoring the horrible smell coming from her. "I'll bring you an ointment. Apply it after you've washed."

"Thank you," she murmured.

She ran the tub and lounged in it, soaking away the aches, the new bruises over the old, the burning in her pussy and ass. Not long after she'd settled in, the door to the bathroom opened and Nicholas came to sit on the toilet lid.

Julia sighed. An eternity, but this vampire couldn't wait an hour.

* * *

I am also included in an anthology that releases Sept 1, 2012. Campus Sexploits is the third anthology in its line. My story, The Highest Bidder, is probably the mildest of the four. You can purchase a copy for 25% off at NaughtyNightsPress .com with this code: SC3PromoAD

Campus Sexploits 3 is the third book in a series of anthologies all about the fantasy fun days of youth. Four naughty, college/university-themed, erotic short stories to tantalize and tease the senses, while giving readers a little taste of the wickedly erotic worlds these four fantastic authors can weave. Worlds of incredible, earth-shattering, sexual freedom involving college or university students and the kinky antics they participate in. Worlds you can just feel yourself fall into...

Thanks for letting me share my news with you.


End file.
